Search for Twilight
by Winged Shadow
Summary: Across her face his breath caressed and his claws came to lay on her throat, pricking the delicate skin slightly. The cuts left thin rivers of blood trailing and disappearing into her shirt.
1. Default Chapter

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi's life is about to change when she meets the mysterios Inuyasha, a half-demon from another world. Soon she is the prophesized savior of Madrien and must fight to master her powers before Naraku destroys them all. But she finds herself falling for the land she has come to live in and falling in love with the one person that she thought she would never find.**

**---Rated R for violence, language, and sexual situations in later chapters**

**To the Readers: Hi there! The name's Winged Shadow and I'd like to thank you all for taking the time to read this fanfiction. This is my first time posting any stories anywhere and all I ask is: (1) that you review when you are finished reading and (2) please be gentle with your criticism. I accept only constructive criticism. I'm not that good a writer when it comes to anime related subjects, but I decided to write one anyway. So if you must criticize, please tell me what I can improve on so I can make this story more enjoyable to all you readers. Alright enough ranting and now onto the infamous: **

**Disclaimer: As you all may know, I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi and on these grounds you have no right to sue me, so there. . Oh, and by the way... plagerism is illegal and downright dishonest so please do not take any of my work for your own. Thankies for your cooperation! **

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Meeting**

**"I'll never get this right!" screamed seventeen year old Kagome Higurashi. Disgusted, she crumpled the piece of paper she was working so dilegently on and threw it at the wall. She slumped back in her chair wondering why she even bothered with school work. She released a gusty groan and placed her aching head into her hands. Nothing was making any sense to her muddled mind.**

**The door to her room opened and her mother, Hitomi, stepped in. A frown creased her pale forehead at the unwelcome interruption in her work schedule.**

**"What on earth is going on here?" she demanded. The words was meant to be intimidating, but they came out slurred. Kagome stared at her, realizing that her mother wasn't sober. It didn't look as if she had only one glass either- she had had maybe five or six of them. And from where Kagome sat, it was most likely all at once. With bloodshot eyes, Hitomi surveyed the room; the floor was strewn with crumpled papers of all sizes and colors. Kagome immedietly turned her chair to face her mother.**

**"I just can't figure out all this homework for school. Could you help me please, Mom?" Kagome asked. She looked at Hitomi, pleading to her silently. Her mother let out a sigh of frustration. She had no time for this. There was paperwork to be done.**

**"No, Kagome I can't help you right now, but just try your best, okay?" her mother encouraged as she placed a hand to her throbbing temple. She needed another drink fast; her head felt like it was splitting in two. The door shut noisely behind her. Kagome glared at it with all her might, willing it to bring her mother back. **

**"Thanks mom for all your support," muttered Kagome under her breath. Even though her mother was constantly drunk, Kagome still tried to interest her in their lives; to make her see that they were much more important than her work or the bottle. Tired of staying in the house any longer, she grabbed a coat and left the room. **

**She descended the stairs with all the grace of an elephant wearing tap shoes. A stunt to steal her mother's attention. Before leaving she shouted over her shoulder, "Mom, I'm going out for awhile."**

**Kagome stood there, listening intently for a sign that Hitomi had heard and cared where her daughter was going. Kagome pictured her mother running to the door and demanding to know when she would return, lecturing her on not to talk to strangers or hitch a ride with them. Minutes ticked away on the cat-shaped clock that hung on the wall next to the door.**

**There wasn't an answer so Kagome walked out the front door. After all these years, she should have known better. Her mother never cared where her daughter went. All she thought about was her work and accomplishing everything for her boss. The family's feelings and needs could be put off for awhile. Before she had taken any steps to put distance between herself and the house, her younger brother came rushing toward her. **

**"Kagome! You can't go out now; it's really late, nii-chan!" he reasoned. Kagome smiled lovingly at Souta. Even though he was seven years younger than her, he acted like she was the younger sibling. He worried and took great care in making sure that she was safe. She kneeled before him, until they were at eye-level. She studied him as if she had never seen him before. This precious life that was both adult and child, that resembled her and at the same time did not. His chocolate brown eyes swam with loving concern for the person before him. **

**Kagome smiled again softly and whispered, "Don't worry, Souta. I'm only walking to the garden to think. I won't stay long, alright?" She ruffled his black mop of hair affectionetly. He gave her a sad look, but said nothing in response. He knew it would do no good to argue with her. **

**She stepped away from her two-story house and into the cool, evening air. On the exterior, it was an imposing white clapboard house with bulky black shutters on every window except Kagome's. In the main part of the house a wide central wall and sweeping staircase seperated the living room and family room from the dining room and kitchen. Beyond the family room was a hallway that led to Hitomi's spacious office. A modern house by Japan's standards, but around it sat her family's age-old shrine that was taken care of by her grandfather. After her grandmother died, they had moved into the house to comfort his lonely heart. In time, he came to accept her death, knowing that she wanted him to be happy. He opened up to his family once more, becoming the fiesty old man he had been before. He cared for the shrine, filling their ears with unending tales of the many mysteries and folk tales that surrounded it. That is, until he died about a year ago. He went peacefully, without suffering, but his memory still lived on in their hearts and in the shrine itself.**

**Kagome began her brisk walk toward her favorite spot in all of Japan: the Tsugunai Garden. Souta watched her receeding figure, until she no longer could be seen. Sighing with disappointment, Souta closed the door behind him, but not before sending a prayer to the heavens to watch over his sister. She was one of the few people that he kept close to his heart. For one as young as he, Souta knew things that he shouldn't. He knew loneliness, hurt, sadness. But Kagome helped him forget those things. He loved her more than even his own mother for Kagome was his true mother in everyway that mattered to him. **

**A rush of cool wind blew past her and Kagome wrapped her denim jacket tighter around her. It wasn't the cold that bothered her, though. She could no longer feel its biting slap. She had grown used to the absence of warmth in her life. She had to live without it for seven dreadful years. The only person that kept her flame of life alive was Souta. But it was never enough; she needed more.**

**Her thoughts wandered back to her open binder and the pile of papers lying crumpled on her bedroom floor. _Man, life is tough enough without school. Don't they get that? _she said to herself. **

**She threw her head back to gaze at the vast sky above her, its face a scatter of twinkling stars. Its midnight hue mocked her very soul with the peace that it possessed, the peace that she could not seem to find.**

**But her thoughts were interupted when she heard voices. Her eyes settled on the couple who were holding hands in front of her. The boy whispered something in his girlfriend's ear and she started to giggle. Suddenly they stopped by a green iron bench; Kagome walked slowly by them. The couple leaned closer to each other kissing passionetly. The young man's hand strayed from her shoulder to her cheek, stroking it gently. He softly eased his girlfriend down onto the bench with him. All the while his mouth never leaving hers.**

**Kagome's cheeks grew warm and she was grateful for the night that covered her embarassment. Kagome walked as fast as her sandals would take her, passing lamp posts and more couples seeking privacy in the night. She tried not to look at them, but it was too hard. She needed to know and see what it was like to be loved. Finally, the gate of the Tsugunai Garden loomed over her. **

**She opened the gigantic iron door, stepped inside and shut the door behind her. Kagome could always come to this magnificent place to sort out her thoughts because no one thought to enter the garden. Leisurely she walked across the orchird grass in the direction of the cherry blossom trees. Slowly she inhaled the enticing scent of the garden. The evening was beautiful, the air cool and crisp and scented with wildflowers of every kind. Finding her favorite tree, a knarled old cherry tree that still produced the sweetest scented blossoms in the whole grove, Kagome sat against its withered trunk peacefully. Kagome leaned her head against the shiny reddish-brown bark and let loose a breath of content. But something caught her attention. A dim light shown clearly from under the garden's bushes. The light cast an eery glow upon the grass. Curious to see where it might be coming from, Kagome slowly got to her feet and followed it. **

**A small voice in the back of her mind warned her to turn around and not continue further. The curious part of her human nature, though, urged her on. What was the worst that could happen? It wasn't like she was trespassing on private territory. This was a public garden and she had every right to be here, just as much as the birds and the butterflies. Then why was she so hesitant? That small voice spoke to her again. _Curiousity killed the cat,_ it told her. Well, so what? She was not a cat, so it couldn't kill her. At least...she hoped it wouldn't.**

**She made her way through the various bushes and flowers that populated the garden. Never had Kagome been that deep into the garden; her uncertainness gone, she stopped to admire the neverending beauty of it. Even at night when the flowers had all closed their petals for their nightly slumber, the meer beauty of them brought wonder to Kagome's eyes. Her hand reached out and touched a fragile bud.**

**She didn't stop for long and was on the light's trail again. After endless minutes passed by, she finally neared a clearing and slowed to a cat-like walk. As she came closer a ripple passed through her body. She did not know what it was or where it came from, but it was as if she could sense another's presence, someone's karma. The presence was ominous, the very fiber of it pricked Kagome's eyes and made her want to weep. Before Kagome could comprehend it, the feeling disappeared as quickly as it had come. Waves of chills washed through her, traveling up her spine. The fine hair on the back of Kagome's neck stood on end. She shook the sensation away, wanting to forget it.**

**Kagome cautiously parted bushes laden with violet blossoms and found herself staring at a calm, crystal-clear lake that she never knew was there. The crescent moon, brilliantly set across the velvet sky, launched a stream of glossy luster upon the inland sea. There was more beauty there in that small clearing, then in all the forests of the world put together.**

**She had expected someone to have lit a small bonfire and camped there for the night. She was not prepared for the sight before her. There in the middle, perched upon a high rock, sat the most magnificent creature Kagome had ever laid her eyes on. A breath-taking man stood listening to the sounds of the night under the crescent moon; his pure silver hair gleaming beautifully in the moonlight. A soft breeze rippled his silvery mane. Underneath his clothing, Kagome could make out well-built muscles that were as taut as corded steel. He was perfect in every aspect. In the shadowy night his whole body glowed silver. From where she stood, he was one of the fallen angels of lore, come down from the heavens to walk this stretch of earth, eternally young. Eternally damned.**

**The awareness that she had felt earlier returned as swiftly as the breeze. It infuldged her almost to the point of suffocation. So he was the presence that she had felt. But how could she have felt him? **

**Suddenly he turned his lordly head as if he sensed her. Kagome was now staring into a pair of molten gold eyes and in them there reflected sorrow of the deepest kind. Their eyes locked and they stared into eachother's souls, each feeling the other's greivings. His eyes were like windows that led to his innnermost thoughts. Kagome knew that whatever the emotion, she would be able to see it through his eyes. He narrowed his eyes dangerously at her as if she was not supposed to gaze upon him and the small thread of contact between them snapped into two pieces. The pain was masked leaving only calculating coldness. The creature lept from sight and Kagome watched him leave, finally releasing the breath she had been holding. Maybe she had imagined it, him, whatever. She emerged from the surrounding bushes, studying the sight before her and letting her mind wander back to that strange boy. **

**A twig snapped behind her and she twirled around, her silken hair falling gracefully atop her shoulders. Kagome's mouth opened in a scream, but no sound came out; there stood her angel from before. Only this time his glow was gone and what was left of the vulnerability that Kagome had witnessed was not there. His face, half covered by the shadows of the trees, contorted maliciously, his fangs glowing with the light of the moon. He raised his hand and Kagome could make out razor sharp claws attached to slender fingers that he cracked mercilessly. He took a menacing step forward, toward her. The young girl realized that those claws were meant for her. She gasped audibly, shakingly stepping back at his advance. **

**In that split-second, he growled, "Now you are mine!" and sped after her. **

**Kagome found her voice, screaming with all her might and ducked, feeling his body brush past her cheek. She scrambled away on all fours, turning to see where he had gone. The demon pursued her clearly angered at her impudence. Kagome continued to move away until her body collided against something. She managed a glance behind her and found that it was a sturdy oak tree, blocking her only means of escape. She scanned the landscape before her searching for another way out. But that would mean getting past her predator and at that moment would not be possible. Dread consumed her as she turned her attention back to her attacker; he drew closer still, bent on ending her life. She closed her eyes to the oncoming tears, awaiting the inevitable. Across her face his breath caressed and his claws came to lay on her throat, pricking the delicate skin slightly. The cuts left thin rivers of blood trailing and disappearing into her shirt. A small sob burst from her lips as his fingers tightened around her neck. **

**_Please, stop... _**

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! There's the first chapter for you and I hope you enjoyed it. Yes, not much of a cliffie, but hey what else is new...? I CAN'T DO CLIFFIES! ::sniff:: Sorry that it was kinda short, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. And let me tell you, IT'S LONGER! Please review now because it would really mean a lot to me to know your opinions and thoughts. Thankies again for reading this fic! Gomen Arigotou! ::makes a bow::**

**Translation:**

**-Tsugunai: atonement**

**-Nii-chan: Big Sister; it is usually used with -san (the equivilant to Mr., Mrs., Miss, etc.) but my younger sister calls me by this and I decided to use it; thank you for the inspiration Ria-chan!**

**-Sakura: japanese cherry blossom trees**


	2. Beginning

A/N: Thank you to AzaraRubie for pointing out a mistake in the first chapter. What I meant to say was 'Nee-chan' not 'Nii-chan'.... ::sweat drop:: Thank you for pointing that out!

Dedication: This fanfiction is dedicated to Ria-chan, my little sis and best friend. She proof read this chapter and the last one. But most important of all, she believes me in, which is why I posted this fic and for that I am eternally grateful. Thank you Ria-chan! Love you lots, sweetie!

Disclaimer: As you all may know, I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi and on these grounds you still have no right to sue me, so there.

Thank you: A special thanks to the following people for reviewing my first chapter: Ria-chan (she was the very, very first seeing that I sent it to her for an opinion), Shokora no Sakuhen, Embury, lyn, inuschopstiks (cute name by the way), Silver Rain Drops, kawaii-arula, inu-kaglover45, Malitia, AzaraRubie, dragrdr, Alarnia (she was the first to submit a review, so a big thank you to her!)

Chapter 2: Beginning

Across her face his breath caressed and his claws came to lie on her throat, pricking the delicate skin slightly. The cuts left thin rivers of blood trailing and disappearing into her shirt. A small sob burst from her lips as his fingers tightened around her neck.

_ Please, stop... _

In that instant, more than anything Kagome wanted desperately to live. Her hands weakly grasped his and tried to pry them off, clawing at them, ripping at them, to no avail. The creature's iron grip was latched around her throat too tightly and with only a few twists of his fingers, he had wrestled away her own hands until they were clasped above her head. His smug face came closer to hers and as the darkness began to overtake her, something inside Kagome's body glowed, pulsated with growing energy. Warmth spread over her and a power that had been unknown to her began to seep out. A frown crossed the demon's forehead when he felt what was happening to the girl and his fingers loosened somewhat. Just as quickly as it had come, the power slowly faded into the farthest corners of her soul.

Long moments passed with Kagome feeling no more pain. Gradually she began to breathe in the night air, if only a little. She cautiously lifted one eyelid and found the attacker leaning forward, his nose inches away from hers, then falling. She stiffened in fright when he pressed his head into her neck; his nose tickled the column of her throat seductively as she heard the faint sounds of him inhaling. He was...smelling her?

_ She smells wonderful, like a field of wildflowers... She is...human?!_

He jumped back suddenly, his eyes wide and Kagome met his piercing gaze, gasping for the air around her. An uncomfortable silence filled the space between them, broken only by the crickets' high song. Neither one moved, fearing that the tiniest movement might scare the other away. But they regarded one another with a shared interest and a mixture of fear.

"You...? You are a mortal?" he whispered in a rich voice laced with arrogance. Not trusting herself to speak, Kagome nodded dumbly.

He crouched away, almost looking ashamed. "I am truly sorry for attacking you. I hope you can forgive me."

Kagome merely stared in disbelief. He had just apologized to her, as mannerly and courteous as if he was a normal human being. Beyond the sheltered protection of the trees, a small breeze was starting and it soon turned into a light wind. Kagome could hear the gentle rustle of the trees' emerald leaves; she silently implored them for their strength.

Using all the courage she could muster, Kagome faltered, "W-Who are you?" He stared at her warily and the look in those eyes told her that he was judging her. It did not seem that he would answer; he looked like he would run at any minute.

He shrugged nonchalantly though, apparently seeing no harm in telling her and finally said, "I am Inuyasha. What are you known by, m'lady?" Kagome tucked her legs beneath her, becoming strangely at ease and unconfused by his presence. She knew she should fear for her life, but if he intended to kill her he would have already done so when he had the chance.

"My name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. Where are you from, Inuyasha? I have been to this garden many times before and I think I would have remembered someone like you," she invited. The scene before her clashed with the logical reasoning of her mind and she found herself adding suspiciously, "Or are you a dream?"

"A dream?" said Inuyasha surprised. This human was so strange that he found himself laughing slightly at her assumption.

A hurt look crossed her face and Kagome cried, "Hey, what are you laughing at?! What is so funny?" She had been terrified, crying for her life and her predator sat before her laughing. Laughing! However, the worst of Kagome's frustration and fear was past and she laughed alongside him. Relief washed through her, as peals of mirth swept through her body. To Inuyasha's wonder, he discovered that her laugh was musical in its own simplicity. As if it had been centuries since she had laughed out loud. It was much like his.

Without thinking, Inuyasha reached forward and touched a finger to her neck. He captured a small drop of blood and held it up for her to see, "Would a dream have done this to you, little one?" The look of amusement on his face switched to a grim one as he realized what he had done to her. From the pocket of his pants he produced a cloth and gently wiped at the remaining blood, hoping to stop the bleeding. He mentally scolded himself for attacking one as harmless as her. Kagome could feel his apprehension, his regret at the abrasions inflicted upon her.

Her eyes softened at his concern for her well-being. Kagome tried to reassure him, "Please, Inuyasha. I'm all right. These wounds are nothing and besides, they really don't hurt anymore," she rushed. She caught his hand and held it momentarily to her heart, the look in her eyes begging him to believe her. He smiled softly and withdrew his hand from her grip. He settled into the grass, staring at her thoughtfully. On his face was a look of amusement and not of malice. Kagome wondered suddenly why she could talk so openly with him. Maybe he could be the one to ease the pain of her loneliness and sorrow.

Without consideration, she blurted out, "Do you want to be friends, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha stared at her for a moment. Kagome, for some reason unknown to her, blushed under his intense gaze. She lowered her eyes and focused on her tightly clenched hands. Her fingernails dug into her palms and she released them slightly. She could not think of one single reason to why she had asked such a question. Why would he want someone like her to talk to? There was another pause of silence before Inuyasha answered her.

"You really want to be friends with me, Kagome?" he asked hesitantly.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Kagome returned, truly confused now. He sounded as if the thought was too farfetched to comprehend.

He ran a hand roughly through his silver hair, searching for the right words to explain himself. This human had caught him off guard with her request. Everything about her puzzled him. "What I meant was... You are not disgusted by me? You sit here unafraid of what I am, of what I almost did to you and it makes no sense to me," he replied. He watched her take his words to heart to see if he could read the thoughts running through her mind.

"Honestly, I am a bit scared, but you intrigue me. If I were to mistrust you, then you would be on your guard. I don't want that to happen. I want you to trust me now," she reasoned. Kagome's face lit up with a gorgeous smile that made Inuyasha's heart leap. Tilting his head to the side, he studied the young woman in front of him. She seemed to be made up of many emotions that came out at the most unexpected times. Inuyasha couldn't understand these humans. One minute they were frightened and the next laughing or smiling. But he found it enjoyable.

His heart was at peace around her; an emotion that he had not experienced in a long time. But anxiety still leaked into his mind. Inuyasha's eyes swam through Kagome's, trying to find some motive for her kindness. The world had taught him many times that nothing ever came for free. However, nothing was hidden in the oceans that were her eyes, no shadows or guilt at what she had told him. The though that there was sincerity in her words rather than lies unnerved and frightened him. A feeling that he would not forget. Or forgive so easily.

Closing his eyes, Inuyasha reluctantly undid the spell that he had placed over himself before coming to the human world. He was going to test Kagome on her feelings to discourage this trust that she seemed to place in him. Kagome curiously watched Inuyasha; he had become quiet and she had sensed him withdraw from her a little. A tiny light shining from above attracted Kagome's attention. Her eyes swept up and to Kagome's delight, a pair of small dog-like ears appeared on the crown of his head. A childish smile crossed her face and she just wanted to touch them to see how soft they actually were.

Kagome rested herself on her knees and slipped her arms forward, fully intending to caress them. The look in Inuyasha's eyes stopped her halfway there. His expression had become solemn as he awaited her response. As she looked at him once more, she realized what his true form really was. Swallowing softly she sat back embarrassed at her actions. Twisting the grass between her fingers she managed to choke out, "You are a half-demon, aren't you?"

Inuyasha could no longer meet her gaze and instead stared at the many trees that surrounded them. He nodded, "Yes, I am a half-demon. Neither accepted by my demon counterparts or by the mortals. Now you are disgusted by me, I suppose." Instantly he was on his feet, hurrying away from her. For a minute, Kagome did not know what to do. She sat there staring at his back that was growing smaller and smaller by the minute, her mind not registering what was happening or why he was leaving.

No, she would not allow him to leave. Kagome wanted to know more about him. Where he came from, how he came to be in her world, and what about him had her heart being drawn to his. Like before, Kagome reacted without realizing what she was doing.

She called out urgently, "Wait, please. Inuyasha...stay. Please, don't go." To her surprise, he stopped in mid-step, as if he could not resist the sincere sound of her gentle voice.

Kagome continued to speak to him in soothing tones, "Is that why you're leaving, Inuyasha? Because you think I will shun you for being a half-demon?"

He kept his back to her as he spoke unemotionally, "It has happened countless times to me before. Humans and demons alike are cold, unforgiving creatures who do not accept those that are different from themselves. All the people have done the very same thing, whether it is in this world or mine. Why should you be any different?" His voice had changed to a bitterness that he must have harbored for the longest time and he turned his face so he was watching her. His dark glare challenged her to contradict him, to try and say something that would prove him wrong. Kagome returned his gaze with equal passion, but it was not hatred or bitterness. To Inuyasha's unending amazement of this girl, it was a look of understanding, of sympathy for what he had endured. As if she had been right there beside him the whole time.

Lowering her head so it rested on her knees, Kagome sadly stated, "Because I am not 'all the people,' Inuyasha. You see, my father was an American and his eyes were a velvet blue that I inherited. But the people at school would tease me about it. Would whisper behind my back that I wasn't truly 'Japanese.' I wasn't what they called normal and so they tormented me about it, then ignored me. They called me ugly and half-breed, like they may have done to you. I don't fit in among this society like I wish to. So I think I can understand what you are going through, if only a little." She met his stare once more and smiled that heart-wrenching smile at him. She tried to hide her pain behind the defenses that she had built up, but Inuyasha could see through them to the heart of her soul. Much like his, it was drowning in anguish and loneliness. A kindred spirit.

He closed the distance between them, kneeling down so his face was level with hers. With one clawed finger he tipped her face so that he could study her azure eyes. A soft blush crept into her cheeks and, unbidden, her eyes strayed to his lips. She shook slightly at the rush of confusing feelings that coursed through her. He was so close that she could feel the rising warmth of his body heat and see the pulse in his throat beat so strongly. His voice brought her back to reality once more.

"Keh, stupid humans. They have no idea what kind of beauty they have before them. Kagome, you'd better not believe what they're telling you. Your eyes carry the whispers of far-off places and put the ocean himself to shame. They are beautiful. You, Kagome, are beautiful," he whispered tenderly. Inuyasha could hardly believe the words that were tumbling from his mouth. It was true that he had told many a woman that they were beautiful. It was necessary to keep them satisfied, but never in his life had he meant them. Until now. There was something about Kagome that messed him up. He ran the back of his finger down her cheek and back up again in slow movements and soon his lips followed the path of his fingertips. He traced the edge of her jaw line, making his way to her soft lips.

Kagome breathed in sharply as his lips captured hers in a light kiss, dizzying her senses. She felt a small spark between them as she boldly molded her lips against his, meeting him with as much fire as he was giving. Inuyasha drew back, momentarily startled by her reaction, but his mouth curled into a grin with one sharp fang gleaming in the night. He once again sought her lips, but this time he was not as gentle as he had been. His mouth was harsh, demanding, and Kagome answered him with softer kisses. Her arms snaked around his neck unconsciously, pulling him closer to her body and soliciting a deep-throated groan from Inuyasha. This girl was intoxicating him with her scent and the taste of her, arousing him quickly to the point where he thought he might burst.

A high pitched beeping from the watch that Kagome wore around her wrist jolted them both back to the present night and they separated in embarrassment. For Kagome, it had become harder to breathe again as she panted from their long kiss. But she was partly grateful that they had been interrupted. She didn't want to think about how far they might have gone. Inuyasha brushed at his upper lip with the back of one hand, feeling bewildered that an inexperienced girl could warrant such a response from him. He had completely forgotten everything in that moment, desiring only to take her lush body beneath his. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and was somewhat satisfied to know that she looked as ragged as he.

Inuyasha placed a rakish smile on his face and said, "I guess I took it too far. Well, at least I know you are not the virgin I took you to be." The statement was made to lighten the mood around them, now thick with tension. A deep blush covered Kagome's face once more as she bristled with outrage.

"I am a virgin, you jerk!" she shot back, mortified at his accusation. How dare he say that?! To Kagome's ever growing humiliation, he started to laugh at her, softly at first and then becoming louder. She glanced around her nervously, afraid that someone might hear him, but she knew well enough that no one was around.

When he had managed to control himself, Inuyasha continued to bait her, "Sweetling, a real virgin would never have kissed me the way you just did."

"I am _not_ your sweetling! And you started it, Inuyasha! You were the one to kiss me," she returned lamely. Inuyasha propped his body up on his elbows and watched her, a mischievous gleam in his golden orbs.

"True, I did initiate the kiss, but you were the one to take it to the next level. Where ever did you learn to kiss like that?" he wondered. But as he explored that possibility, Inuyasha found himself becoming jealous at the thought of another man teaching her something so intimate. But why he did not know; it was not like he possessed her or was in love with her... He mentally shook the thought from his mind and instead concentrated on Kagome. He could see that she was still enraged at him, but he enjoyed their playful banter. He was enjoying many things tonight.

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek to keep from saying anything she might regret. He would tease her even more if he knew that he had been the first one she had ever kissed. Her blushing didn't seem like it would ever leave and she touched the backs of her fingers to her cheeks to feel the soaring heat. As she did so, Kagome caught a glimpse of the time on her watch: it was one o'clock in the morning. How could it have become so late?!

"Shit! I have to get home!" she cursed out loud. Kagome scrambled to her feet leaving Inuyasha stunned at the sudden outburst. That she was going was what registered in his mind next.

"You're leaving, Kagome?" he asked mystified. But why?

She nodded her head vigorously at him as she dusted away any bits of grass on her clothing, "I have to get home before they start worrying about me. I'm sorry." Kagome really didn't want to leave, but she had no other choice. She bowed low and said quietly, "Good night, Inuyasha." She turned and ran out of the clearing.

Kagome pushed herself through the dense plants of the garden. Now that the moon had been concealed by the clouds, leaving only gray smoke in the sky, the garden seemed frightening and dangerous. Every tree's branches reached out and grabbed at her clothing and hair. Her foot hit a root; stumbling, she fell and sharp pain jolted up her arm. Ignoring her throbbing hand, Kagome picked herself up and continued running to the gate. When she reached it, Kagome shoved the door open.

As soon as she was out, she broke into a run. Inuyasha had reached the gate that very moment and watched her as she ran away.

A wave of protectiveness washed through him. Inuyasha knew the dangers of the human world at night. He had heard of young mortals abducted or worse during the twilight hours. Using his agility, Inuyasha leapt into the trees jumping from branch to branch, keeping time to her pace. He kept behind the thick foliage so Kagome could not see him, but enough so he could see her and make sure that no harm would come to her.

As soon as Kagome reached her house, she ran up the steps to her front door. She stopped a moment to catch her breath. She didn't know why she had wanted to get out of there so fast. Her mother would be wasted and Kagome would be the last thing on her mind. It was bizarre, but she thought she had felt the presence of another being approaching them.

Slipping her hand into her jean pocket she pulled out the key and unlocked the door. Opening it ajar, she poked her head in and listened. The house was quiet and the lights were off. She walked into the duskiness of the hallway, shutting the door behind her. As she tiptoed up the stairs, the creaking echoed off the walls. She made her way first to Souta's room, drawing the covers up his body and placing a light kiss on his forehead, then went to her own room and her hand felt the wall for the light switch.

She quickly changed into her pajamas and threw herself onto her newly made bed. As she looked up at the white ceiling, Kagome's fingertips came to rest on her still bruised and tender lips. With a sigh, Kagome hugged her pillow to her, thinking of Inuyasha, of the blissful fulfillment of her first real kiss. A smile crept onto her lips as she drifted into dreamless slumber.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome entered her house. Now satisfied that she was safe he turned and nimbly ran back to the garden. As he moved across the terrain he thought of Kagome and how she had treated him with kindness when most others would not. He had not planned on befriending her, let alone kissing her as he did. He had come to this world to ponder the problems of Madrien, his homeland.

As his feet touched the blades of grass at the garden gates, Inuyasha's senses told him another magical being was trespassing on his sanctuary. He ran gracefully through the trees and bushes. Inuyasha wished with all his might that it were not the being that he dreaded most that possessed such a strong life force. He halted abruptly as he reached the lake. His wish had not been answered.

There stood the demon Naraku. Standing on top of the water, he was dressed in long flowing midnight-blue robes; his long pitch-black hair hung loosely until it reached the center of his back. His aura glowed with as much spite as the smile that spread across Naraku's ravishing face as he saw Inuyasha walk steadily toward him, ears swiveling to listen for any of Naraku's minions that might have come.

Naraku's blood-red eyes glowed wickedly as he sneered, "Ah, Inuyasha so good to see you again. You have not visited Madrien much lately. Could you love this pathetic human world more than you do your own homeland or could it be that the great Inuyasha has attached himself to certain young mortalgirl that happened to have found him? You have become quite careless letting one of _them_ see you."

Anger flared up in Inuyasha. "What do you want, you bastard? I have a feeling that you are not here to make petty conversation!" Inuyasha all but spat the words. Without trying, Naraku was able to bring out the worst of his temper. His sneer grew wider as he felt Inuyasha's power grow so that he was primed for battle.

"Still the same, are you, Inuyasha? Always cutting straight to the chase. You know very well what I desire: the Scepter of Twilight. All indications say that you possess it and I am here to claim it and Madrien as its rightful ruler."

Inuyasha snorted, close to laughing, "What makes you think I have it? You are becoming more stupid as the centuries pass, Naraku. No one, not even the king, knows of its whereabouts. And what in the seven hells makes you think that I would give it to the likes of you?"

"Are you finished?" he drawled, "No matter. I have other ways of getting what I want. Remember, _half breed_," he emphasized the name, "that my powers exceed yours and I could easily crush you between my finger- tips." It clearly seemed that his intimidation was not working. Inuyahsa merely stood his ground, his glare of daggers unwavering.

An idea came to Naraku suddenly. When he had first arrived, he noticed the human girl that Inuyasha had been conversing with. If he used the mortal to his advantage, then Inuyasha would surely hand the scepter to him.

"My, my it would be a shame for the girl to accidentally be involved in the middle of this struggle, would it not?" Naraku directed lazily at Inuyasha. Just Naraku had wished, Inuyasha gave him the emotion that he needed.

Fear jolted up Inuyasha's spine and he stifled it before his nemesis could take notice. How did he know of Kagome? "Don't you dare include Kagome in your twisted scheme! She has nothing to do with me or any of this," he snarled menacingly.

"Ah, Kagome, is it? What a lovely name. It would seem that you have grown quite fond of her. If you do not want her harmed, it would do you well to heed my warning. I am running thin of patience." With those last words, Naraku disappeared in a thick covering of miasma. Inuyasha growled thickly when he regained his senses, damaged by the poisonous miasma. If that demon harmed Kagome in any way, it would be Inuyasha's fault and he would never forgive himself.

With a roar he slammed his fist into a nearby tree, tearing it down from its very roots. He ran another hand through his already tangled hair and decided that he must leave quickly and inform His Majesty of what he found out that night. Closing his eyes, Inuyasha concentrated on the mental image of his home and soon was enveloped in a cloak of light that dissolved him into nothing.

A/N: Konnichi-wa! Well there's chapter two and I guess you guys must really like this fic because the responses were better than I thought they would be... Thankies to all of you that are reading this story! You don't know how much this means to me. Thankies! You guys are the best. ::tear:: Bear with me... I know this story is probably starting out pretty slow, but I'll try and speed it up a bit. And yes, Inuyasha is very out of character, but you will see his angry side in future chapters. As an answer to Alarnia's review, I was thinking this fic to be a Sesshomaru/Kagome one, but Sesshomaru is somewhat too cold for what I have planned out for Inuyasha's part. I could have always made him out of character but I'm sure some would agree that he's very sexy when he's cold and it would take Kagome's love to melt his heart of ice. But Inuyasha's part requires frequent unbridled emotions. Remember that you have to review now!!!!


	3. Another Mystery Revealed

A/N: Ah yes, the third chapter of what is unfolding to be a long story. Or so I hope. I'm very thankful to all of you who have been reading this fic. You have all been a wonderful support :tear:

-Warning: Lime content!

Dedication: This fanfiction is dedicated to Ria-chan, my little sis and best friend. She proof read the first two chapters of this story and has given me the inspiration to begin my story anew. But most important of all, she believes in me, which is why I posted this fic and for that I am eternally grateful. Thank you Ria-chan! Love you lots, sweetie!

Thank you: A special thanks to the following people for reviewing Chapter 2: GohanzGirl, azn-modern-miko,Ria-chan, and lyn. Thank you to the rest that have reviewed this story thus far: Ria-chan, Shokora no Sakuhen, Embury, lyn, inuschopstiks (cute name by the way), Silver Rain Drops, kawaii-arula, inu-kaglover45, Malitia, AzaraRubie, dragrdr, and Alarnia (she was the first to submit a review, so a big thank you to her!)

Disclaimer: As you all may know, I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. The characters I own in this chapter are Laramos, Cyrus, Goretsu, Hatani, and the teacher. THAT'S IT! The other characters belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi and on these grounds...yes, you guessed it: you still have no right to sue me! . Oh, yes... I don't own Pocky, either. Wish I did, though... :insert anime googly eyes:

Chapter 3: Another Mystery Revealed

"Your Majesty," a young messenger bowed low.

"What is it, Cyrus?" said the man seated magnificently on the throne. Although his long beard and hair, now white as snow, told of old age, the sharp green eyes gave the indication of intelligence not yet stolen by the countless years of life.

Keeping his eyes toward the ground as servants should, Cyrus answered, "Your Majesty, Lord Inuyasha requests an audience with you. He tells me that he has brought news of special importance for you." The king, gazing at the servant with a habitual lack of attention, suddenly perked up.

With a mighty wave of his hand, he demanded with the experience of a man grown accustomed to being king, "Show him in, Cyrus." The young man rose, backing away slowly and not bothering to turn around or look up until he reached the door. Grasping the cold metal of the handles, he opened the doors, allowing one of the king's many knights to enter. Inuyasha strode in proudly and knelt at the floor in front of the king. The proper form of greeting must be upheld at all times, no matter how urgent the news.

"Your Majesty. I am honored that you have taken the time to see me. I have brought news of-" He stopped suddenly, noticing that Cyrus still stood in the room, trying his best not to make it obvious that he hung on their every word. If he could only hear one sliver of information, he would be the talk of the castle for bringing to the other servants some juicy gossip.

The king also saw him and roared, "Cyrus! Take your leave."

The servant immediately rushed out, slamming he door behind him. It would do him no good to face the wrath of the king. He could be inhumanely cruel with his punishments if the need called for it. The king's attention returned to Inuyasha with a smile. He rarely allowed it to show, but Inuyasha held a special place in his heart. He was more like a grandson to him than trusted knight, especially now with the passing of Inutaisho.

"So Inuyasha, what news do you bring me?"

Rising to his feet, the half demon placed himself at his king's side on a smaller, less ornate chair. He practically melted into it, glad to have returned to his homeland once again, even under the circumstances.

With a grave voice Inuyasha relayed all he had learned, "King Laramos, it is Naraku. His true intentions are just as we thought them to be: he wishes to possess the Scepter of Twilight and rule Madrien."

A dark look creased Laramos' forehead as he muttered under his breath, "Damn him! So the war truly has begun... But he cannot. The Scepter of Twilight has eluded many a traveler who has dared go in search for it." Inuyasha nodded, remembering well the legend that every inhabitant of Madrien had grown up hearing. But he didn't allow the words of the prophecy to filter into his mind; this was not a time to reminisce.

"Yes, that is exactly what I thought and it is something that he said that disturbs me." Inuyasha paused for a moment to rise and pace the floor in front of the king's eyes. After a small period of silence, he continued, "He told me that his resources had found me to be in possession of the Scepter. That also answers our other question: whether Kikyou is the prophesized maiden that has the power to harness Twilight. It must be so if he thinks that we have it, don't you think?"

The king did not answer, thinking none too fondly of the courtesan that they had discovered could call upon the power of spirits. It was true that she could be the maiden, but there was something about her that he did not like. She was a vain woman, unthinkingly cruel to those around her. To the king's ever-working mind she failed to fit the gentle description of the mortal that would one day save the world of Madrien. But it was not his word that could confirm it; it was the word of the healer, Okina-maru.

Shrugging, the king studied Inuyasha as he paced back and forth, his eyes distant and calculating. He was worried; that much was obvious. But who wasn't these days. As much as Laramos and the court tried to keep it from the masses, the whole world of Madrien knew that a lurking evil was looming ahead in the future. Sighing with frustration, the king asked wearily, "I will discuss plans of Naraku with you at a later time. You seem fatigued, my boy, and undoubtedly need to rest. Have you anything else to inform me of?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, then closed it immediately. He was about to tell of Kagome. In their first encounter he had sensed a tiny emission of what seemed to him a powerful life force, one that even surpassed Kikyou's and that was why he attacked her. To his senses she might have been a sorceress of Naraku's sent to stir up trouble on Earth. But he had to be wrong. It had disappeared as quickly as it had come and, after that, he couldn't feel it anymore. Kagome was a mere mortal girl, one that did not even come from this world. All the mortals of Madrien had a life force and power deep within them, but none were the same. Some energies were more powerful than others. But the people who lived on the Earth had no powers. They could not be trusted to hold such powers so the gods chose not to bestow it upon them. They were an inferior race in which greed and corruption governed their lives.

_You really believe that?_ a voice in his mind asked. _Is Kagome controlled by greed and corruption? The one woman that sparked such a reaction from you? That had your loins straining like a school boy's with a touch of her lips? _

With a shake of his head, Inuyasha faced the king once more. "No, King Laramos. That is all I found."

Skepticism was clear in the eyes of Laramos when he gazed upon Inuyasha. There was a tremor of guarded resistance from him and he could feel his apprehension at telling him anything more. Pinching the bridge of his nose with a thumb and forefinger and squeezing his eyes shut, he waved the knight away with his other hand. When Inuyasha was ready to talk he would come to him. For now, Laramos allowed his freedom.

Inuyasha gave a final bow before leaving the throne room and walking outside with long strides. He muttered a thank you to the stable boy as he brought his stallion. The large black horse pawed the ground as his master approached and butted him with his massive head when Inuyasha did not give him the proper recognition. Absently, the half demon stroked the horse's forehead, while mounting him in one leap. He spurred the horse into a gallop, the wind whipping his face raw. He refused to feel the wind's dagger, instead focusing on home, of seeing his family once more. His silvery hair streaked back giving the impression of an apparition riding toward his doom in desperation.

By the time Inuyasha had reached his enormous estate, the horse's flanks were lathered in foamy sweat and his breath came in short, haggard gasps. He dismounted and called for Hatani, the man that tended to the animals. The aging elf limped toward him, appearing from behind the stacks of hay and feed.

Hatani eyed the stallion with an experienced eye, clucking softly. Turning to Inuyasha he rattled in a tone that voiced impudence, "M'lord, how many times have I told ye, never overwork Goretsu like this. Ye will have him dead not too long from now. Ye are a daft one, I suppose, and refuse to listen to reason from your elders." Although he spoke with an angered tone, it was softened by the admiring eye that he gave Inuyasha. Years of loyal service to Inutaisho's family had tempered his cruel tongue. The silver haired man flashed him a grin before entering the house, meeting with many a greeting and warm smile. Inuyasha stopped for no one, but did smile in return.

He was determined to reach his room and rest before he saw or spoke with anyone. The day had been long, the events tiring on his mind. All he needed was an hour or so of sleep to rid himself of the memories of Kagome. Her face was burned into his memory, flashing in front of his eyes without mercy. The passionate kiss they shared still lingered on his lips and, even now, he could taste the sweetness that he had drunk from those generous lips. A tightening in his nether regions made him realize that he also needed a cold, cold shower.

His footsteps echoed off the walls as he ascended the flight of stairs that led to his chamber. Finally, his door loomed ahead of him. He stepped through the doorway into an abode of peace and tranquility. Unbuttoning his silk jacket, he threw it carelessly in a corner and began on his white shirt. He sat heavily on the bed, burying his face into his hands.

"Welcome home, Inuyasha," a voice purred in his ear. Slender fingers wound themselves around his neck, massaging them with finesse and a touch of underlying innuendo. With aching slowness, they worked to remove the knots in his neck and shoulders, and Inuyasha melted into their touch.

In a strained voice, he breathed, "Kikyou."

He shut his eyes to the sensations, feeling the supple body move to stand in front of him when there were no more knots to be found. Kikyou pressed her silky lips to the pulse at Inuyasha's throat, sucking lightly as she smoothed her hands over his half-bare chest. Reaching for the remaining buttons she undid them, not needing to see them as she did so. She trailed a fiery path down across his chest using her tongue, feeling the hard muscles ripple beneath her experienced fingertips. She knew exactly where to touch to please him, to mold him, to make him putty under her ministrations.

Inuyasha's hands grabbed at her head when she stopped at an erect nipple, teasing him by running her tongue over it and then blowing softly. He guided her lower to the aching bulge in his pants and Kikyou smiled knowingly. Unbuckling the belt, she reached inside the fabric to clutch at his throbbing member; Inuyasha jumped at her touch, then sat still as she pushed him back into the bed and began to pull his pants away. Kikyou squeezed him, running her fingers along the hard length with increasing speed. Inuyasha groaned loudly as he felt the pressure build, but it was not until he felt the moist cave of Kikyou's mouth encase him did his hips buck violently. His mind became hazy, filled only with the oncoming climax of pleasure. He kneaded his lover's scalp, ran his hands over her neck and back, which urged Kikyou to bring more of Inuyasha into her mouth until she almost gagged.

As he neared the peak of the sensual mountain, Inuyasha gasped with fervor, "Kagome"

Kikyou abruptly stopped, hearing the name of a different woman come from his lips. Slowly, deliberately she raised her head to glare at him. Their eyes met for one breathless second with Inuyasha watching the fire flare in her eyes, feeling the sting of Kikyou's nails as the dug into the skin of his thighs. Sweat drops formed on his forehead and he tried to gather his mind together. Had he really said Kagome's name? His mouth opened to say something, but no words came out. Apologizing wouldn't help.

"Kikyou-" he began urgently, rising to a sitting position. But what ever he wanted to say to her had been cut off with Kikyou's palm connecting with his cheek. The sound resonated throughout the room and left a bright red mark that throbbed visibly. He wheeled his head back to face her and Kikyou never had seen him so furious as the golden orbs bore into her own eyes.

She stood her ground and hissed in a voice as smooth as a snake's, "How dare you! I give you all of me and you say the name of another woman! Burn in hell, Inuyasha." Before Inuyasha could respond, the woman left in a swish of silk skirts, leaving the room in a suffocating silence. He closed his eyes a moment, trying to control the surge of emotions that welled up inside of him. What had he done? Why had he done it? So many questions ran through his mind, but as hard as he tried he couldn't find the answers to them.

His thoughts were taken from him when the lack of release began making his member throb painfully. It was about time for that shower, he thought to himself. Throwing a towel around his lower half, he opened the door and called to one of the servants to have a bath drawn up for him. As he waited, Inuyasha's mind, unable to resist a mystery, wandered back to the question of Kagome. What about the mortal girl had him constantly drawn to her? Ever since he had arrived, she was the only thing that occupied his mind. As his mind probed for answers, he knew where he could find them.

_Bzzzzzzzzz!_, Kagome woke with a start.

_Ugh! School today_, she thought disgustingly. After switching off the alarm clock, she dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom.

She stood in the shower letting the hot water massage her back. The steam rose and swirled seductively around her body, like a lover's hand. Reaching for the scented soap, Kagome proceeded to lather herself. As soon as her skin was swept clean of the foam, she stretched her arm and switched off the water. Stepping out of the bathtub, she rubbed her skin vigorously with the cotton towel until it tingled and glowed pink. Kagome proceeded to brush her long locks, until they shown as black as the feathers of the raven.

Slipping on a blue robe she walked out of the bathroom and trudged to her closet. Opening it, she took out her school uniform: a white blouse with a forest green pleated skirt that fell midway down her thighs. After slipping on her required white knee highs and ebony shoes, she took five minutes to fix her crumpled bed. Kagome pulled up the sheets and smoothed them over with the heavy comforter. One last look in the mirror made sure that she had not forgotten anything; Kagome grabbed her book bag and shuffled down the stairs.

Hitomi was waiting at the table for her daughter. Ruffling Souta's hair, Kagome pulled out a chair and sat across from her mother. Hitomi mumbled a good morning, but Kagome remained silent while she ate her breakfast. As the silence stretched on Hitomi contemplated on how to confront her daughter with how late she got home last night. Unknown to Kagome, she had been seated at the couch waiting for her daughter to return. _Should I come right out and say it or should I work my way up to it? Oh, I'm getting too old for this! I don't even know how to deal with her anymore_, she told herself.

"I know you were late coming home last night, Kagome and-" Hitomi started. But before she could finish Kagome scraped her chair back and walked away from the rectangular table. She was headed to the front door.

"Kagome! Come back here! I want to know what's wrong, honey. Don't walk away like you don't care! Kagome!" she screamed after her. The only answer she received was the slamming of the door. Souta sat glumly and then also rose from the table, following Kagome's actions. Hitomi slumped back in her seat and laid her head in her hands. A wave of nausea suddenly overtook her.

_I'm losing her. Everyday we get farther and farther apart. There is nothing I can do to help her anymore. She won't even talk to me. Oh, Alan why did you have to leave us? We miss you terribly. _

Kagome walked down the street to Shikon High School. As she slowed down, her anger toward her mother quickly subsided. Who did she think she is anyway? Trying to talk to her about coming home late. Kagome had given her a fair warning before she left the house. Hitomi had chosen, in her drunken stupor, not to hear it.

Kagome closed her eyes inhaling the captivating scent of spring.

"Mmmm," she murmured. Shikon High soon came into her view. She walked through the gates and entered the large, almost overwhelming, building.

Maneuvering her way out of the sea of chatting teenagers, she passed wall upon wall of gray lockers before she reached her homeroom. She entered the brightly lit classroom with its navy blue and white tiled floor. There were already small groups of Kagome's classmates inside, talking away energetically about the latest fashions or upcoming school events. Kagome sat down in her usual seat in the back of the classroom and studied them, especially the girls. They sat huddled together, thinking that Kagome could not hear them when, in fact, she could. Wasn't it a little early to be spreading rumors? Sighing sadly, she turned her attention to the board as the teacher made his entrance.

The day seemed to drag on after her math class. In history, Kagome could not concentrate on the ancient civilization lecture her teacher was giving. Instead of the page of notes she was supposed to be taking, Kagome caught herself absently drifting into daydreams. About Inuyasha. Frustrated she tried to stop thinking of him, but his the touch of his fingers lingered on her cheek. A half-demon. Many times last night, she had wondered if it had been just a dream. A wonderful, beautiful dream that someone sent to torment her.

She shifted her head and gazed out the window where the sun shone superbly over the landscape. The rays of the sun touched each leaf and set it a sparkle. It was one of those days that were too beautiful to be indoors. Yet, there she sat in a stuffy classroom listening to a history teacher talk about a civilization that was over and done with.With a small frown she brought her fingers to her lips.

_I wonder what Inuyasha is doing right at this moment_. But something reached Kagome's ears, interrupting her chain of thought. "Ms. Higurashi, pay attention! I will have no lolygagging in my classroom. Now answer the question."

Kagome started to panic slightly. Usually the teachers had stopped asking her questions in class. Kagome was in no mood to listen to what the teacher had to say, let alone to get into trouble. She didn't even know what the question was. Her eyes scanned the whiteboard searching for a hint. Finally annoyed, she watched as the teacher inspected her with her half-moon spectacles. She lifted her wrinkled face and stared straight at Kagome. Annoyance shown clearly from her eyes and Kagome saw the grim set of her mouth as it tightened.

"That is quite enough. Thank you for coming today, Ms. Higurashi, but I ask you to please leave my classroom, go to the principal's office, and do not come back. Next time, come to class only when you are ready to learn. Leave."

With a small snort, Kagome gathered her things and slung her bag over her shoulder. As she past some of the girls their snickers reached her ears. Kagome made eye contact with them and almost as if they had made eye contact with the devil himself, the laughter stopped and the girls looked down at their hands. When the door closed behind Kagome the knarled old woman turned back to the lengthy whiteboard and scrawled words in large, red looping letters meaning that notes were continuing.

"Now as I was saying..."

"Bitch," Kagome muttered under her breath as she headed not for the principal's office, but home where peace always welcomed her.

Why did the day start off so badly? First her mother, now this. Along the way her book bag started to weigh heavily on her shoulder; switching the bag to her other shoulder she continued to walk down the shady street. As she neared her house, Kagome had the distinct feeling that she was being watched. She glanced behind her, eyes darting back and forth searching for the pair of eyes that bore into her back. That same feeling came back to her. It was distinctly Inuyasha's energy. Why? Why could she feel him? What was happening to her, to her mind? Shrugging lightly Kagome continued on her way, not seeing the flash of silver as it darted ahead of her. It couldn't be him; maybe it was just her imagination.She quickly searched her book bag for the house key when home loomed just ahead.

When she found it, Kagome pushed it into the door and unlocked it. She hurriedly moved inside and shut the door firmly behind her.Kagome dropped her book bag next to the coat rack and walked to the kitchen for a snack. The heels of her shoes clacked against the tiled floor of the spacious, professional-style kitchen. The noise seemed to scream throughout the soundless house. She rummaged through the wooden cupboards and the refrigerator until she came across a box of Pocky and a soda. Kagome grabbed them and walked up the stairs to her room. She nudged the white door open, stepped inside and closed the door with her foot. When her eyes settled on the middle of the room she let out a scream. By her window sat Inuyasha waiting for her.

"What are you doing here!" she cried.

With a 'Feh' he claimed, "Isn't it obvious, sweetling? I came to see you, of course." He said it so casually that Kagome couldn't help but stare at him incredulously. She tried to see if he was mocking her. A small smile touched the corners of her lips as she rested her hands on her hips. What else was going to happen today?

" Is that so? And what if I told you I didn't believe you." She watered him with suspicion. A look of mock hurt crossed his face and he rested a hand over his heart.

"Ah, Kagome. You hurt me here," he confessed, tapping the place over his heart. She couldn't help but laugh at his antics. Inuyasha's throat slammed shut at the sound of her laughter. Gods, she was beautiful when she smiled. He watched her as she laughed amazed at the lilt of her voice, the way her eyes shown like a sky before dawn.

" I doubt that but thanks for coming, Inuyasha. That was really sweet of you. Could you wait a moment while I change out of my school uniform?" Kagome placed the food and drink on her desk. She walked to her closet and pulled out two garments. Inuyasha watched as she disappeared into another room and shut the door.

While Kagome was changing Inuyasha took the liberty of looking around her room to see how a normal human lived out their life from day to day. The room's walls were very plain; there were no pictures or posters hanging anywhere. But the furniture did more than make up for the plain walls.

On the bed lay a green, blue, and violet plaid with deep green embroidery. The bedding was accompanied by three matching pillows and two beaded velvet pillows that were violet and green. On the floor trailed a bed skirt that was also detailed with green vines. To the left of the bed was a classic window and window seat. In the corner, next to the closet, was a white desk. Sitting elegantly atop the desk was yet another embroidered piece of furniture: a beautiful shade lamp that was embellished with a blue-green shade with golden brown flowers and scrolls. The harp-shaped glass base gleamed in the sunlight, leaving prisms of light dancing on the walls. Inuyasha was astonished at the amount of beauty that existed in the room.

_Selenaand Sango would love this bedroom for their own_, he thought as he examined Kagome's belongings. Ever since he was a small pup he had been interested in the human world and the many wonders it held. He had spent his childhood, watching the other children play together, never allowing him to mingle with them. To make up for the loss he secluded himself, training himself to be stronger and more powerful than the rest. After hearing about the Earth from his mother he also buried himself in his studies about the Earth, its inhabitants and technologies. Curiously, he picked up a remote and seeing the bright red button, pushed it. All at once a picture appeared on the black box, causing Inuyasha to jump back with a snarl.

"You've never seen a television before?" Kagome's voice was heard from behind him. Even though she tried her best not to laugh, an underlying hint of amusement still managed to leak out.

She walked out of the bathroom wearing a black skirt and a sky blue tank top. Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat at the sight of her long shapely legs. He watched the muscles move beneath the slightly tanned skin, memorized how strong they seemed. Inuyasha mentally slapped himself at the thought and tried to concentrate on what she was saying. She was carrying her uniform; walking to her open closet she hung the garments. Seeing that Kagome was at ease with the contraption, he lowered his claws.

With an awed gaze he repeated, "A tele-vision" He crouched closer and stared at the people moving about inside the box. So many of them fit into it, but Inuyasha could not see how. It was not as if he had never heard of such a thing, it was just that he had never thought he would see one in person. It startled him, but only a little. Another smile crept into Kagome's face as she watched him. He looked like a small child at Christmas. Closing the closet door she came to sit next to him upon the carpeted floor.

"You don't have this sort of thing where you come from, Inuyasha?" she asked.

He shook his head at her keeping his eyes on the screen. "In my world we have no uses for these kinds of technology. We believe that life must be kept simple. But I've always wanted to explore what sort of things you people do here." While Inuyasha changed the channels on the television, Kagome had an idea. She wasn't sure if it was a wise idea, but it would definitely amuse them both.

Kagome rose to her feet, taking Inuyasha's hand in hers, "Why don't I take you to a place where you can do all the exploring you want. Then we can go out for something to eat. What do you do you say?" She tugged on his hand and Inuyasha stood up to tower over her. He thought it over for a moment, the plan did appeal to him and it would give him a chance to find out all he could about Kagome.

While Inuyasha was distracted Kagome took the time to really admire him. He was even more handsome in the daytime. His eyes were more brilliant, becoming a molten gold, instead of the plain gold they had been in the moonlight. He was tall, but had an athletic build. His well-defined cheekbones, straight nose, and strong jaw indicated he was a warrior who was equally determined and well-endowed. Broad shoulders expanded into muscled arms and a sleek chest. It didn't help that his shirt clung to his chest in the right places making Kagome wonder what it would feel like to be drawn into his embrace. Perhaps safe and protected. Or maybe she would feel passion... She blushed furiously at the last thought, shaking her head to rid herself of it. She shouldn't be thinking about that. She'd just met him and already she was thinking of-

"..gome. Kagome! Are you all right? You look flushed." Inuyasha's words broke into her thoughts and Kagome's eyes returned to his face etched with concern.

"I-I'm okay," she managed to stammer out. What's going on in that head of hers Inuyasha wondered. She gave him a reassuring smile and then walked toward the door, but not before picking up her purse.

Inuyasha frowned, "Where are you going"

"To the front door. I take it you're interested, so we better get walking."

"Walking," he snorted, "I'm not walking anywhere." He crouched on the ground his back to her and turned his head. For a moment Kagome didn't understand what he wanted her to do. "Well hop on, Kagome."

Cautiously she wrapped her arms around his neck feeling Inuyasha hook his arms under her legs. With one mighty leap Inuyasha was sailing from her second story window toward the ground. A cry burst from her throat and she buried her face into his back, fearing that they would hit the ground. Inuyasha smiled toothily when Kagome clung tighter to him and to his partial annoyance he enjoyed it. He landed gracefully and ran swiftly away from the house. Against his body he could clearly make out how she trembled; the action made him slow his pace somewhat so that Kagome could open her eyes and see the passing landscape. Her breath caught when she saw how the world looked jumping from the treetops. It became a blend of colors and shapes mingling with the happiness of the sky.

"Oh, Inuyasha it's beautiful," she whispered awe-struck. When she had drunk her fill, Kagome laid her head upon his shoulder and sighed contentedly. For years she had never felt as happy as she did at that moment.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now please press the little purple button and submit your review! It would really mean a lot to me to know what you think.

Translation:

-Goretsu: strong fury

-Inutaisho: the common name used for Inuyasha's father

-Shikon: four souls


	4. A Day at the Mall

A/N: Konnichi-wa! It's Chapter 4! I can't believe I made it this far... I know that sounds strange, but for me it's kinda hard. I never thought I would get any responses for this fic, either. That's due in part to me thinking that fans wouldn't like Inuyasha's OOC. But I guess that you guys like it, right? Right? A little positive reinforcement would be helpful! Just kidding. Anyway, sorry that it has taken me a while to post this chapter. As some may have noticed I am posting a new chapter every week so that I can write the next chapter early. So basically I'm spending one week writing every chapter. I'm trying to make that a goal, but with AP exams coming up that might change...

Disclaimer: Now repeat after me :clears throat: "Winged Shadow does not own any of the characters of Inuyasha except the ones she tells us in this disclaimer. This said, we have no right to sue her." :insert clapping: Very good class!

Thank you: A special thanks to the following people for reviewing thus far: dreamz-of-hope, spotzplaya88, Innocent Hope, azn-modern-miko, Lady Dark Angel, GohanzGirl, Schezerade7, Ria-chan, Shokora no Sakuhen, Embury, lyn, inuschopstiks (cute name by the way), Silver Rain Drops, kawaii-arula, inu-kaglover45, Malitia, AzaraRubie, dragrdr, and Alarnia (she was the first to submit a review, so a big thank you to her!)

Dedication: This fanfiction is dedicated to Ria-chan, my little sister and best friend. She proof read the first two chapters of this story and has given me the inspiration to begin my story anew. But most important of all, she believes in me, which is why I posted this fic and for that I am eternally grateful. Thank you Ria-chan! Love you lots, sweetie!

Chapter 4: A Day at the Mall

"This is where you want me to explore the human world?" Inuyasha asked as he stared at the mobs of people moving to and fro through the enormous open building. This was not what he had in mind when Kagome told him he could explore the human world.

Kagome smiled at the haughty look that was crossing his face as he stared at the Tokyo mall. So it didn't really matter what world men came from or if they were demon or human, either way they continued to despise shopping. The fact remained that she had not wanted to stay at home on a beautiful day such as this. What better way to spend the day than in an mall with the sky as its ceiling?

She walked toward the shops, Inuyasha trailing closely behind her staring at his surroundings. Even the largest villages in Madrien did not possess this many people. As they walked Kagome noticed the quizzical gazes of the men and women passing them. All their eyes fell on the same place: Inuyasha's clothing. She turned her head to study him and realized that the way he was dressed looked to have been something out of eighteenth century England, only less formal. But nonetheless it attracted too much unneeded attention. Not only that, it was also the color of his hair. Silver was the color of the elderly and Inuyasha was a young man.

Inuyasha caught her studying him and inquired in annoyed tones, "Just what do you think you're looking at?" Kagome did not answer him right away and, to his discomfort, her eyes continued to scrutinize him. Maybe she had changed her mind and did not want him here with her.

Kagome decided strongly, "You need new clothing." This caught Inuyasha off guard and he looked down at the clothes that he had on. Were these not formal enough to be worn in public?

"What is wrong with the clothes I am wearing?" he said rather defensively. Instead of responding Kagome grabbed his hand and began to lead him toward a store with a skateboard on the sign. He tried to resist but Kagome's grip was amazingly strong for a human. He gave one last tug and that was the moment that she let go on purpose, almost causing him to fall backward. He righted himself before that could happen and scowled as Kagome talked to a strange man in baggy clothing. He narrowed his eyes at the attention she was giving him, leaving Inuyasha to stand dumbly in the middle of shop with what seemed like an endless supply of pre-made pants and shirts.

They walked to him, Kagome leading the way, and she said to the man at her side, "He's all yours." The man circled Inuyasha like a hawk for a long minute, concentrating deeply. He didn't bother to comment on the choice of clothing or the color of his hair. The only indication that he even noticed it was the quirk of an eyebrow. In an instant he whipped out a measuring tape and began wrapping it around his shoulders and waist.

As he did so he told Kagome, "Alright why don't you go pick out what you think he should wear. His jean size is somewhere around thirty-two by thirty-six. And he'll probably need a shirt to go along with it; I'll leave the color up to you." Kagome smiled slyly at Inuyasha and walked away in search of the right sizes. She pawed through folded and hanging clothes, an occasional frown creasing her forehead. Shaking his head, Inuyasha turned his sights back to the man and growled deep in his chest when he saw that he also watched Kagome. The action came as a surprise to Inuyasha; he rarely allowed that to escape, especially since he cared nothing for her. At least he tried to convince himself of that. The man appeared to have heard him because he held up his arms in submission.

"Relax, man. You've got quite a girl there. Beautiful and smart. You'd better hang onto her."

The silver-haired man next to him smiled easily, realizing that the storeowner wasn't someone to worry about. "I'll make sure I do." They reached a small truce at that time, each keeping their eyes on Kagome. She walked back with an armload of colored shirts and pants that she shoved into Inuyasha's arms carelessly. She pushed him toward the dressing rooms and told him to try everything on. When the door closed behind him, Kagome waited outside.

Soon Inuyasha's voice carried through the door, muddled but clearly audible, "You never answered my question, Kagome." Just what she had expected him to say.

"Your clothes attract too much attention around here. If you want to explore without being questioned, you're going to have to blend in," she sighed. The only response he gave her was a grunt and she heard him begin to mutter with the arrogance that she had come to find so comforting in a short amount of time. She smiled softly at the happiness coursing through her veins. It was strange how fast a smile could touch her face after meeting him.

* * *

Time past and one hour later Inuyasha emerged from the store in a new pair of baggy jeans and a long red shirt. During that, Kagome had completely forgotten that Inuyasha had claws and after numerous pairs of damaged jeans she agreed to button them for him. While blushing profusely to her horror and Inuyasha's amusement. Inuyasha admired himself in the full length mirror for what seemed like hours. He was amazed, that's all there was to it. He looked absolutely human despite his hair color. Even Kagome had been speechless at the transformation.

When he had first stepped out with just the right outfit, Kagome had dropped the magazine she had been reading. Her eyes widened to take him all in. If she had thought he was handsome in what he had been in before, the man that stood before her in skate regalia defied all laws of attractiveness. He smirked at her expression, obviously pleased of how he now looked. This helped to boost his already inflated ego that had taken a hard blow when she disapproved of his clothing.

Kagome was finally able to coax him away from his smug reflection with the temptation of food. The thought of human food had his mouth watering so he followed her eagerly toward the food court. But he came across a large plaza with too many places to choose from. Smells of all kinds wafted to his sensitive nose and the thought of choosing just one was torturous. The lists had his head reeling so he cast a helpless eye at Kagome who laughed at his expression. Not liking to be mocked, Inuyasha's brow into a frown.

She came back from a vender with two cones in her hand and asked, "Do you like chocolate or vanilla"

Instantly his hand went for the chocolate flavored ice cream and he licked it, enjoying the cool rush of flavor that burst in his mouth. He had never experienced such a delight. They had desserts in Madrien but they were mostly cakes and cookies; not something that appealed to his sweet tooth. Kagome and Inuyasha walked aimlessly through the mall, while the silver haired hanyou devoured the dessert. Wanting more, he looked greedily at Kagome's cone and she cast him a disapproving eye. An evil grin crossed his face and Kagome shook her head at him.

"I'm not giving you my ice cream, Inuyasha. You already had yours." She cleverly twisted away from his reaching fingers and increased her pace until there was some distance between them. Satisfied that she had escaped him, Kagome continued to run her tongue over the delicious treat. From out of nowhere, a pair of hands wrapped themselves around her waist and she was quickly turned the other way so that she was almost nose-to-nose with her companion. Her cheeks rosied with pink tints of color at their close proximity.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing! There are people watching and-" Her words were muffled as Inuyasha's lips captured hers in a gentle caress. Kagome stiffened at first, but as he angled his head to gain more access to her mouth, she melted languidly into his arms. She was captivated by the touch of his lips, but also equally captivated by the gentleness with which he kissed her, as if she were his only cherished possession. Just as she nibbled tentively on his lower lip Inuyasha pulled back taking Kagome's cone in his hand. It took her a moment to clear her feverish mind from the haze that was clouding her thoughts, but when she did she realized what he had been really after.

With steely blue eyes she stalked after him, "Inuyasha, you jerk! You kissed me just to get to my ice cream, didn't you?"

It infuriated her more when he shrugged as if it happened all the time. "I usually get what I want. When you refused to surrender I employed other tactics. Although I did enjoy sharing the sweet cream from your lips." She had no idea how much he had reveled in it.

He gave her a rogue smile as he stood in all his pride. A captain that had claimed his treasure and an extra bonus on the side. Well there was no way that she was giving up without a fight. She continued to march toward him and at that moment Inuyasha had never been more scared in his life. Not something that he would readily admit to anyone, but the fire burning in Kagome's eyes had him backing away. Without warning Kagome lunged at him and, on instinct, Inuyasha opened his arms to catch her. The force of her body colliding with his knocked them both to the grassy area in the middle of the mall. The cone rolled away smearing the floor as it went forgotten.

Inuyasha lay there a moment absorbing the fall. He opened his eyes and slanted them angrily at Kagome. A look of pure delight was etched into her face as she met his glare with a smile while Inuyasha noticed with shock that her small form straddled his hips seductively. She brought her face closer to his, her silken hair brushing teasingly against his cheek. He had the sudden urge to pull her into his chest, to bury his face in that tempting neck of hers. He curled his fingers at her waist, feeling how small it actually was. His hands easily encased it almost all the way around. But he swallowed with difficulty as her face inched closer to his. He could clearly see the dark primrose ring around her eyes and the fact that they still possessed a hint of passion from the their kiss had him excited all over again.

"Sit boy," she whispered and smirked softy. Kagome fell under the spell of the golden orbs that watched her. They were dark with wanting and she hoped that that look was for her. It was a mistake to meet his eyes. Somehow-more and more- looking into his eyes made it more difficult for her to speak. She kept telling herself they were just deep gold eyes, but whenever she looked into them she felt as if she were drowning in them. The eyes are windows to the soul, she'd heard once. Well his eyes were wide open. She averted her gaze, untangling her legs from on top of him. Inuyasha propped himself on his elbows, watching the adorable way she reverted back to her shy self.

" 'Sit boy?' " he said with a frown.

Kagome smiled, turning her face to his. "You deserved it, dog boy," she returned sweetly. He couldn't help but admire her spunk. So the girl had beauty and wit; admirable qualities. He rose to his feet to brush away the grass that clung to his jeans. He walked to Kagome and held his hand out to her. She looked at him curiously.

"Let me help you up, Kagome." She hesitated for a moment then placed her hand in his large one. A shiver ran down her spine as his fingers closed over hers in a familiar grip. He pulled her gently to her feet as a small breeze rushed past them, whipping Kagome and Inuyasha's hair into a frenzy. Tenderly he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, then moved to run his fingers through her raven mane. He let it slip through his fingers watching it with what looked to be lazy fascination.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, girls?" a voice rang out, startling them from their quiet moment. They both turned their heads to see the group of three girls that eyed them. Kagome recognized them from one of her classes, the girls that had tormented her endlessly from middle school until now.

"Who's your friend, Kagome?" She stared at them with all the anger she possessed, jealous of the way they ran their eyes over Inuyasha's body. They resembled ravenous animals, waiting to pounce on their kill. It had always frightened Kagome a little, but she was filled with too much ferocity to notice the weakness.

Her arm tightened around Inuyasha's. "Why the hell do you care!" she hissed.

The tallest girl laughed, seeming to be the leader. Seeing that, the others snickered behind her. They were her lap dogs and at her beck and call. "Well it's obvious that this guy's the hottest thing that I've ever laid eyes on. What I'm wondering is why you're with him. With his looks, why would he be seen in public with the likes of _you._" She emphasized the 'you' with the disgust she felt evident in her eyes.

Inuyasha bristled at the girl's words that were meant to hurt. Insolent fool. How dare she insult his Kagome! There was no way that she could ever hope to compete with the natural beauty that was Kagome's. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to his side. She turned confused eyes to stare at him.

"You know you're right. Why would I want to be seen in public with her." Kagome stiffened by his side and then began to tremble. Her eyes mirrored her hurt and anger, his words pricking her more deeply than her schoolmate's ever could. She hung her head, grateful for the long bangs that hid her threatening tears. She wanted to pull away from him, but his arm was latched around her tiny waist too strongly.

"Why would I want to share this tasty morsel with anyone else when I can have her all to myself?" he murmured as he stared mockingly at his "admirers." Kagome snapped her head up to view him with wide eyes. Had he really...? Never missing a chance to taste her, Inuyasha crushed his lips against Kagome's soft ones, his hands folding her slender body against his. A slowly spreading languor seeped into Kagome's bones, making her weak and helpless to his advances. She wanted, or at least she thought she had to stop him. As he deepened the kiss she was powerless to stop him and gave in to the onslaught of desire that bombarded her.

The three girls, now forgotten, huffed at how passionately he held her. They sulked away, their pride bruised at his refusal of their open invitation. But they went unnoticed by either Kagome or Inuyasha. The world around them seemed to melt away as they held each other. Kagome's arms wound themselves under his arms until they cupped his shoulders, as if he was her anchor. Helping her to stay afloat in the waters of her untapped desire.

Reluctantly Inuyasha's lips left hers, giving Kagome a chance to draw in a ragged breath as the floor underneath her spun dangerously. But before she had regained the ability to breathe Inuyasha's lips covered hers once more, his hands roaming to new places. One arm captured her hips against his while the other held the nape of her head immobile as his mouth plundered her sweet lips. Inuyasha groaned into her mouth, he couldn't seem to satisfy the thirst he craved for her. His breath came raggedly as he lifted his lips slowly from hers.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, trying to reclaim the control she had stolen from him. He had not meant it to go that far, but he had been unable to stop himself once she filled his senses. Head on his chest, he felt Kagome's every breath taken as if it was his own.

Hugging her closer, he whispered to her ear, "I'm sorry, Kagome. I never meant to take it as far as I did."

She brought her head up to gaze at him, "Do you regret it now? Is that what you mean" It had sounded like it and Kagome really didn't want to hear that. She wanted to believe that he enjoyed it as much as she.

Arrogance shown in his eyes and his voice when he replied, "Of course not. I would never regret something like that, it's just..." he trailed off, shrugging. He didn't know how to express it in words. Maybe he was afraid that he had hurt her or that she was scared of him, of how he had ravaged her mouth as if it was his to take. She dragged out emotions that he had never experienced before when he was with a woman. But then again, Kagome wasn't fully a woman. She was half-child, half-woman, a virgin to the intimacy he knew so well.

Kagome's blue eyes seemed to swallow him up, "I'm okay, Inuyasha. We're okay." Standing on tiptoe, she nudged his chin playfully with her nose and laughed. He smiled back at her, the shadows in his eyes banished. She pulled out of his warm embrace and cocked her head to the side.

"Follow me. We're not done shopping." Inuyasha rolled his eyes toward the heavens in surrender. Side by side they walked in the direction of a boutique and Kagome hesitantly slipped her hand into Inuyasha's. Without glancing at her he shifted until their fingers were intertwined together with no hint of underlying carnal tones. A smile as radiant as the bright sun lit up Kagome's face as her head came to lay on Inuyasha's shoulder in content.

* * *

Inuyasha's mouth hung agape when Kagome opened the dressing room door and revealed the sleek evening gown she wore. The neckline plunged down between her décolletage and revealed the curving sweep of her back. The tight long blue and white gown was showered with a light dusting of crystals that mirrored stars on the upper half of the dress. She winked and blew a soft kiss to him as she spun in a circle, modeling the breath-taking dress in a manner that would befit a queen. Despite the confidant way she carried herself, Kagome blushed at the slow snaking of Inuyasha's eyes up and down her body appreciatively.

"You like what you see?" she asked in low, pleasing tones. Inuyasha sat in the chair, his eyes betraying no emotion as it had been quickly masked not a moment before. His long fingers stroked his chin, deep in concentration as he watched her. He leaned forward in the chair and shook his head.

"No good," he said simply.

Kagome frowned and glanced at her three reflections in the multiple mirrors. "But the dress is gorgeous, Inuyasha."

"It's not the dress. It's you, Kagome. If you were sexier and your body was more pleasing to the eye, then maybe you could display the dress as it should be."

His words were sharp and calculating upon her as tears started to form. Not too long ago he had defended her against those girls and now he was the one insulting her. What had happened to make him turn on her the way he did? She should have been smarter. The women he preferred were the experienced ones that would give into his demands without hesitation. Without warning, Kagome made her way to him and reeled her fist back to punch him squarely in the jaw. He nearly fell out of his chair, but managed to regain his composure to see that Kagome had disappeared into the rooms once more. He held his palm to his bruised cheek, knowing full well he deserved it. But it had to be done, he had to convince himself that Kagome wasn't good enough for him to be constantly drawn to her. The only way he knew how was sexually, or in other words, the amount of curves she possessed. It had to be some other reason that she could occupy his mind so much. But as the thought ran through his mind he knew that it was a lie.

The pungent smell of tears reached his nostrils and he glanced up quickly. Kagome was marching out the door, but not before he caught the shine on her cheeks. Shit, she was crying. In concern he followed her, regret at his stupid words running through his veins and weighing heavily on his conscience. He didn't want her to go like this, thinking that he was like all those others that had thrown similar words of hate. He knew what that felt like, the pain that was endured.

He reached out and grabbed a hold of her hand and managed to choke out, "Kagome... I'm sorry..."

"I don't want to hear it, Inuyasha. I've found out more about you than I ever wanted to know." Kagome was proud that she kept her voice so steady when all she wanted to do was scream out at him for everything. She jerked her hand away, almost as if the simple contact branded her skin painfully. She pushed herself through the crowds with Inuyasha trying his best to follow her. He saw the brilliant shine of her hair one last time before it was swallowed up by the masses of people. Even his sensitive nose was becoming confused at the different smells wafting around. There were simply too many men and women to trace Kagome's unique scent. But he had to try and find her. He wanted to make it up to her, to tell her the real reason he had said those words to her.

* * *

"So he thinks that he is able to escape from me so easily? Inuyasha, how foolish of you." Naraku laughed, as he cracked the goblet of liquid with his bare hands. It shattered into hundreds of small fragments, but the demon did not flinch as they dug into his palm. He basked in the glorious pain, closing his fingers around them and forcing more of the glass into his pale flesh. Losing interest, Naraku hurled them behind him in a shower of glass.

Teinin, Naraku's apprentice, flinched inwardly as the glass shards rained down on him. He would be severely punished if he exhibited any form of emotion in front of the lordly Naraku. But it was not only that. Teinin would never allow weakness to show if it meant bringing the disapproval of Naraku upon him. He was his guardian, his protector, his most strongest warrior; everything but what he wanted to be: his lover. It hurt sometimes when Teinin would see him bring mortal and demon women alike to the castle; he knew what he wanted and it disturbed him to know that he wouldn't be the one to fulfill his master's desires.

Teinin looked up from his kneeling place and surveyed the usually emotionless demon. He seemed enraged about the lack of cooperation that came from those that should be serving under him at this very time. But it wasn't in Teinin's liberty to inquire about his master's affairs. His duty was to remain silent and obedient to the one person that had taken him in as a young psychic, when no one else would.

"Teinin! Have you anything that needs to be completed?" Naraku asked tightly while still surveying his domain outside the window.

"No, master. I have completed all you have informed me to accomplish, sir," Teinin formally justified. It appeared that Naraku was debating with himself on a certain subject, so Teinin remained unspoken until he was addressed.

"I want you to pay a little visit to the Earth. Then find for me Inuyasha and the mortal wench he has attached himself to, you will be able to sense his energy easily I assume. Bring the woman to me, but do not injure her in any way, yes? If I find one mark on her body you will be severely punished," Naraku told Teinin. His apprentice nodded his understanding, but did not rise immediately. Naraku walked slowly toward the kneeling Teinin and leveled his head with his. His heart sped up at their nearness, especially when his master's silky hand grasped his chin with deceptive gentleness.

"And Teinin," he whispered softly as he brushed his lips against the psychic's mouth, "Do not fail me."

He released him with a rough push and laughed mechanically at the flustered look Teinin now held. He knew quite well the young man's feeling's for him. He also knew just how to use them to his advantage. He would not give in to such weak, mortal emotions, but use them as they should be used. He was the strongest in Madrien and would soon be its rightful ruler. He had no interest in petty relationships or this pathetic love his apprentice held for him. The blasted fool, becoming weak with such notions.

Teinin got to his feet and began walking to the large wooden door, the heels of his leather boots making a dull thud against the stone floor. He grasped the handle and swung the door open. Stepping beyond the doorway he let it shut silently behind him, when all he wanted was to slam it in Naraku's face. He twisted his mouth into a grim line, his fists clenching at his side. The mind had told him countless times that Naraku would never return his affection, but the heart would not listen. With one last glance at the closed room behind him, Teininwalked to his room in the west tower of the large and lonely castle that occupied the state of Falconaria.

While inside, Teinin could fully concentrate his power of darkness and he began the ancient incantation of shadow seeking. A large whole of black appeared beneath his feet, but as he fell through Teinin knew better than to fight it. If he did he could be permanently stranded in the void where light and dark resided. He could live an eternity in isolation that would drive even the most powerful warrior into suicide. In moments his body was completely enfulged leaving nothing except murky mist slinking slowly toward the corners of dim light, dousing them.

* * *

Kagome trudged through the throngs of people, eyes downcast. Out of the view of Inuyasha's eyes she allowed the tears to flow freely. She didn't know why his words wounded her like they did. All she knew was that she had actually thought Inuyasha would be different. He could relate to the name slinging, the shunning because he had gone through the same thing. How stupid she had been! Of course he couldn't relate. He was a half demon, but his arrogance helped him cope with everything; his harsh attitude probably scared those that dared cross him into submission. Even all these reasons that her mind threw out couldn't ease the lump constricting her throat.

As she walked the size of the crowd waned into nothing and before long she found herself alone in the park situated next to the mall. Shrugging she continued her stroll in the deafening silence, keeping her attention on the abandoned swings and jungle gyms once played with. The wind picked up, drying the remaining tears on her cheeks and she took a breath of the evening air. The coolness of its touch brought comfort to her heart, making it easier for Kagome to swallow her anguish.

The crunch of leaves behind her interrupted her moment of renewed peace. She increased her pace deliberately in hopes of losing the person behind her.

They persisted, much to Kagome's pricked annoyance, and she yelled, "Stop following me, Inuyasha!" When the footsteps did not recede and a hand grabbed at her wrist, Kagome turned her anger out on him.

Wheeling around, she growled, "Didn't I just say-" She collided with an unfamiliar chest and nervously she worked her gaze of blue up. Kagome was met with steel blue-gray eyes that regarded her with hatred.

"You will be coming with me, mortal," he commanded, his hands moving to clasp her waist against him. It came across as a surprise to Teinin when she struggled against his grasp. He hadn't expected her to fight him when most would have fainted. He kept his eyes on her face, frowning in confusion. So this was the woman that Naraku had so desperately wanted; reluctantly he admitted that he could see why. She had strength and stamina. This was the one that stole Naraku's attention away from him. Gritting his teeth, Teinin roughly fisted his hand into her tresses, yanking her in punishment. Kagome, realizing that she couldn't hope to win, did the only thing she could do: she screamed at the top of her lungs in prayer that someone would hear her plea.

* * *

Inuyasha's gut clenched in fear as he heard the horrid scream. Kagome's voice. That was Kagome's voice and it was ringing with hurt. That cry made him tremble with hatred, with possessiveness. No one had the right to make her soft tones of flowers shudder with such ferocity. He took off in full sprint toward Kagome and now his senses traced her scent leading him through crowds that stared in disbelief at his speed. He ignored their gasps; the only thing occupying his mind was his companion. When he found the bastard, Inuyasha would rip him apart with his bare hands without mercy. He would kill him if he found one hair atop Kagome's head harmed. That he vowed with his life.

* * *

A/N: Well Chapter 4 has ended and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Before I leave I would like to answer the question of inu-kaglove54's, one of the people that reviewed. She wondered how I felt about Kikyou and I failed to mention this when I thanked her for the review. So here goes: I am a major Kikyou hater. I despise her inability to see that Inuyasha is happy. If she truly loved him as she claims, she should realize that if the one you love has found happiness then you have no right to interfere with it. You should be happy that they were finally able to find the peace their soul longed for.

-Remember: "Love gives naught but itself and takes naught but from itself. Love possess not nor would it be possessed; for love is sufficient unto love."-Khalil Gibran

This is one of my favorite quotes and I believe that everyone should live by it. Where there is no love, it is only natural that love cannot thrive in that heart of darkness. Kikyou possesses no love for Inuyasha; please do not confuse love with her cruel desire to drag the one she "loves" to Hell with her so that he may also live in torment and suffering for all eternity. That is her fate and her fate alone.

All right that is the end of my ranting. I'm truly sorry if I offended anyone; however, I am not apologizing for what I believe in. If you don't like it, that's no skin off my bones (Ouch! that would hurt!). This is a free country and I have a right to my opinion and likewise so do all you readers. Now, if you please, press the tempting purple button and submit your review. Come on! You know you want to... :nudge, nudge, wink, wink:


	5. Injured Confessions

A/N: Hello! Life has been a bitch lately... pardon my language. I usually only cuss when I'm angry and believe me it takes A LOT to anger me. You wanna know why? Well congratulations to this guy I know: he's succeeded in pissing me off past the point of forgiveness. As usual he is being an ass to one of my friends and making unwanted sexual comments about my other closest friend; now he has me to deal with. How unfortunate for him, since messing with my friends is signing his death wish. Our friendship has officially ended, much to my relief and now I am left to decide if there are _any_ guys out there with some morals. Anyone one want to offer me some names or prove me wrong? Anyone...?

Disclaimer: Okay, I know I've said this before, but in case any of you don't know, Inuyasha and the rest of the characters (except the characters I specify) do not belong to me. They belong to the brilliant mind of Rumiko Takahashi. No matter how much I may wish it not so. So please don't sue me. You wouldn't get much out of me anyway... :sigh: So the only one that is mine in this chapter is Teinin and the mysterious man (I can't give you his name because that would give something away... :smiles evilly:).

Thank you: A special thanks to the following people for reviewing thus far: tomariella222, spotzplaya888, InnocentDarkSassycat, InuFan4life, Dark Daimon Fate, Innocent Hope, dreamz-of-hope, azn-modern-miko, Lady Dark Angel, GohanzGirl, Schezerade7, Ria-chan, Shokora no Sakuhen, Embury, lyn, inuschopstiks, Silver Rain Drops, kawaii-arula, inu-kaglover45, Malitia, AzaraRubie, dragrdr, and Alarnia

Dedication: This fanfiction is dedicated to Ria-chan, my little sister and best friend. She proof read the first two chapters of this story and has given me the inspiration to begin my story anew. But most important of all, she believes in me, which is why I posted this fic and for that I am eternally grateful. Thank you Ria-chan! Love you lots, sweetie!

Chapter 5: Injured Confessions

Gritting his teeth, Teinin roughly fisted his hand into her tresses, yanking her in punishment. Kagome, realizing that she couldn't hope to win, did the only thing she could do: she screamed at the top of her lungs in prayer that someone would hear her plea. Teinin, fed up with Kagome's struggles, backhanded her across the face to stop her insistent screaming. She fell backward, his hand still fisted in her hair and her head began to reel from the force of the blow. Finally satisfied that she would come quietly, Teinin prepared himself for the departure from the filth of the human world.

Even before he had turned around he felt his side rip open as razor-sharp talons sliced into his flesh. He gasped out in pain, letting go of the girl to clutch at his injured side. The blood flowed steadily from the wound, trickling to the ground in a puddle. He looked up angrily at the red blur that came to a skidding halt in front of him.

Inuyasha growled, the rumbling coming from deep in his chest and resonating through him with power. He had caught the bastard right when he hurt Kagome and now he had no chance of escape. Any mercy he might have given was long gone by now. All that he would receive would be the pain Kagome felt multiplied considerably. Keeping his eyes on the psychic, Inuyasha knelt by Kagome, his hand reaching to help her to her feet.

"Inuyasha-" she started to talk, but was silenced by the gruff voice of Inuyasha.

"Kagome, go hide somewhere." At any other time she might have protested if it not for the scowl of utter ferocity that lurked in his face. The gravity of the situation they were in weighed heavily on her mind and she merely nodded as she headed for the cover of the surrounding trees. Teinin noticed this new development, starting following her.

He was cut off by Inuyasha who smirked, "Your fight is with me, warrior."

Teinin straightened slowly. They began to circle one another, each measuring the other with their eyes. Inuyasha was the first one to lunge forward, claws raised and ready to bury themselves into his opponent's face. Teinin dodged him easily, curling his fingers into his palm. A black sphere formed in the middle of it, crackling loudly with demonic aura; he hurled it expertly at Inuyasha, waiting for the right moment to attack. The opportunity showed itself when Inuyasha leapt out of its way. Teinin made his move and from the quickly descending shadows of the leaving of the sun, he produced a long sword that shimmered with sinister black.

With a graceful sweep, the blade bit into Inuyasha's stomach, leaving a shallow cut running from one side to the other. A low hiss of pain escaped from between his teeth as crimson drops soaked into his shirt. He gritted his teeth against the throbbing that ensued, clutching at the injury. Damn, the sword had considerable powers. This was no ordinary minion of Naraku. He'd have to be more careful. Inuyasha stole a glance at Kagome's form huddled behind one of the trees, reassuring himself of her safety.

Kagome flinched visibly when Teinin landed the hit, a small cry bursting from her throat. She watched helplessly as he continued to avoid Inuyasha's attacks, cutting him down piece-by-piece where ever he could hit on his opponent's body. Tears of hopelessness sprang into her eyes and Kagome dashed them away with the back of her hand ruthlessly. Crying about it would not solve anything. Nor would sitting here in relative safety while Inuyasha continued to fight. There must be some way that she could help him, some way to give Inuyasha the upper hand.

Meanwhile, Teinin had been absorbed by the shadows, using it as a cover as he melted into the ground and out of sight. Not even the most skilled of men could hope to find him now that he used the environment to conceal his body. Inuyasha stood readily, waiting for a sign of him. Looking around he once again assured his panicking mind that Kagome was indeed safe and sound.

Kagome's eyes also searched the area when silence was all that remained. In the depths of her body, she could feel Teinin's presence in the ground all around them, but she could not pinpoint an exact location. Closing her eyes, Kagome blocked out everything else, as her instincts warned her to do, and placed her hands in the dirt underneath her. If she was going to help she would place all doubts of why her body was acting the way it was and trust it totally. She felt for a sign of life, anything that would give away the enemy's position.

A sudden movement caught her attention and she jerked up, "Inuyasha!"

Teinin appeared, moving swiftly across the ground toward him and by his side was the sword aimed directly at the half-demon's heart. Inuyasha avoided it, but at the cost of the new gash it created in his arm, causing more blood to drip to the floor. Soon there was a large pool underneath him, much to Kagome's dismay and fear. Before either of the two could do anything in retaliation, the psychic had fallen into the Earth once more where they were unable to reach him.

Inuyasha screamed angrily, raising his claws in defense, "Minion, show yourself, you bastard!"

A black shroud filled the park, the gravity beginning to shift. Their senses were filled overwhelmingly with confusion, especially damaging to Inuyasha because of his sensitive nose. Inuyasha glanced from side to side, straining against the muddling of his mind. Evil laughter bounced off of every tree, seemingly to come from everywhere and nowhere.

"What will you do now, half-breed? Have you any hopes of defeating me when I can control your mind, the very limits of your movement?" Teinin's voice was heard from the sky, confidant that he had him cornered.

Behind Inuyasha, unnoticed by anyone's eyes, Teinin materialized from the black shadows using as little power as he could and swung the sword at Inuyasha's side. He sensed the action too late and grabbed his side when he felt the cold sting of the blade. He swirled around, kicking Teinin's legs out from underneath him. He flipped away becoming one with another stretch of earth. With a loud growl, Inuyasha tried to concentrate on something other than his wounds. The pain was excruciating, the sword digging in deeper than he had thought. This man was toying with him, with his mind, so he could throw him off balance. But he would not be defeated do easily.

The next time Teinin appeared Inuyasha was able to predict his location and he threw a punch at his face. However, his fist collided with an allusion and as the apparition disappeared, the real enemy made himself known. Using his earlier tactic, he slid his sword into Inuyasha's stomach deeply, admiring the way that Inuyasha's golden eyes dimmed dramatically. He fell to his knees, his body's fluids pouring onto the grass, soaking into it. He groaned in anguish, futilely attempting to rise to his feet. Teinin kicked him to the ground roughly and placed his foot triumphantly on Inuyasha's chest. With a maniacal sneer he pressed down and, even from where Kagome sat, the crack of ribs was apparent.

A sliver of blood leaked from the corners of Inuyasha's mouth, as the pain swept through him stronger than a storm. It hurt, everything hurt. He fisted his hand over Teinin's ankle and attempted to push him away, but found the pain too hard to overcome. Damn, he had definitely lost too much blood. He couldn't die here, like this. Teinin moved his weapon up to his face, letting Inuyasha see the moonlight reflect off of it. It was covered full with blood and Teinin took that moment to run his tongue over it from blade to hilt, smiling with sickly satisfaction. The crimson smears were still warm, tasting salty and thick to Teinin who enjoyed the blood of his prey until their death.

"Die Inuyasha!" he raised his sword up and brought it down, fully intending to detach Inuyasha's head from the rest of his body. Immediately Inuyasha slammed his eyes shut, awaiting his gruesome fate. Cyrus was suddenly thrown aside by a wall of power and his body was dragged through three trees before he landed onto the ground with a thud. He staggered to his feet painstakingly, wondering what had happened. His eyes widened when the girl that Naraku had wanted brought to him, stepped out from her shelter. So the human was not as smart as he once took her for. Gripping the sword tightly in his hand, he charged straight at her.

"Kagome! Move out of the way!" Inuyasha watched the whole scene in horror when it looked as if Teinin would actually kill her. Fear consumed him at the thought of Teinin sharpening his blade on Kagome's body and once more he desperately tried to rise to his feet, try to reach her in time to spare her from death. A high-pitched screech came attracted Inuyasha's attention and for one breathless moment he had thought it to be Kagome's. But to his surprise, it was Teinin that had screamed.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as the enemy, eyes bulging, slashed at his own body, drawing out large quantities of blood. Something had come over him that had him fearing, not for his life, but it seemed for his very soul. Urgently he began to rip at the invisible force that penetrated his body through the injuries he gave himself, but that only proved to encourage their approach. The weapon had no effect and Teinin tossed it away with a frustrated cry, going so far as clawing at his veins with fingernails long enough to create cuts. His body writhed in agony now that it was completely covered by Kagome's newfound power and blood trickled quickly and efficiently from the wounds.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome, her eyes glowing a wicked green, looking like she was controlling the power with flicks of her wrist. Energy sparked and collided against each other and her glowing form, growing into a transparent green dome over her body. She rose to her feet and began to walk toward him. With each fall of her foot, the force increased and tightened around her captive, stealing the life from him for what he had done. She would allow no one to harm Inuyasha, especially not that monster.

Teinin continued to scream as various other wounds appeared in his face and arms, coming from the inside out. Inuyasha, just from observing, knew that Kagome created them with whatever she was doing to him. His body had become so mangled, so twisted, that Inuyasha found himself unable to look anymore. The animalistic sounds that Teinin made had bile rising in his throat and he swallowed to hold it down.

Somewhere in Kagome's power-dominated mind, she heard what she was doing to the warrior and she reached deep within her to stop it. She didn't want to kill him; she had just wanted to stop him from killing Inuyasha. She wanted no more blood on her hands.

"No! Stop!" she cried out at the top of her lungs. She collapsed to her knees, her power reaching its limit along with Kagome's body. She could not push it anymore to do her bidding. Teinin was released and he backed away from them, his face as pale as the moon. He was trembling from head to toe with spasms of torment. He released one last cry then teleported away from them, wanting to retreat from that blasted world and that girl that did this to him.

Silence settled around them as the last of Kagome's power died down, leaving not a trace behind. Inuyasha sat, shocked that he had survived the encounter. But as he gulped in the sweet night air, coughs rattled his body as blood mixed with the oxygen. Kagome had just... Kagome! He ran to her side, ignoring the protesting of his wounds at the uninvited movement. He knelt at her side, grasping her shoulders with rough hands.

"You idiot girl! Do you realize that he could have killed you! What were you thinking?" he yelled into her face, giving her one good shake. Kagome did not have time to answer him for his eyes lost all their color and he fell forward into her arms.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered in fear. She cautiously touched Inuyasha's cheek that had become like ice.

"Inuyasha!" Frantically, she pushed her hand over his some of his wounds in hopes of staunching the flow of the blood. That only proved to help it run faster and in anguish Kagome placed her head on Inuyasha's back and cried out, "Somebody! Please, help me!"

Deep within her body a flood of light came rushing out and power burst forth from her fingertips to wash over both of her bodies. The light cut through the air in front of her like a butter knife and it opened to reveal another dimension. To Kagome's amazement, a short aging man stepped forth to stand in front of her. His face held a strange amusement when he beheld Kagome and Inuyasha's forms.

Opening his mouth he spoke to her in a croaked whisper, "You wish to help him, young one?"

With tears streaming down her cheeks, Kagome nodded her head, "Yes! I will do anything." The old man seemed pleased at her statement and from behind his back he produced a knarred old staff. He waved it over them, muttering in a language that Kagome could not understand. A flood of power wrapped itself over the two bodies and in the blink of an eye they disappeared from the park with a rustling of fallen leaves. The old man watched the darkened sky, seeing that the journey was completed successfully. His milky white eyes, once calm, narrowed ominously.

"So it has finally begun..."

* * *

A/N- :hides behind a chair: Yes, it's short! I'm sorry, but now I will leave you in suspense for another week while I plan out the next chapter! MUWHAH :ducks to avoid a butcher knife: Gomen Nasai! Not really, but you guys understand right? Guys...:Sees torches and pitch forks: Gulp! HeHe... Wow, I guess you readers don't like this ending. I think I'm gonna go now so that I may live to see another day (or hour), but I will leave you with this quote and maybe it will change your minds about hurting me:

"No opinion is worth burning your neighbor for."

-Francois Marie Arouet, 1694-1778

In this case it would be "No opinion is worth burning your _fanfiction_ _author _for." Besides, if you hurt me I won't write. And that, my friends, is a threat. :smiles evilly again:


	6. Lightened Hearts

A/N: Konnichi-wa, minna-san! This is a fluffy chapter! And a really long one too...

Disclaimer: All right here it goes again. The Disclaimer in all of its glory. :takes a deep breath: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except the ones that I specify. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Viz, Sunrise, Yomiuri TV, and any other companies that I might have missed. They own them. Not me. Period. I own the plot and, in this chapter, Teinin. End of Story.

Consent: One of the people that reviewed was deeply saddened that she could not torture me for how short my last chapter was... Because I love you all so much, I will allow you, starting with **elementalobsession**, to poke me with her weapon of choice: a spork.

Thank you: A special thanks to the following people for reviewing thus far: Shaq, Linaofthelight, chickichicki, InuFan4life, tomariella222, spotzplaya888, elementalobsession, Black Betty, InnocentDarkSassyCat, Dark Daimon Fate, Innocent Hope, dreamz-of-hope, azn-modern-miko, Lady Dark Angel, GohanzGirl, Schezerade7, Ria-chan, Shokora no Sakuhen, Embury, lyn, inuschopstiks, Silver Rain Drops, kawaii-arula, inu-kaglover45, Malitia, AzaraRubie, dragrdr, and Alarnia. Thank you for sticking with me so far and I sincerely hope you continue to do so. Your words mean more to me than you-or I- may ever know. "Kind words can be short and easy to speak but their echoes are truly endless." -Mother Theresa

Dedication: This fanfiction is dedicated to Ria-chan, my little sister and best friend. She proof read the first two chapters of this story and has given me the inspiration to begin my story anew. But most important of all, she believes in me, which is why I posted this fic and for that I am eternally grateful. She has been my constant anchor and support when my world seems like it is turning upside down and inside out. She has been there for me and listened to my complaints and I thank every star at night for leading me to her. Thank you Ria-chan! Love you lots, sweetie!

Chapter 6: Lightened Hearts

"You stupid piece of shit!" Naraku's angry obscenities echoed throughout the castle. He was surrounded by failures! Teinin's already battered form was slammed repeatedly into the wall in punishment with Naraku using only a fraction of his power. Always in the past, Teinin had been the scapegoat to be used to lessen Naraku's fury. Always through violence. But in the past he had a chance at survival. Not this time. This time Teinin would surely slip into the after life. Pain shot through Teinin's back like millions of needles, the blood only running faster adding to the massive quantity he had lost transporting himself here. A mistake he would add to the growing list of items that he would-and had- come to regret.

"How dare you fail me! I send you to do one simple task: bring to me Inuyasha's wench and you are defeated." Teinin coughed, the blood dribbling down his chin and felt his whole body numb. The pain was too great to bear, so he allowed his body's functions to shut down as he bore the brunt of his master's rage. If he had been wise, he would never have returned to Falconaria, but years of loyalty to his demon master drew him back constantly. Even when he knew he would die at his master's hand, the thought of seeing him once more was enough to satisfy him. There were times, however, when Teinin would much rather die than remain under his master's tutelage. Those times were now. Naraku's powerful hand made contact with the side of Teinin's head, the long fingernails biting into his neck and cheeks. He fought back the rising screams in his throat that were threatening to burst from his mouth, determined to face the blazing agony without weakness until the bitter end. The way that Naraku was attacking him, Teinin thought that bitter death must be close upon him.

"He was a half-breed! With your extensive skills he should have been easy to defeat and bring back to me along with the girl." Teinin looked away, eyes downcast in shame; if only he knew the truth. But telling him could cost Teinin a torturous death that he wished to avoid. Naraku, angered at this gesture, reached down to grasp him by the neck and dragged him roughly to his feet. He had had just about enough of this foolish game, nothing able to stop him from killing the apprentice right where he stood.

"Answer me, Teinin!" he snarled giving him a hard shake. All he heard was inaudible words and he raised him higher off the ground so that his feet dangled haphazardly a foot above the floor.

"What did you just say?" he hissed dangerously. The fire burned in his eyes and Teinin knew the extent in which he would go to make him break his resolve. Naraku's fury was not to be tampered with or crossed. If he did not answer soon, he would have to fight him. Teinin was in no condition to fight, his lack of confidence would surely be his downfall.

The apprentice choked out hoarsely for Naraku's hand had tightened bruisingly around his throat, "It...was..the girl..." The blood red eyes that had been so full of hatred widened in disbelief. Silence screamed in the ears for long moments, before Teinin was thrown to the ground, falling into the large slick puddle of blood that had formed underneath them. Naraku took long steps backward, the shock of the information dawning on him. He whirled around, coming face to face with the glass-less window, staring into the dark depths of nightfall with increasing concentration. His mind ran over every detail of having that girl possess the considerable powers of the gods with infinite care, the thoughts of what this might mean for his plan unfolding before him.

While his master was distracted, Teinin took the liberty of beginning the slow process of healing his ravaged body. With the rest of the energy he had left in his body, as little as it was, he allowed it to seep through the wounds and abrasions at an agonizing pace. Under any other circumstances, the healing would have been faster and less painful, but with the extensive blood loss he was pulling energy from his spirit and converting it into something that he could use. He kept his eyes locked on Naraku's back, could almost see the quick calculations going through his mind. In a corner of his mind, Teinin prayed that Naraku would kill him now so that he may rest at last.

He released a gusty breath, his lungs tightening painfully as gravity ripped across them, healing the damages that that demon had done to him. Even now, there in a different world, thoughts of her had him shuddering violently. She would haunt him for the rest of his life, unable to stop picturing that girl's eyes, brilliantly fear evoking. A movement from Naraku brought Teinin away from his musings and he turned his attention to watch him.

A smile had settled on the master's face, twisting it cruelly. It was stiff from a lifetime of evil, almost sarcastic as if it mocked life by its existence. And indeed it did. Something as pure as a smile was reserved for the blessed of heart, the ones that saw life as a jewel to be treasured. It was not meant for the likes of them. That was most likely the reason that Naraku and Teinin were meant to stay with one another, work together for the same goal. Their similarities started there- and ended at that very starting point. At least to Teinin's eyes they did. According to Naraku, they shared nothing. Not even a desire to destroy life. Placing himself at another's level was something that Naraku despised, thinking himself superior to any other being that lived and breathed no matter where they inhabited the universe.

Teinin eyed Naraku suspiciously as he stooped down until they were at equal height, an unusual action for the demon. The notion that Naraku had developed sympathy for him quickly vanished when his fist wrenched his apprentice's long hair painfully so that Teinin's throat was exposed to his smoldering gaze. So it was time. He would die there by Naraku's hand and that would be the end of his puny life span for if you were not remembered by someone in the world, then you never existed. And there was no chance in all of Heaven, Hell, or Earth that his memory would live on in his master's mind. He laughed bitterly at the thought, the irony weaved through it. What a dreamer he had become.

A flash of pearly teeth caught the psychic's eye as he swallowed, the Adam's apple in his throat sliding visibly up and down. But what Teinin felt was not at all what he had expected. Or what he had been partially hoping for. Naraku's tongue ran from the bottom of his jaw to the tip of his collarbone in erotic circles, the wounded nerve endings of his skin intensifying the pleasure of the caress. Against his better judgment, Teinin moaned deep in his throat, lost in the temporary bliss of his paradise.

"Teinin," Naraku purred in that hauntingly gentle voice, "I believe I will spare your life. You just might be of some use to me, after all." Teinin seemed not to hear him, enthralled by Naraku's advances, no matter how false they were. He could afford to enjoy this moment for his master's touch had an electrifying spark that helped him forget the dangerous situation he was placing himself in. He reveled in it for as long as it lasted, then forced back to reality when the biting sting of Naraku's fingernails pierced his flesh. His dream world was shattered.

His master inquired almost casually, "Do you know what this little development means, my _loyal_ apprentice?" Like he expected, Teinin shook his head. But little did Naraku know that Teinin did see the bigger picture. If he had answered in the affirmative that would mean gaining his master's anger once more. It was best for his health if Teinin played the ignorant fool, showing that he knew nothing of what went on in the world. The perfect slave.

Naraku grinned smugly, he had pieced together all of the keys to his kingdom. And all of them were just in his grasp. The girl being the most important, the most vital. For she must be the Maiden of Twilight.

* * *

Kagome had no idea who that man was, but she wondered why he had brought her to her own home. When she had opened her eyes, the one thing she had seen was the narrow hallway of her house, quiet as usual except for the muffled hum of the television upstairs. How could he leave her here! Inuyasha needed a hospital, a doctor! She couldn't do anything for him here.

Kagome shakily rose to her feet, bearing the burden of Inuyasha's weight on her own. Slowly she stepped forward, one unsteady foot at a time, trying to take Inuyasha to her bedroom. At least there she would be able to see what had to be done. The distance to the staircase stretched longer and longer, Kagome's legs buckling underneath the weight on her shoulder. She pitched forward suddenly, knees slamming into the hardwood floors. Wincing, she sat there for a moment, too exhausted to move. The powers she had used drained her every ounce of strength, making her weak with fatigue.

Pounding reached her ears and, for a moment, Kagome thought it had to be the terrible headache creeping into her mind. Souta appeared, flying down the stairs, eyes wild with worry when he took in Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Kagome! What happened? Who-!" he sputtered, moving to Kagome's side to shoulder the burden with her. She smiled gratefully at him and together they managed to lift the injured hanyou up the stairs, their muscles straining. Kagome nearly sagged with relief when her bedroom door stood in front of her, beckoning with its silent call.

While Souta held Inuyasha, Kagome stripped her bed of the covers until the soft mattress was exposed, providing something that would help him heal more quickly. They rested his body on it, propping his head with as many pillows as they could find.

While she worked on examining the purpling injuries, Kagome commanded, "Souta bring me warm water, towels, and the first aid kit." He nodded, moving rapidly to do what was asked of him. He didn't know what was happening but he would do all he could to help his older sister.

She sat at the corner of the bed by Inuyasha's side, relieved to be seated on a soft surface. Kagome peeled away Inuyasha's shirt, probing the gashes with a critical eye and gentle fingers. The wounds had stopped bleeding, his body working to clot the injuries. But they were open and oozing a clear liquid that Kagome knew would leave scars. In her mind, Kagome tried to recall what they had taught her in first aid: the procedures, the examinations for injuries and how to treat them. But as hard as she concentrated, what she had learned was coming as a blank. If she didn't relax, Inuyasha wouldn't survive the night. She drew in a deep breath, closing her eyes slowly in meditation.

Souta ran in, lugging all of the supplies she had asked for. He piled them on the bed stand as Kagome carefully placed the bowl of steaming water on the floor beside her and dipped a clean towel in it. She gently cleansed the wounds of the dried blood, focusing all of her attention on the matter at hand. Souta was soon forgotten; one after the other the pile of towels dwindled until Kagome had managed to wash Inuyasha's body thoroughly.

She removed a bottle of disinfectant from the small kit, pouring it onto a cotton ball. Delicately she pressed the solution to one of the injuries and Inuyasha hissed under his breath. Kagome looked at him, but he was still unconscious, lost in the fever that was breaking over his forehead. She would have to act fast seeing the potential danger if the fever spread to his other wounds. Souta stood nearby, watching nervously as Kagome withdrew a needle and thread from the white box.

He swallowed before asking in a small voice, "Kagome? What are you going to do with that?" Kagome glanced at him, almost surprised that he was still in her bedroom.

He paled visibly at her quick answer, "I'm going to stitch up his wounds, Souta so that they heal better." From the corner of her eye, she saw the color leave her little brother's face and she added hurriedly, "I will need you to leave, onii-chan so I can concentrate. This is something I don't think you'd like to see." He nodded vigorously and ran out of the room, determined to check up on her later when she was done. Kagome smiled at him before turning back to Inuyasha. She threaded the large needle, cutting the string with her teeth.

She began the slow process of sewing the largest wounds together, trying as hard as she could to spare Inuyasha as little pain as she was able. Inuyasha seemed to feel every pull of the string, stirring under the pain. What she was doing must have been unfamiliar to him, unable to dampen what his body felt throughout. Kagome, realizing that she couldn't work effectively when he was moving, hummed a small lullaby that her father had used to sooth her and, in turn, she sang to Souta when he had nightmares. It seemed to calm him, his muscles relaxing until he was still once more. She smiled softly and continued with the stitching until the wounds on his stomach had been securely closed up. Seeing the sweat trickle down Inuyasha's forehead, Kagome blotted them away with a damp towel.

Kagome quickly cleaned up, throwing the stained towels into a basket in a corner to be burned later. She retrieved another cloth, soaking it in the now-cool water. She tenderly laid it on his forehead and pressed it down softly. Inuyasha's eyes were gently closed in a sweet sleep. She had seen him before in such a rage that his childlike face looked out of place, but she found that she loved the innocence that played across his features, untouched for moments by what reality had ravaged on his soul. Pulling over his bare chest a thin white sheet, she tucked him in gently before sitting upon a low stool to watch over him. She changed the cloth on his forehead several times over the passing hour, washing his body of sweat and then sitting down once more. Kagome yawned and shook her head a bit, trying to cast aside her sleepiness. Inuyasha was resting peacefully now, his thrashing about had stopped. She could close her eyes for a minute, just a minute...

She felt the call of slumber ring in her ears but Kagome tried to fight it. Slowly, running a hand across Inuyasha's hair to smooth the tangled mop, she felt a sweep of tenderness overcome her. She rested her head on the cool sheets, finding the warmth of Inuyasha and the gently lit room too hard to resist. Her deep velvet blue eyes soon closed and her soul relaxed with Inuyasha's.

* * *

When Inuyasha finally opened his eyes the world around him was dark, darker than he had remembered it being. This was not what he had expected. Seeing the unfamiliar plaster ceiling, Inuyasha shot up but didn't make it very far before falling back into the plush pillows. Groaning lightly, he felt the stinging run of pain pulse throughout. He glanced around him instantly recognizing Kagome's room. He shifted his head to the side; seated on a low stool was Kagome. She slept with her head cradled on her arms, her hair spilling over onto the bed sheets. Medical supplies lay strewn around her feet in disarray. Medical supplies...? He lifted his arms in front of his face, studying the long gashes that crawled up them. His eyes glanced lower, touching the stitches gingerly. So he had been more injured than he had thought. Kagome had helped him heal, had saved him when he should have been dead at that very moment. How ironic. Kagome had been the one to protect him when he was supposed to be her savior.

But his thoughts were far away from his injuries. They lingered on Kagome, the powers she had revealed to them. Such awesome energy concealed in a small body, a mortal body no less. But how? It was the same powers that he had detected in their first encounter, the one that had seeped back into her body before he could allow his mind to comprehend it. Inuyasha had only heard of powers she had wielded in legends and mythology. They told of ones that could torture the mind with the darkest fears that a person held in their hearts. They could drive a person to insanity, to mutilate themselves until suicide was the only way to escape their fears. The prophecy of Twilight. If what he was thinking was true then Kagome was the chosen one, the one that would save Madrien from the evil grasp of Naraku. Or destroy it.

Inuyasha swept a hand across his eyes in weariness, his body not fully recovered from the last battle. He fingered the cloth on his forehead, pulling it off. He already felt weak not needing a reminder. He sighed, looking around him once more. His eyes settled on Kagome, seeing clearly the exhaustion finely carved into her features. He couldn't disturb her, not after everything she had done for him. Everything he had done to her. His barbaric words still echoed clearly in his mind, slashing at his heart. He owed her his life, an apology for if he had not been so cruel then she would never have left his side. But how could he convince her that the words he had dared say to her were a way to protect her from him? He was not worthy of her; she needed someone that would treat her like she was meant to be treated. Not a lowly hanyou like himself.

He stroked the hair from Kagome's closed eyes with the back of his finger, his eyes distant and searching for something that was just beyond his reach. There was that feeling again. Every time that he looked at Kagome, he was overwhelmed. Overwhelmed with emotions that he had never experienced in his life. Whenever he was with her, he became self-conscious, afraid of doing something wrong. So unlike himself in Madrien. With the women there he was able to satisfy his lust without doubts, an empty void in his heart that he could not seem to fill afterwards. But it never bothered him before because he never knew anything else. That was until Kagome walked into his life. He found himself craving what she only she could give to him, the way she completed his soul whenever he saw her.

"Inuyasha?" a small voice whispered from the darkness. Kagome had awakened to the rustle of bed sheets, the shifting of a body. Afraid that Inuyasha's fever had become worse she had woken quickly. Kagome's eyes widened with disbelief, welling with tears that threatened to spill over. His luminous eyes turned to meet hers in an amused grin, completely unaware of what she had just been through. He struggled to sit up as Kagome launched herself into his arms, winding her own arms around his neck in a tight grip. He winced slightly as she brushed up against his wounds, but he held her close to his body. She was his anchor, his strength that kept him going. The realization made his heart soar amongst the clouds without an end in sight.

A tear of joy ran down her cheek as she embraced him. He was all right! Her shoulders heaved with the force of her sobbing, the sound crushing Inuyasha's heart. He had found that the one thing that destroyed him was Kagome crying. It was something he could not prevent, something that he didn't know how to deal with. Especially when he was the cause of it.

Caressing the back of her head he laughed, "Why the tears, Kagome? Me being hurt couldn't warrant such a response from you because it doesn't matter." Kagome stiffened in his arms, outraged at what he had just dared to joke about. She wrenched her face away from his neck to glare at him with teary ferocity.

"How could you say that! You scared me to death, you idiot! I saw you lying on this bed for an hour, fighting for your life, and it reminded me of dad and I thought... I thought..." she cried at him, unable to find the words to describe just how afraid she had been. Inuyasha gently drew her back to him, enclosing her in the safety of his arms. He regretted his words yet again, seeing that he wasn't able to do or say anything right when he was around her.

He asked gently, "What did you think, Kagome?" In truth he didn't want to know what she had thought. It was clear to him that it was destroying her from the inside out and not just now. It had been lurking in her soul for too long, perhaps months, perhaps years. But he would do his best to comfort her, hold her for as long as it took.

She sniffled, her voice barely above a choked whisper, "I thought you were going to die, Inuyasha. I thought I was going to have to watch another person I care about die." She fisted her hands into the sheets, finally facing the words that she had held back since returning to her home. She had been terrified to realize that maybe she wouldn't be able to save him, no matter how strong he was or how much she tried. Kagome's shoulders shook with the pent up grief, finally able to release what she had kept hidden from the world for so long. Inuyasha's hands tightened around her waist, shifting his body with a pain filled grimace so that Kagome laid across his lap, her ebony head cradled in the crook of his shoulder. His heart was crushed with an invisible hand at how violently her crying racked her slender form.

Inuyasha tried to offer what was left of his heart to comfort her, "Ssshh, I wouldn't have died. I would never leave you, my sweetling." Against his chest, Kagome drew in a shuddering breath to calm herself.

When he was sure that she could speak Inuyasha pleaded simply, "Tell me." There was something that Kagome was hiding deep within her. It was causing her this pain and he wanted to know what it was.

Kagome withdrew slightly. She sat there, silently pondering whether to tell him. Something primitive in her wanted Kagome to reach out to Inuyasha. It wanted her to open up to the one person that seemed to care, to allow him to soothe away years and years of hurt. But the other half screamed refusal at her.

To her own amazement her mouth opened to speak, "They told me that my father died in a car accident, but I don't remember it having happened that way. It has haunted me for a long time now because it couldn't have been an accident. On that day I had asked my dad if he would take me to a new amusement park that had just opened. Naturally he agreed and took me. We had so much fun. Dad went on every ride I wanted to go on no matter how scary it seemed. But I never became frightened because I knew that he was there with me and that he would protect me from my fear." Inuyasha watched as a small smile spread across her face as she lost herself in the happy memory.

"When it was closing time my dad and I got into his car. Before we drove off he handed me a package. I decided I wouldn't open it until I got home. I was trembling all over. While we were on the road I couldn't stand it any longer so I unwrapped it. What I found inside was the best present I ever got. There was a golden locket inside. When my little hands opened the small compartment I saw that he had engraved a message on it. I still don't understand what that message meant, but being eight years old I yelped with glee. My dad took his eyes from the road and looked at me with one of his charming smiles. We were driving at night so, of course, he noticed a bright light coming towards us. He tore his eyes from me and swerved off the road. By that time I had already covered my face with my arms. The last thing I remember were the tires screeching and the windshield exploding.

"When I opened my eyes again, I found myself in a large and strange smelling room. Everything was white and it frightened me. My mother, who was seated at my side, saw my eyes open and she started to weep and kiss me. I immediately recalled the accident and demanded to know where my father was. She answered me in a small voice telling me he was in critical care. Before I could say anything, a doctor walked in. He told my mother that I had minor scrapes and bruises, but should stay in the hospital for another week for further examination. So for seven long days I endured the nurses that came and went, fussing over me. But each day I would ask them about Dad and if I could see him. The answers were always the same. Either they said that it wasn't their department or it was no to seeing my dad. Even my own mom refused to let me see him. After that horrible week was over I got to go home.

"I finally got to see my dad two weeks later. A nurse that was looking after his healing process took my hand and lead me to critical care. When I walked through that door what I saw terrified me. My dad was lying on the bed motionless attached to machines. His face that used to be filled with so much color, now was ashen and gray. I ran over to his side. I took his large hand into my tiny ones. The warmth that had circulated through them had been replaced by frigid, unwelcoming ice. For the next three months the only place the nurses, doctors, or my mom could find me was by my dad's side. During those months I carried the hope that if I were near my dad he would feel my presence and wake up. Then, one night, I had gone to the gift shop to buy my dad his favorite flowers." Kagome's voice became a whisper chocked by emotion. Inuyasha strained his ears to hear what she was saying, swallowing at the words that came next.

"As I walked to the door I heard muffled crying. When I took a peek inside I saw my mom kneeling beside my dad's bed sobbing into the sheets. As I started inside the truth hit me suddenly like a truck. My dad had passed away while I had been gone. He had left me without saying goodbye. The flowers slipped from my fingers and drifted to the floor silently. I didn't cry, but merely stood there trembling. The funeral was two weeks later. At the funeral I watched them lower the casket into the ground and that's when my defenses crumbled. Reality abruptly burst into my mind. This all wasn't a dream. dad was dead and he was never coming back. I burst into tears and ran away from the cemetery. No one bothered to come after me. They didn't really care what happened to me.

"I kept running until I stumbled and fell sobbing uncontrollably. I laid on that ground for hours weeping, until my heart hurt too much to go on. As I looked up I found myself surrounded by cherry blossom trees. They seized my pain and grief somehow. I later found out that I was in the Tsugunai Garden. Even though the garden brought me to peace with my emotions, from that day forward I completely closed out the world. I gave up everything that I once loved. Fate captured my dad and held him prisoner. It made him suffer, until it took his last breath. My father, who had been so full of life a few hours before the accident, left me to walk this long journey by myself. And do you know who is to blame for all this? Me. It was all my fault. If I hadn't yelped my dad would never have taken his eyes from the road and we wouldn't have crashed! It's a-all my f-fault!" Kagome gave herself up to the tears. She merely sat there with her hands in her lap, sobbing uncontrollably.

Panic washed over Inuyasha. He was horrified at how violently she was shaking as if she would fall apart at any moment. Not caring to think what he was doing, Inuyasha pulled her face into his chest to muffle her crying. Kagome came without a struggle, leaned against him and cried her heart out in his silky mane, which she clutched with all her might, while his arm wrapped itself around her waist soothingly. He lay there next to her, rubbing her back in small circles in an attempt to comfort her, all the while cursing himself for asking her to tell him.

It ached so much to remember that day. Kagome's heart swelled with the grief. It had become stronger over the years, building up until it threatened to consume her. Inuyasha's brush with death only made that feeling increase, drowning her. Hot tears streaked down Inuyasha's neck, burning him with their anguish. He held her closer to his body, whispering to her in hushed tones.

"It's not your fault, Kagome. You couldn't have done anything. He died to save you and if your father could, I know he'd have done it again. If you're sad, his sacrifice will be in vain." Her crying slowly came to an end. Now that Kagome had revealed her sorrow to someone, her heart did not ache as much. Had Inuyasha really made the difference? For long moments she kept her face buried in his neck, trying to control her hiccups.

Inuyasha's senses filled with the fragrance of the warm, playful tumble of white blossoms that came from Kagome's body. It was like a shy smile across a crowded room... He held her body closer inhaling more of her. When she looked up, he found that her tear-streaked face only enhanced her beauty. One last tear trickled down her cheek. Inuyasha's hand reached out and softly brushed it away. He bent his head to kiss away the trailing shine on her cheeks, the salty flavor causing his own heart to wrench from his chest.

Kagome searched his face for accusations, but there were none. There only reflected understanding in his golden eyes. Without thinking, Kagome reached up to trace Inuyasha's jaw line with exploring fingers. Kagome thought she felt Inuyasha stiffen underneath her touch, but it passed so quickly that she thought she had imagined it. Inuyasha's eyelids closed, reveling in her feathery caress as if that was all that mattered in the universe.

It was all he could do to keep from pushing into her caress. Inuyasha had never known how genuine a woman's touch could be, so full of compassion and sincerity. Inuyasha realized that it could only be a hesitant caress between friends, but the mere softness of it was enough to let him believe that something could blossom out of what they shared. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and pulled her down with him onto the bed. She snuggled into his chest, falling into a deep dreamless sleep. Inuyasha watched her baby-like slumber, marveling at her ethereal beauty, which lit a room that was eternally plagued by darkness. Slowly he, too, drifted off to sleep, but not before tucking Kagome closer to his body to protect her from the sadness that had now seeped into her life once more.

* * *

A/N: Well, sorry that is has taken me so long to update. But I made this chapter really long to make up for the last one. It is also really informative and you get to see more of Kagome's past. I don't know if this chapter was really confusing, but it explained a little but of things that are going to happen. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and now, if you please, press the tempting purple button and review!

Translation:

hanyou: half demon


	7. Pillar of Light

A/N: Hey there to all of you! This was a fairly easy chapter to write and I found that I barely had any trouble with it. It just seemed to flow out from my fingertips in a shimmer of words. I am pretty relieved, let me tell you. I was a little worried about it after my last chapter which, by the way, you all seemed to enjoy. I got such great reviews from all of you, including some pretty interesting ones. Thank you all for your kind words. :tear: Gomen Nasai that it has taken me so long to post this chapter. Since it'sSpring Break, I have no access tothe internet and just today my mom decided to take me to the public library.After this is when all the Inuyasha gang will be introduced, plus some new characters. This little message is for you Ria-chan! Then the beginning of all that is to come will start. Can't wait, huh:laughs hystericlly:

Warning: I must make this warning beforehand so I do not startle any of you in this chapter. This is a warning about the lime content! If you are under fourteen years of age, you have been warned! Hehe, you thought I was going to tell you to turn back, huh? Well I have no right to do that because I'd really like you to read my story.

Thank you: A special thanks to the following people for reviewing thus far: angicakesisinuyashasluvr, Nicole, The Great Annie, Inuyasha-Is-My-Boyfriend, Crutches the Magic Hippie, Latinachica, Kagomeissosexy, Orlando-Inu-Lover, Hi, Annie, Tarzan, Kenshrix, Kinomoto, Dark Hanyou Lover, Shaq, InuFan4Life, AuronZs10, EarthQueen11492, Linaofthelight, chickichicki, InuFan4life, tomariella222, spotzplaya888, elementalobsession, Black Betty, InnocentDarkSassyCat, Dark Daimon Fate, Innocent Hope, dreamz-of-hope, azn-modern-miko, Lady Dark Angel, GohanzGirl, Schezerade7, Ria-chan, Shokora no Sakuhen, Embury, lyn, inuschopstiks, Silver Rain Drops, kawaii-arula, inu-kaglover45, Malitia, AzaraRubie, dragrdr, and Alarnia. Thank you for sticking with me so far and I sincerely hope you continue to do so. Your words mean more to me than you-or I- may ever know.

**"Kind words can be short and easy to speak but their echoes are truly endless." **

**Mother Theresa**

Dedication: This fanfiction is dedicated to Ria-chan, my little sister and best friend. She proof read the first two chapters of this story and has given me the inspiration to begin my story anew. But most important of all, she believes in me, which is why I posted this fic and for that I am eternally grateful. She has been my constant anchor and support when my world seems like it is turning upside down and inside out. She has been there for me and listened to my complaints and I thank every star at night for leading me to her. Thank you Ria-chan! Love you lots, sweetie!

Disclaimer: You guys probably get the idea that I don't own Inuyasha, but sadly it's illegal for me not to put a disclaimer or, at least, I think it is. I don't want to fool any of you into thinking that I own this or get sued. Personally, no one would get much out of me anyway. :shrugs nonchalantly: So I don't own Inuyasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and any other people that may own it. I own the plot and certain characters and I'll tell you which ones as they come up.

**"The longer the night lasts, the more our dreams will be."**

**Chinese Proverb**

Chapter 7: Pillar of Light

_"Wow! It's a present just for me, Daddy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" eight year old Kagome excitedly cried. A deep bubbly laugh erupted from the person in the driver's seat. Alan Sutherlin looked to his daughter, who did not resemble him in the least. As a sharp contrast to his fiery gold hair, she possessed ebony tresses that, if placed in just the right light, shimmered with a deep blue hue. Much like him, her face was a lovely heart shape, though his cheeks were more sharply rounded than his daughter's. Another one of the only things they shared was the amazing color of their eyes: a starburst of blues that changed with their moods from a velvet blue, to a paradise of azure and then to a stormy sky of winter when they were angry._

_Alan watched as her eyes lit up with happiness as she opened the package. Inside lay a golden locket that he had purchased for her the day before. As a child, Alan had never been showered with gifts of any kind. But now that he had a daughter he was determined to give her everything he never had at her age. He wanted her childhood to be unforgettable, with everything her little heart desired of him. He would go to any length for her, for his little Kagome held his heart in her hands and she always would. From the day she was born, as he held her tiny body in his arms, Alan had given himself totally over to her._

_As Alan steered the car, he remembered what he had engraved inside the locket's interior before he left the gift shop. _

_"Hey, Kagome, why don't you open your new treasure? Open it and see what is underneath." Kagome took the locket, which was unusually large and fit almost into her entire palm, in her small hands and did as her father told her. As the top was lifted, scrawling letters appeared in her view, carved intracitely into the inside of the locket with care and loving devotion. Inside it was a picture of her father, Kagome wrapped around his neck, losing his balance as he smiled at the camera. The small girl yelped with glee at the sight, having never recieved something as beautiful as this._

_"Alright, Kagome. What did Daddy write for you inside it?" All the joy had left his voice, a grim line settling across Alan's lips. The haunted light of memories was reflected in his eyes, his mind traveling back in time to a place where none but himself could go. His daughter, however, did not notice the change in his voice, the melancholy ringing through it. Kagome squinted her eyes against the fading light of day to read the inscription._

_"It says... Twilight resides deep in heart, bring...bring..." The sun had completely set behind the horizan of mountains, the night veiling Kagome's eyes in a black shroud so she could not finish._

_"Twilight resides deep in heart, bringing salvation swiftly to those that await its presence. And the burden shall be carried on the injured wings of the innocent, who shall forever be lost in eternal slumber," he finished, having memorized its contents. Silence filled the space between them, Kagome not understanding what it meant. Frowning slightly, she turned to her father, finally noticing the serious expression on his face. She had seen this look only a few times, each time it meant that something bad would happen or she had done something he disapproved of. To Kagome's knowledge, she had done nothing to make him angry..._

_In a hesitent tone she asked, "What does it mean, Daddy? Why does it make you so sad?" The childish music of her voice crushed his heart, tears pricking at the back of his eyelids. If only she could be spared from what he was to tell her. He would much rather keep her in ignorance, blissfully unaware of what awaited at the corner of her life._

_Her father remained quiet, the anxiety preventing him from answering his daughter's question. How could he tell her? Ever since she was born, Alan had protected her from his past, not allowing anything or anyone to disrupt the life he had built here. He wanted Kagome to have a normal life, the life that, if he had stayed in his home, she would never be able to live. But here in Japan Kagome could grow to be an adult, find happiness without worries. It seemed that fate was working against him because that was never how it would be. She would walk the same path he did and it would destroy her from the inside out just like it did him. _

_Alan took his eyes from the road and gazed lovingly at his daughter, drinking in her beauty, the curiousity alight in her eyes. She was the reflection of his paradise, the eden he had found. For the first time in his life, Alan was happy. Happy that he had married, had a daughter, and another baby waiting to be born._

_All at once a blinding light burst from the dark night charging straight toward them at an incredible speed. Kagome's father tore his eyes away from her and swerved to the right._

_Kagome's head turned slightly, seeing a figure emerge from the devilish light. A pair of crimson eyes stared hatefully back at her, but she did not have enough time to fully burn his image into her mind for a tree loomed ahead of them, threatening collision. _

_"Daddy! Watch ooouuuuut!" Kagome screamed. And the world around her shattered into slivers of glassy darkness. _

* * *

Kagome awoke with a start, her body drenched in sweat. She bolted upright in bed, shivers coursing through her body despite the warm breeze drifting through the window. Looking around, she saw that she was in her room, Inuyasha sleeping soundly beside her. She covered her face with her hands, trying to calm her ragged breathing and erratic heart beat. It had been so long since that nightmare had haunted her; she had thought that she had rid herself of it, at least free of that small misery in her life. She had been wrong. As always, the images returned to her tormented soul, ripping at every fiber of her being.

"Daddy," she breathed softly. Kagome looked at the clock on her nightstand: it was three in the morning, barely two hours had passed since she had revealed her soul to Inuyasha. She kicked off the heavy blankets, carefully untangling herself from Inuyasha's arms as not to wake him, and felt her way toward her desk. When she had reached it she flicked on the small lamp, the light illuminating the small corner, never touching the rest of the walls beyond it.

Opening the top drawer, she pulled out a jewelry box. Flowing, handpainted accents in sage decorated the cream-colored undertone. Opening the clear glass top, Kagome reached inside it and pulled out an object that she had never shown to anyone.

Switching off the lamp, she made her way to her window seat and settled down on its velvety softness. She carefully drew the sheer blue-green curtains apart and opened the window doors. A ray of moonlight burst into her room. The night was quiet, except for the occasional churp of the crickets; not a single car drove by to disturb the gentle solitude.

Looking down, she unclenched her hand and stared at the golden locket that her father had given her ten years ago that fateful night when all was lost to her. For some strange reason, it had not been damaged in the accident. It held not one single scratch or dent. On the day when she had been required to return home from the hospital, she had found the trinket hidden deep within the folds of her clothing. Apparently the officer that had pulled her from the wreckage had also managed to save the locket. This had always bothered her, but she was glad it had been saved from harm. It was one of the only memories she had left of her father.

Carefully Kagome lifted the top of the locket, which now fit her palm perfectly, her azure gaze seeking out the message engraved on the lid. Her fingers deftly drifted over the letters, tracing every detail that she had etched into her soul as a constant reminder of her pain.Closing her eyes, Kagome let the silent music of her memories enfold her in their soothing notes. It was so easy to recall that day, no matter how old she became. The day was still fresh in her mind, just as tender as if he had died a day before. From each corner of her eyes, a tear slithered a silvery path down her cheek.

In a loud whisper she recited the message her father had left her, the last words he had spoken to her before his death.

"Twilight resides deep in heart, bringing salvation swiftly to those that await its presence. And the burden shall be carried on the injured wings of the innocent, who shall forever be lost in eternal slumber." A small growl escaped her, mingling with sobs that were rising in her throat. He had been trying to tell her something! She felt like she should know what the stupid message was trying to tell her!

_Oh, Daddy, you don't realize how much I miss you. The world has become so cold and unforgiving without your smiling face to warm it up. Come back to me! Please come back to me!_ Kagome silently pleaded as she wept; the tears falling hopelessly on the trinket she now clutched to her heart. She couldn't go on like this any longer, it just wasn't possible. Nine years without him by her side, without him whispering proud nothings into her ear. Nine years without a father, with a mother who didn't care. A small breeze swept in and blew the once-calm curtains around the sobbing girl, enwrapping her as if bestowing her with a hug.

It seemed like it was hours before Kagome had wept herself to sleep, her crying whimpering into small breaths of air. Inuyasha's dog-like ears twitched rapidly, listening for any signs that Kagome was awake. The spell to conceal them had disappeared as soon as all the strength left his body, no longer able to sustain the power. When he was sure that she had drifted off, he struggled to his feet and walked to Kagome's side quietly. Dizziness overcame him but he fought the urge to sit down. He needed to reach Kagome, hold her even though he could not take from her the pain that made her cry in sorrow so easily.

He studied her bathed in silver light, the moon's rays illuminating the slowly drying tears on her cheeks. He got to his knees by her side, his face inching closer until his cheek rested against hers. The slippery feel of tears rubbed onto his skin so that he may be able to share what she felt, as little as it was. In truth, he did. It plagued him, the smell of her tears. His sensitive nose only enhanced its pungency.

"Oh, Kagome," he whispered to her ear. He enclosed her in his arms, carrying Kagome's sleeping body to the bed. Gingerly he laid down by her side, face to face with her so that their noses almost touched. Moments passed with Inuyasha merely staring at her, admiring the beauty of his angel, the way that her hair caressed her closed eyes, the smooth expanse of skin. One day he would tell her. Tell her just how much she filled his mind from every waking moment to the depths of his dreams. One day he would. When he finally admitted to himself what his heart already knew.

* * *

The enticing smell of cooking food was what tempted Inuyasha out of the haven of sleep, convinced him to rise from the bed. That and the fact that Kagome was not by his side. He had opened his golden eyes in hopes of seeing Kagome asleep on the pillow next to his, but he had been met with the sight of an empty spot. The place that she had lain in was cold; Kagome had been awake for quite some time now.

Feeling the warm wind sneaking through the open window, Inuyasha rose to his feet, stretching the sore muscles of his back and neck. He had slept with Kagome cradled on top of his chest, a new position he had never tried before. It left every muscle tight with cramps but Inuyasha found, with some amusement, that he didn't mind like he would have done in the past. Kagome had kept his dreams at bay, for the first time Inuyasha slept peacefully. Her presence was comforting, a healing balm for his soul.

He felt rejuvenated as he unwound the bandages tied around his abdomen. Because of the demon blood coursing through him, the deep injuries he had sustained were fully healed, leaving only thin, white scars from one side to the other. It would add to the many other battle wounds he had collected over the years, a trophy if you will. He smiled toothily as he left the room, clad in no more than the pants he had been wearing the night before. Inuyasha's shirt was no where to be found, so he resigned himself to walk out without it. Wouldn't Kagome be surprised?

Laughter rang through the air as Inuyasha reached the bottom step. One of them was Kagome's, he could recognize the musical lilt of her voice anywhere. But the second voice was a mystery. Curious to see who it belonged to, Inuyasha followed the exotic scents to the kitchen where Inuyasha was met with a sight too good to be true. His smile widened dramtically when he saw the transormed Kagome: she was caked in white flour from the tip of her head down to the tips of her bare feet. The only color left to the eyes were her orbs of blue, now a lighter shade for she was laughing hysterically. Opposite her was a young boy who was also caught up in the mirth, but not in the flour. He was covered in some places, but it looked to Inuyasha that Kagome was the one losing this battle.

He experetly dodged her handfuls of the white muck, ducking behind a wooden cabinet. Inuyasha watched, not yet noticed by Kagome or the boy, as he crawled on his hands and knees to a place near to Kagome in order to acquire a better shot. She saw him too late and, soon, she had been splattered directly in the face with his own ball of powder, letting out a small scream as she tumbled backwards. The hanyou burst into his own deep-throated laugh, loving the shocked expression on Kagome's face when she finally noticed he was there.

With quick, jerky movements, Kagome brushed the flour from her face. Her cheeks were permanently covered in a thick layer of blush, the heat traveling through her body. For some odd reason, she was embarassed to be caught playing such a childish game, especially embarassed at her state of dishevelment. But underneath her veil of hair, Kagome smiled joyfully. Even from where she sat, she could see that he was fully recovered, much to her relief. She also drank her fill of his sleek, muscular chest. Kagome swallowed at the sight of his flawless body. Every inch of him hard with muscle. Like glistening rock. She had seen Inuyasha's chest before when she was bandaging his wounds, but had never taken the time to fully gaze at it. She swallowed the lump in her throat, her body warm with newly formed desire.

Ashamed at the thoughts coursing through her mind, Kagome scrambled to her feet, continuing to brush herself off as best as she could before walking to stand in front of Inuyasha. She reached out a hand to run her fingertips across the hard planes of his stomach where the wounds should have been healing for a few months more. Instead they were replaced by white scars that marred the perfect flesh and only added to the beauty of his upper body.

"I'm glad to see that you're all healed. I guess being a half-demon really does come in handy, huh?" she murmured to him as a smile crossed her features. She started to pull away but Inuyasha's hand closed over hers, holding the palm over the wounds that she had just touched. Kagome looked up at him in confusion, meeting his eyes that shared none of her amusement.

"Inuyasha...?" she asked, a slight blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Are you all right, Kagome?" His voice was throaty as if the mere thought of her answer brought him pain. Inuyasha ran his free hand through her silken tresses, cupping one cheek with gentle firmness. The action was made to keep Kagome's eyes on his so that he could see the truth of the words that she would tell him.

Kagome replied shakily on the verge of nervous laughter. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" she trailed off slowly, wondering where he was going with the question. She was not the one that had sustained such horrible injuries.

"About what I said yesterday to you. I'm sorry, Kagome, I really am. If it wasn't for me you would never have shed tears or recieved this." His thumb grazed over the multicolored bruise on her cheek where Teinin had raised his hand to her. The sight of it in broad daylight had anger ripping through Inuyasha. If only he had been faster then Kagome would never have- Soft fingers smoothed the scowl on his forehead returning Inuyasha's attention to Kagome. The blood-thirsty look, the look that only those closest to him would have recognized the potential danger for that look signaled a rampage of chaos, that had occupied his eyes only moments ago faded as he beheld Kagome.

Tears stood glossily in her eyes and Kagome found that she could not stop them. Did not want to stop them, in fact. He had been worried... about _her_. At that moment, seeing Inuyasha standing in all of his glory with the sun filtering through the windows and onto his hair, seeing the softened expression in his golden eyes directed at her, Kagome knew she had fallen. Fallen hopelessly in love with Inuyasha.

The hanyou captured a small tear that flowed down her cheek like a lone river, bringing it to his lips. All the while never taking his gaze off of Kagome.

"I've gone and made you cry once again. I guess that may be all I'm good for in this life," he laughed ironically. Being with Kagome had proved that to him more clearly than anything perhaps.

She shook her head at him, the tears now flowing freely, wrapping her slender arms around his waist and pressing her cheek over his beating heart.

She whispered strongly, "It doesn't matter, Inuyasha. As long as you're safe I don't care about anything else." Inuyasha was at a loss for words, something that was foreign to him. He returned her embrace cautiously as if she were a dream. A wonderful, beautiful dream that would shatter with the wind if he was too rough with her. And Inuyasha wanted her to stay, needed her like he needed no other. He buried his face into her sweet-smelling hair, loving the scent and feel of it as he was drawn closer.

"Sweetling, you are something else altogether. Something that is more heavenly than I deserve to hold against my body like I do now," he told her, his lips moving against her hair. Inuyasha felt her indigidance, saw her pull back to look up at him, her lips set in an adorable pout.

"Inuyasha-" Kagome began in her most stubborn tone only to be silenced by Inuyasha's laughter. It was a wonderful sound that danced in Kagome's ears.

"I know. You are not my sweetling, Kagome," he paused before adding, "Much to my misfortune." But to his surprise, Kagome began to laugh, her eyes sparkling like two sapphires in the sunlight. He was silenced for a moment, captivated by her voice as much as her seraphic beauty.

"Inuyasha," she said gently, "That is not what I was going to say." Seeing the puzzled expression on his face she explained in a low voice, sexy but innocent, "I was going to tell you that you forgot to say 'my' sweetling." A faint blush still lingered high on her cheeks but Kagome's eyes never left his, her eyes filled with her brimming happiness. There was no coyness, no teasing in her tone; Kagome was completely serious about what she had just said. It thrilled Inuyasha to hear those simple words, to know that something had developed between them in so short a time.

Kagome's hands worked up to rub his dog ears, loving the velvety feel beneath her fingers. This was how she had imagined them to be, from the very first moment she had seen them in the park. A deep rumbling began in Inuyasha's chest and Kagome was confused at what it was. Suddenly a wide grin broke across her face. He was purring!

Inuyasha leaned his forehead against hers, kissing the tip of Kagome's nose playfully. He enjoyed the gradual caressing, more than she may know. It brought a rush of warmth through him, stimulating the sensitive nerves in his ears. He smiled lopsidedly, one pristine fang gleaming in the sunlight. Kagome smiled radiantly back at him, the dimple in her cheek peeking out at him, tempting Inuyasha to press his lips to it. Her hands reluctantly fell away from his ears so that she could hook them around his broad neck.

Souta watched from a distance forgotten, but he cleared his throat to attract the couple's attention. So that's what was going on... Kagome glared at his interruption, her scowl darkening when she saw his knowing grin. Stepping away from Inuyasha's arms, she introduced them.

"Inuyasha, this is my younger brother Souta. He helped me take care of you last night." Inuyasha saw the way that Kagome's eyes softened when she looked at him, despite the frown that creased her forehead. Her relationship with her younger brother was strong, stronger than most were. He walked to the boy, kneeling so that they were at eye level. He had Kagome's angelic face, the same large cherubic eyes only his were a chocolate brown and the mop of hair that rested on his head was the same color as his eyes, instead of the ebony that was Kagome's.

Inuyasha smiled at him, a small part of him anxious to what Souta's reaction would be to him. Especially since he had no way of hiding his ears once this boy saw them. "Pleased to meet you, Souta. Thanks for helping me out back there." He really didn't know what else to say. He had never been very good with children since most would shun him for being a hanyou like their parents told them to. For the love of him, he couldn't figure out why in the world he was doing this. Maybe it was for Kagome's sake and maybe because some part of him wanted to see if anyone else could accept him like Kagome did.

Souta gazed at the hanyou, putting a hand to his chin. To Inuyasha and Kagome's confusion he began to circle Inuyasha like a hawk, looking him up and down as if studying if what he claimed to be was valid.

A childish smile broke out onto his face and he asked excitedly, "Are you really a half-demon!" His hand were balled at his sides, ready to pounce on their new guest if the answer should be 'yes.' Inuyasha gave him a strange look before cautiously nodding his head.

Souta whooped loudly, punching the air with his fist. "That is so cool! That's better than being a full fledged demon!" He grabbed onto Inuyasha's hand and proceeded to drag him out of the kitchen saying something about playing 'video games.' Inuyasha smiled toothily at him and his enthusiasm. He was beginning to like this kid already.

Once they were out of Kagome's ear shot, Souta whispered, "I better get you a shirt before Kagome drools all over you more than she already has. I mean you should see how much she talked about you last night. It's like she's in love with you or something." A disgusted look crossed Souta's face at the thought of Kagome loving someone, but the information widened Inuyasha's smile even more. There was no doubt about it. He definetaly loved this kid.

* * *

Kagome swept a hand through her hair, brushing away the pieces that stubbornly stuck to her forehead. The breakfast had gone surprisingly well, Kagome astounded that Inuyasha didn't know what pancakes were. Although he had been the one to wolf down half of the food she had set out for their breakfast. When he found them staring at him, Inuyasha suddenly became the composed half-demon once again, only proving to increase their mirth until Kagome had laughed herself near to tears. But that had been awhile ago. Right now he and Souta were busily playing video games, something that had quickly become another one of Inuyasha's past times. She shook her head, a smile touching her lips.

Propping her elbows onto the tile counter, Kagome stared out the window unconciously admiring the calm weather. Her mind wandered to places unknown, unseen by all but her as she closed off the harsh world around her and slipped into a place of serenity. It was natural for her to be startled when a familiar pair of warm arms wrapped around her, tempting her back to reality.

"What were you thinking of just now, Kagome? Mayhap it was me and your wish was answered?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear, tracing the hollow shell with his tongue.

Kagome shivered against him, laughing breathlessly, "You hanyous are an arrogant lot, aren't you?"

Inuyasha's sensual lips trailed a wet path down her neck, sucking lightly upon the pulse of her throat. His long slender fingers wove around her neck and under them he could feel her pulse beat erratically. He swept a thumb over it before pressing his lips to her neck, unsheathing his fangs to graze the skin; Kagome gasped at the fire rushing through her, how he could warrant such a response from her. Not knowing what to do with her hands she placed them on the arms that were wrapped around her waist, bending her head to the side so he could caress more of her. She felt him smile against her skin and suck lightly upon her, her hands gripped his arms tightly as her legs had suddenly failed her. She could no longer bear to stand by herself for he was working passion on her tender skin and, sensing her need, Inuyasha's arms tightened around her, drawing her closer to his form. She gave a small moan, lost in the waters of her desire but not needing anyone to save her.

Inuyasha turned her swiftly in his arms so that her luscious breasts were crushed against his chest, the feeling causing a tightening in his loins. His eyes lingered on her slightly-parted lips, which formed a perfect 'o' at the desires that he awakened within her, remembering well the taste and feel of them. He then looked deeply into her eyes, seeing the passion that lurked within their azure depths, yet untouched by any man. That he was sure of. And the thought of being her first gave him an unexplainable joy, one that he would be glad to share with her. He also sought out her permission in the only way he knew how, a silent seduction that would allow her to push away if she so wished it. But Kagome, noticing that he had stopped his magnificent assault, pressed her body flush to his, urging him on with the hard kiss she gave him.

Not needing anymore assurance than that, Inuyasha began his slow capture of Kagome's lips, savoring the honeyed taste of her mouth. Like before, Inuyasha's tongue sought hers endlessly, not wanting her to avoid intimate contact. She was hesitent at first, but with Inuyasha's coaxing, she met him in a dance as old as time, moaning into his mouth. His kisses were becoming deeper, more demanding of a response from her and she gave him what he wanted. She stood on tiptoe, their mouths pushing at one another's with frantic, heavy breaths.

Kagome felt his hands on her body, dipping, delving, memorizing the secret curves. His large yet gentle hands left no part of her untouched, fondling her until Kagome knew that he had learned the feel of her. She gasped in surprise when Inuyasha lifted her into his arms, placing her gently on the counter behind her, the coolness of the tile caressing her through the material of her pants.

Kagome had only a moment of breath before Inuyasha's mouth was once again demanding of hers, moaning loudly when her hands smoothed over his shirt clad chest. When her hands did not encounter the contact that she desired, Kagome slipped her fingers underneath the neck of his shirt, running the pads over his collarbone in long, feline-like strokes. It thrilled her when she felt him begin to shiver from her touch, discovering for the first time the inexplicable power she had over him. And she felt powerful at that moment.

Inuyasha sought the delicate arching of her throat, the one treasure that had haunted him since he had first laid eyes upon her. But he did not stop there. His lips moved lower and lower, tongue flicking out to trace the tantilizing wisps of flesh that peeked out from beneath her peasant-style top with its soft edging of lace. With a husky sigh, Inuyasha buried his face into the warmth of her breasts, seeking until he found the pink nipples hidden by the fabric, pressing a kiss to each one.

Kagome's back arched, pressing more of her into Inuyasha's face, startled when she felt her nipples hardening with his erotic ministrations. A soft cry escaped her, lights dancing and exploding in front of her closed eyes. Fisting her hands into Inuyasha's silver hair, Kagome pulled him closer to her, wanting more but not knowing how to tell him. She didn't trust herself to speak, not with the way her breath came in haggard gasps. It mingled with Inuyasha's, becoming a louder sound that roared in their ears as everything else was closed out.

The moment shattered as a voice rang clearly through the silence.

"Kagome! I'm home, sweetie. Are you up in your room?" Hitomi called. Kagome was the first to pull back, breath squeezing out of her lungs strongly. She looked to the doorway and then at Inuyasha.

"You'd better go now. I don't think my mom should see you," Kagome whispered. She did not return his gaze, instead she stared at the floor. In truth, she didn't want him to leave, but she knew well enough that her mother wouldn't be as accepting of Inuyasha as she and Souta had been. Kagome refused to see how her mother would react when she saw him, saw that he was a demon.

With that statement came a cooling of Inuyasha's ardour, his eyes widening in disbelief at her words then narrowing dangerously. He pushed her away roughly, stepping back to glare at her with indifference.

"So you accept me when there's no one around, but when someone you know steps in you don't think that I should be seen. I should have known it was too good to be true." came the answer, with a hint of his furiousity leaking through. He bowed mechanically at the waist before spitting out menacingly, "As you wish, m'lady bitch." Kagome stared at him as he left, unsure of what had just happened. Why was he angry with her all of a sudden? Fixing her clothes quickly, she hurried after him, wanting to repair the small misunderstanding between them.

"Inuyasha!" she cried, running up the flight of stairs to her bedroom. He stopped, body halfway through the window and turned to look at her, eyes burning. Kagome took a step back, but quickly recovered to say, "I didn't mean it that way. I just-"

He laughed, a broken sound of syllables cutting off her defense. "I know perfectly what you meant. Now if you will excuse me, I must be off before you are caught with the likes of a lowly half-breed such as myself." His tone was curt, the pain of what she had said ringing through it. But he desperatly tried to hide that fact with his seething temper. He glanced once more upon her as if to memorize what she looked like, then disgust was quickly replacing that action, Inuyasha jumping out the window to land on the ground with a thud.

She gasped and rushed to her open window. She was just in time to catch a glimpse of Inuyasha as he ran off into the trees, all but a blur to the naked eye. Warm tears filled her sapphire eyes, not wanting it to end this way. She hadn't meant it like that. Honest.

She heard her bedroom door creak open. She turned around and stared at her mother standing in the doorway. Hitomi instantly took in her daughter's red, puffy eyes.

"What's wrong, baby? Have you been crying?" her mother asked, the worry clear in her voice. Kagome stared at her mother. She gazed at the untidy sweep of black hair tied back in a messy ponytail, the dark circles under her mother's eyes, the exhausted set of her mouth. Kagome's heart turned in pity.

"No, I'm fine, mom. Really I am," Kagome answered.

Hitomi hesitated, unaware of what to do, then said, "Okay, Kagome." The door clicked shut behind her. Hitomi stood where she was, debating what to do. It was obvious that Kagome had been upset over something and probably needed her for comfort. But what could she do? With a final shake of her head Hitomi left the dreary hallway and quickly descended the stairs to return to the safety of her office and the decanters of warm liquor.

* * *

Ruthlessly, Kagome dashed away the tears that were streaking down her cheeks. Fine, he could go to hell then. Not like she cared about him. But her actions proved futile. Her eyes continued to mist over, feeling bare without Inuyasha's presence. She did care and that mere fact pierced her heart in so many cruel ways. She sat heavily upon the velvety window seat, clutching her arms around herself as if that could replace the wonderfully warm feeling of having Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her.

The salty drops of tears fell and were absorbed into the cushion, lost forever as Kagome was lost. The cool feel of metal slid against her leg and Kagome looked down to see her locket, forgotten on the cushion the night before. She interlaced her fingers into the chain, holding it up in front of her face. It twirled softly throwing small circles of light on the walls, a dazzling spectacle that, unbeknownst to Kagome, were gathering in one spot behind her.

Eyes heavy with weeping, Kagome repeated once more the inscription on the inside, needing to hear the mysterious words that her father had given her.

"Twilight resides deep in heart, bringing slavation swiftly to those that await its presence," she began eyelids lowering. Her limbs were beginning to feel leaden, no longer was Kagome able to hold them up. A hazy cloud seeped into her mind, muddling her previous thoughts and no matter how Kagome tried she could not shake it off. It provided a haven of sleep that Kagome's body screamed for, now exhausted from the different emotions that had bombarded her the past two days.

"And the burden shall be carried on the injured wings of the innocent, who shall forever be lost in eternal slumber," she finished, voice dropping to an inaudible whisper, muffled by the soft beckoning of the light that stood behind her. Kagome slowly turned her head to watch it, seeing how beautifully it sparkled, a light not aided by the sun's rays.

Unconciously she rose to her feet, the locket dangling at her side and bumping against her thigh as she took hesitant steps toward it. Glimmering, shimmering, fascinating, Kagome was captivated and so much more. She held out her arms as if to bestow upon the pillar of light an embrace, fully insinuating her body in its golden glow. Her eyes dilated, widening ever more as she was wrapped in a blissful darkness and carried away from the ground beneath her. She was swallowed up by the sky, leaving no traces that she had ever been there except the faint dusting of light.

* * *

A/N: Well, there is Chapter 7 for all of you readers. And as a little note to you minna-san, the word 'bitch' in this story is not a good thing. Its meaning is meant to insult whomever it is directed at. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Again I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update. But now that it is Spring Break (Yay!) hopefully I will be able to update sooner and finish Chapter 8 a lot quicker. Thank you for reading and now, if you will be so kind, press the little purple button and submit a review! 


	8. An Untold Land

A/N: So, I'm back! Konnichi-wa, minna-san! I have now 108 reviews! Thank you to all that have made this possible! You guys are the best. :tear: Yes, it has been quite a while since my last update (three months actually) and I am deeply sorry about that. Shame on me! I did not mean to take so long in posting this chapter, let alone writing it. Since I have been back from my two week Spring Break back in April, it has taken me an unusual amount of time to become used to the time change and the homework that my teachers piled on top of us. As I said in my profile, the posts might be weeks apart because of the end of the year stuff that is going on. AP Exams were over on Friday, May 6, 2005 and I offer my sympathies to whomever had taken them. We deserve a pat on the back. And then there are the finals and the final projects to think about. You try doing an eleven paragraph research paper on the Sunday before it is due. It's murder! But I made it and ended up staying awake until one in the morning to finish it and it was ten pages long. So that is why I haven't updated until now. A sorry excuse, I know, but if I don't receive good grades on them and in school, my mother and father will make sure that I never write another story in my life. The mere thought scares me more than I may ever know. :shivers: So unfortunately, school must come first.

Character: Selena in this chapter and the rest of them is dedicated to my little sister Ria-chan! Beautiful and courageous just like her! Love you lots, sweetie!

Thank You: A special thanks to the following people for reviewing thus far: Crystal, Sesshouismine, Lizz456, KatanaFox, Hanyou665, She-Demonstriss, none, short-tempered, twigy, ArtemisMoon, Hot Bitch (a.k.a. Celeste), Inuyasha-Is-My-Boyfriend, Crutches the Magic Hippie, Latinachica, Kagomeissosexy, Orlando-Inu-Lover, Hi, Annie, Tarzan, Kenshrix, Kinomoto, Dark Hanyou Lover, Shaq, InuFan4Life, AuronZs10, EarthQueen11492, LinaoftheLight, chickichicki, tomariella222, spotzplaya888, elementalobsession, Black Betty, InnocentDarkSassyCat, Dark Daimon Fate, Innocent Hope, dreamz-of-hope, azn-modern-miko, Lady Dark Angel, GohanzGirl, Schezerade7, Ria-chan, Shokora no Sakuhen, Embury, lyn, Iuschopstiks, Silver Rain Drops, kawaii-arula, inu-kaglover45, Malitia, AzaraRubie, dragdr, and Alarnia. Thank you for sticking with me so far especially with my random updates and I sincerely hope that you continue to do so. Your words mean more to me than you -or I- may ever know.

**"Kind words can be short and easy to speak but their echoes are truly endless." -Mother Theresa**

Dedication: This fanfiction is dedicated to Ria-chan, my little sister and best friend. She proof read the first two chapters of this story and has given me the inspiration to begin my story anew. But most important of all, she believes in me, which is why I posted this fic and for that I am eternally grateful. She has been my constant anchor when my world seems like it is turning upside down and inside out. She has been there for me and listened to my complaints and I thank every star at night for leading me to her. Thank you, Ria-chan! Love you lots, sweetie!

Disclaimer: Well, here it is once again, the time for me to tell all of you that I don't own Inuyasha and all of the characters that are associated with the series and manga. They belong to the brilliant mind of Rumiko Takahashi, but in this chapter I do own Selena.

**"The most powerful lie is the one you tell yourself." -Yui's Lesson**

Chapter 8: An Untold Land

The loud click of heels echoed unceremoniously throughout the wide hallway, the steps sure and deliberate. They belonged to a silk-clad young woman who navigated the overbearing mansion with all the ease of someone that had lived there all of her life. She maneuvered her way easily down the many corridors when most would have been lost at the first turn, descending one mahogany flight of stairs until she came to a pair of French-style doors that she moved to open quietly. Inside lay a fighting arena, the training hall where Sango saw her older brother, Inuyasha, hacking away at dozens of clay soldiers with his Tetusaiga.

He seemed not to hear her entrance as he brutally broke each one of his targets with a ferocity that betrayed his inner emotions. She could clearly see that he was still angry, had been for one week now. Ever since he returned from the human world, the only place he could be found was this place, ruining the hard wood floors with the blade of his sword and the jagged edges of the relics he destroyed. The sweat glistened on his muscles, rippling almost gracefully as he swung his sword at the last inanimate object with a small growl, his might thrown into it. He watched the pottery collapse to the floor below with hollow, detached eyes that had once glowed with such passion but now were lifeless. Something had pierced his rock-hard defenses, that much Sango could see but whenever anyone asked about it he would glare at the with such ferocity that they were silenced immediately. But not anymore. She would not allow that to happen.

Sango clapped her hands leisurely, startling Inuyasha from his dark thoughts. Kagome's words kept playing in his mind over and over like a broken record, shattering his heart a little more each time until he thought that he would break at any moment. 'I don't think my mom should see you...' she had told him. And every time he would curse himself for thinking that she was any different from the others that had taunted him in the past, taunted him ever now. He had been wrong; she was exactly like them but somehow worse. For he had allowed himself to care for her, coaxing a breathtaking smile from her every chance he had had. This time he would not submit to such foolish human notions, even though half of his spirit was human.

"What do you want, Sango?" he asked curtly, turning to walk to the weapons mantle, placing his Tetusaiga almost reverently on the top shelf. Weapons, ferocious and dangerous, lined that side of the hall from one end to another, gleaming in the filtering sunlight. Each had been passed down through the generations to one member of his family and, thus, his brother, sister, and father had mastered different instruments of fighting: swords, boomerangs, spears, and anything else that could be thought of.

"I am here," his sister replied humorously, stepping over the debris with meticulous movements, "To bring salvation to these poor men of clay that you have been taking your temper out on. Do you know how may of these you have destroyed over the past week?" Sango was smiling at him brightly when she stopped at his side but the smile faded as she saw his pained expression, the slight drooping of the silver dog-like ears on his head. Never in her life had she seen Inuyasha this unhappy, always the charming man with the infectious smile. What had happened on Earth to make him this way? A sigh escaped her lips as she wrapped a towel over his neck, looking him straight in the eyes, deep chocolate meeting rich golden orbs.

"You've barely spoken a word to us since you arrived in this house and we are worried about you, Inuyasha," she told him in a soft voice. If she worded her sentences carefully he wouldn't shut her out like he had done with the others. They shared a special bond, her and Inuyasha, helping them to communicate when it mattered most.

Inuyasha answered emotionlessly, "It's nothing. I've just needed to train, that's all. When has that been a source of anxiety for all of you?" He moved away from her, hoping that answer would suffice. But knowing Sango she would most likely pursue what was none of her damned business in the first place. And she didn't fail him in the least. He could almost hear the tightening of her jaw as she set it in that stubborn way that meant a debate would be coming down upon them.

"It's a source of anxiety," she spat, "When all you have done is mope around like the pathetic puppy that you are, snapping at whomever tried to get close!" He stiffened at the accusations she was throwing at him, Sango continuing her small assault. If she baited him long enough she would get the answer she was looking for. "Is it because of this Kagome girl? Is that why you've holed yourself up in this place?" She emphasized her words with the fall of her feet, crunching the pottery pieces until they snapped with a loud sound.

Inuyasha had had enough of this interrogation, whirling on his younger sister with anger darkening his amber eyes. "And what the fuck would you know about Kagome, Sango!" he yelled back at her, tossing the towel he had been using to wipe the sweat from his face to the floor.

A smile broke across Sango's beautiful features, "Ah, so it is Kagome. I knew it, I knew that someday my big brother would fall for someone." She snapped her fingers in front of is face in triumph, tilting her head to one side awaiting his next words. Inuyasha stood dumbfounded for a moment, wondering what had just happened. One moment she was insulting him and the next-

"Fuck," he wore under his breath. He had managed to fall into another one of Sango's traps, now having to explain everything to her. Inuyasha shot his "caring" sister a dirty look before he faced the large window, disgusted with himself at having been tricked. Yet again. Why was no one on his side! He ran a hand through his rumpled hair as he sighed, knowing that Sango would not leae until she had her answer. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed lazily but refusing to meet her unwavering gaze. No one ever said that he had to make eye contact.

"She kicked me out," he began, his voice tight with the torrent of anger within him, "She kicked me out of her house saying that her mother shouldn't see me" There he had said it. Was she happy now? Sango's next words startled him, turning his head swiftly to face her, his face a mixture of disbelief and fury.

"Could you blame her, Inuyasha? Look at you!" She closed the distance between them, reaching up a hand to tug at his silver ears. She chided him like a small child, even her actions reflected it. Impudently. Inuyasha snapped his head away, enraged that Sango, of all people, would dare jump to Kagome's defense. She continued to speak rapidly, "You're a demon. Can you not see what she was trying to do?" The look on his face told her all, told her that he clearly did not understand. As usual. "Kagome protected you from what her mother might have done. Think about it, brother. You showed yourself to humans outside of this world once and they ran away screaming. One of them even went so far as to try and harm you. Kagome knew that that was what her mother would have done, drove you out to shield your ungrateful self from that kind of pain," Sango reasoned, every word making perfect sense. Leave it to Sango to be the only one that could make Inuyasha feel like a complete heel. Now it was clear why.

At first, Inuyasha refused to believe it as he physically moved away from her eyes, unable to stare into them anymore. There was no way that he had been wrong about this whole thing. He would not entertain the thought because if what she said was true, then- in that moment, the accusing things that he had spat at Kagome returned swiftly to his mind without mercy. He had called her a bitch, placed her on the level of all those others. Those that had mocked him, injured him, scowled down upon him as a half-demon. Hardened his heart to the world. But not Kagome... She had welcomed him with open arms and smiled at him, shining as radiantly as the sun himself. Kagome had saved him from death, shed tears for him that night he had awoken with her at his side. That day, in the kitchen, she had been more than willing to give herself fully to him. The passion she held had enwrapped him in its unmatchable grace. Drawing him closer to her soul. And above all, she was willing to protect him and look at how he had repaid her.

"Fuck," he swore again, louder this time as he placed one foot in front of the other slowly before breaking into a run. Flying past Sango, a ghost of a smile playing across her delicate features.

"Where are you going?" she called out after him, walking to the door to see that he was already halfway up the stairs. His answer was less than accommodating as he rounded his eyes to stare at her.

"I need to take care of something and it's none of your damned business." And to think that he was one of the most sought after gentleman of their land? Sango had always known that there was a woman who would capture Inuyasha's heart like none other could, it was this Kagome. She had found out about her from Oki when she had been concerned about why Inuyasha had been spending so much time in the human world. This girl had been the one that Inuyasha had glowed with, basking in the light of her wings as she gave his life new meaning. She just hoped he would see what was right in front of him before he lost it for eternity.

* * *

Inuyasha stood dazedly in front of Kagome's home, his golden amber eyes searching her bedroom window for perhaps a mere glimpse. But as much as his heart urged on, Inuyasha's feet refused to obey its commands. What could he possibly say to her that would pardon what he had done? He wanted forgiveness at the same time that he did not; he wasn't worthy of it. He had done exactly the same thing as the... the "mall," Kagome had called it, insulted her. Drove her away, maybe permanently this time.

Inuyasha leapt into the tree outside of Kagome's window, willing his heart to slow its rapid beating before he entered into the sweet-smelling room through through the open window. She always did make it a habit to leave it open... Inuyasha's heart sank when he beheld the empty chamber, no sign of Kagome anywhere. It was exactly how he had seen it when he stormed out so roughly the week before. He crawled from the window and with what he hoped was quiet steps, made his way to the bed. He sat gently upon it as if he was afraid that he might ruin something else in her life. Even one that was as trivial as this. Her scent, vanilla and cherry blossom, wafted around him deliciously. Wrapping him in the small memories that they had made in so short a time, each precious to him like nothing else.

Rapid footsteps were detected by his ears, the door bursting open without care. Inuyasha was already halfway to his feet, his eyes alight with hope, glowing softly from the golden depths. Souta rushed in, his eyes wild and voice frantic, "Kagome! Where have you been-!" He stopped abruptly in mid-sentence, visibly deflating in front of Inuyasha's gaze.

With every fiber of his being, he had prayed that the footsteps he had heard in this room had belonged to Kagome, had belonged to the one person that mattered most. Inuyasha stepped forward to kneel in front of the small boy, his eyes searching Souta's troubled ones. They swam in an untold anguish, one that tied Inuyasha's stomach in knots.

"What happened?" he asked simply, that small question Souta's undoing. Instantly he threw his arms around Inuyasha's neck, his body beginning to tremble.

"S-she disappeared," he whispered brokenly, "One week ago, mom and I couldn't find her and we looked everywhere!" Inuyasha's heart leapt into his throat and his breath was pushed from his very lungs as Souta's words sunk in. Disappeared...? She wasn't here? Absently, he drew the small boy closer to him, needing to feel solidity as never before. His world shattered around his feet, each shard pushing into him even more as it ripped his soul to shreds. Drawing blood that came in the form of fury and if he didn't work to control it quickly, then there would be hell to pay.

Pulling back, he rose to his feet and placed a comforting hand upon Souta's head so the small boy stared up at him with glossy eyes. The hanyou did his best to smile, wanting serenity to come to at least one of them. And to him, it seemed that Souta needed it more. He had gone seven long days without Kagome, without his older sister sleeping safely in her room beside his. How that must feel- the helplessness, days passing as hope faded little by little until nothing remained but an empty void.

Inuyasha assured Souta with a confidant voice, "I will find Kagome, Souta. Don't you worry about that." Souta seemed skeptical, his eyes betraying what he felt. He didn't know Inuyasha well, could hardly trust him in finding Kagome. His mother had hired policemen to look for her, investigators, had sent out messages of her absence everywhere. But for Souta, it could never be enough. He had gone out himself to search the depth and breath of the city, coming back exhausted and even more disappointed than he had been before he left. However, what choice did he have? Inuyasha might be the only one that could truly find her, being a half demon. In the end he nodded, running a hand across his eyes to banish away the threatening tears. He looked back to Inuyasha with dry eyes and a small smile, placing his trust fully in the half-demon's ability. He had no other options for whom could find Kagome than the man she liked? Perhaps loved. Inuyasha ruffled his hair gently before turning and leaping from the window once more, moving away from the house in slow jumps. He didn't care who saw him. His eyes were only alert for Kagome's form and his sharp nose trying to decipher the varying scents. In hopes that one of them might belong to the young woman that occupied his thoughts for so long. For there was much he had to say to her; he wanted them to talk.

He would find her that he vowed above all else. Even if she never spoke with him again, he would find her and bring her back. But there was one thing that Inuyasha would not do and that was beg. His pride wouldn't allow him to do such a thing. All he wanted to do was find Kagome, bring her back and leave her life forever. He had no business with her. Not now and not ever. He just wanted to know that Kagome was safe, protected.

* * *

It seemed like an eternity. The days melting into one another, the sun rising and setting without stop. But all of it carried no meaning. At least, to Kagome it didn't. When she had awoken the last thing she remembered was a bright light enveloping her in its brilliance. And then nothing. But now she was here, in this strange and working as a servant. But not of her own free will, never of that. Because to the creature that had "purchased" her she had no will of her own and certainly no feelings. That demon, Shardul, had taken a liking to her when he found her in the slave market soon after she had awoken in it. It had been seven days ago if she counted them right and he had brought her to his castle where she met the other unfortunate souls that were under his beck and call.

Apparently Shardul possessed an obsession with those that came from the Earth, especially if they were young women. And that was another thing: Kagome wasn't on Earth anymore. She wasn't living in Tokyo. However, she had learned not ask about such things to Shardul, the tiger demon. He would callously beat them for it because they were supposed to be the perfect slaves. Mindless and downcast. No questions and thus no severe punishments if they were lucky, which was not often. Shardul took pleasure in their pain. Their happiness was his anguish.

Escape was not an option, Kagome having tried it numerous times before but always encountering dead ends. She was placed in solitary confinement, but always rebelled against Shardul's harshness. This infuriated him beyond belief that a simple woman would go so far as to defy him. She was a nuisance, inspiring the other usually timid Earth mortals to go against him as well. And he would put a stop to it. Barely had she been with him a week and already he had grown tire of her impudence, seeing that nothing he did to harm her would break her spirit.

"Sulta!" he bellowed from his game room, using the name he had given to Kagome when he first laid his yellow eyes upon her. In his ancient tongue, the language that had died out centuries ago, it meant "the ocean's kiss." For her eyes were of the deepest ocean blue, almost as if the vast body of water had brushed his lips across them. Blessing her at birth. No one in all of Madrien possessed such an eye color. Upon purchase, Shardul always gave his slave girls new names that would last until he killed them. That time had come for her, Shardul finding the game room the perfect place to deliver her to death's door. This room possessed the many heads of humans and demons alike mounted on his wall, all of them his trophies for he had killed them with his own hands.

Even after he had closed his wide mouth, Shardul's voice seemed to echo throughout the enormous castle he occupied. It sent visible shivers through the servants that sat huddled together in the dark chamber all thirteen of them shared. In the midst of them was Kagome's slender form, their arms wrapped tightly around her as if that small action could protect her from their master's wrath. Each had come to love the ebony haired girl as their sister, mother, mentor.

"Don't go," the smallest whispered, fear ringing clearly in the softness of her voice. She clutched Kagome's waist tighter when she attempted to rise to her feet, not wanting her to leave them. If she answered Shardul's call it meant that she would die at his hands. That was the only possible reason that he would have to call her to him so fiercely. Kagome met her large auburn eyes, wide with concern for her safety and gave the child a small smile in return. Gently she untangled her arms from her person but before she rose to her feet, she pressed a kiss to the little girl's forehead.

"I'll be fine," Kagome told her, the tone equally as soft. If she failed to act now then her actions would cause suffering to the rest of them and Kagome refused to be the cause of that. These girls had been through enough without her adding to the heavy burden upon their frail shoulders. Slowly, Kagome walked to the wooden door that separated her from Shardul, her fingers reaching for the cool metal of the knob in order to turn it. The bright light flooded in immediately as Kagome drew in a deep breath to calm her rapidly beating pulse. No sooner had she taken a step when a hand tugged at the ratty clothing that Shardul had given to her, drawing Kagome's attention to the behind her. There stood the same little girl, but this time she pressed a small dagger into Kagome's hands, bidding her to take it silently. She had done so much for them, the least they could was protect her in return.

Kagome looked at it in confusion at first, not understanding what they were trying to tell her. Never had she seen them act this way... Carrying daggers or any form of weapons was strictly taboo. Kagome looked to each of them in turn, nodding an unspoken thank you for the friendship they had shared with her. Her mouth set in a grim line, Kagome made her way to the game room, her least favorite of all. However, she had a weapon this time, concealed in he skirt as she faced Shardul's towering form. At well over seven feet, the demon was definitely imposing with his beady eyes that seemed to see everything at once. Sending a chill into one's stomach at his thorough gaze. And this moment was no different as he stomped to her with thundering steps, almost succeeding in throwing Kagome off balance if she hadn't righted herself in time. Shardul circled her, running clawed fingers over her shoulders with an unnatural grace, the nails grazing over her skin eerily. As prey and predator.

Kagome was sure that he saw her as his prey, but he was wrong. As he continued his touch, Kagome suppressed the urge to dig her nails into whatever body part she could a hold on. His touch was revolting to her, something that made her stomach queasy. Waiting with tense muscles until he stopped in front of her, she looked up at him steadily in the eyes. She knew that it made him angry, for he had always saw himself as one that should be revered. And eye contact was strictly forbidden among other things.

"Even standing in front of your maker you still defy me. Even when your soul is mine," he hissed, baring his sharp fangs that were coated in dried blood from the many he had killed. They glinted wickedly in the light of the few candles that were lit around the room, casting shadows to the walls. Flickering with every shift of the tiger demon's body. Their flames Kagome drew strength from, the little warmth they gave infusing her body with its gentle swaying. Kagome lifted her chin in a show of mockery to his authority.

"My soul belongs to no one, but me," she replied in a clipped tone, flicking her hair off of her shoulder. "It certainly does not belong to a putrid being such as yourself." She knew her words were ill chosen, especially when she saw the anger burning in his eyes' depths. She swallowed hard but maintained her position, even when his hand wrapped around her body to lift her into the air.

The vice-like grip relentlessly bit into her body and she bit her lip to hold back a scream that she refused to five him the pleasure of hearing. His face loomed ever closer, the hot breath fanning over her with its stinking fingers. How dare she! Shardul would not allow this to go unpunished as he had so few times before. He had had enough of this wench and her sharp tongue. He would make sure that she payed for all of the grief that he gave her, every ounce of it.

"You will die here and now, Sulta and I shall enjoy every minute of it as I taste your sweet blood upon my lips," Shardul growled. To his utmost fury, Kagome merely laughed, a twinkle of a sound that could only be carried on the floating wind. Before he knew why, there was a spurt and all that he could now think of was that one of his eyes had just exploded, the pain shooting into every nerve ending. With a bellow of rage and agony, Shardul dropped Kagome roughly to the floor, clutching his palm over his eye as to stifle the pain. The dagger that Kagome had concealed in her skirt was now jutting from his eye as she had taken the moment to plunge into him for she knew that that was her only hope. Kagome used the opportunity to dash between his legs, running for cover inside the castle. Try and find someplace that she could hide.

* * *

Okinamaru. He would know where to find Kagome. Inuyasha had searched high and low for Kagome, through the whole city practically and still there was no sign of her. She was not in her world it seemed, more like she had disappeared into thin air and Inuyasha knew that was impossible. At least, for an Earth mortal it was.

He jumped far distances across the large castle that his king occupied and was headed straight for the rooms in the very back. That was where the sorcerer was, the one that would find Kagome because if he didn't then there was no hope for the world that was around Inuyasha. He would destroy it in his fury and be done with it. But he hated feeling this way. He was... helpless. Something that Inuyasha had never experienced before. Realizing that he might never find her was something that he could not stand thinking about because his heart swelled with so many emotions when he was with her. She drove him to anger, to passion, to-

Inuyasha stopped that thought before he was able to finish it. That was not a path that he wished to explore for its possibilities scared him. He was the great Inuyasha, one of the king's knights and yet he was powerless to save one woman. The woman he happened to care for above the rest. Then why couldn't he say it? Why couldn't he admit it even to himself? His mind went over those details, trying to find an answer. But all of them led to the one path that he could not take. The one path that would mean risking his heart and soul to someone and that was something that Inuyasha could not see doing.

"Yes, that is what I have heard. Shardul has another new Earth mortal for his collection." The whisper caught Inuyasha's attention as he passed, the silver ear atop his head swiveling to listen. But they couldn't be talking about... No, that wasn't possible. There was no way that Kagome could have ended up here in this world. Very few could. The servants chattered on quietly, huddled together behind a column so that no one would be able to see them not working. In their hands they held baskets of sheets and other articles of clothing that needed to be washed and then dried. But their was a rumor moving swiftly throughout the world of Madrien. When that happened everyone stopped what they were doing to listen, to pass it on to another being. They thrived off of it like one would water, sustaining their life for it could become tedious being the servants of royalty.

"It is rumored that the girl is quite beautiful, breath taking in fact," the other whispered in a hushed voice. Kagome was beautiful... "And she possesses the richest eyes that are a shade of blue that no one has ever seen upon a mortal. Madrien itself has never seen anyone with blue eyes." The color was reserved by the Gods for those that were worthy of it, seeing such a color was an honor, but giving it to a mere mortal girl? What could the Gods be thinking? Kagome had blue eyes... Kagome had the richest blue that he had ever beheld.

The servants would have continued with their chat if not for Inuyasha's hands around their throats. In an instant they dangled from the ground like puppets on string, staring straight into the infuriated golden orbs that were Inuyasha's eyes.

He bared his fangs at them in a hiss, "Where is she? Where is this girl you speak of?" Had it been anyone else they might have lied about the whole thing; Inuyasha had caught them gossiping. That fact alone could cost them their lives. Not to mention that clawed fingers that were fisting into their skin.

"Shardul's castle, high in the eastern lands," they managed to choke out in unison, "Please... let us go." Satisfied with the information, Inuyasha dropped them to the ground and exited the castle. Having every intention of taking Kagome back from this Shardul. Whomever he was, he would be the one to bear the brunt of Inuyasha's anger and frustrations.

* * *

A sickening thud echoed throughout the castle that would have made any person cringe at its sound. But not Shardul. Seeing Kagome's body hit the pillar, the way that her neck snapped back, was a joy to him. He had caught her with one mighty swing of his furred hand, sending her flying backward into the first thing that was in her path. And lucky for him that object was a gray marbled column. But as lucky as it was for Shardul, it was not so lucky for Kagome's battered form.

Pain shot through her back like thousands of tiny needles, each one jabbing into her with an unceasing hand. Her nerve endings screamed in pain as her body crumpled into a heap upon the cobblestone floor, feeling the cold press into her just as cruelly. What had she done to deserve this? She couldn't even move from the helpless position that she had fallen in, finding no strength to do so. She had not eaten anything in days, had only drank some water from time to time. Shardul gave them just enough to survive, just enough so that they wouldn't pass out. But that threat was coming ever closer. Kagome's vision blurred so that everything was a mass of colored swirls as she craned her neck slightly to look up at Shardul who was now coming to stand at her body. Had he always been that tall? Kagome thought wearily.

There seemed no end to his massive height as he towered over her his face a mixture of anguish and fury. The blood was running down his face in streaming rivulets, tangling the shorthaired fur that was slowly becoming a crimson color as well. How dare she mar his face as she had done! In the tiger demon tribe the act that she had committed that was forbidden, a taboo. It was reserved for the Gods to decide whether a tiger demon would be blinded in one or both of their eyes. And from where Shardul stood, Kagome was no god. And for that he would make her pay, make her suffer for her crime. An eye for an eye, her life in his grasp so that he would keep it for the rest of eternity. He would take her sight from her as well, but he would torture her slowly at first, have her begging him to kill her in one swift plunge of his claws. But that was where he was going to enjoy killing her the most: when she was pleading to him for mercy. A mercy that he would not show.

His hand reached forth to loom over her and at the sight of it, fear tore instantly through Kagome's body and she tried desperately to escape from it. She ignored the pain seering into the raw flesh of her back but it proved to hinder her movements and Shardul was able to capture her easily. He brought her up to his height once more, squeezing her bones so that he would crush her, intending to make her suffer. Kagome screamed out in pain as she heard a harsh crack within her ribs, her sound echoing around the castle to no end. Seeming to reverberate through it with strength. It brought an unexplainable joy to Shardul as he reveled in the dying tone of her voice. It was beautiful and full of fear and that was what he wanted. It was what he lived for.

"Yes!" he rejoiced loudly, "Scream, Sulta! I want to hear your anguish above all else!" Shardul tightened his hold upon her cruelly, feeling her slender body break beneath his claws. Oh, how he had awaited this day, this very moment. It was heaven! Breathe… That was what Kagome kept telling herself as she squirmed beneath his grasp. As futile as that might have been for, his hold was too strong for her weak body to break and the air refused to stay inside her lungs for very long.

A sudden thought occurred to her and its content had the tears prickling the back of her eye lids. She was going to die here. Shardul would kill her and there would be no one to stop him from doing so. Kagome wouldn't even be able to see Souta once last time or see the home she had grown up in. Her mother… she would never be able to rectify the rift between them. She was going to die in a foreign land with Shardul as her maker. He would kill her and there would be no one to cry for her because no one would ever know. And there would be no one to cradle her broken body as it hit the floor when Shardul was finished with her. No one…

Shardul's sinister laughter stopped when Kagome no longer cried out from the pain that he was inflicting upon her. He wanted her screams, her anguish! But Kagome's head merely lolled to the side as the darkness was beginning to overtake her, pulling her into its depths for what would be eternity. It seemed like the only respite from this hell, her only salvation and for that moment, Kagome was glad to take it. The tiger demon shook her with a jerky movement, wanting to wake her for she would be consciousness when he killed her. Seeing that she would not wake, Shardul raised his hand as if to strike at her. He had had just about enough of her and this was where he would end it for the last time. It was something that he should have done a long time ago.

"Death shall be glad to have you!" he roared at her, bringing his fist down swiftly. Shardul didn't know what hit him but the next thing he knew, he was flying through the air and landed into a wall, sprawled out amongst the rubble and debris. His claws had released Kagome's frail body, dropping her to the ground so that just before she hit, Inuyasha was there to catch her. It had not taken him long to find this place once he had received a whiff of Shardul's stench in the mountains. He had run as quickly as his demon speed would take him through the castle, searching for Kagome, to see of she was here.

Inuyasha leapt away from the site and stood far from where Shardul had landed holding Kagome protectively in his arms. "Kagome?" he whispered hesitently, brushing away a tendril of hair that clung to her now-damp forehead.

He tried to awaken her when he received no response, shaking her gently as he called her name. She was so pale. And the way in which she breathed, shallow and uneven, frightened him to no end. It could only mean that something inside of her had been broken and was now peircing her lungs, allowing the air to escape from her. If he didn't get her to Selena quickly, she would not make it.

"Don't worry, Kagome, I'll get you out of here," Inuyasha told her, shifting his body toward the exit and in the direction of the mansion that he resided in. The sooner she received medical attention, the better. But a hand tightening on the arm that held her stopped him. Looking down, he saw that Kagome had awakened but the haze clouding her eyes was still there. The azure blue was glazed over in such a way that Inuyasha could not stand to look at it and because of that same reason he could not look away from her either. He was captivated for all of the wrong reasons.

It had taken every ounce of her strength to pull herself from the darkness, having felt the living warmth of Inuyasha brush against her cold body. It infused her with a new strength that she gladly took, having needed it for so long. The past seven days had been devestating, not only for her but for the other girls. Staying with them for so long, learning their names and their loves, seeing the way they looked up to her had Kagome wishing that she could help them. That had been why she had tried to escape Shardul in the first place: to find help. That and Inuyasha. She had wanted to see him and see the wonderful amber of his golden eyes and now that she had it brought her a new resolve.

She shook her head when he tried to protest to her speaking because she refused to hear what he had to say in that firm voice of his that, at that moment, could probably convince her to do anything. She barely had the energy to lift her arm as she pointed to where Shardul lay so brokenly. Inuyasha followed her gaze and her finger as she turned her head to look but he didn't understand what she was trying to tell him. And that annoyed Kagome as a small frown crossed her features.

She managed to wheeze in a shattered voice, "My... locket." Shardul had stolen it from her when he bought her from the slave market, insisting that under his rule she would not need it. He had done it to many of the other servants as well, taking away precious metals and articles that would have otherwise remained in their possession. Most of them he kept inside of his room or gave to the mistresses that he brought home, but Kagome's he had worn it around his neck after he saw the contents and the message. Saw the picture of her father and her and he reveled in mocking her with it as he fingered the golden chain that Kagome had always feared might break beneath his cruel touch.

Inuyasha nodded his head at her, knowing how dear the small trinket was to her. He had taken note of it that night in Kagome's room when he had seen her fall asleep with it in her hands after she had had the nightmare. Tenderly, he laid Kagome on the ground as he made his way to Shardul's fallen form, watching with a hard glare as he tried to push himself up from the rubble. How dare that half breed even think of laying one finger upon him and if not for the furious look that gleamed from Inuyasha's eyes he might have said something. But instead, he tucked his tail between his legs and cowered there as Inuyasha reached over. Fearing for his life, Shardul flinched away but the silver haired hanyou only wrapped his fingers around the gold chain at his furry neck and very carefully pulled the trinket away. He broke the chain only slightly so that the pieces that fell away from it were caught in his palms.

Inuyasha didn't want to lose any of the links, turning away with a serious expression crossing his features and one that should not have distracted him from seeing Shardul rise from the debris around him with a murderous sheen in his eyes, glowing flourescent yellow. The pupil green and dilated with his fury as he scooped up a guilded axe, preparing to swoop it down upon him with a roaring scream. Just as Inuyasha whirled around to defend himself, there was a blazing blast of pure purple energy and one that was able to send the tiger demon away in a whirlwind of crackling lightening. A loud groan was thrown from his lips as he sunk to the ground and lay there stunned. His eyes stared up at the ceiling and then closed, knowing that he had been beaten.

Inuyasha snapped his head to the side rapidly, met with the sight of a young man with black hair and amused eyes of brown coloring. "You never were good at keeping yourself safe, now were you? Inuyasha?" he joked, stepping over the fallen axe with meticulous movements. Such violence, he thought sadly.

Despite the situation, Inuyasha found himself smiling as he knelt by Kagome's side and gently enclosed her in his arms. Brushing away soft wisps of her hair from her closed eyes, seeing the lashes spill over her pale complexion like smudged ashes. "It's never been my specialty, Miroku," he murmured as he cradled Kagome's frail form in his arms, rising steadily to his feet so that Kagome's hair tumbled down his arm with the abrupt movement. "Take the other servants to the mansion and have Selena look them over."

Miroku eyed the careful way in which Inuyasha held Kagome, grinning inwardly. How... interesting. Perhaps Sango and Selena would like to hear of this as well? He nodded at him and immediately went in search of the girls. That little order also created an actual smile to play across his features as Miroku began to leave the room, his fingers curling with pleasure at the thought of seeing all of those mortal girls that desperately needed a man at that moment. And who better than himself?

"Don't you dare touch them, Miroku. You're courting my sister," Inuyasha called over his shoulder, all the amusement gone from him now. Miroku had a certain... _lecherous_ problem that he couldn't seem to overcome by himself. So Inuyasha would do it for him.

Miroku only laughed as he threw his hands up in the air in martyr-like submission. Did no one trust him?

* * *

"What in the seven hells is taking her so long!" Why would no one answer his questions when he asked them! Damn it! he thought to himself as a another servant passed through the door way and just when he thought he would hear news of Kagome's condition, the damned servant went through another damned door. Leaving him in damned suspense once again. Damn!

Miroku watched Inuyasha pace the floor from one end of the room to the other and if he didn't know any better, he'd have guessed that by now Inuyasha would have walked a hole in the plush carpeting. And he had had just about enough of it. For the past hour since arriving back at the mansion Miroku listened to the near endless complaining of the half demon as he stalked the doorway to Kagome's room like a lost puppy. And what was even worse was that he was obviously worried about the girl and refused to show it. Instead he hid his anxiety with angry words, a cold facade that he would not allow to fade away. Even in front of his own family and friends.

Sighing dejectedly, Miroku ran a free hand through his hair and began to wonder himself if this waiting period would never end. It was beginning to become lonely here, especially without his dear Sango to bring him any comfort. She was inside helping Selena heal the wounds that Shardul had inflicted upon Kagome. Oh, how his heart craved for her beauty, her wit! And not to mention her breath taking rump that just cried out for him to caress it...

It would do no good to imagine her by his side so he decided to bring some sort of peace to Inuyasha, rising to place his hand comfortingly upon his shoulder. The muscles beneath the shirt were stiff with tension, with the restlessness that plagued him. And how could he help it? Kagome was in there with Selena and it was taking his sister-in-law too damn long to heal her wounds. She was a priestess for God's sake, why was it taking her so long!

This was all weighing heavily upon Inuyasha's mind. This and the fact that sooner or later he would have to explain to the king and most likely to his family as well that he had found the legendary Maiden of Twilight and the reasons he had for waiting so long to tell them of this little development. For the past week he had tried not to think about it because it would mean bringing her here and that was definately something that he refused to do. Partly because he had been angry and hurt by her words to him and partially because-

The door creaked open, causing Inuyasha's head to snap to the side to see his younger sister step out, a weary expression etched into her delicate features. Her crimson eyes with their soft flecks of gold met his gaze and something flashed within them tha Inuyasha did not care for in the least. Selena motioned silently for him to come inside and he did so hesitently, not sparing his sister Sango a glance as she made her way out to be with Miroku. From the look upon Selena's face it was as if Kagome had... He shook those thoughts away rapidly. She had to be alright, she just had to be. The injuries she must have sustained could not have been that horrible. Unless... he had arrived here too late. With that in mind, Inuyasha rushed through the bedroom, coming to the large bedside that seemed to take up most of the room despite its enormous proportions.

Kagome lay in the middle on her stomach, surrounded by plush pillows, and she paled in comparison to the large four poster bed that surrounded her. The bed spanned largely from its place in the middle of the room, nearly suceeding in swallowing Kagome up in its vastness. It made her look more fragile than she should have been, so pale and small that it frightened him. For one of the few moments in his life Inuyasha was afraid because he couldn't help her in this.

Her cheek rested sweetly on the velvet pillows as she slumbered peacefully for the first time in what must have been days. Selena's healing powers had washed over her like a mother's healing kiss upon her child's brow and had muddled her senses in a state of calm that allowed her to drift into a wonderful sleep. And this time there was no Shardul to worry about; she didn't have to fear for her life. She was among friends, those exact words coming from Selena's lips. And Kagome chose to believe them for she had nothing else to hang on to. They were her anchor when she had felt like there was no one in this crazy world that cared about what happened to her and those girls.

Slowly, Inuyasha looked to Selena as she drew closer to the bed, her dusty ebony tresses swishing with the movement as it brushed the back of her thighs. He was confused as to why she had asked him to come until she drew back the covers to reveal Kagome's bare back. She had been stripped of the clothing that Shardul had given her and because of it Inuyasha could now see the faint criss-crossing marks that littered her skin. They were faint, barely noticeable if not for Selena pointing it out for him.

Frowning furiously, Inuyasha knelt at the bedside, running his clawed fingers over them softly, outlining every detail with silent presicion. But his quiet countenance did not fool the servants or Selena as they stood by watching him. Selena could see the anger bubbling within him, saw him becoming a volcano that was ready to erupt. Dog demons by nature were very possessive creatures or so she had been taught while she was growing up as a priestess in her village and any harm that came to the ones they cared about meant death. And being the mate to one had certainly quelled the doubts in her mind, if there had been any. But watching Inuyasha, seeing the golden amber eyes darken, was something that she had probably never seen before.

"I managed to heal her other wounds successfully but I can't heal those any more than that," Selena began nervously, her tone soft as she sat on the edge of the bed. It tilted slightly beneath her weight as she moved forward toward Kagome's sleeping form, the crimson skirt of her dress bunching beneath her legs. Reaching out she tenderly brought the blankets over her once more in hopes that their disappearance from Inuyasha's view would calm him somewhat.

"They were found on the other girls as well and from what they have told us, this tiger demon took his pleasure out of doing such things to them. Usually I can heal them so that they do not leave a lingering scar but these wounds were deep and never had the chance to fully heal before they were inflicted upon her once again. Upon all of them," Selena told him in a matter-of-fact voice but one that was sympathetic to this girl that had been placed in her care. It was hard to explain all of this to Inuyasha, especially when the tension in the air just became thicker and thicker. She could tell that he was not pleased, though that description might have been a bit too soft to fully capture all that she saw before her eyes.

He had hurt her... Inuyasha's hand clenched at his sides, balling into tight fists so that the nails cut into his palm without mercy. Drawing subtle droplets of crimson blood to the surface. Words could not begin to cover what was raging within him as Kagome's scars continued to flash in front of his eyes. That bastard had dared to lay his filthy paws upon her and what was worse, Kagome had those marks to serve as a cruel reminder for what she had been through. For a brief moment but one that felt as if an eternity had passed, his full demon blood overcame his senses and turned his golden orbs into a red that could rival the blood that dripped from his palm. That tiger demon had tainted what was his, what was Inuyasha's and for that he would pay dearly.

Seeing this, Selena quickly pulled energy from her body and radiated it outwards so that it filled every corner of the room from top to bottom. Its soft aura proved to dampen the hold that Inuyasha's demon blood had over him for it slowly receaded back into his body, not being able to stand up against Selena's healing powers. The red color faded from his eyes leaving only the amber they had been before and he shook his head to clear the stubborn clouds from his mind. A growl burst from Inuyasha's lips. It frustrated him to no end when his demon blood reared its ugly head for he had no control over it and constantly had to rely on Selena's miko powers to hinder its advancements. But he was grateful to her and to the fact that Kagome had not been awake to witness his moment of weakness. What would she think when she saw that he had an even uglier side to his temper? What would she think?

He looked back to Kagome's seraphic features and leaned down to brush a kiss to her temple. He told himself that he was only doing it for Kagome's sake, but deep down he knew that it was just as much for him as it was for her. He needed that feeling of solidity, to know that she was actually there.

"Welcome to Madrien... Maiden of Twlight," Inuyasha murmured in her ear as his lips caressed her skin in teasing strokes.

* * *

A/N: Well there is Chapter 8 for you and I really hope you enjoyed it. And again I am deeply sorry for not posting this chapter sooner. There was too much going on that I couldn't possible juggle it all but now it is Summer Break which is a blessing and a curse. As you might know, I don't have the internet at home and so I am limited to going to the public library to update but that is not as easy as it may sound. I have summer school plus summer homework to deal with and I might be able to get to the library but only sparingly. But I can promise that you won't have to wait three months for my next update; I really, really didn't mean to take that long in posting and this is in answer to one of my reviewers. They said that they hoped that the reason for me not updating wouldn't be that I forgot and believe me, that was NOT the reason. I simply had no time to do so. That and I have a lot of family problems that I have to deal with at home, ones that seem to consume me by day and by night. Ones that I hope to overcome soon... Please be patient with me and I am sincerely grateful to all of those that have not given up on me. Your support means the world. Love you all! Please press the little purple button and submit a review because I am really looking forward to reading them:smiles toothily:

Translation:

miko- priestess


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello there to all of my readers! How are you? I've been up to my neck in stories! I have so far five stories that I am working on and it feels great! I am also planning another story to post on this site so look for it in the future. I've also been up to my neck in summer homework... :sniff: Three books to read, a poem to analyze, notes to take, and two term papers to do. That's a lot, huh? Well I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Explanation: Well, I got a review from one of my readers named **LuLu** and she was wondering why in the world Kagome would go to a slave market. I understand that you weren't flaming me LuLu but I've decided to answer your question through this chapter instead of sending you a message because you never left an email address. You see, when the locket that she possessed took her into Madrien it was fated that she would end up at the local slave market for Shardul to find. She didn't do it on purpose if that was what you were thinking and so... Why in the world would I allow Kagome, a young woman with a lot of intelligence, to wander into a slave market! I'm not that mean! Hehe.

Thank You: A special thanks to the following people for reviewing thus far: Katie, Hand off the Hanyou, Danyu, Artemis Moon, Starr Stealer, aMizuShoubai, Angel of Death 88, rinchhead, Jynx, marijang69, KougaDemonAddict, Lulu, Crystal, Sesshouismine, Lizz456, KatanaFox, Hanyou665, She-Demonstriss, none, short-tempered, twigy, ArtemisMoon, Hot Bitch (a.k.a. Celeste), Inuyasha-Is-My-Boyfriend, Crutches the Magic Hippie, Latinachica, Kagomeissosexy, Orlando-Inu-Lover, Hi, Annie, Tarzan, Kenshrix, Kinomoto, Dark Hanyou Lover, Shaq, InuFan4Life, AuronZs10, EarthQueen11492, LinaoftheLight, chickichicki, tomariella222, spotzplaya888, elementalobsession, Black Betty, InnocentDarkSassyCat, Dark Daimon Fate, Innocent Hope, dreamz-of-hope, azn-modern-miko, Lady Dark Angel, GohanzGirl, Schezerade7, Ria-chan, Shokora no Sakuhen, Embury, lyn, Iuschopstiks, Silver Rain Drops, kawaii-arula, inu-kaglover45, Malitia, AzaraRubie, dragdr, and Alarnia. Thank you for sticking with me so far especially with my random updates and I sincerely hope that you continue to do so. Your words mean more to me than you -or I- may ever know.

**"Kind words can be short and easy to speak but their echoes are truly endless." -Mother Theresa **

Dedication: This fanfiction is dedicated to Ria-chan, my little sister and best friend. She proof read the first two chapters of this story and has given me the inspiration to begin my story anew. But most important of all, she believes in me, which is why I posted this fic and for that I am eternally grateful. She has been my constant anchor when my world seems like it is turning upside down and inside out. She has been there for me and listened to my complaints and I thank every star at night for leading me to her. Thank you, Ria-chan! Love you lots, sweetie!

Disclaimer: Repeat after me please: "Winged Shadow does not, and we repeat, DOES NOT own Inuyasha. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and whomever has rights to him." Very good class:clapping proudly: In this chapter I own Naku, Elsa and, of course, Selena who is modeled after my dear little sister Rai-chan!

**"The more you know the less you understand." -Tao Te Ching**

Chapter 9: A Familiar Face

The sun slowly filtered through the curtains, kissing Kagome's flushed cheeks and welcoming her to the new day that had brightened outside. She opened her sleep-heavy eyelids to be met with surroundings completely unfamiliar to her. An ornate, carved ceiling peeked down upon her, gold plated and shimmering in the sun's brilliant rays. Slowly she propped herself upon her elbows, so many questions running through her mind as her ebony tresses clung to the pillow from her deep slumber. Why was she here? And where was here? But most important of all, where was Inuyasha? She could have sworn that she had seen him before she passed out... Wait, passed out? Quickly she sat up fully and immediately regretted the action when the lavish room around her spun dangerously. She placed a slightly shaking hand to her head, a small throb ensuing in her temple that she tried to alleviate.

The pain blurred her vision somewhat as she threw her legs over the bed to touch the soft carpeting on the floor. Kagome managed a smile when she felt how luxurious the plush carpet was as she began to walk over it. There was a rustle of sheets and suddenly she felt the cool breeze brush across her slender body from all around. Kagome stopped quickly, glancing down to find that she wasn't wearing anything, not even a bra or underwear. A blush crept into her cheeks even though no one was around. Being in a strange place plus the fact that she was naked made her beyond uncomfortable.

A gasp escaped her lips when she began to wonder who had seen her like this. But more importantly, who had undressed her! It better not has been Inuyasha or she was going to give him a piece of her anger that he would regret. Even though she would be overjoyed to see him... Maybe it was that young woman, the one whose soft words had reassured her that she was safe. Kagome sincerely hoped that it was she because she didn't want to start something with Inuyasha. All she desired was to see him and talk to him again. Explain everything to him, maybe clear up the misunderstanding that had happened between them.

"Miss?" a voice called out softly from the other side of the door followed by a light tap upon the polished wood. It was impatient and not at all accommodating to the person occupying the room, increasing Kagome's anxiety about where she was. Kagome's efforts to regain the blanket became jerkier as the embarrassment continued to run through her swiftly. Please don't let her come in, please don't let her come in. Those words repeated themselves over and over inside of Kagome's mind as she wrapped the blanket around her slender form hurriedly. She did not want to someone to walk in on her without any clothing, placing her at a disadvantage.

Without permission the door opened to reveal a stout, plump woman with a face touched with fine wrinkles. She held a certain authority as she walked that clearly told that she was not a woman to be crossed, but the kindness in her eyes sometimes betrayed her, at least that was what the ebony-haired girl in front of her could see. But when the strange woman stopped a few feet from her, Kagome knew that she was wrong. There was no kindness in this woman when her mouth finally opened to introduce herself.

"Good morning, Miss," the woman bowed respectfully at the waist as she surveyed her from beneath her eyelashes. This was someone that was completely new to her and rumor had it that she had come from the Mortal realm instead of here in Madrien. But whoever she was, she didn't like her already. "I am Elsa and I will be taking care of you for the time being," the woman concluded in a curt manner, she was already bustling around the room and opening the curtains ever wider to allow more sunshine to stream in.

"Nice to meet you," Kagome murmured, bowing at the waist as well though Elsa never paid her any attention. It was as if Kagome was not in the room at all as her hands tightened the sheet around her. By the way that she clung to the blanket it made it seem like it was the only thing keeping her safe. Everything about this was strange. Right down to the servants. Kagome stared wide eyed as Elsa's dull gray hair slipped past her shoulder to reveal the elfin shaped ears she possessed and suddenly Kagome wanted to find out more about this woman and where in the world she had managed to find herself. She knew that she should not be surprised. After all, Kagome had been the slave to a tiger demon of all things...

For long moments, all that was heard inside the room were the ruffle of velvet covers as the keeper smoothed the wrinkles from them with an expert hand. When she wanted to speak Kagome found that she could hardly get a word in for Elsa was chatting away casually as if Kagome did not matter in the least, "Ye are now in the manor of Lord and Lady Inutaisho, which resides in the province of Dunai. Ye were very lucky that the masters have decided to take ye in like they have, otherwise ye would have died already. This is not a place for," Elsa paused, finally turning to her as she finished straightening the covers upon the bed, eyeing her over with a distasteful expression before continuing, "A place for a mere mortal girl to wander about in."

Anger swelled within Kagome at Elsa's ill chosen words. It was enough that the woman was not making her feel welcome in this house, now she was insulting her! What in the hell was this?

"Now listen I didn't ask to be dropped here you know-" Kagome gritted between her teeth, taking a threatening step forward. Elsa, however, was not intimidated for she was already waving away the comment with a flick of her wrist. She didn't have time for this girl's idle prattle. There was work to be done.

"I suppose ye will be needing clothing..." Elsa muttered as she straightened once again and looked Kagome over from head to toe, judging everything. When she was satisfied she pulled a velveteen chord that hung from the ceiling and not too far away a bell was tolling. Kagome frowned, wondering what she had done but her answer soon came in the form of several younger women that marched through the door. Each of them held a different article of clothing in many styles and fabrics. Elsa clapped once, directing the girls to stand before Kagome and hold up a different dress. Each was decadent in its own way, from embroidery to jewels to lace and ribbon. The colors and material were all breath taking, Kagome finding that she liked the powder blue one the best.

Kagome asked softly, "May I wear this one?" She fingered the gown with delicate swipes of her fingers as she held it out for Elsa to see. For all of this she was willing to look over what Elsa had said, at least until she managed to make her angry once more.

Elsa nodded, also seeing that it suited Kagome more than the others and waved the rest of the girls off. "Dismissed," she commanded harshly as she moved to help her temporary mistress into the dress. The style was simple, a silk gown that was touched in lace at the large, belled sleeves and square neckline. It graced her small form almost fully until it billowed out at the waist in magnificent folds that shimmered and skimmed the floor with each step that Kagome made. She was in awe of the beauty of it all as the soft feel of it rubbed into her skin. It was light and airy despite the many yards of fabric that must have been used to make it and suddenly Kagome wandered who it had been really made for. The waist was slightly bigger than what she usually wore and the skirt was a bit long as well.

"Whom does this belong to?" Kagome wondered out loud as she spun in front of the full-length mirror, the dress blossoming beautifully around her. When she stopped her ebony locks gracefully settled atop her shoulders, slipping past to tumble down her back and seeing this Elsa moved to pin it up for her. But Kagome only shook her head at her, the elf woman had already done enough. Elsa shrugged nonchalantly, knowing it best not to press the matter.

A tiny crease appeared in the middle of Kagome's brows when something in the mirror caught her eye. Moving closer, Kagome turned fully until her back faced her reflection and reached hesitant fingers to touch the light scars along her skin. They were healing as best as they could and Kagome had only just noticed them. So she had been affected. She now bore them as a reminder of what Shardul had done to her. A soft sigh escaped Kagome's lips but nothing more was said. Oh well, there was nothing that she could do. They were there and Kagome decided that she just had to accept them.

Elsa gathered the remaining blanket that Kagome had used as a means to cover her form and took her time in answering the question. "It was originally worn by Lady Selena but she has outgrown it in her condition. So it would be best of ye wore it. Now if ye will excuse me..." Elsa trailed off as she bowed at the waist once more before taking her leave. Her absence left Kagome to stand in the over bearing room by herself.

She sighed and looked down upon the dress once more in longing. She didn't want to take it from this woman, whomever she may be but was grateful that she had something to wear now. But she preferred being naked to what Shardul had made her and his other "possessions" wear when they had been in his keep. That was another thing she was grateful for: to be rid of those horrible scraps of clothing. A shiver ran up and down her spine at his thought and once again she was glad to be rid of him once and for all. Now all that was left to worry about was finding Inuyasha. If he even lived in this house...

Gathering the skirt in her hands, Kagome walked out of the room slowly and stopped to gain her bearings. There were rooms stretching for as far as the eye could see, ones that led to different parts of the house. Uncertain parts. She didn't want to get lost in this place and that possibility was very likely the longer that Kagome gazed around her. Exploring would have to wait even though there were beautiful paintings that hung on nearly every panel in the wall. Vases and earthly toned furniture were abundant throughout that called to be touched for it seemed that they had been there for ages with no apparent use. Each sat elegantly upon a Persian rug laced with gleaming gold thread that screamed expensive, not to mention a taste for all things exotic.

After much deliberation she resigned herself to the flight of stairs that would lead her to the first floor of the mansion. It was her wisest choice by far, seeing as she knew no one here and did not want to appear as if she were sneaking around. Placing one hand on the railing, Kagome descended the stairs slowly as the pain in her temple returned somewhat but Kagome refused to show that small weakness and she chose to ignore it. It would leave soon enough.

The clack of her heels did not end at the bottom of the stairs as Kagome continued her search through the house. The mansion's floor plan bordered on ridiculous. So far, Kagome must have passed at least three sitting areas, two kitchens and what looked to be a study and still it stretched outwards almost endlessly, giving Kagome another headache. Who in the world lived in a house this big? Yet she had found no one. For such a large house, there were not many servants lurking around as she had expected. Maybe they were on some kind of break, a holiday maybe? Or was she just looking in all of the wrong places?

"You little rat! How dare you step into my room!"

Kagome's head snapped to the side as a scream screeched around her, chilling the blood in her veins. The tone was wrought in a fury that she had never heard before. From around a corner a small ball of fluff raced under the side tables with an unnatural speed. He was trying to get away from the woman that was following close behind him after he had done nothing wrong in the first place. Seeing the skirt in front of him, the child leapt into Kagome's arms and latched his arms around her neck for dear life.

If she had not righted herself quickly Kagome would have fallen from the sheer impact as her arms caught the boy tenderly. Kagome took a few staggering steps back for good measure, not entirely sure she wanted to meet the person to whom that voice had belonged. It reminded her of the girls that she had classes with back on Earth. A slight sense of homesickness rose from the depths of her heart but Kagome managed to quell it before it could consume her. She couldn't focus on that right now.

All that should be on her mind was the little boy. Shivers racked his form badly from his head to his small toes but that was far from his thoughts. All he could focus on was the wonderful scent of vanilla and cherry blossoms that came from the woman's body. How closely she held him to her body as if he were precious to her. Who was she? And why did he feel so safe with her?

Kayo's form was the next thing that appeared from around the corner wall, her glinting eyes looking over everything endlessly for that small demon. He would pay for what the mess he had made inside her fair bedroom. She never tolerated anything or anyone to enter without her permission for her room was filled to brimming with precious valuables that she refused to have stolen. She finally spotted Kagome with the culprit in her arms and she stalked toward her with precise steps that revealed clearly her foul mood. She was not one that would be trifled with.

Kagome saw her intent and instead of taking a step back as most would have she faced Kayo's anger squarely. It was obvious to her that whomever this woman was she was after the small boy that was doing his best to hide himself underneath her massive locks of hair. Kagome felt a sweep of maternal instincts, holding him tighter as she silently challenged Kikuyu to try and take him from her.

And that was exactly what she did. "Hand that little wretch over," Kikyo commanded, thinking this young woman to be a new member of the household. "He is to be punished for his behavior."

She was expecting for Kagome to obey her and it came as a great shock when her order was not taken to heart. Kagome did not cower before her as the other servants did, rather she was glaring at Kikyo with her anger rising steadily. For one moment Kikyo thought of backing down for this girl held a tremendous power within her and one that she could detect no boundaries or limits to in its infamy. But she quickly pushed those thoughts aside. Kikyo was the Maiden of Twilight and no one could defeat her.

Kagome regarded her with a cool demeanor that did nothing to hide the true emotions swirling inside the depths of her azure eyes. "And what was this behavior that he needs to be punished for?" she asked softly, a clear warning in her tone.

"I do not have to answer to the likes of you, wench, now give me that little brat if you value your safety," Kikyo threatened through clenched teeth. Her slender hands with their crimson fingernails wound into fists at her side, standing up straighter when she realized that this was no servant but at the same time she had never seen this girl. She was outraged that she was having to answer for her actions in this mansion. She was Inuyasha's mistress and she explained herself to no one. But for some reason she did not know why she was acting this way... What about this girl was throwing her off balance?

Kagome's crystalline eyes narrowed dangerously as she heard the small boy's whimper in her ear, "Please don't let her take me, miss." Shippo knew that everyone succumbed to Kikyo's demands especially when she threatened them with her powers and he dreaded that this woman would do the same. But he didn't want her to. For the first time Shippo actually cared whether this woman, with her warm arms and the resonating beat of her heart that soothed his troubled mind, would give him up to Kikyo's wrath. This woman who smelled of winter's nights that revealed to him the subtle hints of spring's coming.

His voice came brokenly and the shivers coursing through him concerned Kagome to no end. What had she done to this boy to make him sound so frightened?

"I think he will stay with me," Kagome mused, smiling with slight satisfaction at the expression upon Kikyo's delicate features. So this woman was used to getting her way, huh? Well that was certainly not going to happen this time, not while she was here. Kagome's expression suddenly turned serious, shifting Shippo's small body to her other side before opening her mouth to speak once again, "I suggest that you take a nice stroll outside to calm yourself. It is such a lovely day..."

A strangled cry of frustration burst from Kikyo's lips as she realized that this impudent girl not only was serious but was also mocking her as she just- just _commanded_ her to go outside! Her mouth opened and closed several times with no sound coming as she tried to lift herself from the shock of being told off. Where had all of her authority just disappeared to! Her brown eyes narrowed into dark slits, sinister purple power seeping from the fists at her sides to circle her body in a spiral. She would be rid of this wench once and for all then move onto that blasted boy she clutched to her breast.

"You will pay!" Kikyo cried at her, seeing with rising anger and puzzlement that Kagome remained rooted to the spot. Keeping that same air of superiority around her like a shining shield. Or was that power that was radiating outward to nullify her own? She couldn't tell or rather did not have the time to before Sesshomaru materialized from the shadows themselves to interrupt the impending battle.

He strode past Kagome swiftly to tower over Kikyo with his form that stood at six feet. For one breathtaking moment, Kagome thought it might have been Inuyasha that stood before her. But when she glanced closer, she saw the flaws that existed. This person showed too much restraint with his emotions to be Inuyasha, was too calm and collected. He was certainly taller, looked much more sophisticated than Inuyasha with his velvet coat that gleamed crimson all the way down to his polished boots. Inuyasha was more laid back than this man, plus the air around the half demon was not so cold and frigid. And it probably did not help that it was Kikyo that this man's emotions were directed at.

Sesshomaru had been more than surprised to find that Kikyo had actually lost her sense of balance. It was true that the courtesan did use her powers to intimidate those around her but never had she allowed herself the chance to truly free them. Until now. Kikyo stood before him, flustered, furious, fiery. All dangerous emotions that could prove to be the end of someone if they were not careful.

"Lady Kikyo," he murmured, his voice low and appealing to the ears, "It would bode well for you that you place a rein upon your powers. We would not want anyone hurt." The last part of his statement was a clear warning that he made no move to disguise. She had never been someone he liked or even tolerated. This unbridled display only proved to worsen his temperament toward her.

Gradually, with what looked to be a great effort on Kikyo's part, her powers were pulled back within her. The way in which she did it frightened Kagome slightly, almost reminding her of a snake that recoiled into itself. Retreating but not seeing defeat. The image brought a shiver deep in her body but she suppressed it enough to quirk a delicately arched eyebrow as Kikyo face contorted in disgust. Without a word, she sauntered off in a swish of silken skirts, leaving Kagome in the presence of an incredibly handsome demon and a still shivering little boy.

Sesshomaru stared after Kikyo's retreating form, making sure that she did leave them. She was a cunning creature that would resort to tactics that were far below what the honor code dictated. Now certain that she was gone, he faced the woman behind him fully, looking to never had moved at all. His actions came as a ripple of sheer muscle that was easily seen through the thin material of his clothing. His tall form shone with a subtle aura, a clear test of power that he bridled expertly within himself. Just by looking at him, Kagome could tell that he was not one to lose his serenity easily and that was far more frightening than if he showed his anger out right.

His gaze slid up and down her body, inspecting every inch of the girl that Inuyasha had brought with him when he had returned. She looked much healthier than she had yesterday, the color having returned to her limbs and eyes. She glowed with a soft, radiant light that ate away at the cold facade that he kept over himself. But at the same time Sesshomaru could see the effects of her abuse. Her need for food shown clearly from the weariness inside of her clear eyes and the over slenderness of her body, something that caused a small discomfort in him. He could not tolerate someone that treated a woman in such a way. They were the gods' greatest gifts and should be treasured as such. But there was no way that he was going to tell anyone that. He rarely did.

A small frown broke on Kagome's forehead. "What are you looking at?" The suspicion was clear in her voice as she regarded him with equal scrutiny. She was unaccustomed to such a thing and Sesshomaru's golden eyes were intimidating, not to mention his tall frame that drew closer to her slowly. And just as he suspected she did not back away from him.

"I am merely trying to decide whether you are extremely brave or extremely foolish to stand up to Kikyo as you did," Sesshomaru murmured in a sensually deep voice as he finally looked up. It took Kagome a long moment to realize that he was teasing her. This looming man with a power that was too much to comprehend as it drifted around him was actually trying to lighten the tension in the air. And to top it all off, his mouth was curving into an amused grin.

"I think it might be a little bit of both," she answered breathlessly, tilting her head back so that she could look into his face. He was a good two heads taller than she was. Kagome couldn't help herself. She flashed him a small smile to match his own, a burst of laughter also escaping her.

Sesshomaru nodded without a word but his smile remained. She was indeed beautiful, both inside and out. Who else would have stood up to Kikyo's wrath to save the small boy she held in her arms? He could see why Inuyasha was so smitten with her and he found that he approved of her already even when he did not know her. But Sesshomaru had a feeling that he would know soon enough who this young woman was. He cocked his head to the side in a subtle gesture that indicated he wanted her to follow him as he led her down the hallways.

Kagome knew she could trust him. After all, he had saved her from that woman or rather had merely intervened at the right moment. She had been partially frightened of the power that she sensed was surfacing once more in her body, the same one that had saved Inuyasha from that man that had attacked them in the park. She dwelled on those thoughts for a moment before the small boy in her arms drew her attention to him.

He had to be the most adorable little thing that she had ever seen. A small mop of unruly red hair framed a smoothly rounded face and Kagome was instantly reminded of a cherub in a Renaissance painting. Innocence contained in a small body that had to be sent down from the Heavens themselves. A beautiful boy personified. Her heart only melted more when their eyes met, a startling emerald green color peeking up at her through sweeping eyelashes and regarded her with a mixture of awe, love and slight apprehension. It seemed to her that he couldn't comprehend why she had done what she did. Kagome found herself pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead just because she had to.

Shippo stiffened at the maternal touch but eased himself further into her arms. She was very confusing to him but Shippo really didn't care. All he wanted to do was remain in her arms just as he was right then. He couldn't explain it but something about her was right, like he had searched for her ever since... that night... A deep welling sadness made itself known then, creeping its way into Shippo's heart and eyes slowly like it had always done. But the longer he remained in Kagome's hold, the less the sadness could touch him. What was it about her?

Kagome smiled at the myriad of emotions that played inside of his eyes, reminding her of shadows that crept across a forest meadow. She asked softly, "What's your name?"

Shippo answered immediately, his voice light and if Kagome listened close enough she could hear a touch of hesitancy as well. "Shippo, miss."

"Miss?" she grimaced, "Makes me sound like a grandma. Call me Kagome instead, Shippo."

Shippo nodded his head enthusiastically, now at ease in her comforting presence. "You were really great, Kagome! I've never seen anyone stand up to Kikyo like that." There was happiness in his piping voice that matched the grin lighting his rounded cheeks. It was true. There never anyone that made Kikyo as flustered as she had been then, no one around to bring out her true nature. But Shippo had seen Kagome do it and in his eyes shown the respect and admiration he had for her and it warmed her heart to see it. In his excitement, Shippo's bushy tail began to wag as it thumped against Kagome's hand in a quick motion.

Kagome looked over his shoulder to see it and made a small sound of pleasure. It was a tail! She moved one hand to pet it, loving the velvety texture against her palm. Was there no end to his cuteness!

"Thank you, sweetheart. What kind of demon are you, Shippo?" she wondered, continuing to stroke his still wagging tail of fur. She was utterly mesmerized and couldn't stop for some reason. Next to Inuyasha's ears she had never seen anything like this before. She was thinking he might be some kind of dog as well, or maybe a raccoon, though he had none of the right coloring. His hair and tail were a subtle red instead of the black, white and grey that it should have been.

Seeing that his new friend wanted to know more about him, Shippo puffed out his little chest that was clad in almost identical clothing as Sesshomaru's and announced proudly, "I'm a fox demon!"

Kagome smiled affectionately at him, which caused a small blush to creep into Shippo's rounded cheeks. He ducked his head quickly to twiddle his fingers nervously. He could not think of the last time someone smiled at him like that, even in this house. Inuyasha had taken him and his large family had welcomed Shippo but the little demon had always thought himself to be a burden to them.

Sesshomaru watched their interaction from the corner of his eye, surprised if anything at Kagome's actions. She had taken to Shippo right away and had actually made the sometimes-rebellious boy blush. "I am Sesshomaru, eldest brother of Inuyasha, Kagome," he introduced gently as they walked side by side.

Instantly a joyful light dawned inside of the velvet blue of Kagome's eyes, knowing that she had seen Inuyasha staring back at her in Sesshomaru's handsome face. Kagome had really not been dreaming. He was here in this house, possibly right at that moment. "Where is he, Sesshomaru! Can I see him?" she rushed, lengthening her stride so that she could keep up with him. Though she tried her best to hide it, the happiness of seeing Inuyasha once more leaked through to her words. It added a musical lilt to her voice, curling around the words with a care and devotion that matched that of her feelings for Inuyasha.

"He and the others are waiting for you up ahead," Sesshomaru explained calmly, his voice a sharp contrast to her excited one. But he failed to mention that Inuyasha was somewhat reluctant to see her. And none of that would change, seeing as that she had awoken much earlier than any of them had suspected. She was indeed a powerful mortal girl. The only thing that puzzled and surprised him was the amount of power that Kagome's body stored and he believed that Kikyo sensed it as well. There was something here that Inuyasha was not explaining to them, Sesshomaru would be the one to get the information out of him, whether by force or otherwise.

Kagome wished with all of her might that Sesshomaru would increase his pace so that they would reach wherever they were going much sooner but sadly he did not. She lapsed into a silence that was disturbed by nothing but deep inside she was near to bursting, barely able to contain her excitement. She wanted, no needed to see Inuyasha. Those seven days spent without him had her thinking. She didn't want him just for his protection from Shardul. She needed to see him to make amends, hope that he would apologize for the way that he treated her that day. She had done nothing wrong to him, had merely wished to protect him from more pain.

Another long moment passed before Kagome finally saw the door that Sesshomaru wanted her to go through and she continued to walk in breathless anticipation toward it, following Sesshomaru's movements with perfect harmony. She didn't want to appear foolish in his eyes in anyway because something about him demanded complete perfection. Shippo saw where they were going and tapped Kagome on the shoulder with one small finger. Kagome turned her head slightly to look at him curiously. There was that apprehension she had seen earlier as it dawned on his face and suddenly she was nervous.

"I don't think I should come with you," Shippo said quietly, not meeting her gaze. He knew that Inuyasha was in there waiting for his eldest brother and for Kagome but Shippo didn't want to be in the same room as him. He took care to avoid almost everyone in the house, extra energy devoted to not seeing Inuyasha or spending time with him. The half demon scared him sometimes, he made Shippo nervous just to be around him. He didn't want to go but at the same time he didn't want to leave Kagome alone with him either. He was already protective of her and they had just met.

Kagome slipped a kiss onto Shippo's cheek and bent down to place him on the ground. She was surprised to find that he was so small. He didn't even reach her knee and she began to wonder how old he was. "You go have fun and I'll see you later?" she said hopefully, needing a friend in this strange world.

He grinned widely at her, the smile spreading from one elfin ear to the other. Shippo did an inward victory dance as he nodded but if there had been a way to do one and not look like he was a little kid he would have done it. He hated it when people thought he was just a little boy that had nothing better to offer or say. He quickly rushed away into another room, the pads of his paw-like feet making soft echoing sounds around them before they faded into the distance.

Kagome watched him leave their presence and all of a sudden she was nervous. She had no idea what to expect from all of this, no idea how Inuyasha would react when he saw her. They had not exactly left each other on the best of terms but... Before she had passed out that day she had seen the concern shining forth in his eyes, the anxious lines around his mouth. Surely they could see past that small fight that they had had. With that thought in mind, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru as he opened the heavy mahogany door to allow her to enter first.

All eyes turned to the opening door and the strong, filtering light that cascaded inside the study. Breathless with anticipation, Kagome entered the spacious room to see more people than she had ever expected to meet here. Inuyasha was there as she had expected and hoped, standing at one of the many bay windows. His arms were crossed over his chest in seeming defiance and it was obvious to Kagome that they had been in the middle of a conversation when the two of them had walked in. There was no warmth in his eyes when he beheld her, but underneath his facade, a place that none could see but him, he was bursting.

Kagome stood before him in good health and glowing as brightly as ever. True she looked somewhat exhausted but that could be fixed. From what he could tell she had been unaffected on the outside save for the criss crossing marks upon her back and Inuyasha hoped that it was the same with her on the inside. If he found evidence that Shardul had scarred her emotionally he would personally go back to tear him limb from limb with his bare hands. And this time he would show no mercy. But for the time being he kept a stoic expression in his golden eyes as he nodded toward her politely.

Atop the elegant couch sat two of the most beautiful women that Kagome had ever seen in her life, proving to only adding to the nervousness that she felt well inside of her. They sat with all of the airs of finery, clothed in silken dresses that billowed around them like shimmering water. One of them she recognized as the young lady that had healed her wounds the night before. She could never forget the charcoal color of her silken tresses or the unique coloring of her eyes. Crimson and gold... What an unusual mix... The woman seated next to her had hair the color of the finest chocolate, which framed a delicate but strong face. Her gaze was all-knowing and demanded respect from those that she knew. She wasn't as soft as the woman next to her but still managed to seem feminine and sophisticated.

There was also a man that stood not too far away from the rest of the group, dignified and silent. There was no trace of humor on his face until he saw Kagome. Immediately he placed a dashing smile on his sculpted lips and began to walk toward her, his arms slightly outstretched as though he would take her in them.

"Ah, my dear, you are even lovelier awake than you are when you slumber so delicately-" he began but before he could get any closer to her, a hand grabbed at his wrist and pulled him roughly back. It belonged to the woman that Kagome had never seen before and from the looks of it she was not pleased with his display.

"Sit down, Miroku and stop being a fool," she snapped, watering him with a seething glare. She turned back to Kagome with an exasperated look. "I am sorry. He can sometimes be a lecher so you'll have to watch out for his wandering hands."

Miroku looked brutally hurt as he pretended to stagger beneath the weight of her words. He disagreed entirely about her accusation but Kagome believed the woman far more than she would believe the one they called Miroku. "I beg to differ, my sweet Sango. There, of course, is no one that is fairer than you," he purred quietly. His gaze drifted across her lush body enough to make Sango blush prettily with his attention. The hard look remained on her face but she seemed to calm somewhat with his well-chosen words.

"So you've met Sango and Miroku. They're madly in love but they don't like to show it." The next one to talk was Selena as she tried to stand from her seated position. Kagome could now see that she was heavy with child for her large stomach was far more apparent when she moved when before it had been covered by her dress. So that was what Elsa meant when she said Selena's "condition." Almost instantly, Sesshomaru had left Kagome's side to come to Selena's. He urged her back into the couch with a gentleness that Kagome was shocked to see that he had. He was so imposing just moments before with Kikyo and here was now handling Selena as if she were a porcelain doll that he didn't want to lose.

"You mustn't strain yourself, Lena," he murmured to her in concern. In his hands were more pillows that he used to prop her back up. He wanted her to be as comfortable as possible so the possessive side of him was awake once again. Sesshomaru couldn't help himself. Selena was so small and fragile that he couldn't help but worry about her condition.

Selena smiled at him with tenderness and reached forth a hand to cup his cheek. Her Sesshomaru never ceased to surprise her with the softer side of him that was rarely shown to others but her. It brought tears to her eyes sometimes when he treated her this way. Her thoughts always strayed to the first time that they met, he had been so cold and withdrawn that there seemed to be no hope to melt his heart of ice. But she had done it and now had his love and affection. Selena still counted herself as the luckiest woman in the world.

Sango discreetly moved out of her seat to allow Selena to draw Sesshomaru onto the couch beside her. She smiled at Kagome as the tall man took her small hand in his large one.

"You have met Sesshomaru already. I am his mate Selena," she introduced in a voice that rang like pristine bells, "Don't allow him to intimidate you because on the inside he is just a big softie. He is constantly worrying about me and our second child." She ran a hand over her swollen stomach to emphasize her point as if no one in the room knew how he acted.

Kagome returned her smile with one of her own and found that she was thoroughly relaxed amongst all of these people. She was grateful that there were women here and not just intimidating and lecherous men that she would have to control on her own. At Sango's invitation, Kagome sat down next to her on another couch inside the room and relaxed visibly on the soft cushions.

"Congratulations. I'm very happy for you," Kagome whispered. She imagined that their second child would be as beautiful as their first child must have been. What a wonder to have children. Unconsciously her eyes strayed to Inuyasha and Kagome had to force down a blush at the thoughts running through her mind. First she had to see if Inuyasha was still angry with her. "Thank you for helping me last night," Kagome finished hurriedly, remembering that this woman had taken care of her without question.

Selena smiled, having caught the look that Kagome had sent to Inuyasha. Selena's eye caught Sango's and together they communicated silent words to each other. They knew that Inuyasha had feelings for this Kagome and were now sure that she shared the same feelings when it came to him. "You are very welcome, Kagome. It's not every day that Inuyasha brings someone he cares about to the manor," Selena said absently. Sneaky thoughts were going around in her mind at all the different ways that she and Sango could play matchmaker with their older brother. How fun this would be...

A blush crept into Kagome's cheeks at her statement and she heard Inuyasha's barely concealed growl. He hated what Selena was trying to do, though he could very clearly see the reasoning behind it. She was going to set him up with Kagome. Well, she had another thing coming.

"You know very well that I brought Kagome here because I couldn't leave her with that tiger demon," he muttered, finally turning around to face his family. He couldn't raise his voice to them like he wanted to for he loved them all too much but that didn't mean that he couldn't be harsh with them. Inuyasha looked at Kagome momentarily just because he had to. He loved watching her beauty and the different emotions that played across her eyes and mouth. And at that moment, hurt was etched into her features and he had to look away to meet Miroku's gaze. "I also brought her to this place because Oki suspects that she might be the Maiden of Twilight and all of you know that as well."

He didn't believe it, however. Or rather, he didn't want to. It had been seen to that Kikyo was the Maiden of Twilight because she exhibited much of the qualities that were written in legend. Everyone, including Inuyasha himself, had come to accept that as law. But with Kagome now in the mix the whole balance had been tipped. Now there was a possibility that their suspicions about Kikyo were wrong and that in actuality Kagome was the chosen maiden. But how could that be? How could a mortal be the woman of legend when they had Kikyo, a being that had been born right here in Madrien?

Maiden of Twilight? Now Kagome was definitely confused. What in the world were they talking about? And why was everyone staring at her as if she might sprout wings and fly? Kagome's hands clenched in her lap, kneading the soft fabric of her dress with urgency. She didn't know what to do or say so she blurted out, "What are all of you talking about!"

There was a relative silence as Kagome's words hung heavily in the air around them. It would have been a suffocating silence if not for the familiarity in the atmosphere that came from the people that sat in the room. It was finally broken by a movement that came from the one called Miroku. He walked closer to Kagome and voiced the question that was on all of their minds:

"How exactly did you come here, Kagome? Inuyasha was telling us that you're home is on the Earth."

Kagome looked down at her lap, a look of concentration in the depths of her azure eyes. It was all a bit hazy to her. "Well, after Inuyasha left I sat down in my room," she began slowly, picking out each word she would say with meticulous care. She didn't want to let it slip out that she had been crying at the time. "All of a sudden there was this pillar of light behind me and for some reason it seemed to call to me-" Kagome stopped immediately and flushed a pretty red.

"I'm sorry, this might sound crazy to all of you..." she rushed quickly. She was unable to meet any of their gazes as she cursed herself for telling them that. Sango saw her distress and took Kagome's hand in hers for reassurance. Sango knew that this must be difficult for her, seeing that she was in an entirely different world with people she didn't know. And to top it all off the only person that she did know and trust refused to look at her directly in the eye.

"Don't worry, Kagome. It doesn't sound any crazier than the fact that you are somewhere else besides the planet Earth," she advised, "Now just tell us what you remember."

Kagome smiled her thanks for Sango's confidence in her. It doubled her gratitude for her being there. She didn't think she could say anything if it were not for Sango and Selena. The smile faded slowly and she turned her eyes back to the rest of them. "That is all I can remember, I'm afraid. The next thing I knew I was in a slave market and Shardul had bought me."

Sesshomaru nodded at her words but said nothing in response. There was some thing missing from her story, some key fact that she wasn't telling them. But he knew that it wasn't because she was with holding the information from all of them. Kagome simply didn't know. "So what do you think, brother?" he asked in his soft voice. It never seemed to rise from that level. He turned his head to stare at Inuyasha, the silver strands of his shimmering hair tumbling over one shoulder. They graced his lap before falling to Selena's. The color was a sharp contrast to the blood red hues of her dress but beautiful nonetheless.

Inuyasha placed a hand to his chin and allowed his mind to wander for a second. He went over the details of Kagome's story with precision, trying to find that missing link that he knew the rest of his family noticed. But no matter how he concentrated on it there he drew up a blank. A complete blank. "Well... Okinamaru wanted to have her brought to him. Maybe he can sort all of this out," Inuyasha said finally. Everyone agreed with him on the spot. The sorcerer and healer was well known for his vast stores of knowledge. Surely he could be the one to figure all of this out.

"Okinamaru?" Kagome echoed. "Who is he?" There was an edge of nervousness to her voice that she was unable to conceal as her sapphire gaze strayed to each of her new friends in turn. Kagome didn't want to sound anxious or afraid in front of them. It was obvious that they trusted whoever this man was and she should, as a result, trust in theirs. After all, what could happen? Maybe he could be the one to find a way to take her back to her world. Souta and her mother would be worried sick by now and she couldn't imagine the chaos that their hearts would be plunged into.

"Okinamaru is a healer and sorcerer," Sango explained as she patted Kagome's hand in a sisterly fashion, "Don't worry. He's very kind and our family has known him for many, many years."

The ebony haired girl nodded silently and once again looked down at her lap. Everyone could see that she was doing her best to absorb all of this as fast as she could. This was new to her, confusing her but she tried her best and that lifted her up in their eyes. Selena watched her intently, her softening crimson eyes betraying her feelings. She already liked the girl that Inuyasha had brought to them. She hoped with all of her being that Kagome was indeed the Maiden of Twilight. Kikyo she had never believed could save Madrien but Kagome could.

"Inuyasha, why don't you take Kagome to Oki now," Selena suggested in light tones. "I'm sure he'd want to meet her right away."

He nodded silently and moved toward the door with a grace that Kagome could not help but notice. Each step was sure and deliberate; none of them wasted and it made it appear as a dance within itself. He gestured for Kagome to follow him and she did so slowly, bowing to each of the people she had met that day respectfully before leaving after him.

Once the door had been shut, Selena rose from her place upon the couch before Sesshomaru could lift a hand to help her. When he attempted to rise and make his way to her, she only waved him back down to the seat. "I'm fine, Sesshomaru," she assured him. "I'm tired of sitting and our child agrees with me. He's kicking extra hard today."

It was true. Selena winced visibly with each passing moment and took that time to run her palms gently over her swollen stomach. It had become overly large with the six months that she had been along making her appear even tinier in comparison. Miroku could see why Sesshomaru was worried about her. Selena looked far too small to be birthing children as she propped her form against the window in a mimic of Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru snorted at her lack of obedience to his word. "Perhaps he agrees with me that you should be resting instead of being on your feet," he mused seriously, though his countenance was broken by the gentle humor in his tone. Sesshomaru could deny her nothing when she smiled at him the way she did.

"Perhaps. So how did you know that she was awake?" Selena wondered, directing the question at her anxious mate. She had not felt Kagome's spirit until Sesshomaru had led her close enough to the room. Maybe the baby was draining her of her power like her first-born child had done... But that should have come along at a later time.

Sesshomaru shrugged nonchalantly, he did not see it as a big deal. "I merely felt her energy spike considerably. When I saw Kagome, she had engaged Kikyo to lose her control over her powers."

Miroku stared disbelievingly at those words. Kikyo? There was no way that could have happened. Inuyasha's mistress was always in a forced serenity of her emotions and rarely allowed anyone to see her true self. But, despite that, the whole household knew what she was really like. Everyone perhaps but Inuyasha. He was either totally oblivious of chose to ignore her outbursts. Either way she was not someone that anyone happened to like.

Sango laughed at the look upon Miroku's face. "It doesn't matter. Kikyo now has a rival to Inuyasha's heart. And I have a feeling that she has already lost."

* * *

"What have you found out, Naku?"

Silver eyes shot open from the looming darkness that was being fought by the flickering beat of candlelight, turning to the man that had entered his domain. So Naraku had grown impatient, had he? The one he addressed as Naku was seated upon the marbled floor in the middle of the chamber upon the highest west tower. He had come here on Naraku's request and the substantial amount of gold he had promised. He was not one that worked for free.

A smile grew upon his flaky pale lips, revealing fangs as sharpened as a razor. Naku rose from his kneeling position, the crimson and black robes floundering around him. They mirrored the movements of his long, fiery red hair. It glimmered demonically in the fire's light and in some places it glowed starkly silver. He was a tall man that towered over Naraku at six feet and the top of his head nearly touched the ceiling of the low room. His long strands of hair brushed along the carefully placed sand as he walked to his employer, disturbing the ornate circle that he had been seated in.

As he bowed before Naraku's form, the candles quivered in fear of his aura and growing power. Their bodies bowed to him as he did to Naraku until they faded away completely, leaving only darkness when light should have been streaming through the windows. But in the castle, sunlight was not expected and so not missed. Naku's skin, though, glowed sickly white and provided all the light that was needed. In the confines of his flesh ran the blue veins that pumped blood throughout his skin, easily seen and distinguished by his pallor.

"The woman you seek is here in Madrien as you suspected." His voice was a chilling scrape of bone against bone. Raspy. Slowly creeping its way around a spine and snapping it in two. "And she resides in the house of Inutaisho," he explained, looking up at Naraku from beneath his spiked eyelashes. There were depths of black mixed with the steely silver eyes and from where his employer stood they looked like the abyss of eternal darkness, a darkness that would never be penetrated by the light. A life lost to the grips of power and forever ensnared.

Naraku's smirk widened across his face, a painful contortion of his features that drove a stake of slight fear into Naku's heart. There was something about this demon that he did not like because it dawned on him that Naraku reminded him of himself. Only Naku kept the blackness of his should within his body while Naraku was the living embodiment of all evil.

"If I may be so bold, Lord Naraku," Naku began, moistening his lips with his ruby red tongue. "Why not take this girl for your own? You possess the power and strength to do it."

Naraku had expected as much. There was not a lot known about the legend's maiden and it was natural to assume that he could take her as she was. "For the very reason that she has not yet awoken. The true being still remains dormant from the bleakness of this life and is still clean. I want the maiden that is tainted, awoken from her slumber."

He walked further into the room and past Naku to stand above the circle of sand that had been erected in an effort to find out all that was possible about the girl that had mangled Teinen in the way that she had. It seemed that she was mere mortal but a frown graced Naraku's handsome- but demonic- features. There was something about the girl that had his memory stirring. He had seen her somewhere before, he was sure of it when Naku had shown him an image of her that he had taken from Teinen's mind. Who was she? And why did he feel like he knew her?

"Soon," Naraku whispered darkly, "Soon you will be in my grasp. For now I will show you mercy and allow you to spend your time with that half breed, my dear. But the time will come when he will die by your hands."

* * *

Kagome grasped Inuyasha's hand as he helped her down from the carriage. They had rode over to what Inuyasha said was the king's castle, that was where Okinamaru resided. Inside the carriage, the atmosphere had been strained with the silence that existed between Kagome and Inuyasha. They had sat opposite of each other on each side. Their faces were turned away to gaze at the passing landscapes and for those moments Kagome had allowed herself to be lost in the beauty of the land. They had passed villages bustling with life, mansions, and forests that stretched for as far as the eye could see. It gave her the excuse to stay quiet and not meet Inuyasha's probing eyes. She knew that he had been watching her for she could feel his golden eyes upon her back, caressing her through the material of her dress.

"Be careful," Inuyasha said softly as Kagome's feet touched the smoothly paved path to the castle.

Her hand released the hem of her dress and Kagome's stained glass blue eyes widened in awe. The castle was even bigger than she had expected. It was not even a castle at all like she had thought. It was more like an estate with cream-colored walls adorning the outside, windows as large as the trees around it taking up half the front. The door was the finest marble carved with swirling designs and littered in jewels of every color and size.

When Kagome attempted to withdraw her hand, Inuyasha's fingers only tightened over hers. Puzzled, she looked up at him to find that he was studying her as intently as their ride over there. There was something in the depths of his eyes, a hunger that shook Kagome from her head to her feet. She wasn't sure why he was acting this way. At the manor he had not once made direct eye contact with her, had not spoken to her at all. What now? Why was he looking at her as if... as if he was a man that had not quenched his thirst in days?

Inuyasha could not seem to take his eyes from her no matter how he tried. He could see her confusion and wished he could explain his actions to her but even he didn't know what was going on. For some reason he had to touch her, he craved and desired the silken feel of her skin. He tucked her hand carefully into the crook of his elbow, proceeding to lead her inside the great manor. He released a small breath of air that she had not pulled away from his touch. He was not certain what to expect. The servants bowed before him in respect but shot Kagome a long, scrutinizing glance. This was not the Lady Kikyo. So who was she? In all their yeas of seeing Inuyasha come and go the servants had never once seen another woman on his arm before.

"How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked after a long pause. It was the first words he had spoken to her since yesterday and Kagome's heart glowed faintly with hope.

Kagome answered without looking at him, wanting to see all there was to see in this gigantic place. It was even bigger than Inuyasha's home! "I'm better thanks to Selena. How did she heal me?"

Inuyasha smiled slightly, one corner of his mouth quirking up. "I'm glad to hear that Selena was able to take away your pain. She is a healer from a distant village and has been trained in the ways of water healing," he explained in low tones. Anything higher might disturb the peace inside of the king's residence.

"Water healing..." Kagome trailed off, now seeing why the powers had felt like the sprinkle of rain. The two of them lapsed into another silence, only this time it was not as tense. Though their lack of speech was becoming a habit.

Inuyasha searched his mind for something to say, something to keep the conversation going. He was rather nervous, an emotion that was foreign to him around women. But he found that with Kagome there he was also calm and at peace. A feeling he liked very much. "Oki has fixed your locket," he told her absently, nodding at a knight in the king's service.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. Her locket? She had completely forgotten about it that whole day. Her father's locket that he had given to her, the only possession she had left of him. She remembered vaguely that she had wanted Inuyasha to get it from Shardul but she couldn't remain awake long enough to actually see whether he had or not. "You brought it back?" she asked hesitantly, finally tearing her eyes away from the beauty of the halls and giving her full attention to Inuyasha. She didn't even realize that she was holding her breath.

"Of course. I know how much it means to you, Kagome." Inuyasha's amber eyes fell to drink in Kagome's magnificence, the tumble of her ebony hair on her shoulders and back. She robbed him of precious breath, so much that it hurt sometimes to look at her. But what captured him the most was the faint gathering of tears at the corner of her eyes. Tears she was going to cry because of the small thing he had done for her, because he had saved her most important item from the demon that had abused her. That small thought made him feel more masculine somehow.

Kagome could do nothing but stare up at him in wonder with her heart in her eyes. He had cared that it meant something to her... Inuyasha had granted that small request the night before and had made sure that it was repaired. He had done that for _her_. A radiant smile brushed along her lips so that her whole face soon glowed with the happiness that was brimming inside of her azure eyes, brimming in the form of crystalline tears. Slowly she laid her head upon his strong shoulder and allowed a single tear to skim her cheek. It fell onto Inuyasha's coat and was absorbed into the velvet folds.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything, Inuyasha," Kagome murmured, her voice barely audible if not for Inuyasha's keen sense of hearing. Her tone was pristine and radiant, caressing Inuyasha's ears with its heavenly sound.

Inuyasha smiled genuinely for the first time in seven days. He brushed a tender kiss to the crown of her head, closing his eyes as he inhaled her sweet scent. How long he had waited to do that. Without volition he pressed his lips to her forehead as well, whispering, "You're welcome, my sweetling."

They finally reached the door that would lead them to Okinamaru's quarters. To Kagome's surprise it was not a single room but a varying amount that had been opened to him. Inuyasha knew his way around the place, having been there numerous times in the past for many reasons. Whether upon Oki's request or the king's and sometimes even his own. Velvet fabrics of different colors graced the floors, the walls and the furniture, endless yards of it. Large, plush pillows littered the floors in front of the many fireplaces. All of them were filled with flames that gave the room wonderful warmth and placed Kagome at ease.

What caught Kagome's eyes were the many paintings that lined the wall, much like they had in Inuyasha's manor. There were demons and humans alike, lined up side by side like equals. Old men, young ones, beautiful women and even a few children. All were painted with a flourish in a swirl of colors that accented their features with an expert hand. Kagome walked next to Inuyasha as they passed each one slowly.

Kagome's heart nearly stopped when she reached one of the last paintings in the line of the wall, an audible gasp escaping her well formed lips. The color had drained from her face quickly, leaving her creamy complexion yellow. Almost sallow. Very slowly she made her way to it, her breath caught inside of her throat with no way out. Maybe she was imagining it. Maybe she really had not recovered from her wounds and she was still delirious. Her hand went out to touch the painting, judging if it was real or not. Feeling the strokes of the paintbrush and the lines of the paint and canvas. No, it couldn't be. That couldn't be-

"Dad?" she whispered softly.

* * *

A/N: Well, look! It's a cliffy! Yay! Not it is time for me to plan out the next chapter of this story! You know what I just noticed? My chapters are gradually getting longer and longer. I looked back on my chapters that I have saved on my computer at home and from the first chapter up until now they have become a little longer with a little more depth. This particular chapter is fifteen pages long. Wow. Living proof of the progress I've made. That's kinda cool. Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed and now, please press the little purple button and leave a review if it's not too much trouble. 


	10. Frightened Awakenings

A/N: Konnichi-wa, minna-san! Well, I'm back and look! The last chapter and this one aren't too far apart are they? That must be a relief for you guys, huh? And for me, too. Now you don't have to wait for my crazy updates and I'm not getting you angry. Happiness all around! Yay! So, yeah. It's chapter ten. Wow. Do you guys think that this story is a bit slow? Please tell me! That is what I'm worried about. It's chapter ten and Kagome and Inuyasha still have not made love but they've come close to it. And not much is happening or so I think... Maybe I'm being too hard on myself. I've always been highly self critical... Anyway, thanks for the support that all of you have shown me so far. It means a lot and I'm extremely grateful. You guys are the best and I love you all for it!

Explanation: "Twilight resides deep in heart, bringing salvation swiftly to those that await its presence. And the burden shall be carried on the injured wings of the innocent, who shall forever be lost in eternal slumber." One of my readers (**Moon-Miko-Ashes**) asked me if these words that Kagome's father had given to her inside of the locket were my own or someone else's. They are my own. They came to me in my Statistics class this one-day and I had to write them down. They were never really a part of this story in the first place, but I found that they suited my plot very well. In the end, these became essential to where my story is eventually going to end up. Thank you for the question because I am always happy to answer them. If any quotes, songs, etc. are ever used in my stories, you can be assured that I will give full credit where credit is due and not take it for my own when I have done nothing to earn its right.

Thank You: A special thanks to the following people for reviewing thus far: Forest Sentry Koneji, Ally Inu, PiperWolfBlossom, Moon-Miko-ashes, Insane-and-Psycho, Eri, Animefanatic1632, Apathy Angel, Raven657, Queen Tatooine, Danyu, marijang69, Jynx, Starr Stealer, Hand off the hanyou, a100rinchhead, Katie, MizuShoubai, Angel of Death 88, KougaDemonAddict, Lulu, Crystal, Sesshouismine, Lizz456, KatanaFox, Hanyou665, She-Demonstriss, none, short-tempered, twigy, ArtemisMoon, Hot Bitch (a.k.a. Celeste), Inuyasha-Is-My-Boyfriend, Crutches the Magic Hippie, Latinachica, Kagomeissosexy, Orlando-Inu-Lover, Hi, Annie, Tarzan, Kenshrix, Kinomoto, Dark Hanyou Lover, Shaq, InuFan4Life, AuronZs10, EarthQueen11492, LinaoftheLight, chickichicki, tomariella222, spotzplaya888, elementalobsession, Black Betty, InnocentDarkSassyCat, Dark Daimon Fate, Innocent Hope, dreamz-of-hope, azn-modern-miko, Lady Dark Angel, GohanzGirl, Schezerade7, Ria-chan, Shokora no Sakuhen, Embury, lyn, inuschopstiks, Silver Rain Drops, kawaii-arula, inu-kaglover45, Malitia, AzaraRubie, dragdr, and Alarnia. Thank you for sticking with me so far especially with my random updates and I sincerely hope that you continue to do so. Your words mean more to me than you -or I- may ever know.

**"Kind words can be short and easy to speak but their echoes are truly endless." -Mother Theresa **

Dedication: This fanfiction is dedicated to Ria-chan, my little sister and best friend. She proof read the first two chapters of this story and has given me the inspiration to begin my story anew. But most important of all, she believes in me, which is why I posted this fic and for that I am eternally grateful. She has been my constant anchor when my world seems like it is turning upside down and inside out. She has been there for me and listened to my complaints and I thank every star at night for leading me to her. Thank you, Ria-chan! Love you lots, sweetie!

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. I bet that's all you readers hear and read when you see these disclaimers. They're the same every time. Inuyasha and the characters affiliated with him do not, in any way, belong to me. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Shogakuken, etc.

**"I know it was shadow and the angle of the sun, but still it's frightening when things you love appear suddenly changed from what you have always known." -An excerpt from _The Poisonwood Bible_**

Chapter 10: Frightened Awakenings

Kagome's heart nearly stopped when she reached one of the last paintings in the line of the wall, an audible gasp escaping her well formed lips. The color had drained from her face quickly, leaving her creamy complexion yellow. Almost sallow. Very slowly she made her way to it, her breath caught inside of her throat with no way out. Maybe she was imagining it. Maybe she really had not recovered from her wounds and she was still delirious. Her hand went out to touch the painting, judging if it was real or not. Feeling the strokes of the paintbrush and the lines of the paint and canvas. No, it couldn't be. That couldn't be-

"Dad?" she whispered softly.

Kagome shook her head from side to side, opening and closing her mouth with no sound coming from her lips. How could this be? She took a step back, then another. All of a sudden her heart was racing and thumping against her rib cage, making her breasts rise and fall quickly with each breath she took in. But Inuyasha did not notice her change of countenance, his gaze centered upon the ornate, golden and silver doors situated at the end of the room. They opened ever so slowly and beyond them was nothing but darkness, one that was welcoming in its warmth.

Kagome turned her head to say something to Inuyasha, to draw his attention to the portrait. She wanted him to see this. See her father's face in the last place she had ever expected to see him. But instead, the small man at the doorway caught her undivided attention. She was met with yet another unexpected surprise.

"It's you!" she cried out brokenly, her tone disbelieving and on the verge of hysterics. What in the world was going on!

Okinamaru chuckled deeply at her expression. Apparently she had not quite grasped all that was happening around her. He walked forward, leaning heavily on the knarled, old staff he clutched in his hands. Time had been good to him over the passing centuries but lately it was catching up with him in more ways than one. Walking had become a task in itself though he often used teleportation to meet his needs. He had no real need for walking and would have appeared in front of the girl that now stood before him. But Okinamaru feared that it would startle Kagome more than she had already been.

Inuyasha looked from Oki to Kagome and then back again. Now it was his turn to be confused and it was not a feeling that Inuyasha liked in the least bit. "You two know each other?" he asked carefully, able to conceal his puzzlement behind a neutral voice.

But Okinamaru could detect the hitch in his tone. As soon as Inuyasha had voiced the question, he knew that it had been wrong. He should have never said anything in the first place. Okinamaru was now looking at him with a mocking gaze, one that seemed to ask, and 'Is that not obvious?' Inuyasha detested when the old man looked at him that way as if he were still a puppy that needed chastising. Conceited old fool.

Before Kagome could say anything more to add to the paleness of her pallor, the short, elf-like man introduced himself. "I am Okinamaru, Lady Kagome. It is a great honor to see you once more."

Kagome could not hope to say anything even if she had wanted to. Her mind was in a frenzy, continuing to pick apart all that had happened and all that had been told to her. But nothing made sense to her. And she could not figure out why. There were far too many pieces missing and so many questions that remained unanswered. Kagome decided that she needed to begin somewhere. She turned around and pointed to the picture of the man that looked amazingly like her father but there were so many differences. This man had long, shoulder length hair that glistened with a pale blond that looked more like silver than the platinum yellow that it was supposed to be. He was far younger than she remembered her father to be, perhaps in his mid-twenties and if she thought back hard enough, Kagome was sure that she had never seen the sadness that existed in this man's eyes so distinct in her father's. His shadowed eyes had seen far too much for his years.

"That man. Who is he!" she demanded. She desired, no _needed_ to know the answer to steady the racing of her heart.

He did not give her an answer, not like she had hoped. Instead, he drew closer to her with a sympathetic glow in his aging eyes. He understood her pain and did not wish to see it. He had seen more than his share of anguish, had hoped that even he could be spared of it so that his last days upon Madrien were filled with nothing but happiness. For the first time since meeting her, Okinamaru was now certain who this young woman was, why a looming sense of nostalgia overwhelmed him when her gaze dropped to him. He thought that he would never see the magnificent color of those blue eyes for the rest of his days.

"Come now, my dear," he consoled, taking Kagome's hand in his own. The touch immediately calmed her raging emotions and Kagome was now able to draw in a long breath of the warm air around her. Breathe... Just breathe... Okinamaru proceeded to lead her to the many large cushions that littered the floor despite the couches that had been set so elegantly around the room. The sorcerer was one that valued comfort over eloquence. "Do sit down and I will first explain to you the legend of the Maiden. You desire to know who and what the Maiden of Twilight is, do you not?"

Kagome remained quiet as she sank down onto the pillows so that the skirt of her aqua dress spread around her like shimmering cascades of water. It covered the cushion and her legs from anyone's view as she began to twist her hands in her lap in desperation for all he would reveal to her. Kagome did not care about the legend in the least and would have protested his actions if she were not held by the milky color of his eyes. They were knowledgeable and wise and she could not deny him. She could only nod dumbly at his assumption.

"Many years ago there was no need for the prophecy that I am about to tell you, but it was there just the same and yet no one knew why. In those days we had a warrior that could easily destroy any threat that opposed His Highness and Madrien. He did his duty without hesitation, without question and destroyed all that stood in his way. One could say that he was ruthless, perhaps even cold. But no one dared to complain for they were now living in peace and prosperity," Okinamaru explained slowly as if talking to a young child. But Kagome did not mind as she dropped into a world that was not her own with each word that slipped from his lips. Somehow she knew that she should know this information.

Inuyasha stood to Kagome's left, leaning against the arm of a couch with lazy abandon. He had heard the prophecy and the story many times in his life. All the people of Madrien had. It thrived in their blood and in their hearts as a constant reminder of what had been and the blood that had been shed to win them a moment of rest. He listened to the story only half-heartedly. He would truly listen only when he found out why Okinamaru was so interested in Kagome when they already had a Maiden.

Okinamaru continued, now lost in his own thoughts. As always, his eyes held the look of far off memories that should have been kept away from. Not tampered with as he was doing. "But that peace was shattered abruptly when a demon by the name of Naraku came to power in the kingdom of Falconaria. He was the one that had sent that minion to attack you in your world. A bold move by anyone's standards I should say."

Kagome shivered at that thought. Of course she remembered that day. That was the night that she had almost lost Inuyasha to death. If Okinamaru had not shown up he would have never lived to see the light of another day. Kagome dreaded that and reminded herself to thank the old man at a later time. Not now, though.

"This man... he could not defeat Naraku?" Kagome ventured when Okinamaru's pause became evident.

"No one is certain. The man I speak of disappeared shortly afterwards. He was never heard from again and that sent a jolt of alarm throughout this whole kingdom. Everyone rose up in panic and in outrage. He had abandoned his post as the protector of this land, making him an outcast and one that was banished if he chose to return. You see, they believed that he had run away," Okinamaru said, looking to Inuyasha when the half demon made a sound of anger.

Inuyasha spat, "Yes, we all believed it! That coward ran away because he wanted nothing more to do with his people. He left Madrien to fight a battle that we barely survived." There was so much bitterness in his voice that Kagome's heart ached for him. It wondered about Inuyasha's past that was clouded in a veil of mystery. What had happened to make him like that? Had he suffered a loss? Had something bit into him so deeply that he could feel such hatred toward another being?

Okinamaru said nothing in response to Inuyasha's words. The boy had a right to the emotions that swirled just below the surface of his facade. "Madrien was thrown into chaos when Naraku attacked. Many lives were lost in the battle that ensued in order to deter Naraku from what he searched for," Oki told Kagome and waited for the question that he knew she would ask.

"What did he search for?" Kagome wondered, a hand to her chin in contemplation. For the moment she had forgotten about the man in the painting. All she could focus on was the incredible story that unfolded in front of her. Kagome could hardly believe what she was hearing and at the same time it was as natural as anything she had experienced.

Okinamaru looked away for a moment to study the way that the sun's rays played across the carpet of his floor. "He desired the ancient artifact that the warrior possessed. It is said that the artifact is a scepter of old. It is a median of incredible power that bestows upon the wielder control, but the method of control remains a mystery. No one has before gained its power, save for its protector. Naraku killed many to find it and still did not succeed. Many soldiers for the king defeated him at long last but before he was destroyed, Naraku fled to a place that we have yet to find. But now he has gained in strength once more and seeks what he claims is rightly his: Madrien and the Scepter of Twilight," Oki concluded momentarily. He studied Kagome now for her reaction to his words.

She was considerably calmer than before and was processing the information quickly as he knew that she would. She was very much like the one that came before her. "Who holds the scepter now, Okinamaru?" Her voice was soft and slightly distracted from the story. Her mind had drifted back, her heart was reaching for something that was just out of her grasp. She wanted what eluded her and yet it skirted away into the depths of her heart.

"You," Okinamaru said without hesitation, "The Maiden of Twilight."

All was silent in the chamber. Inuyasha's head had snapped to the side to watch Oki with suspicious eyes and a growl to match. Now he knew the old man had lost it. Even Kagome, that had believed every word he had said earlier, was now staring at him incredulously. She did not believe him. That much the sorcerer could see and in turn he had expected as much. If she did believe him than there would have been something wrong with the theory he had in mind of what had really happened.

"Kikyo is the Maiden!" Inuyasha cried at him, a dark scowl marring his features. "You said it was so yourself, old man."

Okinamaru shook his head, though there was a look of triumph on his features that made the blood inside of Inuyasha's veins boil. "It was only suspected that she was and told to the people to ease their troubled minds. The real Maiden is seated before me in all of her glory."

"You must be mistaken," Kagome managed, laughing nervously. "I can't be the Maiden because I have never been here in Madrien before. I don't even know how I was able to come here." No, no, no! What in the world was he talking about? Kagome did not understand how everything had suddenly turned toward her and she desperately wanted the attention diverted.

Okinamaru continued to watch her, really take in the expressions forming in her eyes and on her mouth. He compared them with the earlier reactions she had had. Okinamaru had noticed something before. He had seen Kagome move farther away in her mind and if he had looked hard enough he also would have clearly seen that there was something inside of her that she wished to grasp in her hand. That small notion made him more determined.

"You may not have stepped foot on this land before now, Kagome," Oki started, shifting slightly on the cushion so that Kagome could now see the painting she had noticed earlier. "But your father had. You see, your father was born in this land. It had been his home for many years before he decided to leave his duty. Your father is Sariel, the original keeper of the scepter."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. They were suddenly strangled from her. The room had shrunk in size until the walls threatened to close in on her and crush her form. That painting swam in front of her eyes vividly, obscenely. So he was... That man that had abandoned his country was... her father...? Somehow all of it made a twisted sense within her now and Kagome clutched a hand to her stomach as if she was going to be sick. What had he done?

"He is the coward that left Madrien for ruin!" Inuyasha growled, feeling the anger boil within him considerably. Sariel had been the one to cost him his father's life in the war that ensued. First his father and then his mother... And Kagome was... Kagome was that vile man's offspring. She was his daughter. That hurt him most of all, even though he should know that Kagome was not like him. But somehow it did not prove to comfort him. The thought that Kagome had been conceived from that man's loins joining with another woman had his stomach churning in disgust. Inuyasha found himself pushing away from the couch's arm rest and make his away to the other side of the room. Away from her.

His actions hurt Kagome deeply, much more than she was willing to admit but she refused to show it. "My father was not a coward!" she cried at him. Her hands fisted and her nails dug deeply into her palms so that there was blood drawn from the half moon marks. How dare he say something like that! He must have had his reasons for doing what he did. She would not allow Inuyasha to insult him when he did not even know him.

"My father died because Sariel did not have the courage to stand up to Naraku like he should have!" Inuyasha exploded, his voice rising to an unnatural level. For the first time in years, Inuyasha was forced to face what he had been running from for so long: the death of his parents and the cause. It fisted his heart painfully to think about it but some part of him was glad Kagome was there because now he had someone to blame. Sariel had never been there so he could vent. "My mother was so heart broken she felt the need to follow him into the afterlife, Kagome. If it had not been for him my parents would still be alive. You did not see the way my mother suffered after his death, she was ripped in two until suicide seemed like the only answer!" All of it had come out in a rush, so fast that it left both Inuyasha and Kagome numb with the after effects.

Kagome felt the tears well up quickly behind her eyes and she was forced to shut them before she looked away. Her father could not have been the cause of that. There could be no way that he would abandon what he believed in... Could there? Right then, Kagome was not certain of anything she had an unshakable faith in the past. That faith was now floundering in all of her doubts, ones that should not have been there in the first place. She crushed them in an overwhelming show of strength that flowed when her eyes once again fell on the picture of her father.

Anger curled inside of her with a force that would have left her stunned if she had not immediately stood up to glare at Inuyasha. He returned with a passion that was equal to hers, leaving the room swirling in heated tension. Even Okinamaru did nothing to ease it. He knew that Inuyasha would come to his senses, that he did not mean to place the blame upon Kagome's shoulders. She was as innocent as he was, both of them could not have stopped what was happening even if Kagome had been born and raised in Madrien. Even if Inuyasha had known what was happening at the time. But he had suppressed his emotions for so long that they had brimmed over and had threatened to destroy him if he did not release them from their cage.

Okinamaru saw the danger of allowing them to speak any more words even before they did and hastened to come between them. It was clear now that Inuyasha had every intention of not stopping. "The story has not yet been completed, Lady Kagome. You must still hear of the prophecy and legend-"

"I don't want to hear anymore," Kagome growled in low tones, her fists clenching and unclenching by her sides in a desperate attempt. But it was not an attempt to calm herself but rather a search for the right opportunity to lash out at Inuyasha's arrogant face. He was so sure that she would sit there and take it like it had been her fault but he was in for a world of surprise.

"You cannot handle the truth. To know that your father was nothing but a coward and traitor," he hissed darkly, baring his fangs for her to see.

Kagome felt herself crack a little more as she whirled on him and was suddenly tempted to punch him in the jaw like she had done at the mall. The fire burned within the azure depths of her eyes and darkened them into the stormy skies of winter, gray wisps swirling in large streaks through the primrose ring that adorned the outer edge of her eyes. Inuyasha saw not only the anger that lurked there but also the pain and the slow dawning of something that looked so close to realization.

She turned around and marched straight through the door that Oki had come out of, not bothering to spare him any words or actions. Her slender body was illuminated momentarily by the bright sunlight streaming through the windows but the darkness quickly robbed her of that and consumed her form in its shadowy depth.

Okinamaru made no move to stop her for he knew why she had chosen to go that particular way instead of leaving the castle all together. What his chambers held called to her in a voice that she could not possible resist and it would give her and Inuyasha time to calm themselves.

* * *

_Come to me_.

The voice echoed in Kagome's mind with a heavenly tone that was too sweet to resist. It called to her, beckoned, pleaded, and seduced. What could be done but listen to whoever called to her? Kagome could not resist the temptation as she traveled down the long corridor, unable to see the pathway spread out before her. All around her was the consuming darkness that was impenetrable by any of the light that was steadily fading away behind her. Yet, she felt no fear for her life, only the rapture of that strong voice.

How anyone bothered to see in this place was beyond her. Kagome could not see the hand that she placed in front of her face but she kept on blindly. Reaching out a hand, Kagome pressed it to the wall for reassurance and, as she walked, trailed her hand over the glassy smoothness as an anchor to keep her there in that place so that the darkness did not take her. She needed that solidity to keep her sane.

Kagome did not know how much time had passed but she had long given up on keeping track of it. There had been no sounds to keep her company, not even the hum of her own breathing. The darkness around her seemed to swallow all of it up and consume her. So, naturally she was grateful to see the glimmering and shifting of a crystalline blue light at the end of her path. Kagome increased her pace until it appeared as a frantic run, nearing the end of her small journey. It was all she could not to cry out in relief when she came upon a chamber that was made up of as much magic as the liquid within it.

The walls were like gialites, sparkling with a deep purple and silver sprinkle. It reflected in the water like stars in the vast expanse of the world outside when there was someone to behold their beauty. As Kagome stepped in, the walls seemed only to grow more brilliant, their light dancing more fluidly for her as to draw her in. Half the room was taken up by the shimmering pool surrounded lightly by rose petals of every color imaginable, different from the usual colors. The most striking was the black rose petals and their tips that were dipped in luscious silver. Their mere sight took Kagome's breath from her as she gazed upon the unending beauty of it all. The silver tips of the flower petals mirrored that of the liquid inside of the pool. Inside rushed not water but a liquid that seemed to be spun of moonlight and crystals. It sparkled and danced as each droplet mingled with another, a silver and pearl decadence that Kagome felt she had to touch.

_Come to me_.

She could do no more than answer those three little words as they wrapped around her heart. It seemed to be coming from the middle of the pool itself and Kagome's legs moved of their own accord. She stepped into the molten moonlight and began a steady walk forward. All the while she was unsure of what she was doing; all she knew was that it was utterly important that she reach that voice. The strange liquid inside of the pool became deeper until it reached the middle of her thighs. Behind her, it had instantly stilled and began to swirl around the edges and spread inward, rippling the silvery water and smoothing it out until almost all of it was as glass. A perfect reflection of the ceiling was mirrored there and so was Kagome's reflection as she stared behind her to study the phenomenon. It was beautiful but there was something about it that was not entirely right.

The water had not become glass around Kagome's body and the silver gently swirled in delicate and beautiful vine-like patterns up her thighs and hips, hardening into a diamond like consistency. It covered all of her lower torso so that she was unable to move her legs, unable to free them from their confinement. She did not notice the tiny pinpricks that the glass created in her skin, but rather was more afraid of the solidity. When Kagome tried to pull away and return the way she came, she was unable as the glass in the pool shimmered. She was trapped! Fear exploded inside of her, swift and solid as the glass that had settled over the water. There was something moving beneath the surface that caught her immediate attention and Kagome had to lean in closer so that she was able to see it better. Her ebony tresses slipped past her shoulder and tumbled onto the glass in a mass of midnight's splendor.

There was a feeling of free falling as Kagome was swept into the pool's surface and floated in an aurora of colors and patterns that looked like the Northern Lights she had heard so much about. She had never actually seen them but seeing the background around her, Kagome was now certain this was what they looked like. Suddenly she began to hurdle downward at an incredible speed. She shut her eyes awaiting the sudden impact at the end, thinking that this was how her life was going to end. What in the world had she gotten herself into?

All Kagome felt was the soft lap of water against her chest as she landed in the middle of a river. She gazed around her, confused. On one bank there were beautiful meadows and shining skies, but on the other all Kagome could see was an illuminated white path of crystal that traveled for as long as her eyes could see. Something in her heart told her she had to choose one. Looking from one to the other, Kagome made her decision. She carefully picked her way over the rocks toward the plush fields of flowers. If she could only get there then all her worries would be over. Maybe she would be carried back to Okinamaru and Inuyasha and maybe it would take her back to Earth, back to her family. Kagome prayed with all of her might that it would. The other path looked to be a journey of some kind and not one that Kagome was willing to make.

A familiar laugh erupted from behind her. It swelled around Kagome's fluttering heart, wrapped itself onto every emotional fiber in her being. It was almost cruel how that simple sound could render her still and quiet. How it caused the tears to flow without effort. "_Cotichka_, my winged love, where in the world do you think you're going?"

She stopped in midstep, turning painstakingly slow to look at her father's glowing face. But he was different from the man she knew. He was dressed like Inuyasha, velvet coat and lace at the sleeves. The sun beating down upon him illuminated the paleness of his blond hair- shoulder length and curling at the tips- until it turned a radiant silver. It was not golden like she had remembered it being when he was alive and whole beside her. When she had lived in an unshakable paradise that would have lasted forever in her heart. She blinked once to see if he would disappear with the taunting breeze, fleeting and always mocking her with its unattainability. Kagome blinked twice just because she did not trust her eyesight. But as she stared longer, Kagome realized that he was there to stay. She hesitantly placed a foot forward.

"Daddy?" she breathed tearfully. Never in her wildest fantasies had she ever thought that she would see him again.

He stood before her now as solid as if he were alive once again and just at the moment he held his arms out to her, Kagome ran like a little girl into them. She did not care how old she was then, she had to hold him and feel him and feel protected by him. Two arms swept Kagome up around the waist to twirl her in a small circle and then she was pulled against her father's body, held very close to his heart. With a small tear running down her cheek she buried her heart shaped face into the front of his shirt. He was so warm; just like when he was alive he made her feel safe. Made her feel like nothing in the world could harm her.

"My Kagome, look how you have grown. So much like your mother," Sariel whispered in her ear. "And I would think that Souta looks like you as well, except he carries your mother's eyes." Sariel knew of his son, he had been watching over his family since his death and had seen the tragic way that they had grown apart. He kissed her temple and forehead repeatedly as if to make up for all of the years he had been away. That sudden thought pained him greatly. All those years... How terrible it sounded even in his mind and he could not imagine saying it out loud.

"I missed you, Dad," Kagome sobbed quietly, her voice slightly muffled in the fabric of his jacket. But as the words tumbled from her mouth she realized that they were inadequate. Missed him? She had more than "missed" him! Every day after his death Kagome had craved, desired for him to come back to her. She had even tried to convince herself that the accident had never happened. But it only brought the grief more violently to her soul and tore it to shreds.

Sariel felt the trickle of tears as they welled up behind his eyes, creating a raw ache in his throat and gut. He tried to swallow the lump that had somehow lodged itself inside of his throat but only managed to make it larger. Her voice sounded so broken, so tired. Tired of all of the pain and the confusion he knew she was feeling right then. Holding her in his arms, Sariel could sense the remains of what had been a beautiful soul that should have never dealt with the kind of pain she had. Kagome's father could never hope to repair the damage his death had done.

"I know. I know you have because I have missed you as well. You have hurt so much, but not just from my death." Kagome flinched when he said it so starkly and without embellishment. It was strange to hear it come from his lips. Sariel's arms tightened around her form in a sign of reassurance. He continued to speak to her in a soft tone that was unearthly in its beauty as she had always remembered it to be. "I wish I could have remained with you and your mother, to see you mature into the beautiful young woman I see before me, to save you from the explanations that Okinamaru has been giving to you."

Kagome stiffened in his arms at the sorcerer's name and drew back enough to stare up at him, wide eyed. "Then it's true, Dad? You really...?" Her world had all of a sudden come crashing down at her feet when he nodded his head solemnly. Everything she knew, everything she had ever believed in was now bathed in the light of uncertainty. Kagome was left vulnerable in the face of all of her emotions and that thought frightened her almost beyond end.

Sariel sighed audibly, turning his eyes toward the coming horizon where the sun neither rose nor set. "My name is, indeed, Sariel. I was the chosen one, the strongest of our race, to guard and protect Madrien," he explained gently. He had been hoping that there was another way to reveal all of this to her. He had hoped never to have to tell her these things so that she may be able to live a normal life.

"Why?" Kagome whispered as she pulled out of his arms. Very slowly, she sat down upon the pillowy grass and drew her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her slender, toned arms around herself, placed her chin on her knees, and wondered. Wondered about the man that stood before her. Who was he really? "Why did you leave Madrien? Why, when they needed you the most, did you... abandon them?"

He knew that. Sariel knew that this question would come up if he were ever to see his daughter again. For long minutes, he merely stared at her, long and hard. Seeing the ebony hair, the eloquent face that betrayed all of the emotions that she felt, the azure eyes that she had inherited from him. Sariel joined his daughter on the ground, his hands coming to pull the long reeds of grass from their roots one at a time. It had always been a nervous habit of his when the spotlight was turned upon him.

"A pure soul such as yourself would never understand, _cotichka_. You, who has never seen bloodshed, never seen someone die in front of you," Sariel murmured, his tone becoming more and more shattered with each word that fell from his well-sculpted lips. And suddenly his whole life in Madrien was laid out before him, so that only he could recall the horrible things he had done. The murders, the innumerable masses that had been slaughtered because his powers were in need by King Laramos.

Kagome frowned in confusion and disbelief. It was clear to Sariel that she did not believe the words in the least. She still saw him as the father she knew for the first eight years of her life. To her he still remained the man that had taken her to amusement parks, carried her on his shoulders so she felt like the whole world was at her fingertips. Kagome did not know how how close that feeling she had had was to the truth. To his eldest child, he was her father and in her eyes he could do no wrong. As much as that warmed his heart to know, Sariel could not push away the feeling of guilt he had carried for so long.

If what he said was true, then Inuyasha's father and mother... They had really died because of her father's cowardice? Kagome's head reeled with that possibility, so much so that she felt the stirrings of a headache begin. And because of it, she tried desperately to keep the conviction from her eyes for she did not want to condemn her father before she had a chance to hear what he had to say.

When Kagome did not speak, Sariel continued on with his version of the explanation. It was hard though. Sariel had never revealed his soul to anyone before, had not dared in fear that his weakness would be exposed to his enemies, as well as the weaknesses of his people. He could not have taken such a risk. But for Kagome he would. Sariel could never hope to deny her anything that would ease the torment that was ripping through her. "Even now, Kagome. Even now I am able to see the dark crimson of the blood stain my hands, drip to the floor. I am able to recollect the screams of the world of Madrien when her face was soaked with the blood of so many. Before, I had no trouble controlling my emotions. I was young and eager to serve my land and king. What was I to do? But as I became older, the weight of all I had done burdened me," he confessed gravely. "I could not escape the constant demands of the king and of my people to do my duty."

"So you went to Earth?" Kagome supplied gently, beginning to understand what had drove her father to leave Madrien. The tears were dripping down her cheeks with no hope of Kagome stopping them. But, then again, she refused to. Her heart ached for her father and for what he had to go through. She could see his memories before her eyes and their sight stabbed at her heart even more. There had been no one to shed tears for him in his time of need and even now there was no one that was willing to understand the reasons. She had to cry for him because no one else would.

Sariel nodded in a solemn manner but for the first time since beginning their conversation, Kagome could see a genuine light brighten the depths of her father's eyes. "Yes, I made Earth my refuge after I escaped Madrien and I began life from the very beginning once again. I went to the States first to study languages and meet new people that I had only dreamed of. I cut my hair and dawned new clothing. But there was something always missing from those years," Sariel recalled wistfully. He was looking up at the sky as if that held all of his precious memories. "I moved to Japan to see the beauty of the cherry tree blossoms in the spring and that was where I first saw your mother Hitomi. By the stars, she was the most radiant human I had ever seen and I made her mine. I thought my life was complete... But then you were born, Kagome. And I finally believed that there was forgiveness for me. Why else would the Gods bless me so?"

The tears were coming in great numbers now, caressing the delicate arch of Kagome's throat as they sped past and disappeared into her dress. There was pain in her father's voice that he tried to hide behind his happy expression. Kagome, however, could see right through it. Those were the happiest moments of his life, Sariel had no need to tell her that because Kagome could see it in his eyes and the wonderful way in which he stared at her. He was drinking her in, memorizing the features of her face; he did not have much time with her and he wanted to preserve this moment.

"You never told her," Kagome whispered, referring to her mother. "You never told me!" The tone of her pristine voice rose a notch higher and to her horror it came off as betrayal. She could not help it. She had to say it for after all of this, what could she say? He did not tell her that her life was a lie! Was that really how it was?

Sariel was silent as he seemed to absorb her words. In truth, he could not blame her for saying such a thing. His azure eyes met hers, both of their colors so alike and yet so different at the same time. "Would you have believed me?" Her father was not annoyed with what she had cried, he never seemed to be. His voice held seriousness and humor, a sharp contrast. A familiar contrast.

A simple question in return to another question that was equally as simple. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but shut it swiftly. She shook her head in all honesty. Thinking back she wouldn't have believed such a tale, especially when her father had told her such wonderful stories of ancient kings and heroic warriors. He had been amusing and funny, someone that she could turn to when she needed a warm embrace. Kagome looked down at the hands that she clenched in her lap. She had not noticed that her fingernails were digging into the soft flesh of her palms and she eased the pressure, studying the half moon marks that appeared there.

"But it still hurts, Dad," Kagome told him. It was somewhere between a plea and an understanding. It caught Sariel's attention so that he was staring at her in awe. Had she just...? Kagome was suddenly on her knees and threw her body into his arms so that her own arms were clasping his neck gently but firmly. The ebony tresses that were tumbled down her back now framed Sariel's shoulders much like her arms did, encasing them in their own little world. Her lithe body shook with the force of her small sobs and Sariel had to return the gesture with all of his might as if that would be able to stop her suffering. And he hoped that it did.

"I wanted to protect you, Kagome. I did not want you to enter into a world that you could never belong in for I did not want you to shoulder the same burden I did," he pleaded, trying to make her understand why he had done what he did. It meant more to him than anything now. He couldn't leave her knowing that she held resentment for him because of it. "It nearly destroyed me, _cotichka_ and I could not allow the same thing to happen to you, could not allow you to become the Maiden of Twilight." _Please understand_...

Kagome heard that small thought even though it as not her own. She felt it inside of her like nothing else. She buried her face deeper into the place where her father's shoulder and neck met and drew in some breaths. She had been certain that it would help calm her weeping but in the end it did not. It only proved to make the tears flow faster. "It's all right. I understand, Daddy," she whispered complacently, sadly. Beautifully.

Those simple words burst within Sariel's mind and heart so that a great burden seemed to be lifted from his chest. It was easier to breathe now. And it was easier to carry the sins he had committed. Everything was so much clearer now and cleaner, definitely cleaner. He felt like a new man as he allowed the tears that he had held in for so long to leak out, uncaring. They traced his smooth cheeks and disappeared within the waves of Kagome's shining tresses. He buried his face within her hair to hide the blackness of his soul for he was truly unworthy.

Kagome had no idea how much those words had meant to him right then. She did not have to say that she understood what he had gone through, that she did not blame him but she had. Kagome had told him that it was all right and that made the burden he carried all the more lighter. She was his daughter, she could have easily condemned him for what he had done. For the fact that he had left this upon her shoulders but she did not. And that brightened his mere existence more than he ever thought possible.

"Kagome. I love you more than anything, my sweet daughter. My Kagome," he whispered over and over. He needed her to hear those words, to know what she had done for him since the day that she had been born. What she was doing for him now.

The hold that Kagome had on him tightened lovingly as she heard what he was saying. So many years... So many years to have to live without those words and now it did not matter because she had them. Her wish had come true. Kagome's heart was brimming with an immeasurable happiness and if she experienced anymore she was certain that it would burst. Not that she'd mind.

Sariel pulled back reluctantly, brushing away the tearstains on her cheeks. He pressed a kiss to Kagome's forehead and lingered there for a moment longer. He wanted to savor the feeling of being a father once again and had a sudden wish to do the same with his son Souta. But he never could. It brought an anguish-filled dimming to the rekindled light in his eyes that he could not hide from Kagome as she turned her eyes upward. She could read what was in his eyes and leaned forward so that his shoulder pillowed her ebony head, giving him comfort in the only way that she knew how.

They remained that way, neither moving. But the world around them was beginning to darken with the bold colors of sunset. Sariel, as if hearing a voice, looked up at the slowly shifting sky and his face fell at what it meant. He helped Kagome to her feet with a heavy heart and mind. It was time for her to leave this place and return to Madrien. If only he had a way for her to stay... Sariel knew very well that Kagome did not belong in this world where he was now living. He wanted her to live.

She pulled back, wiping at her teary eyes. Kagome only managed to smear it over a larger part of her cheek and she let out a weak laugh, knowing that she must have looked like quite a sight. Her father smiled at her, feeling the joy course through him. Sariel only regretted not being there for her at the times when she had needed him the most. With an urgency that Kagome felt like the piercing of an arrow through her heart, he showed her to the crystal path where she would make her way back to the world of the living. She was to follow it all the way to the end where a door would take her back. Before starting on her journey, Kagome embraced him one last time, which helped her let go of her grief. Her footsteps echoed off of the crystal beneath her, creating a melodious sound of church bells. But as she walked, a question came to her mind that she had always wanted to ask him suddenly crossed her mind.

"Why did you die that way? In the accident?" Kagome wondered, looking over her shoulder at him. If he was strongest of anyone why did that mere crash kill him as if he were a mortal? Even before all of this Kagome had never believed that it was an "accident," as everyone so delicately put it. Some key part of it was missing.

"It was not what it seemed, Kagome," Sariel answered her mysteriously.

Before Kagome had the chance to press the matter, he was gone. Just like that. His body had faded from view but his smile remained in the land around him. That brought a soft grin to Kagome's lips as she turned her head to continue on down the road. She stored his words carefully away in her mind to think over at a later time. But what plagued her right then consumed her thoughts entirely. She was the Maiden of Twilight. It fell on her to see that Madrien was safe and secure once more from whoever threatened it. But could she do it? Would she be able to face this destiny of hers and be what she was born to? She did not know. Kagome, for the life of her, did not know. But the one thing she was certain of was that she might never be ready to take on the responsibility. For now, that had to be good enough.

Kagome reached the giant doors at the end of her journey. She drew in a deep breath and bid her father a final farewell. Her hands grasped the cold metal of the knobs, turning them until the overbearing doors clicked open. A bright light enveloped her body and slowly she floated up through the liquid, surfacing with a gasp.

The chamber's walls winked at her subtly now, knowing the ordeal that she had just been put through. Kagome's eye blinked rapidly and her form shivered, but it was not because of the silver water that slipped past her form and brushed along her fingers. She was becoming used to reality once again as her eyes took in all that was around her. It seemed like she had never left the pool but she was sure that she had been with her father... Her father Sariel... Tears came unbidden and Kagome inhaled deeply to drive them away.

Kagome walked out of the pool the same way she had walked in and was not surprised to find that she was not wet. Her aqua dress held not a single drop of water. Strange. But not as strange as what had just happened. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself to rub away the numb feeling that had settled inside of her. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

"I am merely saying that you must not judge someone based upon the mistakes that their parents or ancestors made. That is all," Okinamaru reasoned as he watched Inuyasha pace back and forth. It had been hours since Kagome had left and the fact that she was not in his presence agitated Inuyasha. He did not know why and because of that he was even more annoyed. What was it about her that had worked its way underneath his skin?

Oki shook his head in complete exasperation. He was just like his father: stubborn and vindictive at times. Like father, like son he supposed. The ancient sorcerer looked up at the sky outside one of the many windows and quieted so that he was able to think. True, Kagome had been gone for what was hours; the sun had set and darkness was sneaking its fingers over the world.. Even he was beginning to worry about the girl. He had no doubt to her whereabouts, allowing her to go in the direction that she was called. He just wished that it would not take so long.

"If Sariel had not left in the first place," Inuyasha began roughly as he stopped to face Okinamaru.

The old man smiled at him in a way that said he knew what Inuyasha was going to say. He did not agree with it, however. "If Sariel had stayed then your father would have gone into battle no matter what," Okinamaru finished, all knowing and certain of what he said. "You know it as well as I do. And so did your mother."

Inuyasha fell silent. As hard as he tried to deny it, he knew that the old man was right. His father craved battle, the thrill of the fight just as he did. His arms fell to his sides limply and he settled upon the couch heavily. All of this was bringing painful memories to the surface that he had not faced in years. He had always escaped from them or pushed them to the back of his mind because he thought that it was the best way to rid himself of them. Kagome was not to blame... But he wanted to blame her. He desired to blame someone for all of the pain that his parents' deaths had caused his family.

"Okinamaru," Kagome whispered. Her appearance was so unexpected that both of them men turned to face her in disbelief. Okinamaru knew that she would return eventually, but Inuyasha had had his doubts. But she stood before him looking far older than when she had left and it was then that Inuyasha noticed that she had indeed changed from when he left her in her world. She had matured, but he knew that being with Shardul had done that to her. Seven days spent here in Madrien could do that to anyone.

"Lady Kagome," Okinamaru acknowledged, nodding his head at her. "I see you have found the Pool of Nesskrad. Few can resist its silent song for very long. It looks like you are not one of those few." He hobbled away from the window and the twinkling world outside so that he stood before her regally. "Did you find the answers that you seek?"

Silence lapsed between them for long moments as Kagome pieced together what she would say. She wanted to tell him all that had happened there, that they had wrongfully accused Sariel for what he did. That they could not possibly understand. Even she did not understand fully because she had never killed anyone before but had come close to it. Naraku's minion... She had almost succeeded in destroying him and the thought brought even more shivers up her spine. She could not shake that feeling, the sick and twisted rapture she had felt knowing that his life rested in her hands.

"I accept," she announced strongly. "I will be the Maiden of Twilight."

Okinamaru beamed and Inuyasha nearly choked. She would what! He had been so sure that she would run away from this like her father had done before her. But she was perfectly serious. She would accept her destiny because she had to. There was no way that she would abandon this world to Naraku, not after what she had seen his minion do to Inuyasha. Naraku, therefore, had to be far worse and far more sinister. She had decided on her way back to this room that she would not back down.

"But Kagome-" Inuyasha protested but she paid him no mind.

The old sorcerer was beckoning her to the cushions and she followed him obediently. There were small vines of anxiety seeping into her body the longer she thought about this. Kagome was not certain that she would be able to do this task, to be the one to save Madrien from evil. Kagome sat down carefully, afraid of what would come next even though Okinamaru was perfectly at ease. It looked as if he had been waiting for this all of his life and she thought that had to be impossible.

"What do I have to do?" Kagome asked in a hushed whisper. She was shifting nervously around which only caused Okinamaru to widen the grin on his face.

"Nothing," he said simply and pressed the fingers on both of his hands to the fragile skin on Kagome's temples.

Instantly, Kagome's mind was flooded with thousands of voices. Screams, cries, and pleadings; all weresorrowful and filled her heart with their agony so that she felt it as if it were her own feelings. Each mixed together to create a melancholic choir, a myriad of pain and disillusionment that tore at her mind. Deep inside of her, she felt a presence, a feeling that something or someone was within her mind. Okinamaru. There was a sudden pain in her back. It was like a knife was trying to escape her body by pushing its way out.

Kagome jerked away from his hold and fell onto her hands, unable to hold herself upright any longer. There was too much pain and Kagome was forced to dig her fingernails into the pillow to keep from drawing blood from her palms. Agony dappled in front of her eyes in the form of black spots that clouded her vision so she was forced to squeeze them shut. The sweat broke out on her forehead, Kagome throwing her pain outwards in the form of a heart-wrenching scream that made Inuyasha's blood run cold. He rushed to her side and placed both of his hands on Kagome's shoulders but she only pushed him away from her.

He watched in horror as something bulged from beneath the fabric of her dress, making its way out of her back. He glowered at Oki, bidding him to stop what ever was causing her pain. He had seen bloodshed and slaughters but Inuyasha could not handle seeing Kagome in this much torment. He wanted it to stop. The pain was so excruciating that Kagome thought it would never cease, it felt like she was dying. A slow and agonizing death that would not show her mercy.

Kagome's body jerked, deep inside of her mind and body she heard a rustle of what sounded like feathers and swiftly, the pain she was experiencing reached its climax. It burst in front of Kagome's eyes in black swirls and the skin of her back parted so that three pairs of pristine wings exploded from her back to carpet the floor in their brilliance. Long and elegant they lay there while Inuyasha looked on in complete and utter confusion, while Okinamaru looked on in triumph, and while Kagome tried to calm the throbbing of her body.

It pulsed in time to her heartbeat and all around her there was silence. Her breath was coming out in haggard puffs. There was air all around her but she could seem to draw enough of it into her to sate her lungs' desire for it. When Kagome managed to compose herself enough, she dared a glance behind her to see the six wings she had acquired. They were all differed slightly in length and shimmer, but equally beautiful despite the fact that they were somewhat covered in her blood. Cautiously she reached a finger behind her to stroke a delicate feather in awe-struck wonder. It was velvety and light to the touch, so soft and glowing with the crackling of the fire. She needed to assure herself that they were, in fact, real.

Inuyasha stepped forward to clasp both of her arms gently so that he was able to help Kagome to her feet. Just as he had expected, she swayed precariously from side to side as if she had been heavily drugged and he feared that if he were to let her go she would collapse. She did not fight his touch as she might have under different circumstances. Whether Kagome liked it or not, she had to have Inuyasha's help because her body was protesting any movement that she was attempting to make. Even standing up was a chore within itself. Not caring what he might think, Kagome leaned against Inuyasha's strong chest and closed her eyes. Exhaustion crept into her body quickly, rendering every one of her limbs useless. It seemed the pain in her body would never go away.

Inuyasha swept Kagome's slender body into his arms as if she were no more than a child and walked to the couches. He was careful not to step on the wings that were now trailing across the floor, sitting down so that he sank into the cushions. All of a sudden he was tired as well. This had been taxing on his mind. First, Sariel was Kagome's father, then she had disappeared for hours, and now she was the Maiden of Twilight. What next? Only Okinamaru did not seemed to be phased by this as he also took the liberty of joining the half-demon on the couch.

He spoke to Kagome in an amused voice. "I would assume that now you will want an explanation, am I correct?"

Kagome, whose eyes had been closed so that she might drift off into sleep, peeled back one heavy eyelid and looked at him without expression. "I think I've had enough explanations for one day," she whispered hoarsely. Even her throat had gone dry with the exhaustion. She snuggled closer to Inuyasha, her ear over his beating heart, and it caused the arms that held her to tighten protectively. Inuyasha glanced down at her and felt a rush of sympathy. She had gone through so much already...

Okinamaru chuckled deep in his throat. "I do not think so, my dear. There is still a part that you are missing. You see, you are the last of your race."

* * *

A/N: You know, this chapter was not so hard to write. Most of it was just explaining the prophecy and the history and what not. I hope I did a good job with that. But if any of you have any questions whatsoever please feel free to ask me in your review. If you leave me an email address I can personally send you a letter explaining and answering the question. But if not, I will post your question and the answer to it in my next chapter. But if you are new to my story and are not registered on could you please leave an email address anyway? I'd really like to send you an email thanking you for taking the time to read and review my story. It means a lot to me. The reason it took me so long to post was because I couldn't get to the library at all... Not having the Internet kind of sucks, you know? I apologize for ending on a cliffy but if I were to go on with explanations it would take a while to do. But don't worry, I have a different way of setting up the remaining history of Kagome and her father and that will appear in my next chapter. I think that is all I want to say... Hhhmmmm... Yes, that is pretty much it. Thank you all very much and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review now if it's not too much trouble via the tempting purple button at the bottom of your screen. Doesn't it just seem to call out to you:wistful eyes:

Translation:

Cotichka - (Co-teach-ka)- ''winged love'' in a language that I made up:smiles proudly: I'll explain this in the next chapter, if any of you are wondering that is.


	11. Challenges Issued and Met

A/N: Konnichi-wa, minna-san! Wow, has it really been that long since I talked to all of you? Not good. Not good at all. But anyway... Here is chapter eleven. And you would think that things would start happening already. I am sorry if this story is slow to all of you but I am trying to flesh it out to draw out the full potential. So far, none of you seem to have any complaints so I am glad. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews and I really enjoyed reading them. Well... It has been awhile hasn't it? I deeply apologize for that. I did not mean to wait this long to write and post the chapter. Never my intent, believe me. There has been family troubles as well that I must deal with and it threatens to consume me. School has not been as easy as I thought that it would be. I mean, come on! Senior year is supposed to be easier than the rest but don't believe them! Not easy. Wow, I cannot believe that I am a senior. Pretty soon, I'll be going off to college and I am hoping that this story will be done by then. But if not, I will keep working at it. And hopefully, all of you will still be by my side. I have a lot of twists and turns in mind that will probably surprise you. I can't wait to write them. :smiles evilly:

Explanation: **Anne79 **and **Ivy-Crystal** submitted reviews and asked me why I gave Kagome six wings instead of the usual two. Well, possessing six wings is the ultimate show of power. Remember, Kagome is the Maiden of Twilight and she has the power to destroy or save Madrien. So it is only natural that she has three pairs of wings instead of just one. And yes, she will be able to call upon them when she wishes and be able to put them away as well. Thank you for asking because I always appreciate questions. Please feel free to ask them of me. It warms my heart to know that readers are so interested in my story that they ask questions and make comments. I love to read and answer them so thank you. And there is a much better explanation in the following paragraphs that make up this chapter so this is not a full explanation.

Another Explanation: I am so sorry! One of my readers asked me if Inuyasha had given Kagome back her locket back in chapter nine and I failed to answer her. I am so sorry! Please forgive me. No, Inuyasha did not give Kagome back her locket after Okinamaru fixed it. I apologize if I implied that. Even though I thought I had made that clear but I tend to overlook things like that at times... :sweat drop:

Thank You: A special thanks to the following people for reviewing thus far: angel-tears-16, Jen, jeeringsmiles, Selina, Wolf Girl, butterflywinds, Megan Consoer, Ivy-Crystal, Karen, Angel-Tears-16, Moongirlz, Vyx, Anne79, Forest Sentry Koneji, Ally Inu, PiperWolfBlossom, Moon-Miko-ashes, Insane-and-Psycho, Eri, Animefanatic1632, Apathy Angel, Raven657, Queen Tatooine, Danyu, marijang69, Jynx, Starr Stealer, Hand off the hanyou, a100rinchhead, Katie, MizuShoubai, Angel of Death 88, KougaDemonAddict, Lulu, Crystal, Sesshouismine, Lizz456, KatanaFox, Hanyou665, She-Demonstriss, none, short-tempered, twigy, ArtemisMoon, Hot Bitch (a.k.a. Celeste), Inuyasha-Is-My-Boyfriend, Crutches the Magic Hippie, Latinachica, Kagomeissosexy, Orlando-Inu-Lover, Hi, Annie, Tarzan, Kenshrix, Kinomoto, Dark Hanyou Lover, Shaq, InuFan4Life, AuronZs10, EarthQueen11492, LinaoftheLight, chickichicki, tomariella222, spotzplaya888, elementalobsession, Black Betty, InnocentDarkSassyCat, Dark Daimon Fate, Innocent Hope, dreamz-of-hope, azn-modern-miko, Lady Dark Angel, GohanzGirl, Schezerade7, Ria-chan, Shokora no Sakuhen, Embury, lyn, inuschopstiks, Silver Rain Drops, kawaii-arula, inu-kaglover45, Malitia, AzaraRubie, dragdr, and Alarnia. Thank you for sticking with me so far especially with my random updates and I sincerely hope that you continue to do so. Your words mean more to me than you -or I- may ever know.

**"Kind words can be short and easy to speak but their echoes are truly endless." -Mother Theresa **

Dedication: This fanfiction is dedicated to Ria-chan, my little sister and best friend. She proof read the first two chapters of this story and has given me the inspiration to begin my story anew. But most important of all, she believes in me, which is why I posted this fic and for that I am eternally grateful. She has been my constant anchor when my world seems like it is turning upside down and inside out. She has been there for me and listened to my complaints and I thank every star at night for leading me to her. Thank you, Ria-chan! Love you lots, sweetie!

Another Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to **Inuyasha-Is-My-Boyfriend** for the wonderful friend that she has been to me. We have really bonded over the past weeks and I would just like to thank her from the bottom of my heart for all the things she has done for me. For the listening, the talking, the laughs, the smiles that I know she has on her beautiful face. No matter what kind of day I am having, talking to her always brightens it with the light that only she possesses. Thank you, my dear friend. May God watch over you always and may angels sing you sweet lullabies in your dreams that I know will come true. I love you!

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. I bet that's all you readers hear and read when you see these disclaimers. They're the same every time. Inuyasha and the characters affiliated with him do not, in any way, belong to me. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Shogakuken, etc.

**"Incline your ear to me; rescue me speedily. Be a rock of refuge for me, a strong fortress to save me." -Psalm 31: 2**

Chapter 11: Challenges Issued and Met

Souta quietly walked through the front door of his home. He had been out late again, searching the city for Kagome or any trace of her. If he found something, _anything_, it might ease the torment ripping through his vulnerable mind. Souta did not dare reveal this to his mother though. He had suffered a lot over the past few days. He could not eat, could not sleep, could not hope to breathe with Kagome gone. She had been his anchor and the one person that he had loved above everyone else. Kagome knew everything; she could do no wrong. She was the only one willing to talk about his father.

Souta had never known his father, having been born months after his death. No information and no memories were forthcoming from his mother so he had to rely on Kagome to learn of him. Through her, Souta felt as if he had really known his father. That he had lived long enough to hear his laugh and see his smile. But now, even that light had faded away. Kagome had taken it with her when she disappeared. And now he was alone.

He wandered the house endlessly, looking from one corner to the other. He was tired, exhausted. Souta wanted nothing more than to lie down somewhere undisturbed. Then when the morning had come about once again, peeking out the horizon, he would be able to go outside and look for her once more. Even as he walked, Souta prayed. He prayed, pleaded, begged, anything that would help. He wanted someone to hear him and bring her home.

Where was Inuyasha? Why had he not found her yet! He promised him, he promised! Fury bubbled within Souta as he struggled to control the new emotion. He was rarely ever mad at anyone. That was an emotion that he had never experienced before. There had never been anger in his life, maybe disappointment. Disappointment at his mother for being the way she was. Because of her, Kagome had to suffer on his behalf for she was always trying to bring Hitomi's attention back to them. They wanted her love. She wanted her bottle. There seemed to be nothing more important to her than that. So Kagome had been his mother, sister, and father.

Souta placed one trembling hand upon the railing and started to ascend the long staircase to his room. His small body craved sleep and he wanted nothing more than to flop down upon the soft, comforting cushions and close his weary eyes. They burned with the lack of tears.

"Souta!" a voice cried from the living room. Mother. As always it was slurred and when she raced in to find him, the zigzagging steps screamed her condition. She was drunk, yet again. But this time it seemed much more than usual.

Hitomi looked at her youngest child and nearly wept with relief. She had not seen him all that day and she needed him around for her own sanity. If she lost another one of her loved ones... Hitomi raced to the place where Souta stood and instantly dragged him down onto the floor where she had collapsed to her knees. She was shaking violently as she pressed frantic kisses to his temple and cheek. Hitomi rarely showed such affection so it frightened Souta. He sat helplessly as his mother fussed and gushed over him as though he were a small boy once again, barely able to care for himself.

"Didn't I tell you not to go out at night like that!" she reprimanded sluggishly, but when her breath fanned over him he realized with some horror that she really was more drunk than usual. That was not like her. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, Souta!"

Hitomi's heart beat out a rhythm of anxiety to match the emotions curling inside of her slurred mind. She had waited hours for him to return, had bitten each one of her fingernails until they were nothing but stumps and even drank herself into a calmed stupor. But that did not last as long as she had hoped. Within the passing hours she had stayed by the door with the phone clutched fearfully in her lap as if it alone could anchor her to the ground. And she waited. She waited for any news of her daughter or maybe that her son had disappeared as well. She could not have been able to bear that.

But then he had come in. He had saved her by coming home though it had been far too late for her comfort and peace of mind. Hitomi was desperate to hold on to any shred of serenity that she could get and the only thing she had left now was Souta. First her husband, then her daughter, it could have been her son next so that she was alone but the fates had smiled down upon her for once. _Someone_ had smiled down upon her.

"Mom, it's okay," Souta assured her nervously. All of a sudden she burst out crying in a great rush of tears that caused Souta's heart to twist painfully, feeling like an invisible hand was squeezing it without mercy. This was not helping the guilt that was weighing upon him at the moment. "Why are you crying? Mom, please stop. I'm okay." Souta was frantic now, his voice breaking slightly with his emotions. He tried to wipe away her tears but they continued to fall in long streaks that burned down his fingers in anguish. He felt his own eyes begin to prickle with newfound tears. Why was she crying?

Hitomi buried her head into his silky hair and inhaled. He smelled like a young boy should: like freshly cut grass and spring rain. But he was growing up too fast. She knew this, had known it for quite sometime because she had seen Kagome follow that path as well. Her daughter's eyes held too many secrets and had seen too many things. Mature. Old. Wise. Above all she had wisdom, that alone frightening Hitomi because she was supposed to be taking care of them. But what could she do? Nothing. She was still grieving. How could she, filled with torrents of her own bitterness, heal Kagome's scarred heart?

His mother shook her head, spilling her disheveled locks over Souta's shoulders like a veil, and her shoulders did the same, racked with tears that would not stop. "I don't want to lose you, too," she wailed pathetically. She clung to him because she could do little else. Hitomi was one that relied on others for comfort; it was never the other way around. She needed people. She needed Souta, now more than ever. She continued on, her sentences and words running into one another until Souta could barely make out what she was saying.

"I've lost Kagome. They've taken her like they took Alan and now she isn't coming back! Please stay with me, Souta. Never leave me..." Her voice ended in a hushed whisper but he heard it as clearly as a scream. And it sounded too harsh for his delicate ears. Souta had never heard his mother plead for anything but now she was down on her knees, begging him for the life of her. What was he to do?

Deep inside of his heart, something melted because of the tears rolling down his neck, the small sobs that shook not only her but him as well, and for the way that she held him. Hitomi never held Souta like this. She was always too busy and to make up for it was Kagome. She provided love for him that was equal to the love he should have been receiving from his parents. But being embraced by his mother for the first time in what felt like an eternity, he could sense that he was not the only one that needed Kagome. Hitomi did as well. She did not show it but in her soul she clung to Kagome because she was also her anchor, her support. Her strength.

Awkwardly, Souta's hands wrapped around his mother's form and placed small strokes upon her back to bring her peace, a calm. A serenity that she needed above all else right now. He rested his ebony hair upon her head and closed his eyes, his heart aching for her. For the poor woman in his arms that was afraid of losing anyone else from her life. "I'm not leaving, mom. I'll never leave you no matter what. I promise," he whispered tearfully, trying to hold back the urge to start crying along side of her. Right now, that was all that he wanted. But he had to be her strength now. For both of them. Kagome was not here to do it anymore.

Souta's eyes were pinched shut as he fell to his knees, his arms now clutching at his mother in the same manner that she did to him. They buried themselves in each other for the sake of comfort. They had to have one another's presence for their sanity until Kagome returned to them but the thought went unfinished in their minds. Their minds never added the fact that she may not return to them as they wished, prayed and pleaded.

* * *

"How is she doing?" Selena asked quietly, chewing on her fingernail in agitation. It had been hours since Inuyasha had returned from Okinamaru and when he walked into the mansion, all of them- except Sesshomaru and Miroku -had been standing by the door. They certainly did not expect to see the half demon with Kagome cradled in his arms, weak and pale with exhaustion. What surprised them even more were the wings that were draped over his arms, long and elegant as they glowed in the candlelight. It was almost a scene from a dream if the feathers had not been coated in her blood. 

Inuyasha reassured them that she was all right and merely needed rest. Kagome turned her head away from them to bury her face into his shoulder because she was not in the mood to entertain anyone with answers to their questions. She was grateful for their obvious concern but she wanted to be alone for a while. That was all and, to Kagome, that was not much to ask. She thought herself to be extremely lenient on this when she wanted to snap at anyone that came near.

Sango sighed and shrugged her slender shoulders in defeat. She had been checking on the young woman from time to time but each visit was the same as the last. The plate of food had been left untouched by her bedside. Kagome merely sat on the window seat, her knees folded to her chest and her slender arms wrapped around them. Her head was turned until she was staring outside into the moonlit tress that reminded her of shadowed figures fleeing the land. It was something that she wanted to do as well. She had wings now, it would be possible. Kagome had learned to draw them back into her own body and bring them out as she wished to. All that she had to do was fold them around her body, then concentrate on her image without wings. That was not the only thing that was coming naturally to her.

But the sight of food sickened her for she was still digesting all that she had found out about her, her father, her destiny, what her future might hold for her. Kagome had pushed her food to the other side of the nightstand and turned her attention back to the world outside of her window. Her head swam with the infinite number of words and explanations that Okinamaru had given her about her people and her heritage.

It turned out, much to Kagome's relief, that she was the last of her race. Souta would not be included in the middle of this mess. But she had been puzzled to why. How could she be the last of her race when she had a younger brother? The males of their kind, of her father's people, could only pass their essence down to their first-born child. It was one of the reasons why their race had dwindled into almost nothing over the millennia and now she was the only one. In doing so, Souta was spared from ever having to face this and be as confused and frustrated as Kagome was at that moment.

The females of her race possessed wings, some more than others. It solely depended on the power that they possessed at birth, Okinamaru had told her. And six wings, three pairs of them, were only granted to those that had the strongest life forces and happened only once every one thousand years. She had been the "fortunate" one and had received them for being the daughter of Sariel. Somehow she was not as joyous as she knew her people probably would have been if she had been born among them. But Okinamaru had tried to figure out why they were given to one that was half mortal. It made no sense, seeing as she was not as strong then. Kagome's heart had secretly collapsed at that statement. So she was truly a half-breed after all...

Over the hours that she had returned to the mansion, Kagome's transformation had begun. Having been surprised all of these years, all of her powers had come full force to her. And in so, her physical appearance changed as well. Kagome's hair, waist length in itself, gained a new luster as it grew steadily, the waves doubling into an ebony sky of silk. The color had become even darker if that was at all possible. It pooled at her feet and tumbled off of the bench onto the floor, covering her in a blanket of the captivating scents of spring. Wisps of captivating silver etched themselves softly into the curled tresses to resemble the moonlight that cast an elegant sheen on the midnight sky. The azure brilliance that was her eyes became more luminous, almost glowing in the moon's light as it shined down upon her. The depths were now almost unfathomable if one were to stare directly into them and they would find themselves falling into her soft gaze. Her muscles gained new tone, a new resiliency as they strengthened as if she were an athlete, a warrior that had trained all of her life. She remained slender but not as willowy as she had been before.

But what surprised her the most were the thin, but bold, inscriptions that had swirled into her skin. They were a crimson red coloring that stood out from the smooth and slightly tan pallor of her flesh. What were they? Okinamaru had not explained what they were because even he did not know but he had warned her about them ahead of time. His theory was they might be a way to increase her powers and, thinking over it, Kagome decided that he might be right. She certainly did not know what they were and who was she to doubt that word when all she had ever believed in had been shattered in an instant? She had no answers for herself. The vine-like marks covered her back all the way down to her hips and then crossed her shoulders until the elbow of her arms. They were breath taking to look at and Kagome found that she was constantly standing in front of the mirror to study them. Now if only she knew what they were...

Okinamaru had gone on to state the prophecy as he knew it and as others knew it. The Maiden of Twilight would appear to save the world of Madrien or destroy it. But why she would choose to destroy it was something that was unclear to the many sages that had translated it over the centuries. But then again, they did not even have all of the prophecy. Okinamaru had shown her the scrolls that contained the words of the ancients, whispers that the land and trees told to those that were willing to listen.

But if there was anything that Kagome was grateful for, it was her locket. Before Inuyasha had taken her back the castle, the old sorcerer had handed it back to her in velvet-lined bag, the chain mended and the metal shining as if it had never been tainted with the hands of Shardul. Okinamaru had been very interested in the inscription her father had placed on the inside but he would not say why... Kagome unclasped her hands and stared down at the precious trinket. She swept a finger lovingly over the front before opening it and glancing at its content. That wonderful picture... She had seen him again.

Kagome had seen her father again when she had given up all hope, when she had believed that his spirit had ceased to exist. Her father- Sariel - remained with her every step of the way. A smile graced her lips as she closed it and looked back out to the shining world outside. Kagome was not certain that she knew exactly what she had sentenced herself to but she could do this. She had to. The fate of this world and all of its people rested on her shoulders.

"You really have to eat or you'll get sick," Shippo's voice brought her back to reality and away from her deep thoughts. He was sitting on her nightstand. His eyes were on her food bowls and he was clucking his tongue in clear disappointment. Even his tone clearly reprimanded her as if he were used to pointing out people's mistakes. He jumped down and walked to her side, looking up at her from his short stature.

He had breathed a sigh of relief when Kagome had returned unharmed. Shippo did not want Inuyasha to have harmed her. But he had decided that he would show her, just like the others, that he was not a little kid. He had made a total fool of himself the last time, when he had first met her. Shippo would not make that same mistake again. He was tough and he vowed to show her that. He crossed his arms and waited for her answer. But he could not help but stare at her transformation. She was beautiful, even more so than when he had met her that morning. The rumor was buzzing around the mansion and among the servants that she was the foretold Maiden.

"We also need to rest, especially growing fox demons," Kagome pointed out matter-of-factly. Apparently he had not expected her to retort, especially in reference to his appearance in her bedroom so late at night. Shippo had such a look of concentration on his face that Kagome could not help but giggle softly. The small fox demon was even cuter now than before, if that was at all possible. Kagome tucked her locket into the folds of her dress, moving to reach for his small body. Shippo found himself snuggled in her lap, so close to her warmth that his tough facade was melting away. But he tried his best to remain rigid, keep his resolve.

Kagome smiled down at him as she asked, "Did you have a nightmare? Is that why you are up, Shippo?"

He shook his head at her but the expression of hurt in his eyes spoke magnitudes. He wanted to cry out a yes to her simple question but found that his throat was locked tight with the memory. He had dreamed about the night his mother and father died. Kagome leaned her head back so that it rested on the wall behind her as she stroked his hair. The touch brought a calm to Shippo's spirit as he cautiously shifted. When his cheek was pressed to her heart, he could feel its strong beat and was instantly reminded of his mother. Once her heart had beat with the same rhythm, so strong, sure and full of life. Suddenly she was all around him while at the same time she was not and Shippo had to pinch his eyes closed to prevent his tears from spilling over. He missed her so much. It was a constant ache within him that threatened to consume his small heart except when he thought about Kagome. She made it go away for some reason.

"I had nightmares all the time when I was a little girl," Kagome told him, dropping the gaze of her azure eyes to stare at him. But she never recalled any of them because her mother and father were there to drive them away with the soft light that radiated from their souls.

Shippo did not meet her gaze. Instead he remained perfectly still until curiosity got the better of him. "You did?" he whispered. He could not imagine Kagome to have nightmares of any kind. She seemed too sweet for those things. Maybe there was more to her than he first realized.

Kagome nodded and continued, her voice soft like the breeze that rushed past her from outside. It fanned over her cheeks in a welcomed caress that was cool to the touch and kept her from capsizing under. "You know what my father used to do? He would sing to me and that would always make me feel better," Kagome mused with a soft smile of her own. She remembered every word that he had sang to her. Over the years, when his presence was no longer with her, she had taken the time to memorize every one of his songs so that she could sing them to Souta when he was upset.

"Fly, fly little wing, fly where only angels sing. Fly away, the time is right. Go now, find the light," Kagome sang softly. Each gentle swing of her voice was as heaven's light shining down upon the both of them. Her tone was pristine, the sound sweet and sorrowful at the same time. Shippo was enthralled as he listened to her. He could do little else. Her voice... Never had someone sang to him as she was doing, no one had ever held him like this and suddenly Shippo was falling into a place that he never wanted to leave.

Kagome knew now where the words had first come from. With her powers gradually revealing themselves, the original language that she would have known at birth was returning. Her father's barriers around her had effectively hidden them away but now Kagome could hear the foreign words in her head and could sing them just as easily. This song was from a race that had long been extinct. But she remained with the version she was singing now- the one her father had sung to her-instead of using the ancient tongue. This was new territory, unfamiliar, and she needed to hold on to something that was solid. Something that she knew.

"Fly, fly do not fear. Don't waste a breath, don't shed a tear. Your heart is pure, your soul is free. Be on your way, don't wait for me. Above the universe you'll climb, on beyond the hands of time. The moon will rise, the sun will set. But I won't forget," Kagome versed, the tone of her voice never changing. It was a constant shimmer of golden and silver hues in front of the both of them. It was a wonderful song that calmed the raging torrent of emotions inside Kagome's mind into mere trickling streams that could harm her no more.

The song was not over, but already Shippo had answered slumber's sweet call. His eyes were closed, his breathing steady and in tune with hers. He seemed to let down all barriers when he was around her, that much Inuyasha could see. He stood by the door watching when sleep had not called to him either. Too many things weighed on his mind and all of them had to do with Kagome on so many different levels. His once comfortable bed was no longer the haven that it had been. Inuyasha could only stay awake and imagine what Kagome would look like if she were to lay beside him, her hair sprawled out like the midnight sky, her cheeks rosy from a night of passion...

How irritating those thoughts were! What in all the seven hells was wrong with him? Inuyasha needed Kagome like he needed no other woman in his life and he did not understand why. Maybe it was because she was innocent, a virgin ripe for the taking. He pushed that thought out of his mind quickly. That could not be it. Inuyasha had had many virgins in the past and none of them excited him like Kagome did with just one smile. But why would he want someone so inexperienced when he had Kikyo? Granted that she was not talking to him at the moment, but that was beside the point. It had been a little mix up and she would come back to him.

But even as he thought that, Inuyasha's mind began to compare Kikyo to Kagome and- also to his increased agitation -Kikyo lost and did often now when before she was second to no one. It did not help him in the least. He could not become attracted to Kagome any deeper than he already was. Inuyasha was practically lost in her for his sensitive nose searched for her sweet scent anywhere that he went now. He craved it like a precious drug in his system, his high. Inuyasha had to keep a distance, which he vowed to himself.

Kagome's wings unfurled right before Inuyasha's eyes and she wrapped each one around Shippo's form in a tender manner. With the moonlight streaming down upon the two of them they could have been a scene from a Renaissance painting. Shippo, a vulnerable ward, and Kagome his angel guardian of lore. And the Gods knew that he needed one. Inuyasha's heart melted further when Kagome brushed a kiss on the top of Shippo's auburn hair and he found that his feet were leading him inside the one room that he vowed never to return to as long as _she_ was there. And Inuyasha feared that it would be a long time indeed.

Kagome did not seem to notice him. She was too absorbed in the gentle song she hummed under her breath as her eyes were locked upon Shippo. He needed her as Souta needed her. Souta... Thoughts of her family flooded her, overwhelming. What were they doing at this moment? How was Souta holding up? Kagome's arms tightened around Shippo's small body as if he could be the one to save her from her thoughts and her fears. Her grief.

"I have never seen him act this way with anyone," Inuyasha murmured. Kagome had not sensed him come in and looked up at him quickly. She had not expected him to come into her room or even come near her for that matter. He had shunned her at Okinamaru's chambers because of her father. That action alone screamed his refusal of her, something that Kagome would not press. She did not want to become his little toy, even though her heart called out to him whenever he was near.

Inuyasha pulled up a chair and sat down. He did not bother to ask for permission as he saw that this was his very right. He needed to see Kagome, hear her voice because it had become so important to him. Yet, he knew not why. As always, that answer eluded his grasp and it proved to only infuriate him further but he would not show that side to Kagome. Though she had already seen most of it. But there were always other levels to his anger, ones that he had reached at very few times.

His silvery hair fell past his shoulders to glow brilliantly in the moonlight and he found himself just staring at Kagome as if he had never seen her before. She was completely different now that she had transformed, more breath taking when he never thought that would be possible. He remembered seeing the women of her race in his studies and that was why the wings were so familiar to him. Kagome was of the Lorellai race, a winged people that were both beautiful and capable of vast amounts of power. That was why it had been seen to that the last of them had been wiped out from existence. They were too powerful.

Kagome stared indifferently at him as though nothing of what passed between them since the day that they had met had ever existed. "What do you want, Inuyasha?" she asked coolly, not bothering to look at him. She chose, instead, to stare at the expanse of night outside of her window as though it had become the most fascinating thing. Trying to ignore the warmth that she could feel come from his body. It was so heated... as though he burned for something... Little did she know.

"I came to see how you were feeling," Inuyasha explained, shifting to make himself more comfortable. "And also to see that you have transformed like Okinamaru had said you would." His golden opticals studied Kagome's profile intently, finding that he was annoyed that she refused to look at his face. What was wrong with her this time? There was a stretch of silence that blanketed the air as a means of suffocating them fully. Kagome felt it acutely but the caress of wind was enough to help her through it as she shrugged nonchalantly, as though brushing him from her shoulders.

He talked as if nothing had happened! Kagome's anger swelled up within her as she turned her head to look at him, the smug expression that seemed to be permanently set into his face. But Kagome would not be pushed around anymore. Living here had taught her to survive because there would be no one to look after her and she hardened herself with that in mind. No one would dare to mess with her emotions anymore. Inuyasha had even gone so far as to judge her father before hearing his side of the story as well. "I am not a display in a freak show that you can look at, Inuyasha," she snapped. Her azure gaze burned brightly with his, almost luminously glowing in the surrounding darkness.

"I never said you were, Kagome," Inuyasha reasoned. He did not understand what had brought this mood swing on. What had he done?

Kagome snorted delicately at his words, unbelieving of them as she turned her head once again. He had implied it and Kagome could see it as clearly as day. Inuyasha was arrogant, smug, always smirking because he thought he could have his way with women. But the only expression that he carried now was annoyance.

A clawed hand reached out to grasp her chin firmly, careful that he not pierce her flesh with his nails. "You don't look at me," he observed. "Why?"

Kagome sucked in a quick breath at the contact and found that her resolve against him was melting. It irritated her that one touch could do that. How! Kagome bit the inside of her cheek hard, drawing the coppery taste of blood into her mouth so that the pain helped her surface from the small spark of desire that she had. And the one that she could so clearly see in Inuyasha's eyes. She jerked her head away, feeling as if his touch had branded her, heat collecting and pooling.

Though her anger seethed just beneath the creamy swell of her skin, Kagome replied to his question coolly. "I have no reason to. You mean nothing to me and I do believe you are far too close." Her words astonished even her. Kagome was not sure that she could have said those before all of this. Had she really grown that much stronger? The young woman's hand pushed at Inuyasha's chest when he dared to lean in closer. But that was like pushing back at a brick wall: he just did not budge.

His hand caught hers in his strong fingers and refused to relinquish them back to her. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed into deep amber slits, not at all amused by her statement. Who did she think she was? "I distinctly remember a time not too long ago when you had melted at my touch," he whispered sensually, drawing one of her fingers into the warmth of his mouth. He suckled on the tender flesh before scraping his teeth over it gently. Seductively. Suggestively.

Kagome swallowed heavily. Her pulse quickened with the closeness, the utter bliss of that simple ministration and from it she was suddenly craving his hands running over her body like that day... That day in the kitchen, her kitchen. Her nipples tightened in the thin material of her nightgown and ached to be caressed, but Kagome was grateful that her wings covered all of her body so that he could not see it. But Inuyasha smelled it. He smelled the musky scent of her arousal, heard the stunning beat of her heart, and saw the way that her eyes widened until they threatened to swallow him where he stood. He felt such power at that moment, continuing to even when Kagome tugged to signal that she wanted her hand back.

"That was before you dared to judge me based on the choices that my father made. You did not even bother to place yourself in his position," she accused harshly. Her eyes glinted a wicked sapphire to match his own furious ones. She was standing up to him and Kagome gathered that few people had done that to him before she came along. Well that was all going to change. She would make sure that she opposed him at every turn. "I suggest you go along your way and forget me, Inuyasha. I've already done that to you."

Her words were meant to hurt him, cause him pain but, to Kagome's dismay, his eyebrows only shot up in disbelief. It _did_ hurt. Inuyasha had to admit that, though he kept the fact to himself. He hid it well. He made certain that Kagome only encountered cold, steely eyes. Unrelenting ones that challenged her in the same manner that she did him. Inuyasha was not one to be forgotten and especially by the woman that inflamed his body into a living fire. He would set her into the same madness, teach her body to crave his and then see how she would forget him.

Inuyasha smirked cruelly and Kagome did not have the chance to stop him before his lips crushed hers bruisingly. They held none of the gentleness of that day. Indeed now they demanded passion, hard and unrelenting. Determined to take what he wanted and thought rightfully his. He tasted a challenge and the pungency of blood. Just as quickly as he had initiated the kiss Inuyasha pulled back to study her, one hand fisted at the hair settled at the nape of her neck. It was meant so that he could see the swollen buds that were her lips, rosy and shining from what he had bestowed upon her, the slumberous and sleepy way that her eyes were falling though she tried desperately to stop them. It felt... hollow... That kiss lacked all of the warmth of their previous ones. Smooth and calculated, Kagome knew that Inuyasha had meant to leave her empty and bereft, quick enough to have her craving more and more until she thought her body might burst from the sheer power of her emotions.

Release. Inuyasha knew the emotion. He himself shared it as he bored his golden eyes into her defiant ones. "You try to deny it but I will never allow you to forget me, my sweetling." He purposely used the nickname he had given her, a reminder of what they had shared. And he meant it. Inuyasha would make sure that she would choke on those words. He pulled away after another lingering moment, their mouths hovering over each other's in mere inches so that all Inuyasha had to do was bend his head to the temptation that was Kagome.

Gods, how he wanted so fiercely to do that! To touch her lips, chase away the defiance and the anger. Inuyasha wanted her putty in his hands so that Kagome was his to mold and teach and caress. His to protect. His lips contorted into another smirk that had him shifting away from her, the moonlight playing over his hair as it rippled with his movements. A milky waterfall... That was what it reminded her of. Inuyasha slipped out of the doorway without a second glance to her, but little known was that his thoughts were focused fully upon her. He cursed himself for that weakness that she brought out in him.

As soon as the sound of the clicking door shut, Kagome slumped back into the wall's sturdiness. Her fingers found her lips to robe the swollen, tender flesh and tears welled up out of nowhere. She did not mean to weep like a lovesick girl but Inuyasha's actions pierced her and cut her to the quick. She wanted to forget him. Kagome's mind craved, screamed at her to condemn him for what he had done but she could no more do that than she could stop loving him. And Kagome did love him.

"Damn you, Inuyasha," she murmured beneath her breath.

Very carefully, she unwrapped her needy body from the window seat and picked her way to the canopy bed, cradling Shippo's sleeping body close to her frantically beating heart. She needed sleep more than anything. The covers were warm against the coolness of her skin but what she really desired was Inuyasha's arms- Kagome mentally slapped herself at the those thoughts. If she dared to think that, Inuyasha would win and Kagome would not stand for that. She was a rational young woman. She had lived without Inuyasha before all of this. Even she could not call that an existence, though, but she had survived. Kagome was confident that she could accomplish that once more.

* * *

The day outside dawned bright and early as the others had done before that. But Kagome did not see the outside world as much as she wished to. Training had begun as soon as she had begun to leave her room once more. As soon as the pain had stopped thrumming through her body, the transformation had stopped twisting her bones and muscles in breathless agony. Sango had taken her down to what she called the training grounds after she had come to her dressed in battle regalia. Kagome wore an outfit similar to Sango's, a one-piece black body suit trimmed in a powder blue to accent her eyes and they had managed to sweep her mane of hair into a tight bun atop her head. 

Because of the amount of power that seemed to exist in her body Miroku had suggested that she train with him for the days that she spent in Madrien but Sango did not seem to be to keen on that. Kagome had thought it was because she did not trust her alone with the man that she loved but seeing the look on her face, Sango hastened to explain. "It is not you I do not trust, Kagome!" she exclaimed, wrapping the younger woman in a surprising embrace that had Kagome returning it. "Miroku, like I said, is a lecher and if he is not constantly supervised he will get to you. I can guarantee that."

And she had been right in every way. The first time that Kagome had sat upon the floor beside him to begin meditation, one of his hands had strayed "unknowingly" to her thighs and a small squeal had erupted from Kagome's mouth. Her fist wheeled back to connect with his jaw squarely, sending him to the ground just as Sango made her way to his side. Kagome thought that she had come to help him and that thought had angered her somewhat. He had been the one to touch her! Miroku had rubbed his head and jaw, trying to get up but Sango had sent him back to the ground with another stinging slap. Kagome applauded her methods.

Now he kept his hands mostly to himself, maybe because Inuyasha was now there in the same room with them. Sango had to attend to something that could not wait. Someone had to watch over their lesson. Who better than the half demon that had not spoken to her in days. Not that Kagome minded, of course! But she found it hard to concentrate when he was there watching and scrutinizing every movement that she made. Now if she made a mistake, red flush would heat her cheeks and it caused a more deep-rooted resentment to begin inside of her that was directed at him. How could he do this to her!

Inuyasha thought that it was the most amusing entertainment in the world at those moments. Kagome was a raging spitfire that was quick to anger now and that was the highlight of his day, second only to watching her beauty. Secretly he did it, looking on as Miroku's voice instructed her. "Your power is a net of energy that thrums in your veins as a living entity."

Kagome nodded with her brilliant eyes closed, all else blocked from her mind. "Imagine that net. Do you have it in your mind? Good. Now pluck a strand and begin to unweave it and create a small sphere in your finger," Miroku instructed as he moved around her like a hawk. He had been trained as a monk as well as a courtier, knew which patterns of energy belonged with each person. But that was not so easily told for Kagome. She seemed to be made up of many different ones that moved in a perfect harmony through her slender form that was now tightly hugged by the body suit she wore. Suddenly a need slammed into him that he stifled. He wanted to touch that small rounded bottom that seemed to just cry out to him like all of the other beautiful women. Inuyasha was here... And that would probably warrant him another beating that would be far worse than what the women could ever offer him. Or at least that was what he thought.

Kagome concentrated, a delicate frown folding across her features, imagining this net that Miroku spoke so confidently of. It did not come to her for long moments but that was what she expected. She had been at this particular exercise for two days now after she had mastered the rest immediately. It astonished Miroku and he had praised her with smiles and compliments. She was learning far faster than he had imagined her to, that fact pleasing him greatly. "Even Kikyo did not learn this fast or was so willing," he had revealed to her a few days before.

Subconsciously her hands reached out to the "net" and concentrated on taking it apart, throwing all of her being into the task. Inuyasha was there and that aided her determination, as much as that thought irritated her. His presence seemed to do that more and more as of late. Energy licked at her fingertips, surged up her skin so that she felt the power resist her pull. The frown deepened above her brows as she tried to force it to comply. She would not fail in this task. But the cuts wound up her arm from the inside out and bled almost immediately, a cry bursting from her to softly echo around the hall. But to Inuyasha it seemed to be louder than his own heartbeat.

His ears folded back to lay upon the crown of his head as he tried to block out the whimpers that came from her lips. He hated that sound more than anything. It reminded him too much of his mother's sobs the day the she took her life to be with his deceased father. It pierced him to his very core and brought the memories coming back full scale. He sucked in a quick breath through his teeth, letting it out in one long hiss.

Kagome gritted her teeth against the pain and concentrated harder so that all she could see was the energy lingering inside of her, the sparkling and crackling of her power that seemed to call out to be taken though it resisted her completely. But her fingers wrapped over a "strand" and tugged harder, pulling it toward her with a determination that was evident to the two men standing so close. Their skin prickled with the sudden increase and watched in disbelief as it began to create an arching spiral over her body. In the sunlight it glowed a soft sky blue that represented the power that lurked inside of her. It roared in their ears with ferocity, the sound of a crying animal, the sound of sheer power. And it was all Kagome's. Her six wings burst from her back to drift with the power back and forth elegantly. They glowed as well, each father alight in a powder blue sheen. Kagome's energy covered her from head to foot and had her hair whipping around her in intricate patterns that almost resembled the ancient writings of the past but faded just as quickly when Kagome collapsed onto her hands. Blood trickled slowly and surely down her arms, thick ribbons of crimson that stood out so starkly from the sudden paleness of her skin.

She had done more than create a small sphere. She had taken that net of power and unraveled it completely to soar around her. The force of it had had Inuyasha and Miroku stepping back. Soon it was easier to breathe again without the presence of such an overwhelming force and Miroku began to laugh nervously. Never had he seen such a power! It was too much for him to bear and he took one step back. But it was so fast that no noticed it. Fear stamped out a rhythm in his heart as he gazed down at Kagome with wide brown eyes. Was she really the one? Was she really the Maiden of Twilight?

"I think that is enough for today, Kagome," Miroku said softly, hiding his anxiety well behind a mask of amusement. He bent down and helped her to her feet, steadying her when she placed a hand to her forehead. The dizziness that ensued took her by surprise. And so had her abilities. She was powerful...

Kagome smiled up at him as she thanked him for the time that he devoted to training her. Miroku only waved her away with a pat on the head. She stepped to the side when he tried to do it again but she only shook her head in a clear reprimand. She did not like being treated as a child especially by someone that was old enough to be her eldest brother if she had ever had one. She was not that young. Kagome murmured a good bye to Miroku and did not even spare Inuyasha a glance before her slender body was disappearing around the corner of the door. She kept her gait steady so that it would not reveal the dizziness that was plaguing her so strongly. She did not want them to worry or try to help her when she clearly needed it.

Inuyasha's ears twitched, hearing her footsteps fade away before he ran a hand through his long, silver hair. The tresses tangled beneath the pressure of his fingers. Miroku stood silently watching him, his thoughts upon Kagome but for far different reasons than what they might think. She had surprised him over and over these past days and had him thoroughly believing that she was the Maiden even when it was clear. He had seen her transformation, saw the wings and the power. Today he had been convinced.

"She will thwart Naraku and his plans," Miroku noted with confidence. "Kagome is going to save Madrien from destruction. She is a fast learner. Within a few days' time she mastered what Kikyo had learned in a fortnight's time."

A growl reverberated around the room that startled the young man. He turned to see that it came from Inuyasha. His fingers had clenched into a fist, the claws biting into his flesh and causing the blood to drip to the floor in a steady beat. "You do not know that for sure. Remember that the Maiden of Twilight can also destroy Madrien as well, that thought had always come first in the legends or has that slipped your mind in her presence?" Inuyasha spat darkly, not bothering to face him. He had no idea where that outburst had come from. Inuyasha knew better than anyone that Kagome was the true Maiden. It had been proven.

But he still could not bring himself to believe that the daughter of a man like Sariel could ever save their land. Sariel had destroyed it in the first place. If it were not for him, they would be living in piece right now. Not fighting for their lives. Or having to rely on Kagome. But at the same time he would never have met Kagome... That mere thought struck a chord of protest inside of him. He hated it.

"If fallen in the wrong hands, the Maiden of Twilight could seek to destroy Madrien. She is not in the wrong hands," Miroku told him softly, walking toward the bay windows and gazing out at the expanse of green grass that resembled the finest emeralds. There was Kagome strolling along as though she had not just unleashed an enormous amount of power, as though she had not a care in the world. Her ebony hair swung in time to her swaying hips, glinting in the gentle beat of sunlight as though she was made to be out in the open.

Inuyasha said nothing to that. He did not know what to say. There was so much distance that he felt now, so many things working their way into his mind. They writhed within him as the most complicating thing that he had ever felt. What was happening to him? And more importantly, why could he not control it! He felt at a loss. He was going in a direction that he thought he would never travel and it partially frightened him because of it.

"What had happened between the two of you, Inuyasha?" Miroku wondered softly. But he did not turn around to face the half demon, unsure of how he would react to the question. There were very few who questioned Inuyasha about his life and his personal actions. "I mean, you are more distant from her than you were yesterday. I assume you said something foolish like you always do."

There was a trace of laughter in his voice that Inuyasha did not quite care for as he narrowed his eyes at Miroku. He saw the man as a brother to him and it was not just because he was Sango's fiancé. It was also because he had always been there for him but there were times when Miroku's mouth got the better of him. "Miroku, it would do you well to silence your words before I rip that voice box from your throat," Inuyasha warned quietly, his tone low and dangerous. As smooth as a snake and equally as lethal. It was then that Inuyasha was at his most angered. And unpredictable.

* * *

Such pretty hair... Rin watched the woman curiously, her four year old mind intrigued at the pool of ebony hair that seemed to spread like a halo onto the grass. Without a second thought she moved forward-clutching her bear and a crown in her hand- and collapsed to her knees silently by her and reached out a hand to stroke the shinning tresses. They were silken to the touch and a small giggle burst from her lips. Rin tangled her small fingers into Kagome's hair, tugging gently before she placed a small crown of flowers upon the top of her hair. It caused her eyes to snap open, the sapphire turning to the small child that knelt beside her, but there was a weight upon her head. The sight of this small girl, her dark hair and the brilliant maple eyes that seemed to transgress the soul relentlessly, had a small smile forming on her lips. Kagome sat up slowly, not wishing to startle her. But her hand shot up in a quick jerk to catch the falling wreath of fragrant roses. 

"What's your name?" Rin asked sweetly. She truly saw this lady as a potential friend. She had been watching her lay down in the grass for quite sometime now and she could not resist any longer. This woman was so beautiful… And she had wings! Rin decided that she wanted to touch those as well as she came closer. To Kagome's surprise, the little girl folded herself into her lap and snuggled closer to the warmth that she provided. Kagome did not wish to push her away, this little girl that trusted her so fully.

"My name is Kagome," she said softly, wrapping her arms around her small body. "Are you going to tell me yours?" She rested her chin on the child's head and sighed. She seemed to take the stress away, the anxiety. All that plagued her just… melted away.

Rin did not answer for a long time, too concentrated on the task of playing with Kagome's silky strands of hair. She wanted so badly to just touch her wings as she snuck peeks at them. Maybe… "Rin!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. She threw her hands high above her head as though she was announcing it to the whole world. Kagome had to laugh at her antics because she was so light, so embedded within the innocence that every problem seemed to melt away in Kagome's countenance.

Kagome leaned back against the tree and watched her as she played, as she pulled small parts of her hair and placed them on top of the teddy bear's head. The ebony color contrasted sharply with the white fur of the toy. "That's a really cute bear. Did your mother give it to you?" Kagome asked softly.

Rin meticulously tended to the bright red bow around its neck before turning her head to smile up at Kagome. "Yes! She and Daddy gave him to me when I turned three!" For good measure she held up her fingers but there were only two fingers that she held up before she realized her mistake. She hurriedly switched her fingers until three of them were held up.

Kagome hugged her fully, laughing at how adorable she was. This must be the girl that Selena had talked of, their little girl. She looked to be the right age.

Rin looked up at the sky when a thought suddenly occurred to her. She had been sent here to do something… What was it? She pressed a fingertip to her small lips and thought hard, hard enough for a four year old to think at the very least. Mommy told her to do something but she could not remember. Rin shrugged, settling back against Kagome's soft chest with a sigh. It had been a long time since someone had played with her besides her mother and father. They were always busy with something and did not have time to play with her as much as she wanted.

"Will you be my friend, Kagome?" Rin's small voice was hesitant as she snuck a peek up at her from beneath startlingly long lashes.

Kagome smiled softly, reaching out with a slender hand to comb her fingers through the young girl's hair in a tender gesture. Her heart was continuing to melt at the sight of her. She was pure energy, pure sweetness. She had never met a more beautiful little girl. She had her mother's softly crimson eyes with flecks of amber to match her father's. Her hair was the softest of charcoal colors and streaked with silver wisps so that she appeared to be spun of moonlight and the midnight hours.

"Of course. But only if you will be my friend, too," Kagome said into her ear as though it was a secret. She poked Rin in the side to get her to smile and discovered that she was ticklish!

A squeal burst from Rin's lips as she tried her hardest to get away from Kagome's fingers only to see that there was no escape. It was futile. Her slender hands were far too swift for her. A swirl of giggles weaved themselves into the air as Kagome rolled with her new -found friend across the ground, feeling so wonderful at that moment. Her cheeks were flushed, her sapphire eyes sparkling with mirth and happiness. But Rin did not stay submissive for long. With her precious bear abandoned on the grass not too far away, the small child had climbed onto Kagome's chest and had found all of her vulnerable spots and was using them to her advantage.

"Rin!" Shippo's voice caused both of them to stop their small game and turn their heads in his direction.

His small body was stalking toward them, secretly jealous at how close Rin had already become to her. It was not fair. She already had a mother and father. He did not want her to take Kagome as well! He refused to let her.

"Lady Selena told you to tell Kagome about the ball that she is invited to!" he scolded her sternly. To Kagome he looked more like an adult than the boy that he was. She would have to change that, after she got over the shock of what he had just said.

Kagome frowned slightly as she sat up. Her fingers combed her thick tresses back from her hair, the sunlight dancing through her ebony strands to turn it a stunning shade of midnight. "A ball?"

* * *

A/N: Well, here it is! I have finally finished Chapter 11 and now it is posted! I apologize again for making you all wait so long. I know it was cruel of me but I hope you understand that life has become a bit hectic. :sweat drop: Thank you all for being so patient with me and I hope you continue to support me in my writings. But anyway there are a few things that I need to clarify. I hope that what I wrote about Kagome's people and race has solved any of the questions that you readers may have had. But if not, then email me or ask me a question in the review you leave me. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I love you all! Now please press the tempting purple button and review! It calls to you!

Explanation: The song that you heard here in this chapter does not belong to me. It is a song by Celine Dion and it fit so perfectly that I had to use it. So I do not own it, I do not make a profit from it.


	12. Weeping Heart and Lustful Sighs

A/N: Hello to all of my readers! I am so sorry that it has taken me this long in updating this story. As always, I truly did not mean leave all of you as I did, especially with the only updates being on my profile. Please forgive me. There have been so many things that have been going on that demanded my attention; I was pulled in hundreds of different directions. There were finals and then family crises, and then there was the fact that I need to apply for colleges and scholarships and FAFSA and all of that:gasp: And my computer upstairs decided that it wanted to shut down and I lost all of the data that I had done in the first place. Please forgive. I do love all of you and I thank you all for your patience. And today was the last day of my AP Exams so I will be less burdened with homework at school. I will be back to writing.

I did not mean for it to happen but in the end you must understand that I have other priorities besides this story, no matter how much I love it. And believe me, I love it! And I love all of you readers. You are the greatest!

I had a crisis with Shoni. She and I have drifted apart… It hurts and placed me in a situation where I feel as though my whole world has been turned upside down. But thank all of the stars that I have Priscilla. She has been a sister to me and the greatest friend. And of course, there is Wolf Blossom and Inuyasha-Is-My-Boyfriend. Without the three of them I would have crumbled beneath the weight of my despair.

You have probably noticed that I have a new character in this chapter. I want to tell all of those that read any stories on FanFiction that no one is making you read them. No one is telling you to open something that you do not wish to read, especially when the description says that there is a lemon in it. If this offends you then don't open it! This is going out to Aljan. She dared to hurt Inuyasha-Is-My-Boyfriend by making comments about her story that neither I nor anyone else cared for. Should you decide to do it again I will come after you. When you review on a story, **use only constructive criticism**. We as readers do not appreciate anything else. So Aljan you have earned my ever living ire for your existence. Now you shall pay with my humiliation of you through this story. Have a nice day.

**Lime Warning to all of my readers! I hope you like, but if you do not then sorry. I just wanted to warn you before hand. **

Thank You: A special thanks to the following people for reviewing thus far: bang bang baby B-A-N-G, PInK cuTie KaGomE-micael m, moonlitephox, yumemiru905, Kitsune Diva, Inu'sHardcoreBitchThatLovesRamen, kaginulover33, not a user , MikoNLove, haunting hanyou, Amarioko, EmeraldoftheFlame, Inudaughter, KhayenRose, kiaya, My Love Inuyasha, fallenangel7191, Hoshi Phoenix, Celestial Enchantress, Sakura-Blossom-Goddess, Neisha, Megan Consoer, Selina, Wolf Girl, Karen, Jen, caliste07, Kiss and Kill, CrazyLikeaFox, angicakesisinuyashasluvr, Lady Yevon, Kawaii-CherryWolf, WasteMyTime, waterangel444, InuFanJinx, Princess Ashes, Eri, Katie, angel-tears-16, Jen, jeeringsmiles, Selina, Wolf Girl, butterflywinds, Megan Consoer, Ivy-Crystal, Karen, Angel-Tears-16, Moongirlz, Vyx, Anne79, Forest Sentry Koneji, Ally Inu, PiperWolfBlossom, Moon-Miko-ashes, Insane-and-Psycho, Eri, Animefanatic1632, Apathy Angel, Raven657, Queen Tatooine, Danyu, marijang69, Jynx, Starr Stealer, Hand off the hanyou, a100rinchhead, Katie, MizuShoubai, Angel of Death 88, KougaDemonAddict, Lulu, Crystal, Sesshouismine, Lizz456, KatanaFox, Hanyou665, She-Demonstriss, none, short-tempered, twigy, ArtemisMoon, Hot Bitch (a.k.a. Celeste), Inuyasha-Is-My-Boyfriend, Crutches the Magic Hippie, Latinachica, Kagomeissosexy, Orlando-Inu-Lover, Hi, Annie, Tarzan, Kenshrix, Kinomoto, Dark Hanyou Lover, Shaq, InuFan4Life, AuronZs10, EarthQueen11492, LinaoftheLight, chickichicki, tomariella222, spotzplaya888, elementalobsession, Black Betty, InnocentDarkSassyCat, Dark Daimon Fate, Innocent Hope, dreamz-of-hope, azn-modern-miko, Lady Dark Angel, GohanzGirl, Schezerade7, Ria-chan, Shokora no Sakuhen, Embury, lyn, inuschopstiks, Silver Rain Drops, kawaii-arula, inu-kaglover45, Malitia, AzaraRubie, dragdr, and Alarnia. Thank you for sticking with me so far especially with my random updates and I sincerely hope that you continue to do so. Your words mean more to me than you -or I- may ever know. If I have forgotten anyone please let me know. I am sorry if I did.

**"Kind words can be short and easy to speak but their echoes are truly endless." -Mother Theresa **

Dedication: This fanfiction is dedicated to Ria-chan, my little sister and best friend. She proof read the first two chapters of this story and has given me the inspiration to begin my story anew. But most important of all, she believes in me, which is why I posted this fic and for that I am eternally grateful. She has been my constant anchor when my world seems like it is turning upside down and inside out. She has been there for me and listened to my complaints and I thank every star at night for leading me to her. Thank you, Ria-chan! Love you lots, sweetie!

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. I bet that's all you readers hear and read when you see these disclaimers. They're the same every time. Inuyasha and the characters affiliated with him do not, in any way, belong to me. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Shogakuken, etc.

"**Come, fair repentance, daughter of the skies! Soft harbinger of soon returning virtue; the weeping messenger of grace from heaven." **

**Thomas Browne**

Chapter 12: Weeping Heart and Lustful Sighs

"They are at it again," Merideth sighed as she gathered another one of the sheets from the floors. Her hands skillfully folded it into a neat triangle and she placed it within the basket that she carried in her stout hands. Like most of the servants she was round and heavily bosomed.

A much younger maid stood next to her, wary eyes darting to the door. "I hope Lord Sesshomaru does not throw a fit as he did the last time. It nearly cost two maids their lives." Her small voice trembled to and fro as though hit by the roughest of winds. They all could recollect the many times that he had Lady Selena disagreed upon many a subject. But one that always caught is attention was his young wife's health.

But her companion said nothing to her words. She knew better than that. The lord's ears were keen of hearing and could easily detect anything was said, even if it were miles away. That was what had almost cost the maid's their lives. They had been giggling at the keyhole like two small girls as they watched their parents sneaking a kiss. But Sesshomaru had instantly loomed over them, a malevolent shadow with glowing amber eyes that were slightly darker than Inuyasha's.

"We best be moving, lassie," Merideth warned. But her eyes were caught and held by the other maid's movements. She was slowing inching toward the door as the others had done and pressing her ear to the polished wood. She wanted to hear what was going on… she was startled to hear just how furious Sesshomaru sounded. His voice bellowed, shaking every antique that littered the shelves in their sleeping chambers.

The dog demon stalked the length of the room without obvious stop. His hands were held clenched behind his back and because of the grip, the knuckles had turned a ghastly pale color that matched the white and furry tail that trailed over his shoulder. Selena loved that tail… "I do not approve of this, Lena!"

Selena raised her hands into the air in perfect martyr's fashion. But the action caused her to wince slightly as she dropped her hands to lay them on her swollen stomach. She rubbed the soft mound beneath her dress, trying to suppress another laugh when Sesshomaru rounded and once again paced the other way across the chamber. Each step was not wasted in the least. "So I have heard, my love," she assured him. "Over and over you have told me exactly how much you disapprove."

Sesshomaru paused his tirade when the mocking tone of her voice was suddenly dawning upon him. Did she dare! Very slowly, more like the predator's walk than a normal one, Sesshomaru turned around so that he could see the sweetened smile upon Selena's lips, the glint of her eyes as she watched him. There was tenderness in her gaze that he tried to ignore because he did not wish to go easy on her this time. He wanted to place his foot down on something but with that unnerving smile he found himself falling onto a very shaky precipice.

"Do you mock me, mate?" he wondered in a dangerously low voice. He looked his most intimidating as he loomed over her. The incredible height difference that was between them was made all the more apparent. Even her fragility was so much more intense compared to her mate.

Selena did not seem in the least bit intimidated. There was the usual smile on her ruby lips, the usual flutter of her beautiful eyelashes as they swept up to see him. "You are quite perceptive. I am glad I did not marry a fool." She laughed at the darkening expression that was on his features, at the way she saw his muscle spasm in his jaw when he was irritated with something that she said. Which was often, she noted with a wry grin.

Sesshomaru's hands lifted before Selena could see them move and touched the fluttering pulse at her neck. They stroked her soft flesh as his body gracefully rounded her until he was pressed intimately at her back. Selena moaned softly at his caress, hating him vaguely for what he was doing to her body. "Such a lovely little neck you have," he whispered sensually in her ear, kissing Selena's temple. "It would be a shame if I have to break it." Sesshomaru sounded serious, but Selena knew better. She knew that he was joking lightly with her.

She leaned back against his form and smiled, laying her hands over his. His skin was so soft to the touch; and so warm. She wanted this moment to last because she never felt as though they had enough time with one another. He was away most of the day and she would need to go out to the villages soon to oversee the women there. She would need to be sure that they were healthy. "My love, break it only if I could have one more kiss from you."

Sesshomaru groaned as she turned in his arms, pressing her lips to his. But he noticed with small hints of amusement that she had to stand on the tip of her toes to accomplish such a feat. It reminded him with a pained obviousness that she was so tiny in comparison to his own tall, broad form. Sesshomaru tightened his arms around her, fully dragging her as close as her bulging stomach would allow him to. He did not wish to hurt the babe that was growing inside of her. Sesshomaru molded her mouth beneath his as a growl rumbled deep in his chest at how he was stiffening with the feel of her in his arms once again. When both of their lungs screamed for air, he was forced to draw back for the both of their sakes. More so Selena's than his.

"Hurry and have this baby, love," he whispered in heaving breaths that sent shivers rocketing down his mate's spine. "I want to take you into our bed and…" His voice dropped to a seductive whisper as he told her every little detail, every little attention that he would lavish on her waiting and open body. Bright crimson color bloomed in Selena's cheeks. She felt the burn all the way to her toes as she sucked in a quick breath.

"Damn you. Now I am impatient as well," she hissed at him. Her eyes sparked with every level of irritation. How dare he do this to her!

And to her further irritation, her dear mate was smiling rakishly. He was glad to see her in as much discomfort as he had been these passing six months. He had missed his Selena in these months; missed her mewls of pleasure… His lips trailed a small path across her silken cheek until he could nibble at the corner of her mouth. But before he could claim her once again Sesshomaru felt something lurch against his abdomen. He felt a distinct… kick. His golden eyes fell to the small space between them. "Someone wishes to separate us." His large hand spanned the entirety of her skin. Another kick pushed impatiently at his hand as though telling him to leave.

Selena laughed whole heartedly as she rubbed the mound of her rounded stomach. "Listen to me, be you son or daughter, I will have no more insubordination from you." Her tone sounded so serious that Sesshomaru found himself laughing, his voice carrying freely from wall to wall and corner to corner.

Selena loved the sound of that laugh. He did not laugh often, but when he did around her it filled her heart to brimming. She smiled at him in that loving way that she always did. It proved to draw his attention to her breath taking features and his hand to be attracted to her silken flesh. He grazed the pads of his fingers over her flesh and gently tucked the stray strands of hair behind her ear. "Must you train Lady Kagome in the ways of water? Must you decide to have her under your tutelage? I worry for our child."

To emphasize his point he spread his large hand farther over her belly. He did not wish her to tire, to do anything that he found unfitting and potentially dangerous to her fragile health. Which was everything if he took the time to think about it, but he did not dare because Selena would argue with them. And she would most likely win.

Selena pressed her cheek sweetly to his chest, over his heart beat to listen to the thunderous rhythm that sounded like the distant flutter of lightening in the distance. "You always worry, my love," she whispered softly. "But you need not. I have no use of my powers when I am this far along. I will only teach her how to use her own in hopes that she may catch on. She has an amazing strength inside of her."

That did nothing to ease the tension that weighed on every muscle that was in Sesshomaru's body. In fact, they only seemed to tighten as one of them spasmed in his jaw once again. "Then if you are to this foolish act, which I highly do not approve of, mate, then be careful. It is her power that I am worried over. Miroku has told me many things of what she is capable of," he admonished in his most serious tone. This one held no ounce of playfulness in it. Selena swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, only finding the strength to nod and smile for him. She wanted to reassure him.

"I promise, Sesshomaru," she whispered before embracing him once again. That might have reassured any other man; that might have dared to brush away the pattern of fear that was in his body, but not in Sesshomaru. This demon was nowhere near the point of relaxation. But his mate was as stubborn as he was. "If I do not then how will I ever be able to go to the ball? I will be extra careful and then you can sweep me off my feet as we waltz." Their laughs mingled gently.

"Then I will leave you for now," he murmured to her. "I have unfinished work with the king today." He gave her one last peck on the cheek, simply because he had to before he reluctantly pulled away and began to walk toward the door. His face was still etched in concern when his hand enclosed the door knob and swung the door open. But as he did so, the maid that had been listening at the door thumped to the floor with wide, enlarged eyes that seemed to be saucers in her face.

Someone had been listening in on their conversation… The girl swallowed audibly and with a little squeak when those sharp fangs glimmered in the light. They lengthened from their very sheaths. "Forgive me…" she managed to choke out, scrambling to her feet so that she may bow. But Sesshomaru did not allow her the chance.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" he bellowed, his roar encompassing all of them as it sent the maid scurrying away with her skirt dragging behind her. Selena felt another headache come on as the new maid screamed; Sesshomaru was stalking toward her lethally as though he were the predator and she the prey. Selena had a distinct feeling that she would need another maid after this…

* * *

"Did you find out who that girl was, Aljan?" came the slithering voice, almost as smooth as the hair brush that slipped through Kikyo's silken tresses. She was seated at her vanity, at the incredibly tall mirror that took up half of the wall with its entirety. Kikyo enjoyed looking at herself in the mirror. She liked to see the beauty that she had worked so hard for. Everything about her was perfection, right down to the loveliness of her toes as they sparkled in their perfectly manicured brilliance. 

Kikyo spoke to a young woman that was seated behind her. She was seated on a small cushion as though she were some treasured thing when, in fact, Kikyo cared more for the raven that was perched on the stool close to her side. Aljan was little less than nothing to the woman that she called her mistress. She was below pond scum. Its bottomless eyes of ebony looked to Aljan with a doomed existence. As though it alone could dare to mock her, would dare to take her life should Kikyo allow it so. Aljan swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked to her mistress. She was expecting an answer… But Aljan did not wish to give to her because if she did then she might not survive the experience.

"Yes, I did, My Lady," she whispered, twisting her hands nervously in her lap. Please do not ask… she pleaded silently in her head. She did not wish to say anything to Kikyo to bring about her anger.

And that frown that was no creasing her smooth skin foretold of a future desire for vengeance, for revenge against the one that had wronged her. "Well? Who is she, Aljan!" Kikyo demanded as she swiveled her head in that direction and watched her. The woman's impatience was rising by the moment, with each breath that was taken into her lungs and expelled through her bright ruby lips. "Tell me."

"The girl's name is Kagome. I have heard from the servants that she has come from the human world; she was thought to be a mortal. But there is something else." Aljan's quaking voice dropped lower, thinking that someone would be able to hear her should her voice be any louder than a mouse's scurry over the tile floor. "They say that she is the true Maiden of Twilight. She has the blood of Lord Sariel running through her veins-"

The assistant to Kikyo never had the chance to finish her sentence. Kikyo's palm slammed into Aljan's cheek without mercy or remorse. The force of it flung her back to the floor and had her sprawled there was a sacrifice to those that would want her putrid flesh. Her mistress had jumped to her feet in an instant, the movement jarring the delicate toiletries on her vanity and strewed them across the floor. The sound of shattering glass was loud and obscene in what once had been a serene silence.

"She is said to be what!" Kikyo screamed shrilly, her voice taking on a desperate tone. She could not believe what she was hearing! How dare they fling her away like some whore out of a brothel!

Aljan cowered away. Kikyo's features were a mask of rage. The lines that the make up covered so expertly now deepened into deep crevices, rivers of her displeasure at her life and what had transpired. Kikyo was simply never satisfied. She wanted more and more when there was nothing left to give. What more could be given to someone that only wished to have what she could not dare to possess? Anger flickered over Kikyo's lashes and her mouth became one long slash across her face. No longer was it soft and subtle, but cruel and the only color in her pale features. "How dare you tell me this news! I never want to hear those words from your mouth again, do you understand?"

The words were reinforced by a harsh, resounding smack upon Aljan's other cheek. Her head snapped to the other side so that she staring into the other large mirror that covered the opposite side of the room. In comparison to Kikyo she was so tiny… She was weak, helpless, everything Kikyo wanted of her and so much more. And she fit that mold because she was made for it.

When Aljan spoke, her voice shook rapidly in fear. "I only told you what you wanted to know, Lady Kikyo. I did not mean-" Her voice was cut off by another one of Kikyo's screams.

"Do not offer excuses!" The woman whirled around quickly to stomp away to the bed that had once been hers and Inuyasha's. The Maiden! That skinny, little brat with her high airs of regalty. Did she dare to think that she was so easily replaced? She would be sure to make her pay for everything that she had put her through. She would know her wrath because no one left her unscathed. Not even Inuyasha. Because he believed her, because she had heard the rumors, Kagome would know that she would pay a dear, dear price.

No one dared to touch what was hers- be it her property or her title. All of it was hers. She had worked far too hard and too long for what she had. And she would not lose it to someone that dared to claim that she was the Maiden of Twilight.

"Aljan, tell me where Inuyasha is right now," Kikyo asked as her anger began to subside as quickly as it had come. She had always been like that. When the schemes were dancing in her head all of the fury that was a storm deep in her body became nothing more than a simmering volcano. It slept, but ever ready to explode whenever the need called for it.

Aljan took that opportunity to rise unsteadily to her feet. If Kikyo so much as looked at her once again she would collapse on the spot. "He is in his quarters. I saw him there just this morning and it is rumored that he has not left."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed into deep slits, two pools of brown lava. So molten to the touch that one brush from her gaze would ignite someone aflame. "You dared to go into his room?" Kikyo stalked to her and every movement that she made was deliberate. No step was wasted. Once again, with almost the same force as before Kikyo's palm left a brightened mark upon Aljan's cheek. But the pain had dulled for the moment. There was barely any skin left to be told of on her cheek; she had been slapped too many times. The nerves were shot, the connections all but severed. "I told you that I would be the only one to look upon his body, you little whore."

Aljan nodded, earning yet another beating to the side of her head, this time with the force of Kikyo's hair brush. Why did she take the punishment? Why did she have to endure such a thing as though she were the only one in the world that had ever committed a sin? It was that same small voice, that same slithering whisper that invaded her mind from time to time and made it so much harder to breathe and think as she should be. As Kikyo had taught her. The pain was never what she thought about. It was the irony of it all.

She saw Kikyo as her savior, as someone that would always want her. She wanted always what she could not have. As Kikyo did. So in a way they were meant for one another. That had its own writ of irony resounding in those silent depths. Both of them were meant to be with one another. A sort of mother and daughter with little effort as to what was needed to keep going in this life. But at the same time, Aljan kept a quiet hatred about her. She hated Kikyo with the fiber of one that hated the wilting of a rose. It was beautiful as it died, but the resentment showed clear just the same for not lasting as long as one might have liked. And this reasoning kept Aljan from lashing out every time she was hit. She wanted to show this woman the same treatment that she was being given.

Kikyo curled her fingers together in knitted thought. She would need Inuyasha back for all of this to come together. She would punish him. But more importantly, punish _her_. That matter above all. "Well, a visit to my little dog demon would be quite a surprise of the both of us," she whispered to herself, slipping out of the dress she wore with Aljan's help. The only thing that she swept around herself was a silken robe, small bouts of fur at the corners of the sleeves and around the collar. The nipples of her breasts stood out in invitation for Inuyasha's hot mouth to mold her.

"Stay here and clean what you must. I want everything spotless for my little puppet when I bring him to my bed," Kikyo purred, running her hands over her ample form.

* * *

"Kagome?" Selena called out as she walked into the room. The servants had told her the Maiden would be here. They had all seemed in awe of her and would not approach the woman. Not many of the people in this place would. But she had found out that Rin and Shippo were playing with her. That, above all, brought a smile to her features. Rin made friends with everyone. 

Maybe she would be able to bring Kagome out of her shell. The poor thing was far too cautious as though all of them would harm her. They had already felt the first stirrings of affection for her. Anyone that could possibly love Inuyasha was to be admired. But she could not blame her. Being with Shardul must have been the most traumatizing… She could not imagine what Kagome had gone through. Selena hoped that she would be able to help her.

As always the kids' nursery was messy and disorganized. The maids could not possibly keep up with Rin and with Shippo at times. They were far too active at times and Selena found herself constantly going through interviews with new girls that were naïve enough to want to be maids and nannies for her child. But Shippo was far more reserved than her Rin. He did like to be thought of as a child but at times- when he thought no one was looking –he could be seen playing by himself. And looking ever so lonely.

Selena sighed. Everyone that lived here seemed to be lonely, seemed to be sad and in need of affection. There were very few that did not need that. But those that did filled this world and the next.

The rustle of her silken skirts filled the air as she continued to walk down the small hallway. If she were not in the nursery, then where would she be? Selena began to grow a little anxious. How would she be able to find her now? Not even the sound of the children could be heard. The nervousness was eating away at her slowly. Maybe it was the baby? Her nerves were constantly being worked. And her mood was swinging back and forth at the most inopportune times.

"Kagome?" Selena called out once again, cracking the door open to the children's bedrooms. As she stepped in, an inattentive Rin ran right into her legs. The small hands curled into the costly fabric. Silk?

Rin tilted her head all the way back to look into her mother's smiling face. It left her fragile neck thoroughly exposed as though someone would be able to break it so easily… "Mommy!" the little girl cried as she opened her arms wide. She wished to be embraced. She was always in constant need of affection. She loved to be kissed and cuddled. And Selena was more than happy to oblige. She knelt upon one knee very carefully and drew the little girl into her arms.

Rin was careful not to brush across her mother's stomach. She wanted the baby to be safe so that she could have a new baby brother or sister! She could not wait! "Hello, Mommy!"

"Hello, my love. What have you been doing this whole time? I have not heard a word out of my little girl." There was a small note of suspicion in her voice, but it was playful and loving. Rin smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Both of her palms were held up in the air. She had nothing…

Rin snuggled close to her mother, tucking her face beneath her chin with a small sigh. She loved to be by her mother. She loved to have her hugs and her kisses and attention. But that might all change with the new baby. Rin somehow knew that. All children did when they were faced with the same prospects. She did not need to be told that there would be more attention placed on the new arrival. "I was playing with Kagome and Shippo. We were having so much fun!" Rin announced excitedly, clapping her hands together. "But I cannot find Kagome. She left after she started crying. I didn't want to make her cry, Mommy. Honest!"

Selena sighed. "I know. Kagome is not crying because of you." Her lips pressed against Rin's forehead tenderly. "Go and play with Shippo. I will find her and bring her back so that you can play some more."

Rin's eyes widened, becoming two large brilliant gems in her face. "Yes, that would be great! Then you and me and Kagome can play together with my dolls."

Rin's slippered feet took her from her mother's arms for just one moment before a thought suddenly struck at her. Immediately she returned to embrace her mother as deeply as she was able. "Thank you, Mommy!"

Selena laughed as she watched her daughter run off, calling Shippo's name. He would not come of course. Like Kagome he was silent and brooding at times. And shy. It must have been hard to lose his parents at so young an age. But Kagome would do wonders for him. As she would with Inuyasha. Selena pushed herself onto her feet, her arms going out to balance herself when gravity took its toll. She did not wish to fall.

Kagome… She knew where she would be. And why she would be hiding. But all the same did it hurt her to know that Kagome was weeping somewhere by herself. She was so lost, so forlorn. And she needed someone. Selena knew that she needed Inuyasha, but he was far too stubborn to know what he had. So she would have to show him.

* * *

Kagome heard the footsteps and did not lift her head. She had not the strength to try even. Her ebony head was cradled in her arms, pillowed by her knees in an effort to muffle the heart breaking sounds that came from her lips. The tears dripped in thick rivers down her rounded cheeks. They cut through her skin with their agony and the defeat she felt in her bones. 

She wanted to go home. That was all. She wanted to go home and be with Souta and with her mother. She wanted so badly to cry in her mother's arms! Only hers… Only. Kagome started when a pair of arms wrapped about her shoulders and- blindly –she turned into them. She sought comfort in the warmth of Selena, knowing that it was her. She knew and craved the comfort of her presence. She was the only one that could possibly understand all that had happened to her. She alone would know what she was going through. And somewhere in the back of her mind Kagome sensed that. She somehow knew that Selena would come; she had waited for her all this time. Selena knew to find her in the old nurseries that had once belonged to other children.

"There, there," Selena cooed as though talking to a child. "Everything will be alright." Kagome's shoulders shook with enough force to rattle both of their frames. Selena tightened her arms over the weeping girl protectively. "You can tell me."

It was a simple plea. One that would allow Kagome to back away when she wished to. She did not have to tell. But she wanted to. Like she had done with Inuyasha, Kagome pressed her cheek to Selena's chest and spoke. "I'm scared. There is so much happening to me. There are so many things happening to my body and all of it is happening so quickly!" Kagome cried out. Her eyes were pinched shut to block out everything else except this moment. She wished to just disappear. "My body is not my own anymore; I do not know when all of it will stop."

There was too much going on in her. Kagome could feel herself stretching to accommodate all of these unknown powers. Muscles changed, shaped and shifted. The rustle of wings was always in her ears as though she could hear it in her own body as clearly as her heartbeat. They pounded in her mind like the force of so many small hammers. Her head was ready to split into two pieces. And Kagome had no control. Above all that frightened her. Above all she wanted to be in control of all that was going on inside of her. For the first time since arriving here in Madrien, Kagome had no control over anything. She longed for Inuyasha, she longed to have her body stop whatever transformation it was undergoing and become normal once again.

Selena listened silently. She offered only the warmth of her presence to sooth Kagome. Mere words could not hope to heal what all of this had wrought upon her. That would come at a later Her slender hand stroked Kagome's back, reassuring her with contact. Contact would calm her tears.

"I saw them playing together, Rin and Shippo. I saw how happy they were and I absorbed it as well." Kagome's tears were beginning to lessen. The distant touch of rain was coming from Selena. So this was the healing powers that Inuyasha had talked of… Kagome wished that she would know it. She wanted to be able to do that at will.

A glimmer of understanding bloomed in Selena's breast. Her caresses never stopped, never lessened in fear that Kagome would panic. She used only the smallest amount of powers for Kagome was susceptible to energy; she would absorb it as her body saw fit. Plus, she did not wish to tire herself out. "You feel guilt for the happiness," Selena supplied gently.

As she had suspected, Kagome nodded her head. "Souta, my little brother, is back in my world. He is worrying over me and here I am laughing and taking all of this positive energy into myself. I should not. Not when he is worrying so much." Kagome's voice had softened. Selena had to crane her hearing to listen the words. Kagome looked off into nothing for long moments.

"I just want to go home, Selena. I want to see them him again. I want to hold him," she murmured in lament. "I want to see my mother again. But she would not be anxious over me." Not Hitomi. She was probably in one of her drunken stupors again.

Selena frowned. Her mother would not worry over her own daughter's absence? What kind of woman was she? Instead of touching on the subject, Selena merely pressed a small kiss to Kagome's forehead. Her tears had faded into occasional sniffles and indrawn breaths for air. Air for her starving lungs and empty heart. "There is not need to feel guilt," Selena explained, tilting Kagome's chin up with one finger. "You have done nothing wrong, my dear. All you want is what every other living creature wants- and that is joy. Remember, happiness is fleeting. There is not wrong in wanting a mere brush of happiness when you have been through so much."

Kagome listened to her words, absorbed them, took her comfort from the fact that there were no reprimands and no words had been forthcoming while she had wept. Kagome had needed someone to listen to her and Selena had come. More tears threatened to spill over. Selena's kindness was a healing balm. "Thank you," she whispered, snuggling close to Selena once more. The young woman was everything that Kagome had ever wanted as a mother. She had hoped her own would be exactly like this woman. It was not meant to be.

"There is no need for gratitude. I knew you would be here. I use to come here often to cry out my frustrations when I became Sesshomaru's mate. It was not a willing merger, mind you."

Kagome opened her eyes when she knew she would not continue to cry. "It was an arranged marriage?" she inquired, the curiosity getting the better of her.

Selena laughed. "If you would like to be kind about it, I guess you could say that. Actually it was more of Sesshomaru wanting me and then dragging me here without my consent," she mused with another light laugh. The image she conjured up was so hilarious that Kagome joined in her mirth. All tears were forgotten.

"You make it sound as though he threw you over his shoulder like some Neanderthal, then carried you here to his cave. This is hardly a cave, Selena," Kagome pointed out reasonably. All of the women she had read about in her studies would have loved places like these. It was far more than what some settled for.

Selena shifted her body to make herself more comfortable on the plush carpet. And her baby was kicking again. He- or she –needed room to do their little exercises. Kagome's presence seemed to provide Selena with energy and she was grateful for it. She needed all that she would be able to get before this day was out.

"In a way he did. And I came from a humble little village up north. It was very far from here. This entire castle was so new to me and overwhelming. And Sesshomaru was far more intense than anyone that I have ever known. He bowed down to no one; he took what he wanted without remorse." The crimson eyes that Selena possessed became distant as she traveled back to a time that seemed only yesterday to her. "But he has changed now. People say that I have done that to him. I think it was in him all along: the kindness and the compassion. He has a harder time than most expressing it."

Like his brother Inuyasha. Kagome heard that as loudly as though Selena had spoken it out loud. She swallowed the lump in her throat, remembering his kisses and his words. He would not allow her to go peacefully from what they had… And from all that she had gathered about him and his family it as not a vow that he would take lightly. Kagome did not touch on that. She did not want to mention Inuyasha or what he meant to her. She was supposed to drive him from her mind.

Selena sensed Kagome's apprehension as she held her close. Sooner or later she would see that they were meant for one another. Perhaps Kagome already knew. But it was Inuyasha that needed to know; he was the one that thought he would be able to leave her as easily as he had dropped all of the other lovers that he took. She had seen them come and go each time.

"Do not think that you have to come here to cry. We have come to see you as one of us, Kagome, and wish you to come to us. We will care for you and wipe the tears away. There are times to be alone, to have your solitude. Now is not the time." Selena's voice was firm with her as she forced Kagome to face her squarely in the eyes. She demanded nothing less. "What is happening to you is your destiny. You must accept it; it will make you stronger. It will help you to live. And the sooner than you do is the sooner that you will be able to go home to your family. Do you understand?"

Her words rang true as nothing else. They were exactly what Kagome needed to hear at this time. They were the words a mother would say to her had she cared enough to bother, to care. "I know," she finally acknowledged that Selena had spoken and Kagome had heard. It was a small child addressing her mother when she had said the wrong thing. "I know." The words came as a softened sigh, a whisper of sound that was barely there. And the tension was exhaled from her lips once again as Selena's hands ran through her hair in a delicate pattern. They could not reach the tips for they were far too long. The tresses were now stretched among the floor- ebony vines of reaching fingers.

"I have just the thing that will cheer you up," Selena said suddenly. The silence had set in far too much at the time. It choked off the air, suffocated them fully. "Come with me."

Kagome's smile bloomed fully upon her lips as her wrist wiped the last of the crystal drops of tears away from her cheeks. She wanted to humor Selena and do what she wanted so that she would be able to repay her for what she had done. But Kagome now looked down to Selena with some amusement as she tried to rise to her feet. But being six months pregnant had its difficulties.

"Do you need some help?" Kagome inquired in a mocking tone. It earned a frown of disapproval from Selena and a look that clearly said that she would do something harmful should Kagome decide to make fun of her once again. Kagome giggled at her expression for long minutes, which only caused Selena's irritation to grow. But it was always playful. At least the Maiden was not crying any longer.

Selena took the offered hand. Kagome and her struggled to keep Selena graceful as she seemed to waddle back and forth. "I swear I would have never condoned this for women!" Selena exclaimed with the same petulant expression as her daughter often did. "Men should be given this problem and we would have to do nothing about it but the eating part. Which reminds me…" She was hungry…

Kagome raised an eyebrow but only laughed when Selena's hands pressed to the small of her back. She was leading her to the door. "After we get my snack we shall go to see Madame Le Salle. She will help us with your gowns."

Kagome gasped as she turned her head toward her. "Gowns!"

* * *

"You will go to the ball that they are having," Naraku murmured, his voice slithering over Teinen with what seemed the worst of intentions. But he loved it. He loved to hear the way he talked, the way he breathed and seemed to purr his distaste. It was all that he could do not to take him… But those thoughts were best kept to himself. 

"You will find my Maiden and bring her to me. And this time you will not fail. I will be sending Naku with you and with his powers you will be far more useful to me." The small sting hurt more than Teinen could even begin to say as he nodded. He bowed his head when Naraku passed.

The scent of his robes was light and sinister, as much as he was and Teinen inhaled lovingly. Lust filled his every pore, filled him to brimming. It dawned high upon him and all that he could do was allow it wash over him like a drug. A precious drug of nothing but those intense highs. He needed them more than ever now. He needed to be lost in them while he tried to control his jealousy. It was rearing its head more than ever now. That Maiden was stealing his lover from him. And he would be sure to make her pay with every bit of energy that he had. Especially after what she had done to him.

Teinen's hand crept up to his throat where a small gash remained from his encounter with her. It had taken days to heal. But he could still feel her power run through his veins. It seared his blood and the worst of it was that it was threatening to purify him. Her light drove the darkness from the corners so that it could burn up in the sheer force of her energy. How he hated her. His heart beat fueled it. Each blink of his eyes emphasized it.

"I will do as you ask, my lord," Teinen murmured. But it did not look like Naraku had heard him. He was too busy staring out at the windows. He was watching the way that the sun set behind the vast expanse of the mountains. A blazing heart sinking beneath the weight of the midnight demons that would come lurking… How fortunate that he would be able to witness such a thing… "My lord?"

"Come here to me, Teinen." For a moment, the servant thought that he had not heard his master correctly. Come… to him? "Teinen!" Naraku snapped when he noticed that he was being quite inattentive. Instantly he snapped to attention and moved to scramble to Naraku's side. The pale hands that were clothed in thick leather gloves pulled Teinen forward and stretched him across his chest. The intimate touch left Teinen breathless. And wanting more.

Naraku's lips dipped to brush the gentlest of kisses over Teinen's exposed neck. But that did not seem to be possible for him. And though the sensations were gradually creeping underneath his skin he did not like this. At all. This was not the Naraku he wanted. Teinen glared up at Naraku with a less than pleased look, shoving him back into the wall. Naraku was surprised for just one moment as he looked to the once meek man. He would have never tried anything like this had he even dared to say so. But the adrenaline was getting the better of him. Naraku's body was hard and masculine against his but the cradle of his hips was only softness.

Teinen's lips smashed over his silken ones, parting them and invading the sleek cavern of his mouth. He tasted as he had always thought he would: molten and dark. Teinen moaned into his mouth, flicking his tongue over Naraku's. But the man was doing nothing in response. If anything he stood rigid and defined. It proved to only escalate Teinen's passion, his need. He wanted more and more of this. Naraku's cold passion was more than he was able to handle. He had waited for this moment so long and now that he was living the fantasy there was nothing but a stiff, unyielding body. As instinct replaced the lust, Teinen moaned somewhere deep in his throat. A low sound of primal need suppressed by years of want and a deadly game of cat and mouse. Neither knew who was which- was he predator or prey?

Teinen insistently ground his hips into Naraku's. It was there that held what he had wanted. It was there that held everything that he wished to do for his master. A slow friction began and burned low into Teinen's belly, spreading to his already-growing member.

Naraku allowed himself to be pushed further into the wall, allowed Teinen's hands to wander as they pleased. In a way he enjoyed this. But not in the sense that one might think. The warm hands that were spreading erotic circles into his flesh were not pleasurable, but he took his own satisfaction from their air of hopelessness, from how desperate Teinen was. He was a child looking for affection. He was a little lost puppy starving for one little hand out. And just as the world turned them both down Naraku did the same.

His pale, slender hands shoved Teinen to the floor. His crimson eyes watched the way he sprawled among the cobblestone. Darkness overpowered by the deeper darkness of the heart. How ironic. A sinister smirk spread over his features as he raked Teinen's body with a mere gaze, a mere brush of his eyes that sent a shiver through his slave's flushed form. He had been fooled. Again. And though it was Teinen that was embarrassed, ashamed, Naraku took pleasure in his violent arousal.

"Oh, my little pet," he cooed in a voice too gentle to be truly real, "you have showered such attention on me." Naraku knelt upon the ground and reached his hand out. The white fingers splayed over the other man's chest, finding one erect nipple and cruelly, but slowly, caressing it. Teinen opened his mouth to say something but all that he could manage was a large moan. It was guttural, utterly weak. But what could he expect? To have Naraku touching him… Teinen threw back his head as Naraku moved closer, pushing him onto the floor just as roughly as he had been thrown.

Such sweet caresses…Such tempting possibilities that were swirling in his mind. It filled to brimming with every fantasy that he had ever been able to conjure up from the darkest recesses of his mind. They swirled, danced and plunged into every nerve as he longed for Naraku to do. _Take me_... He almost said those words out loud. _Please, take me_.

The moment that Naraku's fingers slipped over his erect shaft Teinen nearly burst. His hips lifted from the ground and straight into the cold palm that was enfolding him in liquid fire. Small gasps escaped his throat as though his lungs were crying out for the air that he was surrounded by. How could so little of it come when there was so much? Yes, that was it. Just a little more. Something kept Teinen from rising. Naraku's powers bound his wrists and ankles, shackled him to the unyielding floor as he wished to be shackled to his master's body. But the pleasure soon bordered on pain when Naraku tightened his grip suddenly.

"You want my attention?" Naraku hissed, all the airs of sensuality gone from his body. He now towered over his chattel with little regard to anything that he had said or done. His fingers worked bruisingly into Teinen's erection, squeezing without regard to the sensitive flesh. "Here it is, Teinen. Here is all the attention you will ever get from me!" Cruelly did he stroke Teinen and tortured him with release. He wanted him to feel that ache. He wanted him to feel what it was like to burn over something.

"Please, master," Teinen whimpered. "Allow me… allow me…" He could not even choke the words out. Pleasure/pain was all that he could feel. It pounded the rhythm of his heart, beaded the sweat over his body until he glistened in the candlelight. Blood roared in his ears. He could hear nothing, except his wheezing lungs; he could feel nothing, except the silken glide of Naraku's devilish play upon his already bruised flesh. They, too, throbbed in tune to his pulse.

Naraku leaned in close so that when he spoke his lips were brushing into Teinen's open mouth. "Allow you what, little pet? Could it be the release that you long for?" Naraku dipped to claim the man's mouth, plundering the heady taste of his mouth with plunging strokes of his tongue. It only inflamed Teinen more. He knew that erotic dance and the fact that Naraku had ceased his strokes caused him to cry out. He tried to twist his hips in a desperate attempt for shallow passion, but Naraku withdrew.

As he turned there was a loud, frustrated cry of loss, of an unfulfilled need. Teinen could not rise. He was left straining against his invisible bonds. He needed release! His mind, his body, everything screamed that inside of him over and over until he could not stand it any longer. Tears- to his horror –began to collect in his eyes, flowing like so many rivers down his cheeks. "Naraku…" he pleaded softly, knowing that his master's powers were also intensifying his need.

"Attend the ball. Do not fail me, Teinen," Naraku said offhandedly. "I do not tolerate failure."

* * *

"It was my greatest endeavor yet," Madame Ariana stated dramatically, fanning herself as she came to Selena's side. "But I can assuredly have all of these gowns done by tomorrow night. It will be my greatest masterpiece!" 

Selena laughed, her voice carrying from room to room as she watched the woman approach her. Standing at a mere four feet and eleven inches, Ariana was nothing short of regal. She carried the airs of a polished aristocrat. Her every feature craved attention, from her pert nose to the wayward smirk upon her lips. Flowing red hair complimented a creamy complexion and a definite air of command. "I have always thought you to be the epitome of good taste, Ariana," she stroked her ego with a natural flare.

"I know." The words came out as a sigh. Ariana had always known this from the day that she was born. She was made for designing gowns for the nobility of her country. And she did it with flare. "But though your words are well chosen neither my embraces nor my services come for free."

Selena shared the mysterious twinkle in the woman's eyes, the softened curve of their lips. Nothing came for free when it was Ariana. Her prices ran to the extreme and then some. "Of course. Your payment awaits you with my assistant," Selena reassured her. She patted the small woman's hand tenderly.

Ariana looked smug, enough for that expression to be forever frozen in her features. She always managed to seem the superior in any case, especially over her workers. She designed. Her workers sowed. It had all added up to her success and she so reveled in it.

"You said you would be training me, Selena. How can this be part of it?" Kagome inquired as she wrapped her arms about herself. They had pinned and prodded her until she was soar. Truthfully the sound of training was deafening to her ears but she had to say something to bring herself back to the present time. They were ignoring her as they chatted.

Selena shrugged and waved at her from the other side of the room. "If I train you I will be much too weak to accompany you to the ball." Her voice implied that she was speaking to someone that did not understand reasoning. But her tone was kind and patient. "I want to see you in all of the wonderful gowns Ariana will be making for you."

"But these are much too expensive!" Kagome cried out as she looked down to the silks they had chosen. The yards of fabric lay stretched as though a magnificent rainbow of emeralds and sapphires and rubies. All of them were made to compliment her eyes, bring about the luscious parting of her lips as her tongue darted out to moisten them innocently. Selena was laughing at her…

The woman waved her hand at Kagome as though what she had said meant nothing to her or to anyone else. "Kagome, you do not have to worry about that. You are my guest in this house and soon to be my younger sister. I will not have you tramping about with my old clothing," she said firmly, though her lips were curved. "Anyway, you cannot possibly be introduced to the king when you have old dresses gracing your form."

For that one breathless moment as Ariana and Selena talked, Kagome stood motionless. Her breath had strangled in her throat almost painfully. Meet… the king? They were going to introduce her to the highest order in their land? Her eyes were cast down to stare at the gifts that Selena was so generously giving to her. The king… She had a feeling that the only reason that she would be able to meet him was because of the fact that she was the Maiden of Twilight. Of course he would want to meet her. She was the Maiden, her father had been one of the original keepers of the Scepter.

But… would everyone else be so insistent on seeing the daughter of a man that had abandoned their kingdom?

* * *

A/N: Well, here is Chapter 12. Mostly it has become a filler chapter and the next one will have the ball. I have such evil things planned for Inuyasha and Kagome in the future. Thank you all for sticking by me with my erratic updates! I love you all! Please press the tempting purple button and submit a review!  



	13. As Thick as Jealousy

A/N: Hello, everyone! It is good to see all of you again. And to see that you are reading this chapter. I spent the couple of days trying to decide where I was going in this story. And I have mapped out a rough outline. This story will be longer than what I first expected, but I hope all of you do not mind. I wanted to be sure that this story is branched out to the fullest. There is so much that I wish to fill in and I know I have to pace it to make it seem less boring, if any of you are bored. But I do not want to rush. The relationship between Kagome and Inuyasha is very complicated you see. And I could not do it the proper justice if I did not expand it as much as I am able. So, again, I hope that all of you do not mind.

Thank You: A special thanks to the following people for reviewing thus far:AngelxofxFire16, ShadowStar666, lost-x-angel, KInasha14, XoXPosterGirlXoX, Katsheswims, sillyo0omeeh, Shadows Realm, drop dead lover, PinK cuTie KaGomE-miceal m, moonlite phox, bang bang baby B-A-N-G, yumemiru905, Kitsune Diva, Inu'sHardcoreBitchThatLovesRamen, kaginulover33, not a user , MikoNLove, haunting hanyou, Amarioko, EmeraldoftheFlame, Inudaughter, KhayenRose, kiaya, My Love Inuyasha, fallenangel7191, Hoshi Phoenix, Celestial Enchantress, Sakura-Blossom-Goddess, Neisha, Megan Consoer, Selina, Wolf Girl, Karen, Jen, caliste07, Kiss and Kill, CrazyLikeaFox, angicakesisinuyashasluvr, Lady Yevon, Kawaii-CherryWolf, WasteMyTime, waterangel444, InuFanJinx, Princess Ashes, Eri, Katie, angel-tears-16, Jen, jeeringsmiles, Selina, Wolf Girl, butterflywinds, Megan Consoer, Ivy-Crystal, Karen, Angel-Tears-16, Moongirlz, Vyx, Anne79, Forest Sentry Koneji, Ally Inu, PiperWolfBlossom, Moon-Miko-ashes, Insane-and-Psycho, Eri, Animefanatic1632, Apathy Angel, Raven657, Queen Tatooine, Danyu, marijang69, Jynx, Starr Stealer, Hand off the hanyou, a100rinchhead, Katie, MizuShoubai, Angel of Death 88, KougaDemonAddict, Lulu, Crystal, Sesshouismine, Lizz456, KatanaFox, Hanyou665, She-Demonstriss, none, short-tempered, twigy, ArtemisMoon, Hot Bitch (a.k.a. Celeste), Inuyasha-Is-My-Boyfriend, Crutches the Magic Hippie, Latinachica, Kagomeissosexy, Orlando-Inu-Lover, Hi, Annie, Tarzan, Kenshrix, Kinomoto, Dark Hanyou Lover, Shaq, InuFan4Life, AuronZs10, EarthQueen11492, LinaoftheLight, chickichicki, tomariella222, spotzplaya888, elementalobsession, Black Betty, InnocentDarkSassyCat, Dark Daimon Fate, Innocent Hope, dreamz-of-hope, azn-modern-miko, Lady Dark Angel, GohanzGirl, Schezerade7, Ria-chan, Shokora no Sakuhen, Embury, lyn, inuschopstiks, Silver Rain Drops, kawaii-arula, inu-kaglover45, Malitia, AzaraRubie, dragdr, and Alarnia. Thank you for sticking with me so far especially with my random updates and I sincerely hope that you continue to do so. Your words mean more to me than you -or I- may ever know. If I have forgotten anyone please let me know. I am sorry if I did.

**"Kind words can be short and easy to speak but their echoes are truly endless." -Mother Theresa **

Dedication: This fanfiction is dedicated to Ria-chan, my little sister and best friend. She proof read the first two chapters of this story and has given me the inspiration to begin my story anew. But most important of all, she believes in me, which is why I posted this fic and for that I am eternally grateful. She has been my constant anchor when my world seems like it is turning upside down and inside out. She has been there for me and listened to my complaints and I thank every star at night for leading me to her. Thank you, Ria-chan! Love you lots, sweetie!

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. I bet that's all you readers hear and read when you see these disclaimers. They're the same every time. Inuyasha and the characters affiliated with him do not, in any way, belong to me. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Shogakuken, etc.

"**When she raises her eyes, timidly at first, to that handsome but deceitful face, now so close to her own, the look that is in his eyes as they meet hers, seems to burn into her very soul. A strange, sweet thrill shakes her very being and leaves her weak and powerless and obliged to depend for support upon the arm which is pressing her to himself in such a suggestive manner, but the sensation is a pleasant one and grows to be the very essence of her life."**

**_From the Ballroom to Hell_, T. A. Faulkner, 1892**

Chapter 13: As Thick as Jealousy

"You look really beautiful, Kagome," Shippo murmured. And she did. More so than any other woman he had seen before. She looked like his mother had when she had known life. And when Kagome smiled at him, a blush crept into his cheeks. He ducked his head so that the small auburn locks shifted to hide his pleased expression. Kagome only gave that smile to him. Not even Inuyasha received such a blessing, Shippo being glad of that. He treated her badly; Shippo knew that she lay crying at night at times because of that half demon. He would go to her then. And he did his best now to help her smile like that more often.

All of them were seated about the bed as the servants placed the last touches of rouge upon the girl's cheeks. Kagome had been placed upon the bed like a newly blossoming flower. Each hem of her dress had been carefully laid out around her and in comparison she seemed to be quite small, especially in the face of all of the large and plush pillows that had been arranged around her for comfort. Their hands were constantly primping her hair and curls. But even beneath the makeup, the blatant splashes of silver and blue eye shadow, Kagome still appeared pale and drawn.

Anxiousness ate away at the lining of her stomach. The butterflies flittering about inside of her were causing her to press a hand to her tiny waist and swallow. She was going to meet the king tonight… He would decide her fate as well. Even that, however, was not enough to aggravate her. What she was truly worried about were the other people that would be in that ballroom. She was certain that no one would talk to her but Selena and Sango. Even Inuyasha would not speak to her, but she tried not to allow that to truly bother her.

What did she care? He was probably off with another woman already- like that Kikyo. Kagome swallowed again as her heart and mind recoiled from such a prospect. He would not… go off with her… would he? She tried not to allow anyone else to notice her frustration that continued to rise with each minute that passed, but the looks she received from Sango and Selena were done in sympathy.

They could almost read her mind. And they knew that Inuyasha was a large part of her distress this day.

"What do we do?" Selena wondered, looking up to her older sister with large, concerned eyes. "At this rate she is going to worry herself sick over everything that will happen. And to be honest, I am beginning to think that taking her to this ball was not the best of ideas…" It seemed to only be hurting the girl, even though she displayed a valiant effort to be strong. Damn that Inuyasha for doing this to Kagome. He was deliberately pushing her away from him like he had done with so many others.

Sango shook her head, obviously seeing this situation a different way. She touched a wrinkle at her dress and smoothed it out so that the gentle emerald dress that she wore was now immaculate. She started toward Kagome and waved away al of the servants that were persisting to crowd around her. Each one bowed at the waist before leaving the room.

"Shippo? Would you go to see if Rin is finished," Selena asked as she placed her palm atop his head. Shippo growled inwardly. He hated to be treated like that, like a child. But he obligingly slid from his chair and walked out of the room. But before fully leaving the room he turned his head to face all of them. His eyes glowed beneath the red of his hair more brilliantly than before. "When you want to talk about something, just say so. You don't have to treat me like a kid." And then he was gone… Selena shook her head; he knew too much for his own good.

Sango took her seat and then Kagome's hand. She spread small soothing circles onto the palm. "You need not be so nervous, Kagome," she reassured in gentle tones. "The king will see you for who you really are. He never did like Kikyo in the first place and neither does anyone else. You are the true Maiden of Twilight- I believe that as does the rest of my family."

"Except Inuyasha." Kagome murmured before she laughed and she tightened her hand about Sango's. She was so grateful to this young woman for being there for her. And Selena. "He does not believe it; or rather he does not want to. He hates me because my father was the one that abandoned this land," she explained with an offhanded shrug. But inside she was reeling from the path her thoughts had taken. She stole a peak at Sango and the approaching Selena from beneath her winged lashes. They were still with her but…

"Do you both hate me as well?" The question came out rushed and high pitched as though Kagome's voice was cracking due to the amount of weight that was placed on her shoulders. It seemed to spread everywhere, not leaving Kagome an ounce of peace for herself.

For a moment there was only stunned silence as her answer. Her gaze flickered from one to the other as the azure depths darkened in disappointment. They did- the two friends that she thought she had… She should have known… Laughter swelled about the room like a bubbling brook and lightened the air about them. Light coated the room in is endless shimmer and swept away the darkened thoughts that had suddenly taken dominated. Kagome looked up, startled by their voices as they mingled.

Selena was the only one that recovered enough to speak. She waved a hand in front of Kagome, dismissing the comment like it meant nothing to them. "Do not be silly, love," she said with a small smile. "We could never hate you for that. He had his reasons. And besides, it could never have stopped anything either way. Our father would still have gone to war," she said, meeting Sango's gaze who nodded in agreement.

"Yes," she breathed, composing herself. "He was hard headed like Inuyasha is right now. He loves you, I know he does. I knew there would be someone to tame my brother. I am very overjoyed that it was you that has done it." Sango pressed a kiss to the back of Kagome's hand and moved to the dresser to gather some more perfume.

But little did they know that Kagome's heart was swelling as their laughter had done only minutes before this. The Maiden looked away to hide the tears from her eyes. She did not want them to know how much this meant to her. How much they meant to her. She had never had friends like Selena and Sango. They were everything to her. And all in so short a time. It seemed everything as happening so quickly- love, friendship, transformations… A fat tear rolled down Kagome's cheek, but she quickly brushed it away before it could fall to her silvery blue gown. "Selena? How did you know?" she asked when she finally faced the pregnant woman once again. "How did you know that you loved Sesshomaru? That you two were meant to stay together? Because I do not think that Inuyasha and I are meant to be."

They were too different. Even their worlds were different. She could not possibly live here. And he would not live in her world either. There was no way that this could work! But still she had allowed herself to fall in love with him because he was everything she thought she would never find. The sorrow helped her lashes to drift closed and lay upon her cheeks like two deep smudges.

A knowing smile was already spreading across Selena's lips, painted in a stunning gloss. "You know, I wondered the same thing that you now do. And do not try to hide the fact that you are hoping for some miracle. You really do not need one." Selena paused to look down upon her hand, the little lines that marred the soft flesh of the palm. Her fingertips traced each one loyally- tender gestures for a time long past. "You fit together perfectly. That is how you know if you are meant. When your flesh comes together in precisely the right way that is how you know."

Kagome was left to ponder over Selena's words as they hung like a thick blanket in the air and space that she had once occupied. She was now making her way across the bedroom to help Sango with a stray curl of hair that was coming loose. Fit together? Flesh to flesh? Suddenly Kagome's thoughts turned down a path that she had never considered before and her face reddened prettily. Flesh to flesh… She would know by… sleeping with Inuyasha. That was the only way. The hot, red flush only deepened and Kagome found that already her hands were pressing to her cheeks. She hoped to stop the coming blush with that. But it failed to work as she had hoped. "Together?" she managed to squeak out.

Selena nodded her head before the mirror. She made certain that had appearance was perfect as well before going back to the bedside. She could not stand for too long. It tired her out more than usual. She placed a protective hand to her belly. A prayer went out to anyone that would listen so that she might have the strength to go through with this night. Sesshomaru would worry if she did not. "Yes, that is right. There is an old wives' tale in my village that says if you hold the hand of the man that loves you and you fit perfectly with one another, then you are meant to be." There was laughter there in her voice. "I did not expect to believe it myself."

Two wide and surprised sapphire eyes flew to her amused features. "Holding hands? That is what you meant by flesh to flesh?" Kagome demanded weakly. All of a sudden she felt like laughing hysterically.

Selena sat down carefully, a frown marring her brow as well now. "What did you think I meant, Kagome?"

"I thought- Well it sounded like you meant- You know…!" Kagome threw her hands up in frustration of everything, disturbing the precise placing of the skirt that bloomed about the large king-size bed. She could not believe that this as happening! Holding hands! That was what she had meant! Suddenly a deep blush fanned her cheeks- but this time it was out of embarrassment for her wayward thoughts. She wanted to take the covers and pull them over her head. Kagome managed to restrain herself, however, when she thought of how long it had taken to make her lengthy tresses perfect and tamed for the occasion. She did not want to ruin them. She had not realized until that day just how long they had truly grown.

So Kagome prayed that she would just fade away before Selena decided that she wanted to ask what was going on.

Selena's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she cleared her throat. She was beginning to understand… "You thought I meant laying with him when I said 'flesh to flesh,' did you not?" she ventured hesitantly, but her voice was strong all the same. And when she received her answering nod, Selena's face transformed. It brightened enthusiastically as though Kagome had done something to make her that way and her arm reached behind her.

Before Kagome knew what hit her, Selena had smacked her gently in the face with a soft velvet pillow. She mumbled something that sounded dangerously close to a curse and pulled the offending object away. Her cheeks were red with indignant fury. "What did you do that for? You were the one that allowed me to think that," she cried out in retaliation, throwing the pillow back at her. But there was laughter in her voice as she smiled. Relief was washing through her like a tidal wave, nearly making her sag back against the wall of the room.

Sango watched the two of them with a curious gaze. "You two need to grow up." She said it confidently, with such certainty that both Selena and Kagome turned their graceful necks toward her. The same gleam ushered itself into their eyes and their fingers each tangled into one pillow that was seated so innocently behind them. Neither of them missed hitting Sango in the face.

* * *

Inuyasha rolled off of Kikyo's body immediately when the last of his tremors faded from his body. He did not want to crush her with his weight. And for some reason, he did not like the way that her fingers were tunneling through his silver tresses. They gave him the impression that she wanted to claw him wide open and leave him for the vultures. The thought did not exactly appeal to him. 

"Where are you going, My Inuyasha?" came Kikyo's purr as she watched him with narrowed eyes. A snake watching its quarry for a sign of weakness before it made the kill. She did not want him to go wandering off to seek another woman's bed to warm him. She practically bristled with the thought and bit the inside of her cheek. Not hard, but just enough to keep her from pouncing. She wished to drag him back to their bed; she showed it by raking her fingers down the satin bed sheets.

Inuyasha's gaze was less than amused. But he attempted to smile, showing off one of his pristine white fangs to her. He had to make this work. He had to forget about Kagome. It was better for both of their sakes. It was… wasn't it? He did not give himself time to ponder that thought.

"You know I do not stay in bed with anyone for long, Kikyo," he reminded her, unashamed as he walked about his room completely naked. His lover's sharp eyes followed him around with hunger, lust burning from her eyes. Enough to melt the room about them, set it up in flames to eat away at everything. "And I have to wash away your scent from my body."

Kikyo's lush lips flicked out in a clear pout. She gave him her best glittering eyes, licking her full upper lip. Inuyasha obediently watched it with fascination, feeling himself grow once again. But it was only in mild interest. "You do not like my scent any longer? Perhaps it is because my little puppy has found himself a new toy to chase?" Kikyo inquired haughtily as she quirked her thin eyebrow in question. But Inuyasha could sense another scene coming on. He sighed.

His legs brought him to her side in a mere matter of seconds. His lips captured hers roughly to silence any notion of speaking. To hear her talk only made him long for Kagome's pleasant voice, so light and refreshing to his sensitive ears that were now laid back against his head. His tongue flicked over her teeth, the roof of her mouth, swallowing her moan as he made her his. "I have to be ready for this ball," he explained softly. "As do you. I cannot possibly go alone, now can I?"

Kikyo's lips twisted into a sultry smirk. No, he could not. Her arms wound about his neck, pulling him partially onto the bed. She urged him to lie atop her so that his manhood pressed against her stomach. It burned like a brand there over her skin. "I would not dream of leaving you alone."

Not when that Kagome was lurking about. Kikyo would be certain that she showed her that only a real woman could satisfy Inuyasha's list appetite and not some slip of a girl. And Kikyo's mind was already searching for a potential dress that would show off her best assets to the entire ball. All would be envious of her; she would shower in that emotion and glow alongside of it.

The woman beneath Inuyasha's sculpted body threw back her head as she felt the hot kisses the dog demon lavished on her breasts. He scattered such small caresses of his lips onto each nipple and when she would have closed her eyes they flew open in a darkening swirl when his tongue lapped at her with careless abandon. She arched into him as a small cry escaped her, a laugh that was slightly mocking of him. She held such power over her little puppy. He would always come back to her even if she hit him. So trusting as a little child would be. How foolish men were, even male demons. Easily swayed by their desires, Kikyo could use their own arrogance against them should she wish to. And she wielded it expertly. Men fell at her feet wherever she went and that was why she was branded the most sought after courtesan in the land. And Inuyasha was half demon- it only made him weaker.

Her skin was so soft… But not as silken as Kagome's. And Kikyo's was too heavily fragranced. Kagome had a light scent about her and like her laughter it was refreshing, innocent and sexy all at once. It intoxicated him. It was a dangerous and oddly poignant combination. And it became something that made him crave her more. She needed nothing… Inuyasha just could not stop those thoughts from running through his mind. More and more, over the past days, he could not stop himself from comparing Kikyo to Kagome. And his irritation only grew when- increasingly- Kikyo lost. Again.

Kagome won… She occupied his thoughts so much that a deep, rumbling growl escaped his lips. His hands became more forceful on Kikyo's skin, gripping her small hips and pulling her beneath him. In one swift thrust he had entered her, burying himself to the hilt in her body. The action forced a sharp and lusty cry from her lips but it went unheard by Inuyasha's ears. All he could think of was distracting himself.

His hips pumped a quick staccato, determined to drown himself in the woman that he believed was his true lover. And she met him thrust for thrust as though all of this had become mechanical. Each plunge was accompanied by another cut of her nails into his back, another moan from her lips, another touch of his name into the air. Kikyo cried out over and over as she rose up from the bed and tried to come closer to him. She wanted all of him inside of her. This was how she wanted Inuyasha. This was how Kikyo would keep him.

Inuyasha opened his mouth and slipped his fangs into the hollow of Kikyo's shoulder, pinning her down into the bed. The softness of the mattress sank beneath their combined weights, the bed's foundations rocked back and forth to hit the wall behind them. He wanted her submission to him. Inuyasha tasted blood in his mouth and he quickly released her, only to have Kikyo's hands cup his cheeks and pull his head to hers. Her lips suckled at his hungrily, as passionately as she was able to show to him, show to any of her lovers and her tongue mated with his. A war seemed to wage between them and neither would succumb to the other. One would lose. And one would win.

* * *

Had there been the finest of golden rivers, they could no more compare to the ballroom laid out before the wide expanse of the terrace. Not to the flowing ribbons that danced with the coming breezes, the very first waltz of the night; not to the tables dressed in the wealthiest of chiffon and certainly not to the glitter of jewels that were hung about the necks of each woman that was standing close to their escorts' side, their smiles wide and inviting to whomever chanced their way. They truly belonged in this glittering setting. This was where they thrived and reigned like young queens. 

"Lord and Lady Sesshomaru!" the major-domo announced from a long list of names he held in scrawling cursive. They were written in elegant finesse. Not a loop was out of place and not a droplet of ink was wasted from the quill. It was truly a masterpiece in itself. "Duke and Duchess Consortia. Lord and Lady Venires."

The calls were increasingly falling upon deaf ears as though present at the ball turned away from the sloping stairs that took up the breath and width of the room. Done in gleaming marble, their beauty did not hold the guests' interest for long. All they could hope to focus on- all their arrogance allowed them to hear or see was the fresh wave of gossip moving from one rapidly moving mouth to another. "Have you heard?" one tastefully dressed man whispered. "There is a rumor that the Maiden of Twilight shall be here this night."

Another man scoffed as he wrapped his large arm about his wife's ample waist. "We already know that Kikyo shall be here. You do not need to tell us that." But the other man was shaking his head and protesting just as adamantly as his companion. This was what their kind lived for- constant arrays of scandals and news from other worlds. "No, no. You do not understand. Lord Okinamaru has found the woman that is the true Maiden. He has approved her himself."

At the gasps collecting in the air, his chest swelled until it looked as round as his balding head. This would earn him a good reputation. "It is true. I have heard it about the King's quarters. He is to meet her tonight."

The couple that he had been talking to nodded, looking to each other with wide, bewildered eyes. The true Maiden of Twilight? She would be here? They gathered their drinks and their steps could have outmaneuvered even the quickest of demons. This gossip would spread as wild fire to the dry plains. And as always, it would fuel this celebration until the entire room would be a glow with the buzz of fresh kill. The Maiden of Twilight! She would here? Tonight! But when would she arrive? And how? Who would be her escort? But an even larger, much more important question than that surfaced in the haughty minds of those speaking with one another: who would dare to go near her?

Perhaps the king… After all he was the one to be meeting her. He would know whether she was truly what he had been looking for. And no one could tell by the serene expression on his features that he was as anxious as any of them. He wished to meet this young woman that Inuyasha had deliberately hid from him. He would talk to his knight at another time, but now he needed to know. The Maiden of Twilight. She could make or destroy their world. "Has she arrived yet?" Laramos demanded, all strains of impatience clear in his tone.

But he looked no less regal because of it. "Not yet, Your Majesty. I have been told that she will be announced by the major-domo this night. She is to be alone." The servant bowed when the king waved him away and went on to make certain that all other arrangements had been set straight. This night would be a celebration of their savior, or a condemnation of this Kagome.

The old man looked through the crowds. His closest subjects were here. And when Kagome was accepted he would personally escort her through the lands to meet with the people she was destined to save. Sariel's daughter… He had no doubt that the people of Madrien would welcome her. Sariel had been the one to come from modest backgrounds. Laramos' eyes found the next calling.

The major-domos' voice carried just as strongly as I had before, so many names called and so many more to go. "Lord Inuyasha and the Lady Kikyo."

They descended the staircase, Kikyo's hand in the crook of his arm. She smirked at the bright glances of the women around them. They did not know the pampering that she knew. They did not know the lover that Inuyasha could be. And even though few did, she had been the one to stay his lover all o this time. She lifted her chin farther up and allowed her arrogance to glow about her as a candle's flame would illuminate the darkest night. Bu the night could easily swallow such a helpless flame.

The couple made their way across the elegantly tiled floor. Inuyasha and Kikyo's shoes both echoed in a light tap upon the ground, such a small sound in the midst of so much music and laughter. But the breath of tension was easily read upon the air. They breathed it into their very lungs. "Your Majesty, King Laramos," both whispered in unison as they bowed before him and the throne. They were acknowledged to rise to their feet and as both did, Inuyasha knew what he would say next to the knight.

"Where is the Maiden of Twilight, Inuyasha?" Laramos inquired. He did not bother to look to the former mistress that they might have thought possessed the scepter. Kikyo bristled but did not allow it to show. "You were told to guard her while she is here in our land."

Inuyasha swallowed. The look in the king's eyes was murderous. And though the half demon feared no man or creature, he did fear the king. It was a natural feeling after his entire family had been loyal to their country for centuries, generations even. It had been bred into their blood and heart and soul. It had been implemented into their minds; to shame it was the ultimate crime against the hundreds of proud fathers that had served under the royal family.

The dog demon made a sketching bow at the waist once again to excuse himself from what he had thought would be a peaceful evening. But even the king was fascinated by the prospect that the real Maiden could have been found. And Sariel's daughter no less. Anger boiled at that thought suddenly and from no where. Sariel… The amber of his eyes only grew darker and the slash of his mouth became a jagged harshness that nothing could ease. "She is safe," he bit out softly.

"I should hope she is," Laramos shot back in that usual calm voice that Inuyasha could never obtain. "Your life depends upon her."

_In more ways than one_… That thought came before Inuyasha could censor it. His heart depended upon her when he would finally have the courage to admit it. His mind and sanity became hers. His lust and desire? Hers.

"Lord Miroku and the Lady Sango! The Count of Ghanilia! The-" The major-domo's voice caught in his throat in a place somewhere between a gasp and a cry of what sounded like fear. All eyes came to him in curiosity. What was happening? Why would he stop when he had been doing so well? It was thought he might need a glass of water for his throat. "Her Angelic Grace," the man managed to choke out when he finally found his voice, "T-The Maiden of Twilight."

The very ballroom held its breath. Hundreds of eyes were centered upon the announced of names, then the doors that remained open. How fitting that she would come last after all of royalty. When someone breathed, the air became thinner, less appealing o the lungs. The Maiden… She was here. And she would be coming now. The crowds suddenly, as one great mass, took a step back from the stairway. The usual men that would linger by the stairs in order to introduce themselves to new courtesans made no move to return to that oh-so-familiar place. All signs of happiness disappeared with the unveiling of this news.

No one could even think of what the girl might be feeling. When their laughter died, so did Kagome's confidence. She could not go out now! They looked ready to flee as her azure gaze found them from behind the velvet curtains. She tightened her fingers about the gentle fabric and twisted.

What a coward, Kagome heard her mind whisper to her. What do they know? You are the one that will bear the burden of this new title. What did they know of you? What right have they to judge? Kagome closed her eyes with the path that her mind had taken. She would not be a coward. But then… why should she be strong? _Because Inuyasha is there watching you_, her mind supplied once again. It seemed to have all of the answers that she did not. With his presence came his words from the other nights.

_"You try to deny it but I will never allow you to forget me, my sweetling."_

Kagome closed her eyes and then opened them once more. The sapphire brilliance that only seemed to grow and grow more and more beautiful as the transformation took root in her were now as the unruffled lake. No ripples caused them to show emotion, or the surface beneath the deceptive glass at the top. She would show not an emotion- and in turn show Inuyasha that she could so easily forget him. Selena and Sango were wrong- they had to be. Inuyasha did not love her. He wished to make her another one of his conquests. He hated her because of her father.

Steeling herself for the onslaught of the intense gazes ready to devour her, Kagome moved forward and into the light. The silence was deafening. It rang in her ears studded in a waterfall of diamonds.

Inuyasha's eyes were drawn to the heavenly staircase and he made a valiant show of not dropping his glass of wine. The sight before him was not the beautiful Kagome that defied him at every turn, that spat fire and oozed kindness and compassion. She was not the face that haunted his dreams every night. No. The stunning vision before him, swathed in a sumptuous gown of a color forever immortalized somewhere between silver and blue, with small beads of diamonds blossoming upon the full-length skirt that flowed in waves about her, was a goddess too memorizing to be real. Too ethereal to have allowed him to touch her.

The wrapped bodice emphasized a tiny waist and the square neckline bared a tantalizing wisp of Kagome's breasts that aroused Inuyasha far more than the blatant display that Kikyo showed. The sight of so little flesh in a world teaming with so much was an erotic sight. A single hand graced the railing of the staircase as she descended with all of the regal airs that a queen would show to her subjects.

Kagome was all ice and serenity, not even throwing a care to the mouths that began to hang agape. Let them stare. It would cost her nothing. But Kagome was secretly grateful for the billowed skirt that hid her quaking knees.

Her eyes, fringed by the most extraordinary lashes, captivated all of with their color, with their startling mix of violet and sapphire. She awed them with the way she carried herself, with the way she seemed to glide upon the ground as the most delicate of wraiths.

And as such, the crowds parted at her step. They moved backward, tripping over shoes, hems and themselves to clear a path for her. They acted as though she would burn them alive with a single touch of her hand. Or even a simple look. It hurt Kagome deeply, piercing her.

Her jewel-encrusted heels were muffled by the sleek and softening carpet that gave away beneath her steps as she followed its silent call to the king. He sat proud and tall and Kagome faltered for that moment. His face was unreadable to her, inscrutable to anyone but those that knew him personally. An eternity passed before Kagome finally reached the beginning of the few stairs that led up to the throne. Even that looked regal, but not so imposing as the old man that rose from his seat. He descended the steps toward her, hands clasped behind his back and Kagome's expression faltered. Real panic settled itself at her lips.

Immediately, with an old world grace, she sank into a deep curtsey. Inuyasha had to say that he admired the way she knew what to do. It occurred to him that Selena and Sango had most likely never told her what to do in the face of heir country's ruler. Or anyone for that matter.

Laramos took her hand and gently urged her to straighten up so that he found himself face to face with features truly legendary, truly mythical. He prevented himself from staring further. "Your Majesty, Kagome whispered in a voice of deep respect. "I-"

"Lady of Twilight, I humbly welcome you to our land of Madrien," Laramos welcomed. His ease placed the nervous girl in the same state. "We have been waiting for you for the longest of times; our prayers have been answered it seems. Please, if there is anything that you need do not hesitate to ask it of us. We live for you to be happy among our people and would think of nothing else." Kagome could sense that he said it on all sincerity. And by the collective gasps she could also sense that because he had accepted her as the true Maiden, she had accomplished more just then than Kikyo could have ever.

The very thought filled her with pride and she beamed at him, a truly radiant smile. "Thank you, Your Majesty. You are too kind in helping me here when others would have shunned me for past grievances."

Inuyasha nearly winced at the bland reprimand. Touché.

Meanwhile Kikyo nearly screamed in all of her frustrations. This slip of a girl was not the Maiden of Twilight! She could not be! Her carefully placed façade nearly broke beneath the stamp of her fury, and Kikyo could not seem to contain it. Whenever she was around this girl she was always losing what calm that she had. Kikyo never allowed anyone to see her emotions. She commanded and they obeyed. But not this one. Kikyo hid the shiver that ran down her spine at she recalled what had happened last time. Kagome wielded so much power…

"Little wench," Kikyo sniffed haughtily, turning her pert nose into the air as she pressed herself flush to Inuyasha's body. "She has the gall to say such things when My Inuyasha is here with me." Inuyasha absently wrapped his arm about her waist, accepting the display of her sucking at his pulse. He was slightly amused at the way that Kagome's eyes jumped into flames and her perfect lips pressed together as though to keep words from flowing out. She was jealous… Inuyasha's slight amusement grew into full male fascination.

No one was noticing her rather… suggestive display and it made Kagome realize that all of the people there at this ball were used to such things. They merely continued to talk and stare at the slip of a woman that was standing in front of the king. And the fact that she seemed to be jealous of Kikyo was far juicier gossip than the fact that she was the Maiden. How easily swayed their arrogant minds were to such frivolous things.

Idiot, Kagome fumed inwardly. He took his laughter from her envy!

"…Lady Kagome? Are you alright?" Kagome snapped to attention quickly. The king was staring at her in concern for her silence. He could not make out the cause of it. She smiled and nodded. "I am sorry. My mind was wandering to our surroundings. It is very beautiful here, Your Majesty."

That seemed to please him as he nodded. If she was pleased and content under his care, then Kagome would not stray to Naraku. She would not willingly go to him in order to destroy Madrien. "I am glad that it I to your liking. Please, enjoy the festivities this night. We will talk of other less pleasing things at another time. Begin the dances!" he commanded with such cheer that the maestro was happy to do the bidding. The waltzes began immediately as each group of men and women split apart like falling petals from a withered rose and chose their partners with no thought.

As long as they had someone they would be fine. Miroku executed a deep, throne-room bow to Sango who laughed delicately, slapping his arm playfully. But the look of love never left her eyes as she allowed herself to be twirled to the floor and swept away by the see of men and women moving like a well-oiled machine with one another. Each movement was perfect, each turn of the hand precise enough to be a painting. The king settled back into his chair with a deep sigh of contentment and Kagome was left to walk away, weaving a path past the circle of dancers. To Kagome, they were the little dancers in a music box.

No matter how occupied she was with her own thoughts of Inuyasha- and the disgusting way he allowed Kikyo to hang all over him –Kagome looked up to find that the dancers, each of different ages and royal status were watching her. They circled to and fro, craning their necks for a better look of her. Not all of their glances were friendly however.

"Why are all of them staring at me?" Kagome wondered out loud as she shot them all heated glares. Was there something wrong with the way she looked? Or perhaps they were searching for some way to be rid of her.

"They once believed that night was the most captivating beauty in creation," a voice purred in her ear, startling Kagome from her thoughts. She whirled around the curls at her temples to brush her cheeks in a light caress. "And now they are proven wrong because the woman I see before me can captivate me far more with her beauty." A blush crept into Kagome's cheeks as she stared at the man before her.

A wolf. The thought came unbidden in her mind and she realized that was what he reminded her of. Handsome and powerful, he stood in front of her slender form in all of his confidence, a beautiful creature that possessed the face of a Greek god. He oozed old-world charm spiced with good humor. She looked away in embarrassment, ashamed of the hot, red flush that blossomed up her neck and into her rounded cheeks. What was wrong with her? Why would she act this way in front of someone that she had just met? The feelings rushing through her reflected the ones she had felt when she had met Inuyasha for the first time. But that couldn't be.

Kagome's chin lifted with the help of Kouga and her breath caught in her throat when his emerald eyes met her sapphire ones. His long-lashed eyes were extraordinarily beautiful- like spring's first bloom that was touched with the golden rays of the sun's kiss. They subtly reflected light and shadow, the two halves of his soul, neither dominating the other but living in equal stride. They were chiaroscuro; to Kagome they reminded her of the soaring hills of places yet unknown one moment and the muted softness of a shimmering lake the next.

Kagome gently stepped away from his touch which only proved to widen the rakish grin across his face and showed off the pristine fangs in his mouth. "You would dare touch the Maiden of Twilight?" she breathed softly, almost threateningly. But instead of the look of horror that she expected from him, for he could not have known that she was the one they spoke of legend and came near her, this wolf demon did not release her like she had branded him. Instead he nodded. "I am often told I am somewhat impudent." At the relief he saw steal through her eyes, he smirked. He saw his opportunity. "May I have this dance, My Lady?"

Kagome looked to his outstretched hand that called for her to take it. She looked back up at him suspiciously but the ease at which he had put her with his presence brought a smile to her lips, one of coyness and pleasure. "I do believe you are trying to seduce me," she mused. She crossed her arms in front of her, waiting for his answer.

He did not fail her or back down as men usually did when she found out their plans. Instead he bowed at the waist in a courtly manner. "I have been found out," he laughed softly. "But, pray tell, is it working?" Kagome could not help but laugh at his antics and her voice held the man spell bound. Truly he had stumbled upon a goddess in a human guise. Kagome did not answer him but took the offered hand with grace and jolted in surprise.

He... fit. This man that she had only just met, his hand fit into hers as perfectly as Inuyasha's. Selena's words came sprinting back to her, shoving at her like she had shoved at them those first few times. A small frown appeared in the valley between her eyebrows as she followed Kouga out onto the ballroom's dance floor. Her legs matched his stride for stride as she pushed the thoughts from her mind. She could ponder that at a later time. Instead she focused on the way that he put her at ease in his presence. The way that the beat of her heart slowed to a calmed rhythm that brought the smile to her eyes and not only to her lips.

"I am Kouga," he introduced as they bowed to one another in the middle of a ballroom filled with wide, surprised eyes. He had gone near her… He had asked her to dance, and she had accepted! "My name is Kagome," came her answer. But he already knew that. He had been intrigued with the news that the true Maiden of Twilight was here in Madrien and had come to the ball. He had not wanted to at first, but this was far too entertaining. He could feel Inuyasha's intense gaze when he placed his hand at Kagome's hip. Heat instantly leapt between them, startling Kagome as she looked up to him with wide eyes. It felt so… right. Like it had with Inuyasha. Why? She wondered as Kouga gently urged her to match him step for step.

"I am sorry," she murmured with an embarrassed smile. "I've never waltzed before."

Kouga only smiled as he twirled her about gentle, the music of the violin and the twinkling piano so tender about them. But it seemed as though they had found their own little world there in the middle of the floor. A whisper of silk was their movements as Kagome melted in Kouga's touch and how he held her. He was careful with her, like she was his greatest treasure. A curious warmth spread through her veins at that and she found that all thoughts of Inuyasha were erased when she was with him.

"I told you, you would break that glass if you held it any tighter," Miroku sighed as he watched the servants clean it up. Soon it did not look like a drop of blood red wine had even left the glass. But this- Inuyasha being jealous –was more fun than anything. Maybe as much fun as chasing women. But not quite. "Shut up," Inuyasha snapped, glad to see that nothing had spoiled the crisp white shirt that he wore beneath the black velvet coat that he wore.

Miroku crossed his arms over his chest, swirling the content of his goblet thoughtfully as he raised it to eye level. He could see Kouga and Kagome glide together as one person, one being. He opened his hand to her, she placed hers so trustingly in his care and allowed him to lead her in the _prominade_. No longer could he see lines of strain in Kagome's face, nor did the shadows haunt her eyes. "I never expected this," Miroku sighed as he sipped at his drink. "Did you, Inuyasha? Well, apparently you didn't. But tell me, why the angered face. You are here with Kikyo. Kagome had to be with someone."

He said it nonchalantly, knowing that Kikyo would not have stayed by Inuyasha's side. She was flirting with a group of men not too far away from them. Inuyasha had most likely grown too boring for her. Her ample charms were well dusted with sparkling powder and displayed for all to see through her gaping bodice.

"But not that bastard," Inuyasha said, his voice somewhere in between and an aching sort of pain and fury. He noticed what Miroku did as well. Kagome's peace was a sweetened spice in the atmosphere that seemed to lighten everything about them. She did not possess that coldness that she had before and it proved to help the other guests to feel at ease with her. But it was a deceptive calm that could so easily be shattered.

"Where are you going, Inuyasha?" Miroku watched as the half demon strode with definite steps in the couple's direction. All the while those golden amber eyes were set on the way that Kagome laughed softly, the way that that bastard Kouga whispered something to her. Determination hardened his features even as Kikyo saw his intent. She grasped her skirt and walked with an unholy speed right after her lover when before she was so entranced with the others. "They're going to make a scene," Miroku mused, turning to see Sesshomaru. He lifted the goblet to the older brother and downed the liquid in one gulp.

"What do you think you are doing, wolf?" Inuyasha demanded as he walked straight through another couple. His silver ears ignored their sharp, outraged protests.

Kouga's gaze flickered over the furious demon with little more than bored curiosity and stopped. But his hands never relinquished Kagome's smaller ones. In fact, he intertwined their fingers. Inuyasha's presence broke the woman's dream world and her attention focused fully on the outraged Inuyasha. Kouga answered with a confident tint to his voice. "Well, it would be obvious. I'm dancing with Kagome."

"And that's where my problem lies. There are plenty of other women in this room who are starving for your attention. Go and demean one of them." Inuyasha sounded completely certain that Kouga would listen. But he should have known better than that. "Stay away from Kagome."

Kouga drew Kagome closer still, enjoying the way that Inuyasha's anger flared. He was so easy. "Well, I see no reason to. That is up to her. Kagome is a beautiful dancer and we were having a wonderful time until you ruined it, mutt," he said smoothly. At the answering flare sparked in Inuyasha's form and his claws extended, fully intent on burying them in the smirking demon's face, Kagome felt alarm leap into her throat.

"Kouga." She placed her hand at his arm in a consoling manner, holding him back almost. They would fight right here and then. They had no qualms about that, proving Kagome's greatest fear. She wanted neither of them hurt or bleeding. She could not stand the sight of blood. "Maybe just one dance with him. Thank you for being such a gentleman; I'm glad that I met at least one tonight." Her voice held Kouga as the beauty of her liquid eyes held him memorized.

Kouga bowed over her hand and then lifted both of them to his mouth. Without discretion he lavished kisses on her of her knuckles. "It was my pleasure. But I will hold you to our next dance," he said, making it so easy for her to leave. And she was so grateful.

Kagome bestowed upon him a smile that set Inuyasha's heart a jumping. How could she smile at him that way! Kouga winked at her, his emerald eyes bright and mischievous as he walked away, his pace so arrogant that Kagome found herself laughing ever so softly.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?"

At Inuyasha's demand, Kagome turned her face up to him with the same cool expression she had used in her bedroom. "I _was _dancing until you stopped it," she explained sarcastically, the emotion dripping from her lips as sweetened honey.

Another waltz began, the music causing the other dancers to move once more and to avoid their strange glances he took Kagome's hand and began to dance with her. But she remained stiff in his arms. So unlike the way she had practically melted in Kouga's hold. He could not prevent the growl that seeped out of his lips; it began in the deepest part of his chest, reverberated through Kagome's clothing and then burst past Inuyasha's well-sculpted lips. "Why the fuck would you dance with a mangy wolf like him?" he wondered in the same tone. "Was there no one else that you could have had?" But that thought brought on another wave of jealousy.

"No," Kagome answered simply. Her eyes narrowed as she tipped her curl adorned head back to look him straight in the eye. "And what do you care? Why are you so jealous, Inuyasha?"

* * *

A/N: Well, here is the end of this chapter. I hope you like it. And the beginnings of the next one are already twisting about my thoughts. Summer can very much make you lazier than before. Even though there is no homework. Stick around for next time's happenings. How will Inuyasha answer Kagome? Dun, dun, dun! Good bye and take care! 


	14. Shattered Barriers

A/N: Hey there! Sorry for the wait everybody. A few things came up that had to be taken care of right away. It is hard that to do things over vacation when I feel so lazy. But this chapter is finally done and the next one is in my head as always. I hope you enjoy this one. I had tons of fun writing it. Now everything will be really starting. I know I said that before, but this time I think I mean it. Anyway, enjoy. Everything is working to fit nicely and I appreciate the way that you guys are sticking with me on this story. I know it might be frustrating.

Thank You: A special thanks to the following people for reviewing thus far: IWishIWazKagome, Koniko-chan, Devil's Psychiatrist, copycater, MaNgA-bOy-LoVeR, Meeh-san, Toharu, banxbadxkarma, PInK cuTie KaGomE-micael m, AngelxofxFire16, ShadowStar666, lost-x-angel, KInasha14, XoXPosterGirlXoX, Katsheswims, sillyo0omeeh, Shadows Realm, drop dead lover, PinK cuTie KaGomE-miceal m, moonlite phox, bang bang baby B-A-N-G, yumemiru905, Kitsune Diva, Inu'sHardcoreBitchThatLovesRamen, kaginulover33, not a user , MikoNLove, haunting hanyou, Amarioko, EmeraldoftheFlame, Inudaughter, KhayenRose, kiaya, My Love Inuyasha, fallenangel7191, Hoshi Phoenix, Celestial Enchantress, Sakura-Blossom-Goddess, Neisha, Megan Consoer, Selina, Wolf Girl, Karen, Jen, caliste07, Kiss and Kill, CrazyLikeaFox, angicakesisinuyashasluvr, Lady Yevon, Kawaii-CherryWolf, WasteMyTime, waterangel444, InuFanJinx, Princess Ashes, Eri, Katie, angel-tears-16, Jen, jeeringsmiles, Selina, Wolf Girl, butterflywinds, Megan Consoer, Ivy-Crystal, Karen, Angel-Tears-16, Moongirlz, Vyx, Anne79, Forest Sentry Koneji, Ally Inu, PiperWolfBlossom, Moon-Miko-ashes, Insane-and-Psycho, Eri, Animefanatic1632, Apathy Angel, Raven657, Queen Tatooine, Danyu, marijang69, Jynx, Starr Stealer, Hand off the hanyou, a100rinchhead, Katie, MizuShoubai, Angel of Death 88, KougaDemonAddict, Lulu, Crystal, Sesshouismine, Lizz456, KatanaFox, Hanyou665, She-Demonstriss, none, short-tempered, twigy, ArtemisMoon, Hot Bitch (a.k.a. Celeste), Inuyasha-Is-My-Boyfriend, Crutches the Magic Hippie, Latinachica, Kagomeissosexy, Orlando-Inu-Lover, Hi, Annie, Tarzan, Kenshrix, Kinomoto, Dark Hanyou Lover, Shaq, InuFan4Life, AuronZs10, EarthQueen11492, LinaoftheLight, chickichicki, tomariella222, spotzplaya888, elementalobsession, Black Betty, InnocentDarkSassyCat, Dark Daimon Fate, Innocent Hope, dreamz-of-hope, azn-modern-miko, Lady Dark Angel, GohanzGirl, Schezerade7, Ria-chan, Shokora no Sakuhen, Embury, lyn, inuschopstiks, Silver Rain Drops, kawaii-arula, inu-kaglover45, Malitia, AzaraRubie, dragdr, and Alarnia. Thank you for sticking with me so far especially with my random updates and I sincerely hope that you continue to do so. Your words mean more to me than you -or I- may ever know. If I have forgotten anyone please let me know. I am sorry if I did.

**"Kind words can be short and easy to speak but their echoes are truly endless." -Mother Theresa**

Dedication: This fanfiction is dedicated to Ria-chan, my little sister and best friend. She proof read the first two chapters of this story and has given me the inspiration to begin my story anew. But most important of all, she believes in me, which is why I posted this fic and for that I am eternally grateful. She has been my constant anchor when my world seems like it is turning upside down and inside out. She has been there for me and listened to my complaints and I thank every star at night for leading me to her. Thank you, Ria-chan! Love you lots, sweetie!

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. I bet that's all you readers hear and read when you see these disclaimers. They're the same every time. Inuyasha and the characters affiliated with him do not, in any way, belong to me. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Shogakuken, etc.

**"Your idol is shattered in the dust to prove that God's dust is greater than your idol."**

**Rabindranath Tagore**

Chapter 14: Shattered Barriers

"And what do you care? Why are you so jealous, Inuyasha?"

For a moment the question merely hung in the balance between them. The music continued, the dancers moved to and fro in tune to the gentle waltz that was being played by the orchestra. And it served to distract Kagome. She had never been to such a place before. As Inuyasha spun her away from him, her ebony tresses released a dusting of fragrance that captivated him far more than the most expensive of perfumes.

His body clenched tightly, hotly. Never in his life had he wanted a woman as badly as he wanted Kagome. Somehow this girl, a half breed like himself, had wrapped around his heart. He recognized that tight squeeze about his heart while at the same time he feared it. He could not love her… could he? Could he possibly bring himself to admit that he loved Kagome? No. He would lie to himself and those around him to keep that secret close to him and away from his thoughts.

Inuyasha scoffed in that arrogant tone of his as he grasped her fingers within his and brought her to his body as close as discretion allowed. Within this hall there were always prying eyes, looking for the juiciest hint of a scandal. "What are you talking about now? I am not jealous of the scrawny wolf," he denied adamantly. The silver strands of his hair were flowing behind him, slowly coming undone from the leather thong they had been tied back with.

He promised himself that one of these days he would cut it. It was getting rather annoying just as the smile forming on Kagome's face.

A laugh passed her perfect lips. Kagome's azure eyes were taking all of him in as she laid her fingers gracefully through his, threading them in an intricate pattern. She secretly reveled in that familiar warmth that was coursing in her veins. His hands…. fit. Just as Kouga's did. Her confusion anew, Kagome looked back up to him and pointed out, "Then I suppose the fact that the vein at your temple is no indication of your anger? Or the fact that you broke that glass when you saw me dancing with Kouga?"

It took Inuyasha a heartbeat longer than usual to realize that Kagome was teasing him. His golden eyes turned back to her as she parted from him to switch dancers for just a spin. The dress bloomed about her like so many softening clouds- truly a celestial being. Damask roses blushed her cheeks, red and pink from the excitement of the ball and Inuyasha's jealousy. He finally tasted his own medicine. She could not describe the feeling.

A reluctant smile tugged on the half-demon's lips as he pulled Kagome back into his arms, thrilling in the way that her body leaned into his. It was as though she erased every anger that had ripped into him and most of it was at her and her father. But he could not fully understand why she made him feel as he did. Kagome was a mystery to him. At once they could be at each other's throats, fighting and arguing, and the next they would be as they were now- happiness was such a fleeting notion. Each time that he was with her, all of the arrogance and the confidence seemed to falter. She surprised him with everything that she did. He became unsure… and Inuyasha was never uncertain.

And even Sango and Selena smiled at the sight the two of them made. "And you were doubting this night," Sango whispered as she sipped at the cool wine, enjoying the way it slipped down her throat deliciously. But the woman next to her only drank water from a glass no less intricate. "It seems I have to thank Kouga before the night is through," Selena murmured gratefully as her eyes went in search. Their crimson depths found the wolf chatting among friends, but those emerald streaked eyes of his were always watching Kagome. And, she noted with satisfaction, they were just as possessive as Inuyasha was. This would be… interesting to say the least.

Selena raised her glass of clear water abruptly. "Shall we toast then? To Kouga first of all, for his interest in Kagome." Sango took the next line as she did the same. "To Inuyasha for being so damned thick-headed." They could not quite contain their laughter as it spread through them when the two of them finished in unison, "And to our brilliant minds for seeing what Inuyasha can't!" And to the men that Miroku had poised in front of Kikyo when she would have tried to start a scene with Kagome. Kikyo could never have risked her reputation in front of them. But to be sure… Selena was more than happy to help, using her natural affinity for water and liquids to spill the remnants of their wine on Kikyo's immaculate gown. Her scream rose sharply, irritating to the ears of all of those listening. The men gathered about her had to usher her from the room and she did not leave until she had cast one long and dirty look to Selena. The pregnant woman only inclined her charcoal head in mock respect. All the while, however, her eyes and lips danced in mischief.

But their little party fell on deaf ears - mostly Inuyasha's – as he smirked down at Kagome and her teasing. He thought to deflate some of that pride that was swelling in her delectable chest, puffing out her breasts invitingly and showing off the tops of the pale globes. He shook his head slightly and tried to concentrate on the flow of words from his lips. "As I said before- me? Jealous? As I recall I was not the one to purse my lips and turn away from me when Kikyo was so thoroughly lavishing her attentions upon me," he mused with a devilish glint. "I have to say it was enjoyable or I would be lying. She is always at her best here."

As he expected, Kagome's eyes darkened with something close to fury and Inuyasha suddenly became aware of just how many people were watching them. And just how many people there _were_ in this ballroom. If he had provoked Kagome to use her powers… then all Hell would break loose.

How dare he! she fumed as she stomped down hard on his foot, earning a small cry that was half growl. But even that gave little satisfaction. Anger was becoming a constant force in her and so was jealousy as she tried to turn away. Kagome would not be made fun of by him. She would not be placed second and then compared. Kagome wrenched away from his grip, feeling bereft when before she had been just as content, and tried to push her small form through the dazzling array of skirts that unfurled about her. They locked her away, only proving to infuriate her more.

When she would have screamed in frustration of her poor luck, a hand wrapped securely, warmly around hers. Knowing it was Inuyasha, Kagome felt something stir inside of her. Some dark power was seeking to be released. She tried to hold it back; and while she did that Inuyasha had already pulled her flush to his body. The force of it caused her to stumble over the hem of her glittering skirts and land on his chest.

Inuyasha's amused laughter, slightly strained by pain, echoed above her ebony head. "You are so easy, sweetling," he whispered, brushing his lips across her ear. It elicited a shiver that now coursed down her spine at the husky timber of his voice. "So easy to tease, to want, to lust over."

Kagome spared him a bewildered gasp, both suspicious and bordering on a pleasure that she could not quite hide. To have him wanting her… To know that she had such power over him, such force. "L-lust?" she echoed stupidly, afraid that this would be some dream that her mind had conjured out of cruelty. Could he really have told her something like that? She did not trust her mind or her voice to carry such a thought; it would surely shatter.

"Yes, lust," Inuyasha growled with as much frustration as she. He twirled them both about so that they were moving through the dancers and away from other eyes. Kouga's eyes to be more exact. He did not like the way that that wolf was devouring Kagome with just a glance. As though he owned her. As though he would touch her. That he would presume to touch his Kagome! They were hidden beneath a corner of the ballroom now, a secluded spot that allowed Inuyasha the chance to fully roam her form. His golden amber eyes dropped to the pulse quickening at her throat.

He was memorized by it. Enthralled, seduced. Seduced by a virgin. By Kagome. Tenderness swept through Inuyasha at that moment. It was such a sweet thought that he held onto it a little longer so that he could savor it.

Kagome swallowed, taking an involuntary step back. His gaze, so intense and golden, blazed at her from beneath his sweeping lashes. It could almost pierce through her clothing and it caused a curious warmth to begin in the pit of her stomach and spread outward. "You said lust; I don't understand, Inuyasha," she admitted in that soft voice of hers. She said it as though a confession. Why would he place such a power over him willingly into her hands? "Don't you?" Inuyasha demanded, his tone strangled by need, by the urgency to possess her. Somehow it had stolen into his system and knocked away every reasonable thought that had ever been inside of his mind.

His large hands- big enough to span the small of her back -settled at the ending of her hips and brought her to him. He deliberately pressed her to the hard evidence of his arousal, only the thin fabric of his breeches and the impossibly thick skirts that belonged to Kagome keeping them apart. Keeping them from going into flames. Because that was what was rushing through Kagome's veins right then. It thickened her blood, stirred and sent it boiling. There was something erotic about the entire thing…

She forgot that her hands were over his chest and her palms were smoothing away the wrinkle she saw in his shirt. Her innocent caress nearly drove him to his knees. She forgot that the two of them were playing a dangerous game in the middle of a crowded ballroom full of people waiting to have something on her. Her world had narrowed until there was only Inuyasha.

"I have gone through each of these days wanting you," Inuyasha began as he ground her hips against his in a torment for the both of them. He was near bursting having her so close to him. His face was the mask of a man desperate, of a man that needed to quench his thirst. His silvery hair teased Kagome cheeks as he bent closer, closing the distance that existed there. "I grow hard and thick like this with just the thought of you, with just the scent of you in the air. And just when I think that I could find a haven in my sleep, you follow me there just to tempt and torture me. Isn't that right, Kagome?"

Inuyasha could not think of a single reason to why he was telling her all of this. All that he knew was that seeing her with Kouga had driven every reasonable thought from his mind so that only jealousy existed.

Silence was his only answer as her eyes widened. They became two large saucers in her perfectly-shaped face. And all because of his words. The way that he was shutting away each free space between them. He wanted intimacy and he was getting it. "I do not mean to-" she could not find the right words to prove her innocence of this crime he accused her of.

Not that he would let her. Inuyasha's head bent to capture her ruby, soft lips. He groaned loudly into her mouth. Sweet honey was what she tasted like, every temptation that other women could not hope to achieve or hold him with. But Kagome did. With that artless innocence that she parted her mouth when his tongue swept over the seam of her lips to give him access. His dark, sensual invasion shifted the earth beneath their feet so that Kagome had to clutch at him to keep from melting into a puddle on the marble floor, to keep her from pushing against him too insistently. To keep from betraying herself and the raging desires coursing in her body. Her knees had suddenly gone weak; only Inuyasha held her up.

Pleasure pooled low in her body, began in Kagome's womb and raced as liquid heat between her legs. Inuyasha's hands crept up to tangle in the hair at the nape of her neck, uncaring of the setting of curls, and tipped her back across his arm, wanting all of her mouth, wanting her to take all of him. Kagome moaned a protest when Inuyasha lifted his lips from hers. It was more reluctance than self-control. Inuyasha did not think he knew the meaning of the word any longer. It did not apply to him and Kagome. She was fire and steam in his arms.

Her lips were glistening and slightly swollen from his plundering and her eyes had suddenly gone slumberous, sexy. His heart did an intriguing little leap. But it was drowned out by the slam of Kagome's. It thudded in the space between them to mingle with their breaths. She felt thoroughly kissed as Inuyasha pulled her gently up, arching her back slightly so that her breast jutted to him once more before holding her to him. Kagome's hand went to her lips, probing them. They were deliciously sore.

Kagome peeked up at Inuyasha from beneath her ebony lashes, giving him a small little smile. A woman's amusement at the power that she now had. And amazement that he could possibly want her in such a way. "Am I the worst type of villain, Inuyasha?" she wondered silkily, suddenly wanting him to tell her more. "What have I done to be accused of such things, my lord?" There was slight mockery in her tone, but the mischievous look never left the depth of her sapphire eyes.

"Even in my dreams you torture me like this. I cannot get the taste of you out of mind. I want you even in my dreams." And the Heavens help him he did. Inuyasha, the great half-demon and knight to the king of Madrien was helpless and lost.

The small fingers that were lying against his velvet coat tightened convulsively. Breathless, Kagome could only stare at the man before her. Love shown so clearly from her eyes, stirrings of affection and the same desires that he had, and there Inuyasha was able to see her heart through the windows to her soul. He wanted her so badly… so much that he was constantly aching with the thought of her in another room. He lay awake wanting her, just as she lay awake wanting him with the depth and breath of her soul and body.

Without another thought Kagome stood upon her tip toes and planted a kiss against those lips that could bring her to pleasure without even touching her with his hands. Those perfect lips that she could drown in but never need saving. Inuyasha showed his surprise as his mouth opened, but Kagome's tongue swept into him. A sensual tango began as slowly Inuyasha snaked his arms about her tiny waist, shackling her to him in case she had any notion of breaking away. He would not let her; he did not have that kind of strength. But he could deny her nothing. Their lips molded against one another frantically, drawing one another in and drinking as though wine flowed between them.

Easing them out of the darkness and back into the light, Inuyasha gently broke away this time, passing a light and feathery kiss across her shadowed eyes. They could not be caught like that. It would do no good for the both of them, but for Kagome especially. He wanted no words passed against her among these vultures they dared to call people.

Kagome sighed softly as they slowly lost themselves in the throng of dancers that now swayed to a slower, much more romantic rhythm. The tinkle of the piano keys created a pleasant euphoria to heighten her light-heatedness, the utter rightness of it all as she was drawn to Inuyasha's chest. She was tempted to place her cheek against the crook of his shoulder, nestle there in all of her newly-discovered bliss.

But she sensed that this was not the time or the place for any of this. They were not supposed to be doing these forbidden acts. As though hearing her thoughts, feeling the disappointment claw its way to the surface, Inuyasha planted a new trail of kiss up to her temple, across her cheeks and to the corner of her lips. How he managed to be so discreet was beyond Kagome's comprehension, but she did not care. "Dance with me, Kagome," Inuyasha pleaded, demanded, some mix between the two of them. "Dance only with me. Like this. Right now. Forever like this."

Never in his life did Inuyasha ever recall pleading for something like he was doing right now. It brought another wave of love to Kagome when she did not think that was possible. Every little thing he did, Inuyasha was wrapping himself tighter about her heart, somewhere that was hidden from the world, but not from Kagome's thoughts.

A mischievious glint came to Kagome's sapphire eyes that the demon failed to see. She fit her body closer to the curve of his much harder one. Her words were said against his cheek. "I cannot possibly promise you that, Inuyasha." His eyes snapped to hers in anger, a blaze of unfamiliar emotions. "You see, I am already engaged to someone else."

Again, it took Inuyasha longer than usual to realize that he was being teased. The intriguing dimple in the Maiden's cheek winked at him as one side of her mouth quirked up. It ruined the serious and whole-hearted expression that would have been on her lips. Beautiful, intricate Kagome danced before him, alive and graceful in his strong arms, and she was teasing him again. No one had ever dared to tease Inuyasha; except maybe his own family. But not even Kikyo had ever done such a thing. Somehow, someway, Kagome wanted all of him; as much as she could get. She did not only want sex; she wanted his laughter and his smiles. They warmed her because he never did them with anyone else.

It brought an elated happiness to her already swelling heart to know that he smiled when he was around her; he could laugh in front of her like he was doing now. She felt it all the way down to her toes, a building of something sensual that only his voice could evoke within her. It weakened her ever more.

"Oh, really," he whispered softly in her ear, his tongue flicking out to trace the shell of her sensitive ear. "And who would be so fortunate as to have the next dance with you?"

The fact that he already knew the answer did nothing to engage his anger once again. Kagome absorbed all of those emotions from his body and replaced them with peace, contentment. An anchor for his turbulent temper that lashed out at whomever, whenever. "Why to Kouga, of course," Kagome countered. "After all, the both of you are wholly undeserving of me, but I think I might be able to hold in my snooty nature to spare you a dance." She could not help the tinkling of laughter that drifted around her and mingled with the orchestra's chaste melody.

The soft notes began to fade as the last strings of the waltz began to die away. Inuyasha executed a gallant bow as Kagome dipped into a deep curtsey, her eyes alight with laughter and joy. Inuyasha was trying his best to hold in his laughter at her banter. It was so familiar, something that he had missed so much. And that surprised him like nothing else could. He missed Kagome… He had told her that she would never be able to get him out of her mind because he would not let her, but all of this time it was he that had become a prisoner to his own word. For he could never forget about Kagome.

"I humbly thank you, my lady. One so lowly as I shall now die happy because he has been spared one dance from you." Inuyasha's grin raked at her from his Grecian features, speeding the beat of her heart until Kagome had to lay one hand over it.

Instantly Inuyasha's face twisted in concern as he stepped nearer. His fingers gently tugged at her own so that he could see why she was holding her heart so. "What is it, Kagome?" he asked hurriedly. Could Oki have missed some defect in her transformation that would cause discomfort in her body?

Kagome never tugged her hand away from his tender hold, but rather she held on for dear life. "Be still my beating heart," she murmured in humor, tapping at the exact place over her heart. "When you smile like that my heart has the most intriguing reaction. It always seems to want to jump out of my skin."

This time, Inuyasha threw his head back and laughed out loud. It was mostly to hide the sudden pleasure in his eyes at her confession. It had been most unexpected. Heads turned their way, but right there in front of everyone, Inuyasha bent his head to press a small kiss to the corner of her lips, enjoying the all together different taste. "Well, shall I kiss it back into place? I would not want you to lose your heart to me. After all, I need it right here in my hands," he whispered wickedly, "as well as a few other parts of you."

A deep crimson blush began in Kagome's neck and crept upward to stain her cheeks. She did her best to look outraged when on the inside she was melting at his words. "Inuyasha," came her small hiss. "We are in the middle of so many people!"

To her and his chagrin, he did not seem in the least place to be repentant. He merely tucked her small fingers into the crook of his elbow and began to lead her away from the dance floor. A boyish grin had snuck onto his face and all he wanted to do was sweep her into his arms and get her out of this damned ballroom. He wanted to take her to his bed, to…. He stopped the thoughts from taking root or he would embarrass himself right there in front of all of his friends by hardening even more than he had already.

"Where is that damn wolf?" Inuyasha growled. "He will get a dance from you, but only with me keeping an eye out on you. If it were up to me, he would never even get near you." He would never touch her, place his hand so easily at her hip, twirl her about the floor like two lovers with a secret.

Kagome suppressed another laugh, seeing the hard slash of the demon's mouth when he thought about Kouga. This was truly too much fun for her. She patted his arm in an odd gesture of comfort for him so that he had to turn his attention to her delicate face, her perfect mouth and laughing eyes.

"Don't be too jealous, Inuyasha," she reprimanded gently. "I will promise to do my best not to go off to dark corners and profess my lust for him and I am sure he will do the same. And you will promise not to melt at the first touch of Kikyo's lips on you." And just like that she was walking away to gather a glass of wine for herself.

The tension eased out of Inuyasha's body as quickly as it had come. She somehow always knew the right thing to say to him. A servant stepped before him to offer him a glass of scotch and he gladly took it, raising it first to Kagome's retreating form in salute before sipping at it thoughtfully. She was an enigma, that one. He could not quite figure her out. The musicians were quick to begin the next round of dancing and to prevent himself from standing there and growling at the way that Kagome would be in the arms of that damned wolf again, he amused himself with trying to find Kikyo.

She was no where to be seen right then. But the amber liquid orbs in his face fell to a certain man that he had never seen before. Steel blue-gray eyes were welded to Kagome's figure irrevocably until he noticed that Inuyasha was watching him. Their eyes met in a silent clash of wills and the silver-haired demon was certain that he had seen those eyes somewhere before. And he was also certain that it was not on the friendliest of terns. But he could not quite place the memory to what he was thinking. Something seemed to be holding it back from him. The man nodded in slight acknowledgement of him before taking long, purposeful strides toward the couples that were swirling like so many silken ribbons of fabric and jewels bright with candlelight.

Inuyasha allowed him to go, but he did not fully release the suspicion that was building, a storm cloud that darkened his expression slightly. Miroku could see it clearly as he came to stand next to him. "What is going on?"

Inuyasha gestured to the man that was walking from them, short cropped hair seeming to be moved by an invisible hand. A sinister aura seemed to cling to him, but it was subtle. It could have very well been lust for the Maiden of Twilight. Her beauty was spreading through the ballroom like wild fire, destructive and engaging all at once. "Him. We have to keep a close watch because I have never seen him associated with King Laramos," he bit out through his fangs.

Miroku nodded, he too watching the stranger. But a sudden wayward smile enveloped his lips as he nudged Inuyasha in the ribs. "So, where did you take Kagome?" This time it was Inuyasha that blushed from the roots of his hair down to the scruff of his neck. He cleared his throat….

* * *

"Kouga." It drew the wolf's attention to Kagome's face, tilted back to expose the delicate line of her throat to his view. He wondered if her skin was as soft as it looked to the touch. He longed to, but she was not that type of woman. And he was glad of that. It seemed almost a relief. "Why is it that you hate Inuyasha so much?" she asked softly, her body once again relaxed when she was with him. 

There was not a lustful bone in her body and neither was there one of animosity towards this being. She merely felt… content in his presence, as she was with Inuyasha's. But this seemed to run deeper than what she shared with the half demon. This was something that nothing in the world could break.

He gave a slight shrug, a nonchalant gesture that spoke wonders. "It is not a matter of whether I hate him or not," he explained carefully, obviously sensing a trap somewhere in her words. "It is that he is half demon while we are all demon as the knights under His Majesty. That is all, little one."

A soft frown suddenly crossed Kagome's forehead at his words. He hated him because Inuyasha was half demon? No anger rose up in her, no way for the swirling darkness that had come earlier to seep back to the surface. The frown remained and Kouga could not help but smile at her silence. So that was what was happening… He had no doubt of it, but he was more certain of his assumptions then he had been earlier.

Kouga rubbed the pad of his thumb between her brows to erase the small look of concentration. "What is the matter, little one? I have made you angry with me by saying what only the truth is?" he mused lightly.

"I'm not angry with you," Kagome said the words carefully as not to offend, "but disappointed. You should have known the woman you hold in your arms is also a half demon, Kouga." Despite the seriousness of her tone, there was a gentle, reprimanding smile on her lips that he longed to kiss and mold with his own. The temptation was there and very real to the wolf's senses.

They waltzed about for a few more moments so that it did not seem that they were trying to go off alone with one another; their movements had long since begun to slow down and people might be suspicious. Already eyes were following them from place to place, a predator eyeing its prey maliciously, waiting to pick it apart bone by bone and string of muscle, by string of muscle. The nervousness in Kagome's heart increased tenfold. She found it much harder to breathe with such intense gazes. It was only Kouga's voice that drew her back.

His words were chosen carefully. "Yes, this is true," he said complacently. "But you see, Kagome, there is one problem with your defense of the mutt." Her eyebrows raised in question of what he meant. That same rakish grin appeared on his full lips that had her heart skipping a gentle beat. "I am in no way interested in seducing him as I am you right now. And it is working," he finished triumphantly.

Again Kagome found she was relaxing, loving the way he could so easily make her laugh. Kouga opened perfect paths in front of her with his words; they would lead her to where she wanted to go. Kagome knew which were the safest. But with Inuyasha, she found that all of the roads seemed to merge into one, they tangled and faded into obscurity. Each one was dangerous; a danger to her body, her soul. Her heart. To be with him was imposing, mesmerizing. It robbed the very breath from her lungs. She could not possibly breathe or think clearly with Inuyasha close. Kouga was a welcomed respite.

"I bet someone has told you that you are arrogant," Kagome ventured as she stood beside him. The dance was not meant for them, he had said, and so they watched the elegant figures as they passed. Kouga's shrug proved to be nonchalant, but the smile that he carried was purely male. All of their species' amusement clear and pristine upon him. "I have also been told, little one, that I am very, very handsome and irresistible. It would strike a blow to my heart if you thought otherwise."

Kouga could not help but watch the warmth spread to her eyes, lighting them up as brightly as the sun would do to the horizon. How could he not fall in love with her? he wondered inwardly. Kagome was light and compassion, warmth and solidarity. And everything wild in his demonic nature demanded that he claim her for his own. He had no doubt that Inuyasha was feeling the same way. "Well?" His voice brought her breath taking eyes up to his face. He was unable to look away from those sapphire eyes. "Were they telling the truth, Kagome?"

When she laughed, the Maiden's voice held a wealth of humor and when she opened her mouth to answer, there was a presence beside her that stopped the flow of words. A tall man took her hand in his own, bending over it in a courtly manner. "My Lady? Would you honor me with this waltz?"

The entire ballroom had seen not only one, but _two_ of the king's knights dance with the Maiden of Twilight with no fear of what she would do to them. It cast an excited whisper about the room. So she was truly on their side… Truly she had to be and everyone admitted almost humorously to having known that the entire time.

Kouga growled deep in his throat, the sound startling Kagome. Her sapphire eyes, fringed by the most stunning lashes, sought and held his. A reassuring smile curved her lips and she moved away into the arms of the gentleman before her. The bastard… Kouga could not help but growl like his animal counterpart. Kagome was his partner, his prey. He would allow her to go to no one's arms but his. But seeing the happiness upon her face, he urged himself to calm down. She would come back to him. And he would be certain to go to her.

Before Kagome could realize that the waltz had ended, she was swept into the arms of another admirer. They had worked up the courage to come to this stunning vision, this goddess and ask for her hand, her introduction. They found they were put at ease with the calm seeping from her. She absorbed the darkness, the fear and dark emotions from them and into her own body. She replaced it with happiness. Kagome oozed tranquility and compassion; they could not believe that they had been led to believe otherwise. Unknown to them or to Kagome, her power was affected by the joy swelling in her breast. She gladly smiled at them, swayed with them through the dances they carried her through like the young queen that she was. Her energy wrapped itself like a protective cocoon over their bodies, soothing their fears and troubled mind. They delighted in her presence and were always reluctant to hand her to the next man waiting. Even from the dance floor, Kagome could see that this did not please either Inuyasha or Kouga. Kagome lifted her fingers in a small wave before she was taken into the throng of people.

The hands that gripped her were oddly cold and menacing. "You are quite comfortable here as well." Kagome stiffened in the man's arms, suddenly wary. Suddenly on the alert and in need of reassurance. Her new senses fanned out to encompass the two of them; they delved into his mind, broke past barriers that had been put up by a strong hand to encounter darkness of the deepest kind. It startled the man that she was able to do so when she had only recently had her powers brought to the surface. This man walked in shadows, in death and the deepest craving for killing.

Kagome's eyes flew to his, but she was met with brilliant, untroubled ripples of brown eyes that glowed gently in the candlelight. They almost smiled at her but lacked the warmth to do so. Her lashes fluttered with the onslaught of power. Could she have been wrong about him? Then why was every nerve ending screaming at her to escape his unrelenting presence? "Is there something wrong, my lady?" the man wondered with a dashing smile meant to put her at ease; it only prickled the fine hairs on the back of Kagome's neck.

"No," she whispered softly. "There is nothing wrong."

* * *

"She is in his grasp, my lord Naraku," Naku hissed, his eyes seeing into nothing and everything at the same time. He transgressed the soul with a mere look , a glance from his malevolent eyes. And then no one would be able to escape him. Or death. 

Naraku emerged from the shadows. One moment he was not there and the next he was solid and whole besides Naku. He dared not step upon the ornate circle of sand that allowed the seer to watch the Maiden's every movement. His robes never disturbed a grain as glowing red eyes fastened on Naku's demonic features. He only vaguely noted that there was a satisfied smirk upon his face. The man would be paid handsomely for this work of his. "Good," he stated simply. "Tell them that the plan will be set in motion now. And this time I want no mistakes from any of them or they will pay dearly. Break her."

There was a slight snarl to his lips that set Naku's teeth on edge. He tensed as Naraku's warm breath fanned out on the back of his head, rippling the fiery red hair hanging down his back. There was an odd sensation of spiders crawling about his skin…

And it was even worse for Teinin. A sickening please ran through his body as he traveled unnoticed by the people swaying about him. Fools. They knew not how to sense the ebb and flow of energy any longer. Each person of Madrien had their own source of power, no matter how little it truly was, but they failed to hone their skills as they should have. They had grown careless and weak all of this time that his master had been away. But no longer. Naraku would gain what he needed and all of them would once again taste fear.

Teinin traveled easily beneath the marble flooring, using the shadows that the men and women cast onto the ground as his shield from prying eyes. The darkness embraced him; the shadows kissed his cheeks with their rotting lips. Any other might have turned away from such a power. But not he.

Easily he glided, years of training and preparation behind him. Easily did he come to Kagome's side, dancing with another one of Naraku's many servants. But this boy was no threat to him. It was the Maiden of Twilight that held his master enthralled like no other. Anger exploded into his mouth, leaving its bitter after taste on the back of his tongue. His mind opened up to the boy that was dancing with Kagome, linking them together through his strong will.

'It is time,' he hissed loudly. Instantly the man's mind was flooded with the touch of evil and the lingering brush of the many claws and shadows. He winced, but quickly suppressed it and urged Kagome in the direction that he wished for her to go. Engrossed in her thoughts, she did not notice that they were gliding into the middle of the ballroom. She did not notice that the world around her was suddenly growing a little dimmer, a little quieter. Where there had once been laughter and candle light, blazes of flames that set the room asparkle, now there was only darkness.

It seemed night had descended, but no power of the moon or the sun could pierce this wall of shadows. Kagome's gasp was swallowed by the darkness as well. Everything was as it was pulled away. The world of the ballroom faded easily and it looked as though an invisible hand had wiped it all away. It had been so easy… "Inuyasha-!" Kagome cried out, hiking up her skirts and running in the opposite direction of the man that she had been dancing with.

He was staring at her with that peculiar smirk once again. And all of the warmth that he had maintained melted away like the light of the room. Kagome launched herself at the shrinking portal and only encountered the solid frame of a black wall, fog curling from its confines. "Inuyasha!" she screamed out once again as she pounded her small fists on the immovable object.

Suddenly all of them were trapped in the enclosure, isolated from anyone that could have saved her. Sesshomaru, Miroku, Kouga. Inuyasha… All of them could not hear her any longer. Her breath wheezed past her parted lips heavily. Kagome not seem to draw in enough breath to keep her heart from stuttering. A crushing weight settled over her chest while laughter- low and dangerous –erupted around her.

"What ever is the matter, my lady?" the man behind her wondered. "I thought you were enjoying the dance." His eyes went to the darkness around them. "Lovely, is it not? I thought we might have a little privacy."

Kagome backed away from him slowly. "Who are you?" she spat out. "What do you want?"

A flash of his teeth was the only answer that she received. He did not talk to her; instead he circled her as a vulture would. Intent. Hungry. Needing to feed upon her… The click of his boots remained the only sound even as Teinin showed himself behind Kagome. Out of the floor he rose as though he had no solid body of his own. An apparition could not have been so graceful as he. An unseen hand ruffled his clothing and hair, a dead caress like he wished Naraku would do. But the thought was pushed away. He knew his master's presence lurked somewhere near by. He could not dawdle here.

Kagome felt him immediately despite the fact that not even a sound came from him. On silent feet he glided to her, not even the rustle of his clothing to betray his presence and somehow Kagome knew. All of the anger, the jealousy she had been suppressing the entire night, beat at the insides of her mind and now fear plucked the rhythm of her heart, sending it into a beating frenzy. Every instinct inside of her mind was alert. She whirled around with more speed that anyone though imaginable; her hand flew to Teinin's throat and lifted him from the ground. Strength radiated from her toned body; she wore power like a second skin.

Teinin now found himself staring into two deep sapphire eyes, their pupils gradually melting away to reveal the oblique color. Fear slammed into him. He knew this creature before him; now she was the same woman that had mutilated him in the human realm. The same one that had invaded his mind as easily as though he had no defenses. No life. No feelings at all, no way to grasp what she was doing to him as her power surged forth. The breath escaped his lungs in one long rush and he was suddenly fighting her. He could not allow her to come to be of her own free will. That would doom them all.

The man that had been dancing with Kagome rushed forward to aide his comrade. His nails, now lengthening into talons, dug into Kagome's arms and he pulled her away. She fought him, but his power easily overcame hers when she was distracted. The ebb and flow of her energy was erratic; she could not hope to control it. Kagome screamed out, her voice carrying, bouncing to each different wall, but could not hope to pierce them. No one on the outside would be able to hear her.

With the thought came the sudden knowledge that she was alone. Kagome's entire body trembled even as she continued to cry out for Inuyasha. He would be able to save her. He would come for her as he had done that time on Earth. He would…

Naraku's servant hung on tighter and beneath his breath he chanted out a small spell. The words shimmered in the air as golden and silver hues. They wrapped around Kagome, a cocoon that quickly stopped her frantic, jerky movements. All feeling left her limbs. She was left suspended in the air when he stepped back, only her eyes darting back and forth to bring to life the agony in her. No one was coming… No matter how much Kagome willed her muscles to work, they would not obey her. Her arms were trapped at her sides, the cuts the man had left torn and the blood seeping down her arm in intricate vines. They mirrored the inscriptions that her transformation had rendered into the skin at her back and hips. Even her legs and feet would not move, trapped beneath the heavy fall of petticoats and fabric.

Teinin lifted himself from the ground rather shakily. He would not face that demon once again. The excruciating pain that he had felt was a brand in his mind, fresh and new with this particular mission. He swallowed several times before he was able to find his voice.

"Is she subdued?" he wondered softly. All the while he tried to keep the tremors from his voice.

The man opposite of him laughed in the same manner and nodded. "You may proceed. I assure you she is quite incapable of moving. My power is inside of her veins now; she cannot help but answer to me for the little time that I have bought you."

Small sounds escaped Kagome's throat as she watched the man with slashing silver eyes come closer. She remembered him from earth. But now she could not seem to summon the strength to actually fight him. For some reason none of it would do her bidding. Tears glittered in her lashes and they veiled her eyes quickly when Teinin's hands reached for her face. A violent flinch shuddered through her as his fingertips came to lie at her temples. Like Okinamaru…

But there was no screams to signal what he would do. Fingers… Hands sought and tore at her mind, broke through so many different barriers that her subconscious had erected so that she may be safe. So that the world may be safe from what she was, what she was truly capable of. But Naraku knew some of what she could do. He wished for the rest of it as well. He wanted the Maiden of legends. Teinin easily passed through Kagome's mind and wherever his fingers, his presence touched, the shields in Kagome's mind were blackened, charred by an invisible fire.

They cracked slightly and Kagome stiffened in the man's embrace. Her eyes snapped open and her mouth opened in a soundless scream for mercy. She wanted out of this; she needed an escape from whatever was spreading across her soul. She could feel the way that her insides darkened, becoming the shadows themselves as Teinin's presence took root. Kagome tried to pull her head away when his strength overwhelmed her, but the man holding her only held her more firmly.

Pain lanced through her, something she had never before felt. Her body jerked, but did not have the power of the will to pull away. Something inside of her that had lain dormant for this entire time finally made itself known. It rose up from the very depths of Kagome's slender body and began to claw its way to the surface. Teinin and his accomplice noticed the sudden rise in tension in the air. They paused their movements. Their eyes looked to each other nervously. They had not thought this far… What would happen if the Maiden would truly rise? What would happen to them should they decide to stay too long? Naraku had not mentioned this…. He had been willing to place their lives in utter danger.

Teinin shrank away with the same speed as the man he worked with. Kagome slumped to the floor. Both of them gazed down at her hands, at her body that convulsed over and over with an unseen force. Light radiated from her as easily, as brilliantly as the sun, seeped from her pores, from her fingertips until she was gasping for breath. What was happening to her? Kagome tried to ignore the insidious whispers that were licking at the inside of her mind. _Submit to me_… _Sleep now so that I may rise_.

She would not! Kagome would not give in to whatever was trying to come loose within her. But even remaining awake had become a chore within itself. Her eyelids drooped heavily, veiling her eyes for one moment as she tried to assess the damage to her mind. Teinin had broken down her barriers, doors that she had placed around her darker emotions. But somehow they now leaked out and consumed her with their jagged claws. They ripped into her- jealousy, anger. Everything that Inuyasha had said to her the past few days came back to her full force. It proved to drive away all goodness in her.

Suddenly the bits of debris at the floor trembled, stirred and came to life. They were lifted into the air and sharpened right there in front of them, becoming needle-like daggers that gleamed devilishly with the glow Kagome cast. To Teinin's horror they moved and sought out the man that had tricked her into dancing with him. His eyes widened in fright, in a knowledge that he was going to die. It was suddenly there in his mind, an impending thought that he could not quite shake away. But all the same, he did back away from Kagome when she rose fluidly to her feet.

The red vines that had been imprinted in her skin were spreading. Like a knife they were carved into their skin, parting the flesh, soft and curving cuts appearing and turned ruby with her blood. Around her waist they curled, down her supple legs and over the crease of her small hip. Slowly, gradually did they do this. They sparkled and gleamed like stirring crystalline water.

Her skirt shifted subtly, a whisper of sound even as her wings burst from her back, ripping the delicate dress slightly. Her eyes only remained on Teinin but she was well aware of the other man that was trying to escape. The dark and shadow erected around them as a wall would have easily allowed the man through should he have wanted to leave. Bu now that he attempted to, reaching his hand out to press against the ebony interior. But to his ever-growing horror, he only encountered a solid wall. With a small growl he pushed against it with his shoulder, ramming into it over and over in the hopes that it would break under his strength. But alas, it was as sturdy as ever.

He turned back to look at the Maiden, swallowing heavily the impending thought of his death. He was bombarded with images of his own mutilation. They flashed in front of his eyes and were held there for him, shoved into his face. Blood poured from his body in gentle streams, pooling low and wicked upon the ground so that the earth soaked it up with devilish greed. It sung with the taste. The servant screamed loudly. He took one step back, his hands immediately going to his eyes to try to wipe away what was before him. He did not want to die! This had not been in the contract! He had not agreed to come under Naraku for this!

That small, betraying movement caught Kagome's attention. Her hollowed eyes darted to the man and a wicked smirk crossed her features; it looked so out of place but helped her features appear that much more beautiful beneath the light that she cast. The hair prickled on Teinin's arm as he watched Kagome's eyes focus on the man's hands. With only that one glance, the nails had lengthened. Her power did not even need to touch them fully…. She was already that powerful, her emotions fueling what she would not normally do.

That she even harbored such emotions surprised Teinin. But the screeching that ensued had his attention going back to the servant that had accompanied him on this mission. The blood drained from his face.

The nails that had become like ten long daggers had pierced through the man's face, cracking through bone and muscle and tissue to reach the most precious organ- the brain. But still he writhed and tried to back away from Kagome's steps. She was coming closer. And with her close proximity, his hands were pushing deeper and deeper into his skin. He screamed out once again as Kagome's power easily enveloped him, held him for her own as they had done to her. She never spoke a word though that was more terrifying than if she had. Her silence told of her deadly ways.

"Spare me!" he screamed, his mind spreading outward to weave into Kagome's. But what little control that he had was now gone, forever swept away by the tide of her blood, her emotions. Anger, bitterness, resentment and hatred burned like a hot brand beneath her skin. She needed, craved retribution as the precious drug in her system. Her jewel-encrusted heels stepped into the pooling blood, staining their brilliance with the crimson rush of liquid. The hem of her gown was already saturated, stealing up the silvery blue, inching its way to capture her. The debris flowing around her followed obediently.

The man would not last long. The small little observation had the grin on Kagome's lips growing wider as she laughed. It was a light tinkling sound. She extended her arm outward with one graceful sweep and the wall that they had built to keep her from prying eyes tore into pieces.

The guests that had gathered around the wall were forced back as the crack was made. When it split into pieces, they were given full view to Kagome. The Maiden of Twilight never paid them any mind; they were not her target. A woman screamed when she saw the blood and where it had come from. What was going on here? Chaos was close to erupting as they watched the man try to back away from her, as they watched Kagome easily follow. With one mighty flap of her wings, the debris she had sharpened were flung to him and punctured through his clothing and skin to pin him to the shadow wall behind him. He screamed, blood pooled.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha, a flash of silver, leapt over the crowds, hoping to reach her. But he slammed into an invisible barrier and was cast away like a fly. He landed a few feet away from Miroku's feet, pain shooting through every nerve-ending. He had never felt such a power before. It encompassed his being, wrapped about his heart as the shadowed wall did with the man pinned to it.

"What do we do?" Inuyasha demanded as he struggled to his feet.

Sesshomaru's lips tightened into a grim line as his golden eyes flashed. "Nothing."

Kagome easily closed her fingers one by one, taunting the man with the way that he was folded into so many creases. With each one a new scream came, and another crack of bone was heard. It sent shivers down the spines of all of the people there, but for some reason they did not have the thought to look away or run. They were captivated with their first true glimpse of the Maiden of Twilight. Her wings were fanned about her, both ethereal and deadly with their glowing light, moving like ripples upon a lake's surface. Power she wore like a second skin.

And she wore it well.

Her curls were flying about her in their entire luster, a silken waterfall as black as the wall that was crunching the man before her into the size of a child's ball. But just as quickly Kagome eased the pressure. He was given that one moment of respite and his head dangled with little strength to hold it up. As he took his next breath, Kagome snapped her hand into a tight fist and blood spewed forth to shower down upon the guests, upon her. It knocked the men and women from their reverie and that chaos that had been burning so close to their hearts finally exploded into screams, into trampling feet intent to get away from this woman and all that she did. Blood sparkled with a beautiful sheen in the candle light. Ho ironic since it was the very thing that kept them all alive.

Sesshomaru quickly scanned the area, over passing heads, and saw Selena. One minute he was not at her side and the next he was enveloping her in his strong embrace, casting away the blood that littered her form. She should not be covered in it… She should not ever be touched by such a thing. Fear was constant in his heart as the dog demon saw the way that Selena's eyes had widened, the way that her skin paled beneath the rouge on her cheeks. The baby was kicking strongly in between them. It was distressed by its mother's anxiety and rising fear. Sesshomaru placed his hand protectively over the large mound as though that would be able to calm the child. "We must get you out of here," he whispered, more to himself than anyone else. "Inuyasha!"

But his younger brother already had his intent in mind. He moved with deadly accuracy to the king's side. He needed to be protected above all. His hands grasped the king's and pulled him from his place at the throne, turning him to Kouga and the other knights. As a unit they formed a shield around the old man and moved with the crowd, their swords drawn and ready for all that might attempt something upon their king. Kouga's orders were swift and were obeyed without question as he cast one last glance at Kagome.

Limbs scattered at her feet. Kagome kicked one from her path as she turned to Teinin now. He looked to her, his eyes wide with terror but she only parted her ruby lips. When she spoke, it was in a tone not of this earth, not of this realm and time. It contained hallowed breaks like a song, her fangs exposed for all to see. '_I thank you for releasing me_,' she hissed softly, coming closer. '_But I sense that you would never take part in such a thing as this. Your soul is cowardly and deadened with lust. Where is your true master_?'

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the end. I did not want to make this chapter too long. It might overwhelm all of you and then me for going back and editing it. Hope you enjoyed! Love you all!  



	15. A Mind Asunder

A/N: Back again and this time with more inspiration that I did not have before! I have been getting little bouts of an urge to stop writing this because it seemed like I could not go on. But now I have found the inspiration to write once again. Thank you all for your support!

Thank You: A special thanks to the following people for reviewing thus far: Qui, Lola, elendless, Paulina, Ro0tin4Kagome, Megan, Independent.C., Princess Izakyoi, WolfenxPrincess, Mei-Sara , disenchantedxx, katsheswims, mysterychild, IWishIWazKagome, Koniko-chan, Devil's Psychiatrist, copycater, MaNgA-bOy-LoVeR, Meeh-san, Toharu, banxbadxkarma, PInK cuTie KaGomE-micael m, AngelxofxFire16, ShadowStar666, lost-x-angel, KInasha14, XoXPosterGirlXoX, Katsheswims, sillyo0omeeh, Shadows Realm, drop dead lover, PinK cuTie KaGomE-miceal m, moonlite phox, bang bang baby B-A-N-G, yumemiru905, Kitsune Diva, Inu'sHardcoreBitchThatLovesRamen, kaginulover33, not a user , MikoNLove, haunting hanyou, Amarioko, EmeraldoftheFlame, Inudaughter, KhayenRose, kiaya, My Love Inuyasha, fallenangel7191, Hoshi Phoenix, Celestial Enchantress, Sakura-Blossom-Goddess, Neisha, Megan Consoer, Selina, Wolf Girl, Karen, Jen, caliste07, Kiss and Kill, CrazyLikeaFox, angicakesisinuyashasluvr, Lady Yevon, Kawaii-CherryWolf, WasteMyTime, waterangel444, InuFanJinx, Princess Ashes, Eri, Katie, angel-tears-16, Jen, jeeringsmiles, Selina, Wolf Girl, butterflywinds, Megan Consoer, Ivy-Crystal, Karen, Angel-Tears-16, Moongirlz, Vyx, Anne79, Forest Sentry Koneji, Ally Inu, PiperWolfBlossom, Moon-Miko-ashes, Insane-and-Psycho, Eri, Animefanatic1632, Apathy Angel, Raven657, Queen Tatooine, Danyu, marijang69, Jynx, Starr Stealer, Hand off the hanyou, a100rinchhead, Katie, MizuShoubai, Angel of Death 88, KougaDemonAddict, Lulu, Crystal, Sesshouismine, Lizz456, KatanaFox, Hanyou665, She-Demonstriss, none, short-tempered, twigy, ArtemisMoon, Hot Bitch (a.k.a. Celeste), Inuyasha-Is-My-Boyfriend, Crutches the Magic Hippie, Latinachica, Kagomeissosexy, Orlando-Inu-Lover, Hi, Annie, Tarzan, Kenshrix, Kinomoto, Dark Hanyou Lover, Shaq, InuFan4Life, AuronZs10, EarthQueen11492, LinaoftheLight, chickichicki, tomariella222, spotzplaya888, elementalobsession, Black Betty, InnocentDarkSassyCat, Dark Daimon Fate, Innocent Hope, dreamz-of-hope, azn-modern-miko, Lady Dark Angel, GohanzGirl, Schezerade7, Ria-chan, Shokora no Sakuhen, Embury, lyn, inuschopstiks, Silver Rain Drops, kawaii-arula, inu-kaglover45, Malitia, AzaraRubie, dragdr, and Alarnia. Thank you for sticking with me so far especially with my random updates and I sincerely hope that you continue to do so. Your words mean more to me than you -or I- may ever know. If I have forgotten anyone please let me know. I am sorry if I did.

**"Kind words can be short and easy to speak but their echoes are truly endless." -Mother Theresa**

Dedication: This fanfiction is dedicated to Ria-chan, my little sister and best friend. She proof read the first two chapters of this story and has given me the inspiration to begin my story anew. But most important of all, she believes in me, which is why I posted this fic and for that I am eternally grateful. She has been my constant anchor when my world seems like it is turning upside down and inside out. She has been there for me and listened to my complaints and I thank every star at night for leading me to her. Thank you, Ria-chan! Love you lots, sweetie!

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. I bet that's all you readers hear and read when you see these disclaimers. They're the same every time. Inuyasha and the characters affiliated with him do not, in any way, belong to me. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Shogakuken, etc.

"**As soon as there is life, there is danger."**

**-Ralph Waldo Emerson **

Chapter 15: A Mind Asunder 

"Let me help you, Miroku. You cannot possibly think that I would leave here knowing that you were facing this alone?!" Sango cried out, her cheeks burning with fury.

Miroku shook his head adamantly. The thought of her being in that ballroom with Kagome on a rampage was too much for him to take. Should something happen to her… Miroku shook the thoughts from his mind as he placed both hands on her shoulders. "You have to go with Selena and protect her. This is going to get out of hand soon, sweetheart. I need to know that you are safe," he explained, his voice calm despite the fact that there were screams echoing all around them.

"We do not know what Kagome will do or what she is capable of as the Maiden. Stay away." Before Sango could think to protest to his actions his lips had crushed down on hers in a breathless kiss. And just like that he was gone. Sango's eyes watered and even now her heart demanded that she go after him. But logic and reasoning was soon eating its way into her mind.

Of course she could not go. Miroku did not need another distraction or it could cost him dearly- perhaps with his life…

Sango bit down on her lip hard. With one swish of her skirt she fled the little hallway in search of Selena. She needed to help her sister, which was more important than anything else. She no longer had her powers now that her pregnancy had reached one of the final stages; she was helpless. Sango could not risk anything happening to her.

"Sango!"

The woman turned her head to see Selena. Her tiny form was already coming toward her as fast as her feet and large belly was able to take her. Sango might have laughed at how comical she looked had it not been for the gravity of their situation. Sango reached out to clasp the pale, cold hand of the woman that stood a little shorter than she. "Have you seen, Sesshomaru, Sango?" Selena demanded in a panic. "I need to get to him." And that must have been the last thing that the dog demon needed… Sango merely shook her head.

"What we need to do is leave for safer ground, Selena. Sesshomaru will be fine. I promise you that." Sango pressed a fleeting kiss to her sister's forehead before she took her hand and tugged gently. "This way. We will follow the king." They would be safe there. Sango winced at the inhuman cry that erupted as a melancholic harmony from the ballroom behind them. Kagome… She was a raging demon now. And what frightened Sango more was that she had no idea if this was the true Maiden that they saw or something else altogether.

Selena looked back in confusion when Sango stopped in mid-step, trying to turn them in another direction. She did not even have the moment to ask what they were doing; the stairs to the higher floors were already looming above them. Sango was traveling too quickly for them to stop for a breath. "Okinamaru will help you, Kagome," Sango whispered to herself as she helped Selena begin the long trek. "I know he can."

* * *

'_Where is your true master?_' Kagome hissed out once again as she placed one foot in front of the other. Teinin, however, could no more talk than he could flee. Sweat gleamed as extra clothing upon his forehead, a delicate sheen that wilted into beaded droplets that traced his temple, down his cheek. The strands of his hair made the little bead of sweat disappear. 

What was he to do? Surely, Naraku would never come to this place. He would not want to get his hands dirty with such a messy job as this. Teinin was able to cast one side-long glance at his mutilated comrade. Was that an eyeball he saw? The lump in his throat made it so hard to breathe or swallow. He tried many times to push it down with the muscles of his throat but to no avail.

Kagome's smirk widened over once-delicate features. Her entire being demanded that she kill this creature and use his mental trails to trace his master's whereabouts. Her six wings surged up in a ruffle of feathers, an arch of silken white. They were glowing, pulsing with their power and looking quite demonic in the broken light of the ballroom. What to do with him? Kill? Or torture as she had done to his little friend? Teinin was still rooted to the spot, even as his body trembled with a violent force as the Maiden walked closer. Silent steps… A jaguar could have been no stealthier than she. Nor more lethal. Danger clung to her; she wore power as a second skin. She was truly a law unto herself. He tried to command his legs to move, but for some reason, they were rooted to the spot below him. Invisible hands seemed to have gripped him in no show of mercy for his pathetic soul. He was a pawn to be dispensed with now that he was no longer needed.

Damn him… That damned Naraku would not come for him.

Kagome lifted a seemingly fragile hand. Each of her slender fingers was wrapped by the crimson vines, dripping in blood that made a light trail. The hem of her dress dragged along to smear them in a dance of death. She paused when someone pounded on the barrier that she had erected to keep intruders out. A mere flick of her eyes over her shoulder revealed the silver-haired dog demon of before. His clawed fists were trying their best to break through the crackling bubble of energy unlike any they had felt before. It reeked of a demonic aura- Inuyasha had never thought he would ever feel Kagome like this. Her light had been completely drowned out.

"Stop!" he yelled out, wishing that he had his trusty sword. Then he would not feel so damned helpless. "Kagome, listen to me! Don't kill him. He's not worth it. Follow my voice back from the darkness."

Inuyasha had no idea how he would get through to her this way. '_Listen carefully, little dog, for I will not say this again. She slumbers deeply now. She shan't awaken until I deem my work is done here._' The Maiden lifted her other arm, fingers splayed wide, and shot a breeze of energy in Inuyasha's direction. It moved through the barrier as though nothing and propelled the half-demon backward onto his rump. It sent him skidding across the debris-littered floor.

She was there, her eyes devoid of any emotion, any guilt as she faced the cowering Teinin. He did not even know what to do. Fear had frozen him in his spot and left him nothing but his own quaking and his own dry mouth. Run… He needed to run. But there was no way out of this barrier. It held him in place. It cornered him as Kagome moved toward him- predator to prey. And Teinin had no doubt that he was the prey. Soft whimpers came from his mouth as lightening whipped past his head and slashed over his cheek. A gash parted through his flesh to bleed. The noxious scent filled the air, igniting Kagome's blood lust further as she took another step o him.

"I don't know!" Teinin cried out, his voice rising above the crashing of power to power. "I don't know where he is!"

Laughter filled the air instead of silence. Low, wicked flashes of bubbling voice permeated the air like a thick cloud, suffocating all that heard and breathed it in. '_You do not know_?' the Maiden wondered. '_Well then, I see that I have no use for you any longer_. _Come here to me_.' She quirked her finger and the man's body was thrown into the air. It was there that he hung like a rag doll ready to be played with. Or torn to pieces. Teinin screamed as the darkness began to creep from all sides.

Like millions of hands, the ebony crept along the air as though walls were there, sneaking over his ankles and his wrists, biting into the delicate veins so that blood spurted. Images of their last encounter flew before Teinin's eyes. They widened into deep abysses of pewter color, silver and molten platinum. His throat opened and the screams refused to cease. They flung out to bounce out at the walls, mixing in with Kagome's laughter. The eerie sound chilled all who heard right down to the bone.

The crimson vines along Kagome's back pulsed, glowed as though water flowed through them. Her finger curled inward and Teinen felt not a limb shift out of place. There was a rustle of wings in his mind and his eyes dilated into opaque circles. Inside the walls and barriers, a force loomed up. Red eyes flashed from the darkness. Death watched him as Kagome's spirit touched a single barrier in his mind, a memory, and it blackened. As soon as it crumbled to ash pain flung itself from Teinin's head to every nerve ending in his arm. He screamed out once again before he tried to struggle away. The hands holding him in place tightened and crushed the wrists in his arms into dust. Anguish burst through his brain cells, leaking blood from one ear.

But the pain was no matter anymore. All that was raging as a beast inside of him to match Kagome's fury was the instinct to run. To fight or flee was no longer and issue. He had to flee. Kagome's spirit was spreading inside of his mind, swinging his head from side to side with the lashes she slammed into him. She ignored everything else. So intent was she on her need t kill, she did not notice the black cloud that was beginning to sprout from the ground. Miasma- deeply purple- curled like a snake coiled to strike. Another presence entered the deserted ballroom. A presence that pushed at the Maiden's energy. It easily slipped into her barrier as though it were nothing.

Startled, furious, but also in slight curiosity, Kagome felt herself lift her head and gaze to the left. A single winged eyebrow moved up. A raven-haired man stood not too far away, crimson eyes boring into her own and a smirk touching the corners of his pale lips. Teinin's head lolled forward with some effort and he peeked up beneath his swinging locks. "Lord… Lord Naraku," he whispered in agony. He had come to save him.

Inuyasha felt fury swell in him just at looking at the man. This was the one that had ended his father's life and ultimately his mother's as well. His nails bit into the sensitive flesh of his palms. Blood followed soon after to drip to the floor in a steady rhythm. "Naraku! You bastard!" he yelled out as he slammed his hands into the barrier holding him back.

Naraku shot him only a small glance. "I did not expect you to survive," was all that he said.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she turned fully to face the mysterious man. The one she had been looking for. '_You kept me waiting_,' she hissed through her long fangs.

"I am so sorry, my lady," Naraku returned gallantly. He bowed from the waist as his robed arm swung out to cut through the air. He left a trail of curling poison in the air. "It only dawned on me that I might need the man you so desperately wish to kill. He is, after all, somewhat useful to me."

The Maiden watched him through narrowed eyes, glittering sapphire gems veiled by sweeping lashes. Heartbeats passed; silence drifted. And to everyone's surprise, Kagome laughed. Her lips parted to release the highly amused sound as she flicked her wrist. Teinin was sent tumbling and skidding across the floor to land at Naraku's feet. '_It is quite hard to find good help these days. But also a good battle. I have slept for many a century; this body has finally allowed me passage into the world and here I find myself in Madrien once again. And up against you. I think it might be sufficed to say that you can provide me a good fight?_'

Naraku smirked, kicking Teinin's body aside. The fool was utterly useless, but he needed him for the odd jobs such as bringing the Maiden to the surface. "Teinin, go back to the castle and once again clean yourself up. I can take care of this from here," Naraku snapped. He moved forth, but it seemed to be more a glide. His robes flapped behind him.

Kagome moved with him as a shadow. Her eyes never left his moving form as she focused on the ebb and flow of his power. It collided with hers and sprayed sparks to the ground, catching the corpses aflame. '_Confident, are you not, Naraku_? _That is very foolish_!' Kagome lunged forward, feathers flying all over the place as crimson-tipped snow. They swirled about dangerously, sharpening and hardening as the lightening poured out of her form. Naraku leapt into the air as she came after him, talons raised and lengthening. But she encountered only the empty air. A growl rumbled deep in her throat as she turned back.

Naraku was no where in sight… What had happened to him? Where was he…? Kagome grazed the length of the room. All that she could see was Sesshomaru, Miroku and Inuyasha. She cared for none of them. The Maiden needed the other man, the most powerful of the bunch. '_Naraku_,' she bit out, her voice growing louder and louder, filling with frustration. And to her chagrin, he continued to laugh at her. Like she was some sort of weakling. That angered her more than anything else. The Maiden flung her arms out and light seared through the dome of energy. It filled each corner and space until there was nothing left to the imagination. Power sparked from the tips of her fingers and went seeking out. She knew he was here.

Naraku appeared behind Kagome in the blink of an eye. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out.

He collided into the wall, disturbing the flow of energy for just one moment before the entire dome shifted back into place. Naraku's eyes widened when his hands encountered nothing but the subtle hollow of an apparition. His fingers closed over nothing, just as Kagome's had. His entire body pitched forward only to be thrown into a sudden darkness- the abyss that the Maiden of Twilight could create. It opened a hole into the ground beneath him. The floor parted evenly into a sphere. Hands reached up- nails gleaming and eyes opening in the middle of the palms, hundreds of them to watch as he descended- and horrid screams erupted through the air. Naraku went face-first only to encounter Kagome as she sifted up from the floor through the sea of writhing hands. She moved through it like it was water and she light. But her crimson orbs cried out something else.

He gritted his teeth and moved out of her way while she tried to reach for him with the energy trickling out. But his body was reacting to whatever that she sent out. It beat through him like so many hearts, hammers and hands.

Naraku allowed the adrenaline to course hotly in his veins as he hovered away from Kagome's reach. She lifted her slender form completely from the ground and landed with a small tap of her feet to the floor. Wisps of her silken gown sighed along the cracked floor. Her wings unfurled and sharpened. The feathers turned a steel-like fashion and pointed straight towards him. Little hollows of light began to seep forward, tainted by darkness of the blackest kind and collect into sphere before each tip. The Maiden's smirk was quite confident as she faced the man in front of her. And he may have been more so. "Pray, do not be too gentle, my lady," he mocked as he glided effortlessly forward.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both watched with confused eyes as their nemesis went for a frontal strike when it was clear that he would die if he did so… But it might have been for the better. After all, their problems would be over. Naraku sent himself straight for the Maiden with no care in the world and did not stop. He dodged the blows of energy, watching Kagome rise into the air. The flaps of her wings on amplified the strength of each of the spheres. They sliced through the air as knives, but failed to hit him. A growl dropped from the woman's lips. She did not want to be outdone.

"Whatever is the matter, my lady?" Naraku mocked as he slid behind a column. The darkness of his poison was enough for the marble to go from its perfect alabaster to an ebony color the blackest of nights would never be able to overcome. "Have you grown soft these past millennia's, I wonder?"

Inuyasha could only watch in his helplessness as Naraku lured the Maiden farther into his grasp. He growled – his fingers tightened into two fists at his side. He pounded them on the barrier before turning about and feeling along the edges.

"What are you doing?"

Inuyasha did not even look to his brother as he scratched along the barrier with nails that could have ripped throats from the faces of mountain rocks. "I am trying to find a way in. I cannot stand here and watch, Sesshomaru. I can't!"

Sesshomaru looked up once more to the two beings flying through the air once more and then decided he had to help his younger sibling. Should Naraku win…? Then they might not stand much of a chance against him. He slipped around the other bend, tying to find some weakness or flaw in their barrier. But there seemed to be none that he could see. Or find.

Naraku wondered why the Maiden was not stronger… Why she did not attack him with her full force. But when he caught the flash of silver, he knew instantly. Inuyasha. That damned half-demon was able to keep her slightly conscious to the fact that he would die should she use one of her attacks. Well, this had to end right here then. He was done playing with her now; all the amusement could wait until another time. When more suffering would come.

Naraku's arms spread as though to embrace Kagome's body. But as she reached out to dig her claws into his skin, the blackened blood seeped up like a well. It clung to her skin and burned through the delicate flesh. The stench lingered heavily in the air and Inuyasha covered his sensitive nose. Miasma… Miasma and toxins of the skin. He grabbed onto Sesshomaru's arm and tugged him backward. They would never be able to stand it for long. "Get back," he hissed.

'_What are you doing?_' the Maiden demanded, trying to tug her hand back. But it did not budge. Instead, Naraku's body was absorbing hers almost. She blinked once and her other hand came to wrench and tear through his skin. But more blood prickled through his skin and clung to her, anchored her. She struggled to no avail. '_Release me!_'

"Such high demands from someone that is in no position to do anything," came the man's answer. The blood wriggled along her fair skin. Scorch marks traveled up and down before sinking deeper into her skin, bringing her through him. He was trying to take her power. Her mind knew it, but her body did not have a way to comply. Spheres of swirling energy slammed into Naraku's body over and over. It was the panic of Kagome's mind that made her falter, that made her attacks lessen. The Maiden had not expected such a thing.

Naraku's laughter danced about her with malicious intent, sending shivers running up and down her spine. There was a crumbling in her mind that she felt. Something was… moving along the edges of her conscious. Fear struck through her at the intimate contact. His talons scraped across the walls of her mind. Whatever he touched turned to ash and fell to the ground. Jagged pieces of glass. That's what the pain felt like. The Maiden – Kagome – opened her mouth to scream but nothing came. Her eyes were dilating until only black remained behind to stare into nothing.

'_You will listen to me very carefully. I am your master now. You will obey my commands. I control that part of you_'

Naraku was everywhere inside of her. She could feel him gaining leverage in her mind, becoming a simple shadow at first and then his weight began to burden her. Kagome continued to struggle and thrash about, not caring which way her power went now. She just wanted Naraku to leave her be. Hundreds of spider-like creatures crawled along her skin, poison seeping from their legs and increasing the hold he had on her.

'_Submit to me, Maiden. I can offer you what you crave_.' Naraku grinned down at her. His fangs glinted and she saw her reflection there, the blood seeping from the pressure in her temples.

No! She could not go to him! Her mind was being pulled from all different directions. She could not fight him… A lump of panic swelled farther and choked off her air. She needed help. Realization was dawning on her as the Maiden receded into her mind once again to allow her host to dominate.

Kagome blinked, trying to clear the haze from her mind. Where was she? Her eyes came face to face with Naraku. Pure evil stared back at her from eyes satanic, frightening. Her scream froze in her throat.

"What the hell can we do?" Inuyasha bellowed, ramming his body over and over into the barrier. It would not budge. The powers were only growing in strength as Naraku held on to Kagome. Inuyasha's heart stuttered in fear, dropping lower and lower into his stomach. He could not help her. The realization hit him harder than anything else in his life. He was unable to help her here as he had been with Chardul… She was going to be hurt once again.

Sesshomaru turned his head at the spike in power in the room. But it was not Naraku's nor was it Kagome's. Inuyasha stood there, as stoic as the statues lining the interior of the king's world. His fingers curled into themselves quickly, piercing the thick skin until blood began to run in rivulets down his fingers to drip to the floor. "Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru breathed, knowing what was happening. He did not know if he should stop him or not. It might very well help them in their quest to defeating Naraku.

Blood seeped into Inuyasha's eyes and stained them, creating a bloodlust, a haze of killing. All he had to do was take one step forward. His mind made one last ditch effort to stop himself from becoming the full-fledged demon inside of him. From becoming the monster he had always known was lurking there. Kagome was threatened. The beast in him lifted its head, fangs dripping in their anticipation. He roared for retribution, snarling loudly back at Naraku.

He had already sensed the demonic aura in the room that did not belong to him. As he turned is head, he spotted the rippling mass of Inuyasha's energy and smirked. "Well, well, the beast has finally reared its ugly head," he sneered loudly, cackling. The sound would have sent shivers up and down a spine. Naraku tossed Kagome to the side, watching with dead eyes as she bounced slightly and then lay still, trembling. He tasted fear in the air. He smelled it all around him. This was what he longed for.

But even as he brought his full attention to Inuyasha and the way his body was contorting, giving in to the demon inside of him, Naraku flooded Kagome's mind with his will, implanting small memories along the way, triggers that ensure she would be forever in his grasp should he need her. Her mind was a desert of broken walls and crumbling foundations – she had nothing to fall back on any longer. The thought, the very feeling was more than she could bear to handle. He was in her mind, reading her thoughts… Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, willing him to leave. Please…

Naraku floated back down to the ground and his robes danced about him, oozing miasma in thick, ominous clouds. A poison fit for the dead. "Hello, Inuyasha. It is so good to see you once again."

Inuyasha snarled, baring his elongating fangs at the demon before him. His crimson eyes were more than amused. They were laughing back at Inuyasha, mocking him as he had been doing to his family for years. He was surprised they had lasted as long as they did. But this was a moment he was going to enjoy for years to come. He would finally be rid of this half-demon abomination.

Naraku glided forward, rounding Inuyasha as though his hissing and spitting meant nothing whatsoever. He watched him for long, breathless moments. The room itself seemed to wish to hold its breath so that fates could be decided. Who would die here? The voice of the dead drifted eerily from room to room with such a wondering question.

Inuyasha snarled as his enemy came closer and closer. He swiped his talons to the side and encountered nothing but air. A laugh was his mocking answer. "You have become weak, Inuyasha," Naraku called. But the demon inside of Inuyasha's mind would not take such a verbal beating. The out-of-control demon raged, propelling himself forward, tackling Naraku to the ground so that the crimson-eyed demon had to melt into the ground to get away. But Inuyasha was there, his fingers pinching into Naraku's jaw as he used it to push him into the wall, cracking the solid marble with the force of it.

Naraku's eyes narrowed and he deliberately slashed a hole into his wrist. Toxic fumes seeped out in a deadly hiss, as though a balloon being released of its air to sustain its life. Inuyasha inhaled sharply and began to cough, his lungs beginning to wither with the poison clouding his system. He fell back, his crimson eyes now widened and his fangs bursting from their sheaths. Inuyasha roared out his agony. The poison was ripping at his system and even Sesshomaru could not get close enough.

He was a full demon, an ancient in the age of those like him. He would feel the pain far more than those who would be younger than him.

Sesshomaru held his sleeve over his sensitive nose before leaping into the air. Expertly, he back-flipped through the air and landed deftly in front of Naraku, sweeping his sword over the man's back. A large gash appeared, bleeding and angry. But the same miasma plaguing Inuyasha followed suit and poured out as a thick waterfall. Sesshomaru growled out a cry.

"You think I am so easy," Naraku yelled, backhanding Sesshomaru. The force pushed the towering demon into a wall across the ballroom. The echoing crash was ominous. "It is so easy to take out all of you. I cannot be beaten. Now, Maiden, come to me." Naraku held his hand out to Kagome. She watched helplessly from the sidelines.

But at the single slither of her name from the man's lips, she found her muscles working of their own accord; she pushed herself up and took a shaking step forward.

* * *

A/N: Well, that is this chapter for you.  I finally got around to finishing and editing it. So sorry to keep all of you waiting. But school has to come first, of course, or there is no computer for me. But I promise to try to be a little more consistent with my updates from now on. Please press the tempting button and submit your review! Tell me what you think and I'll love you forever and ever. 


	16. Unleashed

**A/N:** Hey everybody. This time, laziness is a factor in me not updating for this long. Hehe. I know, bad me, bad for keeping all of you waiting. And then the summer school just got in the way of everything plus all of my classes during the regular school semester, then even more family drama. I tell you, it just never ends. Just so much stuff to do and not enough hours in the day to do them in. But here is the next chapter is being planned and expect some more drama.

**Thank You:** A special thanks to the following people for reviewing thus far: Seishuku Arashi, phoenixwings37, chica blanca, dark vampire mistress, PrinessKeylolo, Misslover, SessyLover180, Nightlife Maiden, Robin, Emily, Hp, Avelyn LaurenQui, Lola, elendless, Paulina, Ro0tin4Kagome, Megan, Independent.C., Princess Izakyoi, WolfenxPrincess, Mei-Sara , disenchantedxx, katsheswims, mysterychild, IWishIWazKagome, Koniko-chan, Devil's Psychiatrist, copycater, MaNgA-bOy-LoVeR, Meeh-san, Toharu, banxbadxkarma, PInK cuTie KaGomE-micael m, AngelxofxFire16, ShadowStar666, lost-x-angel, KInasha14, XoXPosterGirlXoX, Katsheswims, sillyo0omeeh, Shadows Realm, drop dead lover, PinK cuTie KaGomE-miceal m, moonlite phox, bang bang baby B-A-N-G, yumemiru905, Kitsune Diva, Inu'sHardcoreBitchThatLovesRamen, kaginulover33, not a user , MikoNLove, haunting hanyou, Amarioko, EmeraldoftheFlame, Inudaughter, KhayenRose, kiaya, My Love Inuyasha, fallenangel7191, Hoshi Phoenix, Celestial Enchantress, Sakura-Blossom-Goddess, Neisha, Megan Consoer, Selina, Wolf Girl, Karen, Jen, caliste07, Kiss and Kill, CrazyLikeaFox, angicakesisinuyashasluvr, Lady Yevon, Kawaii-CherryWolf, WasteMyTime, waterangel444, InuFanJinx, Princess Ashes, Eri, Katie, angel-tears-16, Jen, jeeringsmiles, Selina, Wolf Girl, butterflywinds, Megan Consoer, Ivy-Crystal, Karen, Angel-Tears-16, Moongirlz, Vyx, Anne79, Forest Sentry Koneji, Ally Inu, PiperWolfBlossom, Moon-Miko-ashes, Insane-and-Psycho, Eri, Animefanatic1632, Apathy Angel, Raven657, Queen Tatooine, Danyu, marijang69, Jynx, Starr Stealer, Hand off the hanyou, a100rinchhead, Katie, MizuShoubai, Angel of Death 88, KougaDemonAddict, Lulu, Crystal, Sesshouismine, Lizz456, KatanaFox, Hanyou665, She-Demonstriss, none, short-tempered, twigy, ArtemisMoon, Hot Bitch (a.k.a. Celeste), Inuyasha-Is-My-Boyfriend, Crutches the Magic Hippie, Latinachica, Kagomeissosexy, Orlando-Inu-Lover, Hi, Annie, Tarzan, Kenshrix, Kinomoto, Dark Hanyou Lover, Shaq, InuFan4Life, AuronZs10, EarthQueen11492, LinaoftheLight, chickichicki, tomariella222, spotzplaya888, elementalobsession, Black Betty, InnocentDarkSassyCat, Dark Daimon Fate, Innocent Hope, dreamz-of-hope, azn-modern-miko, Lady Dark Angel, GohanzGirl, Schezerade7, Ria-chan, Shokora no Sakuhen, Embury, lyn, inuschopstiks, Silver Rain Drops, kawaii-arula, inu-kaglover45, Malitia, AzaraRubie, dragdr, and Alarnia. Thank you for sticking with me so far especially with my random updates and I sincerely hope that you continue to do so. Your words mean more to me than you -or I- may ever know. If I have forgotten anyone please let me know. I am sorry if I did.

**"Kind words can be short and easy to speak but their echoes are truly endless." -Mother Theresa**

**Dedication:** This fanfiction is dedicated to Ria-chan, my little sister and best friend. She proof read the first two chapters of this story and has given me the inspiration to begin my story anew. But most important of all, she believes in me, which is why I posted this fic and for that I am eternally grateful. She has been my constant anchor when my world seems like it is turning upside down and inside out. She has been there for me and listened to my complaints and I thank every star at night for leading me to her. Thank you, Ria-chan! Love you lots, sweetie!

**Disclaimer:** Blah, blah, blah. I bet that's all you readers hear and read when you see these disclaimers. They're the same every time. Inuyasha and the characters affiliated with him do not, in any way, belong to me. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Shogakuken, etc.

**"****Anger is a killing thing: it kills the man who ****angers, for each ****rage**** leaves**** him less than he had been before - it takes something from him.****"**

Chapter 16: Unleashed

_No... No, I do not want to go!__ Please, help me. I know you can help me__, damn you_

Kagome pleaded with the being she knew lived inside of her. She knew she was there by the way the stillness had settled into her mind at the single pull she received from Naraku. He could control her so easily it seemed. The thought of being just some puppet on a string frightened her more than anything else.

As the Maiden inside of her stirred, Kagome felt some crack of hope break through her mounting fear. It was penciling in so deeply into her mind. _I cannot. You will need to face this on your own, girl. I am merely a shadow now. Your consciousness does not permit me near the battlefield. _Kagome could have screamed in frustration if it was any other moment. Her mind chose now to block out the one being that could save her?!

"That is a good girl, Maiden. Just a little closer to me," Naraku purred. His satisfaction made Kagome physically ill. She could not bear the way his gaping gums would smack together with his fangs. He had been handsome before but as the miasma seeped from his wounds, there was no semblance of his beauty left. This was the rotting corpse before her now and this was his true form. Kagome dug her heels into the ground; it only made Naraku laugh that much harder. He quirked his finger a little more and instantly her muscles obeyed. "Do not think to get away from me. If that pathetic excuse for a half demon could not defeat me, you cannot. Not in your state. Not even the full-blooded Sesshomaru could exact what little revenge he had. You are even more useless."

Tears shimmered and fell from Kagome's eyes. There was no one to help her. She was all alone again.

Inuyasha.

He had to save her. He promised he would always protect her. So where the hell was her white knight now?

When she managed to turn glazed orbs in his direction, the beast within him was grappling for air.

The air reeked of miasma and even Kagome was beginning to feel the effects. Maybe it was the poison...? It got into her mind and made her faint. No wonder she was easy to control. Kagome curled her fingers into a fist and cried out softly with the sharp slash of her nails into such sensitive flesh. The pain distracted her for a moment so that Naraku's power was pushed to another level of her mind. Kagome was able to grab at a jagged edge of glass to hide behind her back. If she was going to do this, then she had to make it quick. She had to help Inuyasha. She sensed he was going to die soon if he kept inhaling all of this poisonous gas. This was her chance to buy him some time to get away or at least exact a finishing blow.

Naraku's grin widened nearly from ear to ear. Kagome had given up fighting his energy. It wrapped about her wrists and ankles with an invisible hand and led her down a path straight to him. He would have his weapon. This girl would give him what he had wanted, desired, begged for, for so long. "See, Inuyasha, your woman is far more intelligent than you are. She knows how to be obedient. You should have taught your cur as well, Maiden. It would have saved me these annoying little scratches. It is tiresome to try to heal them," Naraku drawled lazily. His hand reached out to curl around Kagome's waist and she found that the shiver she made brought this man just as much male amusement as if Inuyasha had done it.

He was like other men in his ego. Now to see if he could bleed the same way others did. It worked with Shardul. Why should it not work with this creature as well? Surely he was even more arrogant than the tiger demon had been. Kagome's eyes flickered down, the lashes veiling her expression, the sudden burst of courage. It was what alerted Naraku to what was wrong.

Kagome's muscles bunched and then stretched as the glass flashed in her hand. She brought it down as swiftly as she could manage but Naraku was swifter. Kagome's gasp caught Inuyasha's attention, the breath wheezing desperately from his lungs, pushing at the cumbersome ribs that housed them. Naraku squeezed enough for pain to splinter as a single bone cracked in Kagome's hand and then another. He forced her to drop the glass, bending her arm backward so that she traveled with it. Fear dried away the moisture in her mouth and she was forced to stare at the glowing crimson eyes of Naraku. His lips curled unnaturally at the corners, making him look more sinister, viler than even the worst nightmare.

"Such a bad girl," he said thoughtfully. His hand passed over her hair, a dry caress. Kagome's back stiffened against him when he touched her that way. She began to struggle quickly, kicking against him with all of her might. She could have been hitting a solid rock for all that she knew.

"Now come. We will leave and you will grant me the Maiden as it has been foretold. Then this pathetic excuse for a kingdom will soon be extinct. Thinking they could defeat me-" Naraku scoffed loudly beneath his breath, all of this a burden upon him. Such incompetence from those that he thought could be rivals. "Soon they will see who they are dealing with. I am no half-demon like your Inuyasha. I am a great ruler and this kingdom is rightfully mine." But it suited him in this plan. He dragged Kagome by the waist toward the portal that had just opened just ahead of them, the depths cold and dark and crackling with pent-up evil. Even though she tried to fight him he did not notice her struggles.

"Let me go, you monster." Kagome screamed as loud as she was able. "Let me go or I swear-" Swear what? What in the world was she going to do to someone so powerful? It did not help that he was laughing at her like she was some little toy to be played with.

Sesshomaru was trying to pick his way to them through the miasma but it thickened and curled and hissed like a serpent ready to strike. Inuyasha was even more helpless. But his eyes peeked through the rising clouds. Kagome... His woman. She was being taken away from him and he had to help her. He refused to lose her. She was his. His, did anyone understand that? Not Naraku and not that damned wolf. But right then, it was this man that was in his way. Once more, the full blood of a demon inked over his eyes and all he could see was a bloody haze. Kagome.

With muscles writhing and twisting in his chest, the uncontrolled demon in him rose up once again. Claws raised, he leaped, looking very much a great mass of power that Naraku caught from the corner of his eyes. Kagome screamed out once again as Inuyasha smashed into Naraku's form as he tried to duck. She rolled to the side, Naraku's voice dying in her mind. She lifted her head and saw through the curtain of her dark hair that they grappled. Naraku seemed to be faltering. Inuyasha was feral and his scent in the air was mingling with the miasma, a much deadlier poison. But he did not even smell it anymore. He just pushed on, lifting Naraku over his head and tossing him. He righted himself and hung suspended in the air, irritation clear on his features. He lifted his hand, palm-side facing Inuyasha as he crouched low. He had no weapon to defend himself other than his claws and fangs.

Kagome pulled herself onto her elbows with some difficulty. Naraku's hold was strong. Even more than Inuyasha's physical grip and that was frightening in itself. Inuyasha's growl filled her ears as he bared his fangs that peeked well past his lips and touched his jaw.

He was... an animal.

Fear slammed more painfully into Kagome's being. What had she gotten herself into? What had possessed her to take this risk with her own life?

Nearly heaving down a sob, Kagome lifted herself to her knees, acting as though the feat was much greater than anything else she had ever done. And it may have very well been. She began a slow crawl to try to make it to Inuyasha, to somehow stop him. She had no idea how but all that she knew was that she had to. Naraku was going to kill him. And if she did not help, she was going to have that on her shoulders. She just couldn't deal with that as well. "Inuyasha," she whispered, hoping he would respond.

One of his ears did swivel to her but he let out a rasping roar before lunging upward, talons drawn and eyes narrowed upon the man before him. Naraku seemed to wait, bait his time. Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the trick – he had done this with the Maiden as well. "Inuyasha! Stop it, it's a trap!"

But it was already too late. Naraku slid his hand straight into Inuyasha's chest, impaling him deeply. The _hanyou_'s eyes widened, blood spurting from the corner of his lips. He had not even seen Naraku move... He had been there and the next... The clone that Naraku had fashioned vanished, leaving the real one standing behind Inuyasha and slicing through his muscles and bones so easily it frightened Kagome even more. Her hands flew to her lips and she let out a piercing scream. The emotions inside of her ran rampant. Naraku allowed Inuyasha to slide off of his arm and onto the floor so far below them. He bounced with a sickening thud on the broken tile before laying still, utterly and hopelessly still.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, trying to force herself to crawl to him. She had to get to him before it was too late. Her palm squelched right into the blood running red along the floor with a disgusting sound. She nearly gagged.

Oh God, she was going to die here. She just knew it. She was going to die... And so was Inuyasha.

No.

No, she would not let Naraku kill him. At least he would need to live. They had been counting on her to become the Maiden but she no longer cared about that. She didn't want this job anymore!

"So, filthy half breed, this is the extent of your powers? How pathetic." Naraku slowly lowered himself down to the floor so that he could walk that small distance to Inuyasha's side. His breathing came in labored gasps for breath, for the escaping oxygen from his lungs. "You were very worthless. Even your father put up more of a fight when he was dying at my feet and his blood was covering everything. Half breeds do have such thin blood."

Naraku's foot pressed deeply into the open cavity of Inuyasha's chest. He elicited a deep cry of pain, a wounded animal's shriek. It sent chills racing up and down Kagome's spine as she felt another sob threaten to burst past her trembling lips.

A red haze slowly lulled her mind as well. Soon the scene before her was nothing more than a hazy mess of colors and shapes that she could not identify. But this time, it fueled a much deeper power than Inuyasha's demon blood. It boiled and seethed beneath the surface of her skin as her conscious began to fade back into an ebony abode.

_You would give yourself up? __Good. Sleep, girl. I will handle this as is my right_, the Maiden whispered, more and more insidious as she clawed her way to the reality she saw before her.

Noticing the sudden shift in the air, Naraku glanced up with a slightly narrowed gaze, disappearing and staying close to the walls on the other side of the great hall. The Maiden... She stood with her head held high. It had only taken a sliver of her power to break the hold he had placed over Kagome.

She cast a dispassionate eye to Inuyasha, his breath wheezing through his lungs, a deep chortling sound that rattled his entire person. There was nothing left of Kagome to instill any compassion.

Naraku said nothing and neither did she. They rounded one another, slowly and cautiously, but arrogance existed in both of them until Sesshomaru's teeth were set on edge. He sat helplessly just watching them. The Maiden was just as destructive as Naraku was so who should they place their trust in? The lesser of two evils? She quite possibly could kill them as well. The flash of movement had his attention riveted to the two silvery figures clashing through the air. They seem to be at equal strength.

Sesshomaru dragged himself across the floor. His blood slipped down his back in thick rivulets, coating his moonlit hair, piecing the strands together in one heavy mass that weighed him down. "Come on, brother," he grunted, grabbing onto Inuyasha's hand. The half breed was moaning softly, his eyes opening, slightly hazed by blood loss and pain.

"Wake up, brother, this is no time to pass out. We need to get out of here before the both of them destroy us."

The words finally registered in Inuyasha's mind. He craned his neck to see Kagome's small form. Her wings had opened, six of them curling like a shield around her to protect from Naraku's relentless attack. His energy peeled away each feather, sending them to the ground like bloody snow. His heart skidded to a halt in his chest. Kagome!

Sesshomaru saw his intent and caught his shirt and pulled him none-too-gently back to the ground. "Idiot, how the hell are you going to be able to help her?" he demanded, his voice hissing like a brand across Inuyasha's mind. "You're better off letting her handle it. Come on. You have lost too much blood."

"Like I'm going to leave her here! Let go of me, asshole." Sesshomaru bared his fangs at his brother's attitude. His strength surpassed his at the moment now that he was no longer a full-blooded demon. He was too weak to fight.

What did Sesshomaru think he was doing? Taking him away from Kagome. He could not leave her here to fend for herself. He had already failed her so many times before. To just abandon her now? To this demon? "Let me go, Sesshomaru. Someone has to do something or she is going to die." He couldn't let her leave him. Kagome was too important to him, to everything.

"I have a proposition for you, Maiden. We both are at equal power, overshadowing these other puny creatures. Why work on opposing sides when it would just be more beneficial to one another to join on one side. You have seen the kind of servants I have. They are of no use to me and hardly any challenge for you. But you have not been able to defeat me just yet. Join with me," Naraku almost purred. His face held sinister value, a need for cooperation. "I assure you, you will not regret it."

His voice was pure temptation to the Maiden's ears. There was none of Kagome's light to reveal how scratchy and throaty it truly was. How much of a demon seed he truly was. And the others down below were calling to her. Telling her to come back, to not listen to him. She had enough sense to make her own decisions. She was not weak-willed, absent-minded.

_Is that all you have to say?_ Naraku barely held back his gasp and hundreds of hands burst from her body and through his shoulder, through his arms. She was stealing bits and pieces of his soul! He growled out his pain. He pushed himself away but she followed. She knew his every move now.

Damn her to all hells. He grew weaker and weaker while the Maiden opened in strength. Her powerful wings surged backward, propelling her into Naraku's awaiting arms, a sword curling from the blood that was dripping from the wines etched into her skin. She held it with all of the experience of a true fighter and when it swooped down, Inuyasha's heart leapt into his throat.

Naraku dodged it but it nicked across his side. The blood poured forth in another wave of miasma that had Sesshomaru biting back a curse that would have made his brother truly proud. "We are leaving," he snapped. His claws hooked into Inuyasha's ruined shirt, slicing almost to his skin and tugging him across the floor, over the rubble. He no longer put up much of a fight, not that Sesshomaru would not be able to handle him. He was the full demon, after all.

The blood loss made Inuyasha's head ache, pushing jagged glass into his temples. It burned over his skin. He could also swear that he felt it slip over his skin like trickling rivers. It took a full minute before he even realized that was his own blood. And Sesshomaru's blood as well. Gods, this was disgusting. His lip curled as he reached around to tangle his nails into Sesshomaru's skin.

"Let me go," he bit out once again in vain.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes but seemed relatively unphased by the nagging his brother was doing. "Do shut up, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha spit out a curse that would have made a lesser man cringe but his brother took precautions. He slinked his way along the debris-ridden floor. He was wounded and so was the half-breed. Only a fool would stand here and continue to fight when another being was perfectly capable. He had every intention of living and seeing his child upon birth.

The Maiden's powers escalated with no one able to control him, especially not the small girl to which they were coming from. The vines given to her at her awakening crept along her skin and over her wrists. They gave birth to more power and such energy was fueling her sword, her wrath. Her rage.

Sparks flew from the crashing metal. Somehow Naraku had bought himself enough time to produce a sword of his own. His powers were only equally matched by hers – he had no hope of beating her with them. Brute strength would have to do. He parried her thrust but she was turned as quickly to try to lodge her weapon into his side. Naraku took the only route he knew and pushed all emotion from his thoughts – all of his frustrations and his anger, his compelling urges to take what was his. He became a machine.

The Maiden and Naraku landed upon the ground. Energy flew about them in great arcs. Sesshomaru forced Inuyasha to the ground as they drilled past his head. All that they left was a clean hole in the wall above his cranium. He stared at it for a few moments before a resounding sigh fell from his lips. It seemed that he was destined to stay here. He crawled forward again. He, Sesshomaru, was forced to crawl through bloodied chunks of flesh. How far he had fallen... But all sarcasm aside, the demon pushed Inuyasha before him – who was not to his brother's relief, drifting back and forth through consciousness.

At least he would be quiet through this ordeal. But Sesshomaru's eyes gave way to worry. There was too much blood here...

Naraku leapt back. He was looking for a way to penetrate this woman's defenses. She was his equal in powers but brutality? He was far stronger in musculature. "Come now, Maiden, why is it you fight to defend this brood of demons? They could not equal you in anything. If you come with me, whatever you see before you can easily be within your reach."

_'Everything is already within my reach. You forget yourself._' The Maiden circled him much like a raptor, sharp eyes taking in each bunching of muscle. He was ready to strike at her but she was more prepared for his antics. She knew them very well now. He had shown her all that she needed to know with just the way he moved. '_What could you possibly give to me that I cannot just reach for? This kingdom is mine – this place is mine as well. If I wished I could turn all of this into dust. So you see, you have nothing, Naraku._'

"You sound incredibly assured of yourself - especially when you would never do such a thing." Naraku let his sword slide to his side. It tapped against his thigh. "You see, my dear Maiden, you might be as powerful as you think you are but there is something holding you back." He paused to watch the play of confusion and then sudden realization. He could not help the toothy grin that he flashed at her. It was irresistible to watch her as she looked back to the Inuyasha's weakened form.

Inuyasha...

A thread of something began inside of her. No doubt it was from her host's body.

"I can give you the absolute freedom, Maiden. It will be so simple to join with me. With that... half-breed in your way, the girl will not allow you to kill him." Naraku began to study her cold features. No one could say she was not stunning – even one as rotten as he.

"You cannot deny that as long as that girl you take control of is still around that you will continue to feel these insipid emotions."

That was true. The raging woman was temporary leashed and she slowly faded back, her sword fell to her side. The tap was light and barely there. This man was... interesting to say the least. She thought it might be wise to hear him out. If she could be rid of the conscience that lurked and bubbled near the surface, she had every chance of ridding this world of those that were fueling her suffering.

And she suffered now. Her vision swam, caught between Kagome rising to dominate her once more. She held a hand to her head. It unknowingly revealed some small vulnerability.

_'Continue_.'

So Naraku did. He had to find his advantage with her. He was bleeding and his wounds refused to heal. Damn her for this. The woman was injured as well but she did not falter, nor did she cringe. Her blood flowed freely, bright red and tinged in silver. "There is a way to eliminate the girl. Once I do, you will be free."

Free... The Maiden did not have time to consider the notion. A soft, almost inaudible whisper came through.

Naraku looked bored. His hand lifted and caught the bulge of power. As soon as it touched his hand, another came in succession. They came raining down in a faint circle in the ground. The inscriptions were hastening to begin while Okinamaru came walking out from the shadows. He muttered a soft chance beneath his breath. Light danced and took the form of nameless figures around Naraku. He shielded his eyes from the brightness.

At his snarl, the hunched over man was satisfied. His voice rose in trembling fervor.

Naraku was forced to step back. The skin of his arms peeled back like shredding paper. Like thin confetti it fell to the ground around his feet. Miasma swirled around him abruptly, haphazardly. It forced Oki to step back. When he opened his eyes against the clouds, the demon had gone.

There was nothing left of him except his flesh. Okinamaru growled softly. He could not believe that Naraku had found them all so quickly. He had been hoping to train Kagome before such an outburst could come. He turned weary eyes to the struggling being. She was weakening from the mixture of stress and miasma.

Her hand was pressed over her roiling stomach. The Maiden, Kagome, struggled. She gasped, labored for breath. Gulped it in. There was not enough.

"Kagome?" Her head snapped to the side. Her eyes found his and they were empty, searching for some sort of memory that she could not quite place. She knew this small man. A logical side of her brain told her such but her mind refused to supply a name to go with his withered face. The haze in front of her eyes wavered for a second, letting the oceanic gaze find Oki's. A breath of relief slipped through his lips. Kagome was still there in this raging demon.

His cool hand pressed along her forehead and touched her temples. Kagome flinched away. Okinamau's hand followed her and his touch broke away defense. It dipped into her conscious and drew out the girl that he had been searching for. He found her huddled in a small corner of her mind – she was just a little light now that he beckoned forward.

"There now," he said strongly to break her reverie, "you have returned to us at last. I leave you with Inuyasha for a few days and this is what happens."

Inuyasha?

Kagome gasped out a breath of air as though she had been holding it that entire time. Her body trembled, then collapsed, curling into the debris like a child. She never wanted to experience such helplessness again.

When she craned her neck, she was able to see Sesshomaru's silvery hair. It was unmistakable. And next to him was another body that she could only assume was Inuyasha's. As she tried to rise, every muscle and pure instinct screaming against her, she found the doors on the other side of the room were flung open. Selena came, as did Sango. The Tetusaiga was held in Miroku's hand.

Oki raised an eyebrow as he rose to his feet. "A little late, do you not think?" he wondered. He sounded so calm, as though none of this had ever happened.

The others were grim as they faced the carnage. They had never seen such debris and blood spatter. The entire hall that had once been beautiful reeked of death. Miroku was the one that answered.

"Do not the humans have a saying – better late than never?

* * *

"You are no woman, do you know that?!" Inuyasha demanded, his hands pushing hers away when she tried to draw a damp cloth over his scrapes. He had had enough of people taking care of him but it was Kagome that had taken over this time. Despite the fact that her touch was far more pleasurable than any other woman's, he had definitely had enough of being pampered. 

This was it. This was the end. He sat bandaged like some old man. He was not feeble! He struggled to get up, using his claws to dig into the sheets around him that had been immaculate while he slept. Kagome had been about to say he looked like a boy when he slept.

She swiftly changed her mind.

Kagome sat at his right, her knees tucked to her chest and he was thankful to see no wounds upon her small form. She had a few bruises but they were small. She would heal. But there was no blood. Nothing substantial.

"Out of all the times to say something so stupid-!" Kagome sputtered. Despite Inuyasha's open wounds and the bandages, she grabbed a tight hold of his cute ear.

Inuyasha leaned that Kagome's brand of justice and outrage was similar, and even more instantaneous. She did not spare time, nor dawdle over words. She merely acted and right then, her act was causing little sparks to curl from his lips. "I am absolutely a woman, macho man, and don't you dare to forget it when you are licking your wounds. I saved you today and I'm kindly taking care of your wounds when you were too stupid to run like your brother told you to. So now you owe me once again."

Inuyasha growled at her. His hands caught her wrist in a firm grip. But it was not bruising. In fact, he tugged and Kagome tumbled over him. Instantly, she tried to scramble off in fear of aggravating his wounds. What sort of idiot did she have on her hands anyway? She should have stayed asleep like Sango had tried to make her do. But she had foolishly worried over this big oaf. What a waste of her needed energy.

"I do not want to save you anymore."

His words were so bland and without embellishment, Kagome's heart dropped with an unexplainable lurch. He... didn't want to save her anymore? Her fingers curled into tight fists in his hair as it spread over her arms. He was lifting his battered body up but she did not notice anymore.

Inuyasha felt her initial start of surprise; he knew Kagome was confused and hurt. He could feel it. No one was expected to say something like that. Her anger burned him very neatly and with no thought to the risk he was placing himself in, he crushed her against him. Her hands crushed the silken tumble of her hair. "I never want to have to be placed in that position again. I do not want to have you in danger, Kagome," he whispered in her ear in a rare moment of vulnerability. "I need you to be safe."

When she would have said something, Inuyasha swallowed her words with a bruising kiss. There was no tenderness in him, only a blinding need to taste her breath slip into his lungs. She was safe! At first, Kagome refused to give in to him. Even when his tongue danced over the seam of her lips to gain entry, she remained unyielding. She would not be swayed by those sorts of words. Especially when they were the most unorthodox, pig-headed and...

The trails of thoughts were lost to her. Inuyasha's heart drummed against hers in a perfect rhythm that her own could not help but follow. How did he do that? His fingertips sank into the nape of her neck and Kagome's mouth dropped open in a small gasp. That sweet pressure... Little points of light dragged before her eyes, nearly blinding her. Her eyes fell closed then beneath the sweep of his tongue. It shoved all reason and anger aside but Kagome's anger was sweet and spicy all at once.

Inuyasha dragged drugging kisses out of her, coaxed her mouth to sway along side of his. He would never get enough.

Her head swam in thick fog like she could never surface from it.

Kagome's lungs screamed for air but she refused to let go. Her fingers feathered through Inuyasha's locks. They slid over the heavy muscles of his chest before he finally broke them apart – reluctantly. With a great feeling of being bereft. His breath shifted in a muttered curse. She was touching him so innocently but to all hells, it was sexy as well. He groaned when he felt his body stir to life, even injured as it was. Damn her for doing this to him. He couldn't take it.

Trembling breaths mingled they were so close and Inuyasha could see the faint violet ring about Kagome's eyes that he had always thought was blue. She took each breath against his own as he slowly drew his fingers through her hair.

The heavy fall tumbled over her shoulders in a disarray he was beginning to like, to crave to see. Like her eyes. Her lips...

Then there was the matter of their taste.

Inuyasha dipped his head to steal another brush because he just could. Kagome was his woman. No one else was going to make her feel this way; no one else would give her such swollen lips with kisses. He would tear them all apart.

"You're no woman," Inuyasha muttered and felt her stiffen against him.

Not this again! He had ruined their moment – the first one they had had in the hours she had waited for him to awaken. It had been hell to think he would be lying there so injured. Inuyasha had always appeared indestructible to her. It was a foolish notion really but not something easily shaken when he was always grinning or defending her. That was her half-demon... Hers. That notion was even more foolish.

Inuyasha planted small taps of his lips against her delicate jaw line. Whatever she was thinking of caused a little frown to appear between her brows. That slight pout made him smile. "You, my sweetling, are a hellcat."

Even more bewildered, Kagome just stared at him, locked in his arms, forgetting about his wounds and whether or not her weight would give him pain. Now she eyed him quite suspiciously. Her eyes turned into narrowed, glittering slits.

"What?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I was just thinking you had better say something to make up for that earlier remark." Then she smiled at him in so much joy, Inuyasha felt the answering call rush through his own veins. His own grin was extremely arrogant as he leaned back into the pillows. He was tired.

"I sort of figured," Inuyasha began, closing his eyes to rest them for just a moment, "that you would abuse me some more if I didn't."

Kagome's heart melted as she felt his hands slip slightly but never really lose their grip. He did intimate little things like that. She could never figure out a way to respond to them. She figured she would have to find out how to soon or he would wrap himself deeper around her heart. "Sleep, wild man," she said, laying her cheek against his shoulder. "I'm just glad to hear you insult me for once.

* * *

A/N: There is Chapter 16 after nine months of waiting and maybe some threats from awaiting fans. xD Hehe. But I'm glad you guys care enough to keep me going through all of this time. It makes me happy to know you will want to read. Thanks very much to all of you! Now, hit that button and review, darn it. I'm starved for comments! 


	17. Lifting, Tasting

**A/N:** Well, I'm back after a ton of break time and even more piles of homework. I had this chapter three-fourths of the way finished but my computer had a crash/meltdown (thanks to my brother so at least aim the pitchforks at him, please) so whatever I had written was absolutely wiped out. I managed to rewrite it and I hope it's up to par with all of you what you have been waiting for. This is mostly a fluffy chapter because I don't seem to have enough of those in this story. So enjoy it, oh wonderful fans you.

**Thank You:** As of now, the list has simply become much too long for me to continue listing all of the names of my loyal, absolutely FANTASTIC readers that have stuck by me through and through, even with my erratic updates and my endless whining about pre-medical school life. Hehe. ^^ Isn't that just a hoot? Well, this is my special thanks to all of those that keep faving and commenting when it's been months and months since I lasted updated or you have all heard a word from me in news.

**"Kind words can be short and easy to speak but their echoes are truly endless." **

**-Mother Theresa**

**Dedication:** I am going to dedicate this chapter to a very special lady - Raining Haven! She has put up with my constant complaints over this story, and how much I want to put up the next chapter (which is this one). So this is for her because she has been absolutely wonderful. This story, however, is still dedicated to my adopted little sister Ria-chan. She was the first one to edit it, and, without her, this story might not have been posted in the first place. Thanks, honey!

**Disclaimer:** Blah, blah, blah. I bet that's all you readers hear and read when you see these disclaimers. They're the same every time – especially since I copy and paste this on each chapter... Inuyasha and the characters affiliated with him do not, in any way, belong to me. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Shogakuken, etc.

"**We who have the final word can speak softly or angrily. We can seek to challenge and annoy, as we need not stay to docile and quiet." **

**-William Orville Douglas **

* * *

Chapter 17: Lifting, Tasting… 

"Are you alright?"

How many times had she heard that through these passing weeks? She had never truly regarded herself as very fragile but, with this training, she was beginning to doubt even that knowledge. Every single nerve ending in her skin screamed and protested the movements she made, whatever insanity had possessed her to agree to training beneath demons.

She let the ground settle at her back with unyielding cruelty.

She lay there regardless of the fast footsteps approaching her from the left. Kagome must have heard that question at least five hundred times over the past few weeks. She was definitely tired of it, she decided silently to herself, even as the familiar and very handsome face hovered over hers. Maybe too close for comfort.

"Are you even listening to me, little one?"

Irritation rippled across Kagome's beautiful face and she glared at the pair of emerald green eyes staring back at her. They danced in amusement, a pure male satisfaction at her predicament.

"I'm fine," she snapped. Kouga's laughter seemed to warm her to her very toes when it filled the air. He was not the least intimidated by her display.

His eyes roamed her features for a long time. He liked to look at her, to put it plainly. The words were always lost to him. Kagome was a treasure – she had become an essential part of his life. His ego had been satisfied when the king had asked him to train Kagome further in the way of speed. She had much to learn. Naraku's attack on her person and the ball had been a fair warning that all of them should have seen coming from the very beginning. The Maiden was a force to be reckoned with. Naraku could have very well gotten his hands on her that day.

Training Kagome satisfied his need for a challenge. The mortal girl was quick to learn, eager to prove herself to anyone that doubted her. Kouga had to admit that he had from time to time.

"Yes, you look great lying there on the floor like that. You look better than fine – you look thoroughly defeated," the wolf demon pointed out. His smirk was very much in evidence upon his face.

Kagome pushed herself up suddenly so that his nose wasn't inches from hers but feet apart. Kouga's arrogance was enough to set her teeth on edge but she found she had to be flustered when he placed himself so close. His clean and masculine scent enveloped her completely; Kagome almost swayed toward him. She pulled away in horror and rose to her feet without so much as glancing at the helping hand that he held out for her. She was not about to touch his skin. That was suicide! She might just launch herself at him in frustration. She didn't know what part of that frightened her more…

Kouga watched with increasing fascination and amusement. Kagome was trying her hardest to ignore the rising intensity between them. They gravitated toward each other for a reason unknown to both of them. He could care less what sort of sense or logic there was in that. _Being_ with Kagome satisfied some deeper meaning in his being.

"You're making running away a habit," Kouga said in that leisurely tone he knew she hated so much. Inuyasha hated it too. Kouga was hoping the dog demon was somewhere nearby so that he would hear it once again.

"Just shut up," Kagome said rudely, in desperation. Her slender arms went up into the air in exasperation before she was glaring at the wolf demon standing behind her. "You know, you're very annoying. Did anyone ever tell you that? And arrogant, insanely arrogant! You strut around like some superior peacock. It makes me want to hurl."

Kouga laughed softly at her words, throwing back his head and letting the pure rush of feeling invade his body. "Your colloquialisms are very colorful, Kagome. Is that the way you speak back in your world? It must be very interesting."

His voice could drop a woman at twenty paces! Kagome closed her eyes for a moment just to compose herself once again. "That's so you," she muttered almost to herself. Kouga's superior hearing caught every single word of it. His grin just enlarged and he seemed to draw arrogance back to the surface of his skin. So she found him arrogant? That just meant she found him likeable as well, much more than the cur she insisted on hanging about. They had butted heads on more than one occasion. Had Kouga been as uptight as Inuyasha, he would have snapped a long time ago, would have launched himself at the half-demon.

But he was not so interested in fighting with the dog demon as he was in spending time with Kagome. Her presence made him… Was there even a word for it? Even his arrogance did not set her to swooning. What a concept!

"Come now, little one, you are not going to stay mad at me forever," Kouga told her with a small smile.

"Oh?" Kagome turned about to look at him, her eyes almost lighting softly in amusement. "And how do you know that?" She did not want to admit that she did not have a mean bone in her body or that she was fast losing any notion of being angry with him. Kouga seemed to somehow steal every angry and frustrated thought from her and bring her peace. What was this phenomenon, she did not know. But she was more than grateful for the reprieve from such intense emotions. She brushed a hand through the heavy fall of her hair, gazing at it for a few moments to see the bluish-black highlights that the lights set into it. As shiny as a raven's wing…

Kouga closed the distance between them slowly. His long, lean body towered over Kagome's by an entire head. The knowledge that she could be so small yet hold such power over her body fascinated him. She was small-boned but curvy and light. The little dimple at the side of her mouth had his gaze riveted, his body clenching.

Kagome swallowed nervously and took a step back from that intense gaze. "W-What?" she asked softly.

Instantly the look faded from Kouga's eyes to be replaced by amusement – the same infuriating male humor that had Kagome wanting to slap him. "Little rabbit," Kouga teased her. She looked like a prey caught in the eyes of the predator but he did not want to frighten this little creature. He wanted to hold her.

Kagome's hands rested at her hips so that she could tilt her head up to pin him with another glare. Her oceanic eyes sparked at him, swirled into midnight blue wisps that put the sea to great, great shame. "I just don't get you," she admitted softly. Her lashes came down to veil her confusion. "You say all of these outrageous things and I don't know how to respond to them, Kouga. I'm tired right now and I can't think straight. When I'm rested, I'll figure everything out. You won't like it when I find you out though so this is your warning." She really did feel tired. There was a curious buzzing sensation in her all of a sudden. Her limbs were sore from the exercising. Kouga could teach her speed, teach her technique that would help in her battle. But all of that meant that he could not go easy on her because the enemy never would.

Concern shined from the wolf demon's face. He cupped her elbow, dragging her beneath his shoulder. "We can go beg the kitchen for food if you might like. You are most likely hungry after the ordeal I put you through."

"That won't be necessary, wolf. Get your fucking hands off her."

If it were possible for Kagome to feel any more tired, then it happened. Inuyasha's energy pushed out the gentle peace in the atmosphere and replaced it with some red cloud of… passion? Anger? It had to be anger. And possibly jealousy. A sigh heaved from her throat, contracted her lungs and left her craving more air. But despite the thoughts racing across her mind, the emotions on her face told of a different story.

Her eyes lit up the moment that Inuyasha stepped into the room. They enveloped him completely, narrowed her world until it was just Inuyasha that she saw. He always came to pick her up when she spent too much time in Kouga's presence which was happening a lot lately. The king had ordered her to be trained and what she needed was something neither Inuyasha nor Miroku could provide. They dealt with her strength and with the control of her magic. Kouga could deal in technique and speed.

"Are you going to be cliché and tell me that I should be staying away from her if I knew what was good for me?" Kouga drawled behind a faked yawn. "And then you will threaten me in the usual manner in which I would reply to you in not-so-kind words."

Inuyasha growled at him. How no one was frightened over that Kagome would never figure out. Her heart leapt into her throat every time that she heard them make that sound, especially coming from Inuyasha. He might be arrogant and ill-tempered but he seemed to be transforming into more and more of his animal counterpart. Fear dried her throat momentarily, making the air thick and hard to breathe. Inuyasha… Inuyash was dangerous; he posed a great threat. She was choking for a long moment before finally settling down. She used the two demons' words to help her calm down. She followed the conversation and was not surprised when she focused more and more on Inuyasha's voice, found herself watching the way his amber eyes darkened when he was angry.

Kagome had come to rely a great deal on Inuyasha. Every now and then he seemed to have softened after the injuries he received. Her heart often lightened at the knowledge. He was a little more controlling of his temper now; one look at Kouga, however, had him growling and beating at his chest like some great caveman. The thought suddenly made her laugh behind her hand. At the musical laughter sending shock waves down both of their spines, the males looked back to her.

The dog demon moved forward and carefully but firmly plucked Kagome from Kouga's hands and placed her behind him. "I'm going to be cliché and tell you to stay the _fuck_ away from her if you want to keep yourself intact," snapped the half-demon. He was not up to any of the wolf's antics today. His fingers knotted at his sides.

Kouga managed to look bored as well as superior. Kagome was going to have to ask him about that one of these days. It would be a great look to give Inuyasha when he was giving her a hard time as well. But before she could open her mouth, there was already a reply following the rather crude remark from earlier.

"As though a mutt like you could possibly maim me," Kouga scoffed, his emerald gaze sliding through Inuyasha as though he were paper. "I was the one called upon to train the Lady Kagome because you lack any technique whatsoever in fighting. What exactly can you do? Yield that giant toothpick back and forth like a dolt. Yes, that helped in protecting the rest of the guests when Naraku attacked!"

The trembling in Inuyasha's body built and built like a storm. The ensuing growl rumbled deep into his chest then found its way past his throat and reverberated through Kagome's body. She looked up to Inuyasha's profile, knowing that the barb hurt him. Her hand reached out quickly and tangled over his wrist, winding no more than halfway. It was a tiny deterrent to the violence surfacing more and more in the face of his rival. His amber eyes swept down to her briefly. Kagome seemed to draw his roiling, colliding emotions into her own body and her touch was more than just a healing balm for him.

The torrents in his mind reduced themselves to mere trickles. Inuyasha breathed in deeply through his nose and swept his arm around her waist. Kagome tried to ignore how much possession he placed into that gesture.

"Thank you, Kouga," the little woman said, turning sapphire blue eyes to the other man, "but I promised Inuyasha I would have a snack with him." She mouthed 'maybe next time' to him over her shoulder as Inuyasha all but tugged her toward the door.

Inuyasha snorted down at her. "Not likely," he said even louder so that Kouga would hear. "I'm not bringing her back."

The door slammed shut in Kouga's face before anyone could even make a comment or tell Inuyasha to back-off.

"Stupid bastard," the hanyou muttered to himself, his silvery hair jounced with his rough movements. He was practically dragging Kagome along and she was getting tired of it.

She planted her feet firmly on the ground and tried to act as heavy as the rocks she had been breaking through in her training. She visualized the feel of them and the weight against her powers when they moaned and protested about being destroyed. Suddenly, her powers flared up and her weight seemed to double. It was something that Inuyasha did not fail to miss. He frowned, and then turned his eyes back to her.

Kagome stood resolutely. The stubborn set of her jaw made the situation more humorous, though not by much. Her chin lifted just a fraction higher – Inuyasha could not help but smile at her now.

"Now what are you angry at me for, sweetling?" Inuyasha asked. "I didn't do anything this time to warrant that steely glint in your eye."

The smooth words were fazing her. Kagome would have fallen into the velvet roughness simply because she loved to hear him speak. She shook the seduction away, so that she could be reminded that Inuyasha was not innocent at all in this little game he seemed to be playing. Again, she tugged at her hand to get it back from his steely grip. "I am not going to fall for that this time, Inuyasha. Every time you use that voice on me, things get crazy!"

At the hastily spoken words, Inuyasha grinned. This was a confession he had not heard before, and the thought of Kagome being flustered around him made him more than pleased. He glided closer to her until she was crowded backwards, having to step away from him. That was fine with Inuyasha because her back pressed against one of the many columns behind her. Alarm swept through her, but that just as quickly disappeared with Inuyasha's proximity. He bent closer to her, and now all she could possibly think of was the sensual smile lighting his features.

Heart pounding in utter horror, Kagome watched the hanyou come closer and closer. All she could stare at was his lips now. She remembered their texture, their bruising tenderness.

Inuyasha's groan was what drew Kagome back to the present world. How long had she been zoning out? Her confusion must have showed on her face. "Don't look at me that way," was all that he gave her.

"What… way?"

Inuyasha placed his hand on her waist, drew her flush against his body. He strained, aching for a taste of her lips, but for some reason, he was torturing himself. He should take what he thought was rightfully his. After all, no one else was going to have Kagome. "Like I'm one of your damn ice cream cones," he whispered haggardly.

The reference to that day they spent together had a fleeting smile turning the corners of Kagome's lips up. For that one moment, Inuyasha realized this ache he felt for her was absolutely worth every moment.

Kagome nearly fell for that smile – her stupid knees even went weak! This was ridiculous! He could do that with his eyes, and right then they were doing some sort of melting that was going to be very dangerous to her dignity.

"Inuyasha, get the hell away from me," Kagome shoved at his chest with her small hand. It was only a small deterrent to the incredible strength of his form, but she was going to try anyway. The biting edge to her words was ruined by that same smile playing on her lips.

"You have not told me what I did to make you angry this time." Inuyasha wanted to know. He also wanted to stay this close to her. He had decided that information was best left unsaid for now, especially when he saw the way her eyes were sparking. She was not someone that would take lightly to his attitude.

She would tell him, damn it, and then he would stay away from her. No matter what world he was in, Inuyasha was going to be a bad boy.

"You are trying to put me on a shelf, Inuyasha. Kouga was just being a gentleman, which you forgot how to do more often than not," she accused, hoping to cut at his ego. "I'm getting insanely tired of your attitude. He happens to be very nice to me." When he wasn't teasing her into deep blushes…"What if I _wanted _to go and grab something to eat with him? You have no right to decide who I'm going to be hanging out with. You're an arrogant pig."

She ended the tirade and glared at him in what she hoped was a very intimidating manner. Inuyasha was just staring thoughtfully at her, however. There was not a single sign of a fight on his features. In fact, he looked… amused with her. Like he was humoring her. Kagome's teeth gnashed together silently.

"You… want to spend time with that wolf?" he wondered, raising his eyebrows. "Come on, sweetling, you do not expect me to believe that." His hands tried to catch about her waist to draw her closer. Kagome sidestepped him, ducking beneath his arm, and she whirled around to face him.

Kagome's hands balled into fists. When she spoke, all of her words were enunciated, as though she could not possibly stand to speak to him. "I do expect you to believe it! Stop patronizing me, Inuyasha. You're getting annoying. I can do whatever I want with whomever I want. You do not have a claim over me."

The amusement was finally gone from Inuyasha's face. The expression that was left remained tight, bordering on losing his carefully-constructed patience. Unwillingly, Kagome took a slight step back. She was going to hate herself for that later on. His expression… she had never seen this look to him before, and she did not like it at all. Inuyasha was calculating something in his head; she just did not know what it was. Nor did she like the look of it.

"It's nice to see you finally speechless," Kagome snapped. Inuyasha's hard face was worrisome, but he had not said a word to her yet. "Now if you will excuse me, I am going to go find someone a lot saner to be with for lunch."

Inuyasha moved quickly, too much so for Kagome to have noticed it. Hand closing over her wrist, he felt a sudden, incomprehensible thing: Kagome used the momentum of his movement to propel herself behind him. His arm yanked around his body, turning him in a complete circle, before the slight weight of Kagome's body slammed into his back. He stumbled forward, mostly because he was caught off guard by her nimble form. There was not a single nerve in him that felt any pain from what she did. It was just his face contorting so devoutly with alarm and something else entirely.

He turned disbelieving eyes to his back where Kagome still clung to his back and shoulders. Instead of anger, there was a fierce sense of triumph to her that he had never seen before. What? Was he missing out on some sort of joke? He had not seen anyone attempt to propel her into the air, or make it seem like she was a warrior seasoned in battle. He was tempted to scan the room for any other faces that might be smirking at him, but he held himself in check. Instead, Inuyasha kept his gaze level with the beautiful woman across from him.

Kagome had never felt so good in her life as she did at that moment. She had made Inuyasha stumble! She leaped back from him, landing on bended knee. "Training," she answered to his own unspoken question. She could easily read it in his eyes as he looked at her features for what he wanted to know.

"Training?" he repeated dumbly. It was the first time that Kagome had ever seen him look that way. The thrill in her chest swelled even more. "You mean with Kouga?"

She nodded as she straightened up. "Yes, he's helped me a great deal, Inuyasha. I was going to show you sooner or later, but you just helped me in the exact way I wanted to do it."

The exact way? "Against me, you mean." Inuyasha did not know how to react to that. He did not move from place, or try to come near her. He just stood there in shock. In the smallness of her muscles, her bones, he had never anticipated that Kagome would have such strength. She had not caused him pain, but she had caused him to be uprooted from the spot he had stood in. No one had ever been able to do that to him before. The absurdity of it all made him really look at her now. Kagome… was a force to be reckoned with. A small smile barely lifted the corner of his mouth, played about the edges of his mind. His heart.

"Your hurt me, Kagome. Right here." Inuyasha tapped the place where his heart lay beating so strongly. His features folded over into such a believable pout that Kagome broke into a fit of laughter. Her arms wrapped around her middle. She doubled over, her sweet laughter ringing as perfection through the air. What was he thinking using that face?!

Inuyasha had to smile once again – he could not remember the last time that he had used those muscles so much. She looked so beautiful to him, her cheeks flushed, her eyes sparkling in her face. He knew he had memorized it now from looking for her wherever he went.

"Stop laughing, it really does hurt! You could have done some serious damage to my heart, and then were would-"

It was Kagome this time that stumbled forward because she was unable to draw a single breath in. There was so much oxygen around there, and not a single drop of it was going to her lungs. Her sides ached, feeling like they were splitting into two pieces. She clutched at herself harder, nearly tipping over. Inuyasha, laughing as well now, scrambled across the floor to catch her. Both of them went down in a tangle of arms and legs, Kagome trapped in his arms. Skeins of midnight-raven hair fell before her eyes as she stooped forward to accommodate her aching stomach.

Inuyasha cradled her close; he laughed alongside of her. Each haggard breath she tried to draw, he felt it in his chest. Somehow that, and her silken tresses tangling about his arms, wove them together. The action was surprisingly intimate. Inuyasha paused over the thought for a brief moment, his amber eyes staring off into nothing, ignoring the sleek columns of marble, or even the exquisite set of paintings to his left. Suddenly his eyes warmed into pools of light and gold all wrapped into one, dropping to the top of Kagome's head for just one moment. The laughter had ceased, so that she now tried to gulp in great amounts of air, as though surfacing from some deep river. The small of her back pressed against the inside of his thigh. Inuyasha swallowed heavily at this realization of just how… _close _Kagome was at that time. That very moment… He could lean in and kiss her if he wanted to. That is… if he was not so afraid of her reaction. It was this thought that struck Inuyasha as… odd.

The girl in his arms did not move for long moments; it somehow made this easier for him to deal with his rampant thoughts and his body. If he could just stay like this for a little longer, he could memorize the feel of her. Maybe that was all that he needed. That would carry him to-

The trail of thoughts suddenly ran into each other in an endless pileup. Kagome moved forward – it was just a light brush of her slenderness, however it shook him to the very core.

He was sharing his desire for her somehow… Kagome felt it burning in her being – pulsing and needing and wanting… Lusting even. Every place that she touched, she felt connected to this half-demon. Her powers seemed drawn to him somehow, but right then she did not care for an explanation, no matter how simple it was.

Kagome finally lifted oceanic eyes to Inuyasha's features – handsome, the line of his jaw powerful. Arrogance was stamped into those features so permanently that she had to lean closer. As though for a better look at what she was seeing… She wanted to be sure those eyes were as golden as they seemed, as… liquid and intense in their passions.

"Do not unless you really mean it," Inyasha blurted out.

When had he become the prey here? The thought remained as an unsettling sinking of his stomach through the floor, straight to the pits of hell where he just might be going if he kept this up. Kagome was his. Take her. Then Kouga would never dare to lay his disgusting wolf hands on her again.

"I mean it," Kagome whispered, but she did not kiss him. Instead, the pads of her fingers traced back and forth against Inuyasha's lips in a strange, hypnotic dance. His entire being seemed to still; with such a simple touch, this slip of a young woman anchored him. The lingering bouts of anger he felt from the encounter with Kouga left him in an instant, only to be absorbed within Kagome's body. The strange phenomenon escaped the half-demon's notice, so focused was he on the willing touch Kagome placed against him.

She had never… touched him like this before. No other woman had.

It was like petting a caged predator – not something that sane, normal people did. Kagome, however, no longer thought she was very sane. Inuyasha suddenly had her right where she knew he wanted her, but she did not dwell all too much of that little fact. His lips were soft, yet firm and warm like the arm tightening about her waist.

The pressure sent her blood to singing. She forced out an unsteady breath. Should she tell him to stop? Not that she wanted to in the first place. This… exploration tugged gently on her heartstrings. Inuyasha was actually leaning into her touch like it was the most beautiful thing he had ever felt. The complete adoration on his mouth stunned her like nothing else could. His white ears, usually up and alert in every time that she had seen him, were now flat against his head. Awaiting pleasure, or a punishment.

The thought chipped at her heart. Was it… that woman Kikyo that served him punishments? Her heart broke just a little further.

"If I kiss you, Inuyasha, what will that mean?" Kagome wondered when the silence stretched between them as galaxies separated stars. The distance was just too great.

No answer was heard at first. Kagome's heart remained the only sound in the room, a quiet echo screaming and cutting and jabbing through the thick brooding of the hanyou behind her.

"It means, my darling, I will be able to chew on any portion of your body I want."

Kagome rolled her eyes to the ceiling; she asked for patience from whoever was listening. "Way to kill the mood, dog boy," she muttered beneath her breath. Her hands, despite her tone, did not push him away. They worked their way from his strong jaw, up to his temples, and then…. His ears! Kagome nearly burst with joy when her fingers brushed along their velvety texture. "You know, I've always liked your ears, Inuyasha. They're so cute."

Inuyasha groaned loudly. His forehead fell against her shoulder as he held her closer to his body.

"What did I say?"

"Cute," Inuyasha's voice was muffled in her shoulder. "You do not call a man cute. Anything but that – handsome, debonair, or even brooding. But not _cute_."

Inuyasha's lips curled around the word with utter distaste, and Kagome had to laugh despite the growling in his tone. He sounded more like a little puppy. It occurred to her that she could tell him that, but it might hurt more and more of his pride if she did.

So, instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck. It felt oddly wonderful to be held like this. By him. Her cheek came to rest on the side of his neck ever so cautiously. She did not know what she was doing in the least, but she liked this closeness. She drew in his dark energy, replaced it with her light, the joy she felt at that moment being in his presence. When he was like this, Kagome liked to be around him, but how did she tell him something like that? She did not think she could. It was just… not something she would be able to tell Inuyasha just yet.

"You are far too arrogant," Kagome reprimanded him gently, humorously. She teased him shamelessly. "I was not calling _you_ cute. Just your ears. Really, Inuyasha, I would never call you cute. Ever."

Fingers touched her long hair, tangled in the silken mass. And tugged. "Hellcat," Kagome heard Inuyasha mutter beneath his breath.

She laughed, her joy so infectious that Inuyasha had to follow along stride of her. This was the Kagome he wished to see – he had been waiting for her since those few days they spent in her world. She intrigued him more than any other woman had.

"You know it," Kagome finally said after she had controlled her breathing.

Her chest puffed against Inuyasha's, and his cooled desires fanned to life once again. He nearly doubled over onto her. Kagome, oblivious to anything rampant in his body, snuggled closer and sighed into the ensuing silence. If she was not careful, she could very well get used to all of this. Her lashes created thick crescents on her cheeks before they shot open in surprise.

Her stomach growled openly, curling and writhing between them. Oh yeah… She forgot she was hungry, and that they were supposed to be getting breakfast. Kagome pulled back from his arms to place a hand over it. She applied pressure to null the sound, a small frown between in her winged brows. "Shush."

Inuyasha lifted his eyebrows until they disappeared well behind his long bangs. "My lady, are you hungry, by any chance?" he solicited politely. His tone earned him a spark of her oceanic eyes.

"You think? I would have gotten something to eat by now if you hadn't gone all caveman on me."

The sweetness of her voice rivaled the greatest honey.

Inuyasha did not even bother to restrain himself. His lips fastened on hers in a heartbeat, and he was suddenly drinking of her breath, her life, replacing it with his own. Kagome yielded under him by wrapping her slender arms around his neck. She leaned as close as she could to Inuyasha, but he did not want her using her strength to get to him. He leaned in to her instead, pressing her partially into his legs and over the floor. The action tossed her midnight-raven hair everywhere like the darkest of seaweed, or skeins of shadows meant to trap him.

Kagome opened her mouth beneath his. Bursts of colors formed behind her eyelids, and splashed across her skin. Her toes curled, but the embarrassment for such a silly reaction was dusted away with her sigh of pleasure. Inuyasha's entire body tightened at her breathy admission, and he held her closer. Determined to show her that he had healed fully, he slanted his mouth further against her.

Neither the heavy breaths, nor the way that the hanyou's silver hair tickled across Kagome's neck made the two break apart. It was only the need for air. Their screaming lungs demanded it. This was good though. Kagome had not wanted to give in to the half-demon, even if her treacherous body was enjoying every second of his ministrations.

However, Inuyasha never relinquished Kagome's skin, throwing her stern thoughts every which way never to be collected. Little kisses from his lips blossomed against her jaw and her neck, much more tender than they had ever been. Kagome's heart turned over; where was this Inuyasha hidden away when they were together?

Another growl fell from Kagome's stomach as she lay acquiescent to the beautiful sensations tingling to her very fingertips. _This _felt… yummy. Better than any food she could want.

She rubbed at Inuyasha's ears anxiously. "Let me up," she managed, but the strong voice was more of a seduction. "Hungry…"

Kagome laughed softly at Inuyasha smiling against her skin. The way his lips would curve upward like that… Her mind allowed the thought to leave when Inuyasha pulled her upright, still pressed against him at the most vital spots. A shiver ran up her spine.

That very-male grin was back on his features once again.

"Since you showed me your interesting world, Kagome, what if I show Madrien to you properly? You have not had the best impression of this land thus far."

The guilt and regret and anger for himself were easy to read in Inuyasha's amber gaze. Kagome reached up to run her finger along the hard line of his mouth because he was turning her inside out. He could not possibly still feel guilt over how she had come here; it was not his fault. And it was not his fault that the slavery had happened to her. "I'd love to get out of this place for a little." Kagome smile for him, to reassure him.

Inuyasha stared down at her for a long moment, simply lost, before he allowed his expression to lighten. "Go get changed then into something that is plain; I will be doing the same. I'll meet you at the front doors. We'll get breakfast on the way."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, this is my attempt at a fluff chapter. I'm not sure if I'm very good at it, but I'll wait for your reviews and see what you guys have to say. :) I sort of like the way it came out actually. I tried not to make it too sappy, but alas I am a romantic at heart. Please leave a review! I would love to hear from all my lovely readers.


	18. Blue Skies

A/N: Hello everyone! I am (as always) so sorry for my readers for not having this out sooner. There have been a load of computer problems, but now I finally have a brand-spanking new laptop! Yay me!

I realize that it has been much longer than a year since my last update, but I have been wrestling with a bit of an issue that I hope all of you would lend me some help with. If you please! These are just the times when I wish that had a polling option like they do on deviantArt… That would be so awesome!

I apologize in advance for this chapter being so short. I wanted to continue to do a little fluff! Hehe.

It is at the end of this chapter so I don't bore all of you to tears with my ranting and heaps of doubt! Please enjoy the chapter, and hopefully you will take the time to read the additional author's note at the end of this!

**Thank You:** As of now, the list has simply become much too long for me to continue listing all of the names of my loyal, absolutely FANTASTIC readers that have stuck by me through and through, even with my erratic updates and my endless whining about pre-medical school life.

**"Kind words can be short and easy to speak but their echoes are truly endless." **

**-Mother Theresa**

**Disclaimer:** Blah, blah, blah. I bet that's all you readers hear and read when you see these disclaimers. They're the same every time – especially since I copy and paste this on each chapter... Inuyasha and the characters affiliated with him do not, in any way, belong to me. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Shogakuken, etc.

Chapter 18: Blue Skies

"**A wind has blown the rain away and blown the sky away and all the leaves away, and the trees stand. I think, I too, have known autumn too long." **

**E. E. Cummings**

* * *

This was not good… Not good at all.

The little red vines seemed no more than small tattoos, but Kagome knew better. They appeared right after Okinamaru had revealed some of her new powers, brought her wings into the light. Even now, in the distant recesses of her mind, Kagome could hear their soft rustling, much like the brush of comforting hands. She put them away, but they remained near. Constant. It was strangely… comforting.

The swirling whorls spread so much wider now than before. Their path was no longer limited to the backs of her arms and down to her hips. They crept along from the small, warm place over her heart and edged along her back, tickled against her side and curved along her breast like a lover's hand.

Kagome peered closer to the mirror, nearly nose-to-nose with the glass. She turned all around. Once. Twice. She did it one last time before exposing the graceful line of her back. A long skirt hung low about her hips and threatened to fall. All she could see were the criss-crossed vines.

This was definitely not good, Kagome decided to herself when she traced a slender vine. She followed it from her shoulder blade, around to her neck. "Damn."

Asking Okinamaru would be so awkward. She'd never disrobe to show him what she meant. She doubted she needed to, but he should never see this. She looked so odd standing before the mirror. It looked as though someone had taken a permanent marker to her skin.

Lips curled in distaste and worry, Kagome tugged the upper half of the plain dress she wore up and over her arms. The little buttons in the back were much harder when there was not a servant around to help. Today she just felt like being alone though… With no one to constantly flutter around her as an irritating moth intent to be devoured by a flame. Inuyasha told her no one should know they were leaving.

She wrestled, staggering around her empty room with a few choice words when her toe slammed into the corner of the bed.

Stupid thing was too large and too bulky.

Pride obviously bruised to match her poor foot, Kagome did the last of the buttons at the top of the dress and breathed out a thick sigh of relief. It was done. She smoothed her hands over the edge of the bodice, lingering over a single shred of lace hugging at her hip. None of her clothing back home was ever like this. She recalled her closet at home now and remembered that she did not have a stitch of feminine clothing.

Kagome spent another moment glancing herself over. None of the vines could be seen anywhere in this dress, and that satisfied her greatly.

She would need to leave soon; Inuyasha was waiting somewhere downstairs to show her around his world. Small sparks of anxiety rushed up her spine at the foreboding thought. It was ridiculous because no one save for those at the ball would be able to recognize her.

Biting down hard on the side of her cheek, Kagome slipped out with a lasting sigh that seemed to seal the door behind her.

* * *

"To be honest, when you said you were going to show me Madrien, this was not exactly what I was envisioning."

A sot rustle, an amused smirk she could almost _hear_ stretching his lips. "No? What were you expecting, sweetling?"

"I don't know… It was not this though." A moment of silence settled in the small space between them. "Don't call me sweetling, Inuyasha. You keep making me repeat myself."

At that, Inuyasha laughed. He was not making her do anything. Kagome was just too stubborn to let the name pass by her. He thought maybe he could wear her down, but hers was a stubborn lot. It amused him to no end actually, and, he thought not with a frown creasing his forehead, it did the same to Kouga. He raised a hackle at the thought but it passed quickly enough. Kagome agreed to go with him today.

The silence returned, as gentle as ever. Strangely, it was not something either of them seemed to mind.

They sat at the fringes of some woods Inuyasha never bothered to identify. Kagome wouldn't have remembered it anyway. They stopped there with the horses grazing not too far from them with their aimless amblings, rooting through tall grasses that brushed now at Kagome's arm. She looked down briefly. Something glinted to the edges of her vision, and just as quickly her gaze was drawn up from the grass. Was everything more peaceful here, or was she just lazy?

_Probably just lazy_. Kagome smiled at the thought. She drew her knees up, the edges of the dress already tucked under her feet. Inuyasha should have told her they were going to ride horseback, but maybe he was just not that thoughtful. Kagome could believe that. She sighed inaudibly and closed her eyes.

This felt nice.

"Sweetling?"

And there went that feeling right with the wind. Kagome turned her head to the side, cheek pressed along her knee. "What was that?" she wondered with dripping honey along her lips.

Inuyasha met her gaze wryly, arching an eyebrow, but inclined his head. "_Kagome_," the _hanyou_ emphasized with great gravity. In turn, Kagome smiled more genuinely this time and nodded to indicate that she was listening to him.

"Were you hoping to see some of those… 'malls' you showed me back in your world? I can tell you there is nothing like that here," Inuyasha explained. Kagome marred her forehead with a frown. It was highly unlikely, but she could swear Inuyasha was almost disappointed.

Kagome shrugged to hide her disbelief of her thought trails. "It's not really a big deal. I'm shocked you even remembered what it was called," she teased him shamelessly. "I like this though. It's quiet." Kagome blinked, as though trying to pull Inuyasha together in a clearer picture. He cocked his head to the side, ears drawing forward a little more.

The action caused her to laugh. Those ears were so cute! She sighed yet again and shrugged. Again. Kagome knew she had to stop doing that.

She continued her words a little hesitantly. "To be honest, I'm not really too ready to go back out among people. You know, since the entire ball fiasco. They'll stare you know."

Inuyasha felt a small churn in his stomach at the confession. Her voice dropped low to almost blend into the wind. He knew then she had not been meaning to admit her fear, but it might have just… slipped out. He lay under dappled light, arms crossed behind his head. He turned golden eyes to meet blue skies. What was he going to say to that? Kagome's gaze went to something else in the landscape; obviously she did not expect an answer, but that bothered him.

Did that mean he could offer nothing to her? Inuyasha's brow ticked. That was nonsense. He could deal with this. In one way. What would Sesshomaru say? As soon as the thought came to him, he dismissed it. His brother was a demon. Like he would know how to offer comfort. How did Selena put up with him day-in and day-out? And have children-? Inuyasha made a small face and wiped his mind clean. Think about something else.

He could just reach out and kiss her. That would distract Kagome quickly, and all of these thoughts of fear would just go away.

Somehow, the plan did not have as much merit as it would have a little while ago. Inuyasha did not know why that was, but it was. Acting instead on no inner voice, he reached out with a clawed hand and ran a hand down the length of her arm, traced the crease of her elbow before latching onto her wrist. Kagome allowed this with stunned silence. This was not an Inuyasha she was used to… He just stared ahead like his hand acted on its own. Her bewilderment only increased when he turned her palm over and laced their fingers together. Their hands fell on the grass between them.

"I was not looking forward to another shopping trip with you anyway, Kagome," Inuyasha said gruffly. Confusion sizzled along Kagome's skin and against his. He resisted looking to her features. "You have such strange tastes in clothing. I fear what you'd pick out and make me wear in front of my people." Inuyasha finally melded golden eyes with her own azure ones. "I could not face them either."

It took Kagome a second longer than usual to figure out what Inuyasha was trying to say. When she did, her features softened. Kagome stretched out beside Inuyasha until she was staring at the sky as well. Their clasped hands remained between the two of them.

"Crush my hopes and dreams, why don't you?" Kagome shot back.

Inuyasha could only hear contentment in her voice.

* * *

A/N: I have been thinking over _Search for Twilight_ and when it was started. I began the story back when I was in high school – sophomore year to be exact. I would like to believe that my writing has come a long way since then. Please tell me it's come a long way since then! XD

Lately, I have been receiving numerous PM's about Kagome and Inuyasha falling in love too quickly, and, yes, I do realize that seems to be the trend with this story. I DO apologize for that. I want to first say a big thank you for anyone that comes along and offers me constructive criticism like that. This is in no way a rant against those readers, nor is it a pity cry, or anything of the sort. I, for one, have matured enough through the years to realize that there is no way I would want a story where the characters are all of a sudden in love with one another.

I always appreciate anyone that helps me better my writing. Lord knows it needs a lot of work!

Like I said, I started this back in high school with a good amount of naivety, as well as lack of tact, about writing and the development of relationships. I absolutely lacked the appreciation (and sophistication) to really flesh out a relationship between two characters that might end up being together because it is beautiful and meaningful. You could say I was in absolute adoration of the concept of 'instant gratification' back then. Hehe.

Some of you may (or may not have noticed, and that's okay!) that I have been trying to tone down their relationship, pull it back enough where Kagome can try to figure out where her feelings stand when it comes to Inuyasha, as well as putting together everything else that is going on in her life at this moment – which is undeniably a lot! I realize, though, the previous chapters make the toning-down in later ones seem a bit… unnecessary or incongruous to the story as a whole.

So this rant has brought me to a sort of crossroads right now. If all of you would please help me, I would greatly appreciate it!

**My question is this**: Would all of you like me to continue writing this story as I have been, or would you like to see me to try for a rewrite?

Leaving the story the way it is gives me the advantage of always seeing how much I have improved as the years have passed as well as helping me further that improvement with each new chapter that is going to be written.

On the other hand, the rewrite will allow me the chance to begin Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship anew. It would no longer be Mary-Sue-esque (hopefully XD). I got comments from readers that this story and its characters might very well be heading in that direction (I believe there are times when it is, and times when it is not). Rewriting it would give me a chance to flesh out the plot and the truth behind Kagome's past further, link ideas that might have gone astray during the long periods between each chapter.

All in all, this decision is not mine to make alone. While I thoroughly love and adore writing, while I know I write for the simple pleasure of writing, I always know there is a larger reason for which I continue this story: it's for all of my readers. All of you are the backbone to this story and breathe life into it. I want to continue to share this story, these characters, their flaws, their trials, _everything_, with all of you. This is why I would love for all of you to help me in my decision. It is difficult for me to decide because it is not only me that is invested in _Search for Twilight_. It is all of you.

I would love to hear your answer in a review or in a PM, whichever you prefer and whichever you could afford the time to write me. At any rate, I want to thank all of you for being so wonderful to me and so supportive of this story. Whatever you choose, I still appreciate all of your feedback! Thank you all SO much!


End file.
